


Time Heals All Wounds

by YunaYamiMouto



Series: Time Heals All Wounds [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Casual Touch, Comic Book Science, Crazy, Desperation, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, For the better damnit, Founding of Konoha, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gleefully, Happy Ending, He gets a few, Hikaku is a good bro, Hokage, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, It Gets Better Project, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's all Zetsu's fault anyway, Konoha levels of drama, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Madara gets shit done, Madara has zero chill, Madara isn't insane, Madara lives, Madara needs a hug, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Naruto-typical science, Oblivious, Oblivious Tobirama, Out of Character, Plot Twists, Protective Senju Hashirama, Protective Senju Tobirama, Protective Senju Touka, Protective Uchiha Hikaku, Protective Uchiha Kagami, Protective Uzumaki Mito, Rinnegan, Senju 'We're friends' Tobirama, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Talking Animals, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, There's A Tag For That, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tobirama has no chill, Tobirama helps, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uchiha have no chill, Uchiha levels of Drama, Unknown flirting, War and then peace, Warring States Period (Naruto), Yes it needs its own capital D, Zetsu dies, Zetsu fucked up, change, mostly - Freeform, oblivious flirting, so much drama, unconscious flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 122,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto
Summary: The day Tobirama died happens earlier, during Hashirama's time as Hokage when they are at war with almost every new village but years after Madara's death. Only he didn't die. He somehow ended up in a time not his own and met a familiar face he though gone forever. Can he get back? And what of his new friend?
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Senju Tobirama, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka & Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka & Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Hikaku & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Kagami & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Mito
Series: Time Heals All Wounds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745860
Comments: 578
Kudos: 552
Collections: fffffffff, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to point out that this story was inspired partially by the picture I am using as a cover on ff.net (not mine; found it on twitter by Blackberreh!) and partially by some songs I've been listening to recently. They'll probably be mentioned later, but I really think some of them fit Madara to a fucking T.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment! ♡

Tobirama was resigned to his fate. He really was. He was tired. He was severely injured and his opponents outclassed him in chakra reserves even when he hadn't spent two days out on the battlefield. At least he had managed to distract the squadron of ninja hunting him and his six students down while said students escaped. He would have never allowed for his precious students, children still, to come to harm while he drew breath.

Senju Tobirama would happily die for those teens.

(For a moment, he wondered if Uchiha Kagami's old Shishou would finally not think all ill of him to learn he was snuffed in this manner, but brushed the thought aside as frivolous. The man was dead and Tobirama only in his final absence realized perhaps none of them had ever been worthy of the man's regard in life.)

He had nothing to be ashamed of in his final moments, as the twin monstrosities stood before him, jeering and mocking his exhausted self. He had put up a good fight. He had saved his squad and had left a final message imparted on them before he had sent them back to inform his closest of his passing. Hashirama will morn, will cry but stay strong for those who need to draw strength from him in their time of need. Mito will be more dignified and quiet in her sorrow, leaving no doubt a single white lily by some picture of his. Touka will take out her frustrations on her enemies until she collapses of exhaustion, though he hoped someone was close to her when that happens so she didn't perish in her grief. Little Tsunade, only five years old, probably won't really understand until much later why her favorite uncle wasn't coming home.

The village will offer him a small, public service and his name will be carved into stone as a hero once the bloody war is over.

His students will mourn. Koharu will be tight lipped about it. Homura will keep whipping the mist from his glasses. Hiruzen will probably feel guilty because Tobirama had refused to let _him_ be the one to lead the shinobi away. Torifu will offer him a prayer despite knowing Tobirama didn't believe in any sort of divinity no matter how many interesting stories he had once pretended not to be interested in when a once ally had been telling them by a camp fire on the rare few joined missions they had attended together. Danzo will ponder and probably feel ashamed still that Hiruzen had offered to sacrifice himself first. And Kagami ...

Well, Kagami will be as angry as he is sad. He'll be angry at Hashirama because it had, ultimately, been Hashirama's inaction that had cost him two mentors, one twice even. Kagami, for all that he didn't act much like the other Uchiha, still loved just as fiercely as any of his clansmen. He was already never going to forgive Hashirama for what happened with his Shishou and now his Sensei will die, too.

That was perhaps one of his rare few regrets, along with never having been able to save his brothers and now causing his last remaining brother so much pain. He just hoped Konoha won't suffer too much from his loss. He was only one man but he had been their second most powerful shinobi for years, a title that fell upon him the moment Uchiha Madara was lost to them. He regretted pushing the man to his limits, diving him away until everyone, including his clan but for his young apprentice and closest and last remaining direct cousin, feared and distrusted him. Madara was many things but in his absence, Tobirama had only then realized those things were not only bad ones. Perhaps if Madara were still here, they could have ended all of this bloodshed. The name alone was power. He was, after all, the first man to stand as a commander of a biju even if he was defeated by Hashirama.

His death had been a relief at the time but also an invite for the newer hidden villages to declare war on Konoha. For surely if such a powerful ally was gone, Hashirama won't be enough to defend it, not against all of the other villages allied against them. Never mind that Hashirama had done what was practically impossible.

In the end, they had been right. Hashirama was not an enough of a deterrent and war began.

Which is how Tobirama found himself lying so damn close to Konoha's borders with next to no chakra left, the last two of the squad hunting him down leering down at him as they held their weapons high, ready for the kill at any moment.

The Silver and Gold brothers were out of his league by a far margin simply because they had a small portion of the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra in them. If rumor is to be believed, they got it when they tried capturing the beast but ended up swallowed by it instead and the only way they could escape or survive was by eating the flesh of its stomach from the inside until the great fox spat them out. True or not, they had a portion of its incredible chakra and when they were together, they were practically unstoppable. Tobirama had stood on chance. He had killed their squad-mates but they had nearly flattened him with the first exchange of blows. To make matters worse, they had some sort of ancient, powerful weapon with them that was really doing Tobirama no favors.

In the end, his defeat was imminent and he was grateful that he could at least feel his students' chakra signatures at the walls of the village, safe enough and close enough to get to absolute safety before any enemies could reach them. That was all he needed to know to be accepting of what fate he might find himself facing.

Still, that didn't mean he was going to just _give up_. That was not his style. He hadn't survived his family's centuries old feud or the grieving madness of a raging firestorm trapped in a human body just to give up the first time things got rough. He still had things to fight for. There were still people in Konoha waiting for his safe return. Even if survival was unlikely, he absolutely _refused_ to enter the Pure Lands and meet the Uchiha brothers without at least being able to say he tried his best. Izuna would be offended to have fallen at the sword of a quitter and Madara ...

Even years later, at his death breaths, Tobirama was still uncertain of what he though of his Anija's once best friend and the madness that took him. Hashirama had mourned but surprisingly not all that much. Touka, who had thought the man's temper amusing, had not been able to look at Hashirama when he had brought the body home. Mito had wanted to put a stasis seal on it but the body was gone in the morning and no amount of searching or investigating could prove whether Madara had faked his own death or if the disappearance was the work of bloodline thieves. Uchiha Hikaku, Madara's last remaining cousin, cursed Hashirama's name and had no choice but to become the official Clan Head of the Uchiha, something he had refused to do as long as his cousin drew breath, no matter where he may be or if he'll ever come back. Kagami awoke the Mangekyo Sharingan at seeing his Shishou's body and Tobirama ...

He had been somewhat relieved. Madara had been unstable and downeight mad in his last battle with Hashirama. He was a danger to all.

And yet he had regretted his death and silently mourned it as well. He wished he could call Madara his friend but that would be a lie. The man had hated him to his core for striking Izuna down and yet ... He still remembered days when they would 'join forces' to make their Hokage do his work or quiet nights of sharing good sake as they did their own in the office they shared with a couple of other administrators in the Hokage Tower. And there was that one time when Madara had practically went off the rails when an enemy ninja had nearly taken Tobirama's head off during a fight and that other time when he had been poisoned during his own and Madara had stumbled upon him while coming back from his own and carried him all the way home, only to there be accused subtly by half of the village to have been the shinobi who had poisoned him himself. Tobirama had only learned of the accusations after Madara left the village when one Hyuuga asked him if he was more relaxed now that his would-be murderer was gone. As if Madara would ever resort to using poison when he could probably burn Tobirama down to ashes if he ever wished to make a clean kill. He never did get the chance to thank the man and their relationship after that incident had only gotten worse.

Tobirama wished he had given the man a chance. Madara had given him one and _he_ had killed the man's precious younger brother. That was one of the regrets Tobirama never let go of. _'Perhaps I can apologize in death.'_ It was cowardly but he will do it and he will apologize to Izuna as well.

His willingness to greet death with open arms, however, would not stop him from making one last attempt to survive. Even if it didn't work, he won't have to fear coming before one of the men he had come to respect more than most of his family and being accused of being a quitter. He had fought too much, survived _far_ too much and by far much worse situations to just give up without one last attempt to save himself. He owed it to Izuna if nothing else. If he fell the great Uchiha Izuna, second in power only to Madara, then he wasn't going to tarnish the man's reputation by not giving it his all to continue breathing.

"Look, brother, the little bug still wants to fight," the man called the Silver brother, Ginkaku, sneered at him. He and his brother were boulders of men with dark skin but fairly light hair, in the color of their names respectively and whisker marks from having ingested the Kyuubi's power.

"That, at least, is admirable, brother, but let us finish this. We have better things to do in Kumo than stare down at a little bug." The other one, Kinkaku, said with a bored sort of air that he didn't project quite well enough for Tobirama to believe it. He was uneasy about the fact that Tobirama was still struggling to fight and he was trying to hide it but Tobirama didn't need to be the best sensor in the world to know he was faking it. Tobirama had known a man who could affect that air even when he was fighting Hashirama so he could easily see the difference between genuine confidence and this act that the gold haired twin was projecting. He couldn't help but smirk at the knowledge that, even near death, he scared these so called unbeatable beasts they had created of themselves when ingesting the Kyuubi's power.

That, however, displeased his would-be murderers, judging by the narrowing of their eyes. They snarled something at him but he was already too gone focusing on giving up what little chakra he had left for one last jutsu and quietly praying to the very gods he didn't believe in that he had a marker close enough and preferably somewhere safe.

"Die, bug!"

"Hiraishin!"

A flash.

A descending sword.

Black.

...

...

...

...

Tobirama didn't expect to open his eyes, though, no matter what he had attempted. He had quite honestly thought that he didn't have nearly enough energy to reach out to any of his markers and that his last attempt to save himself would be futile and yet here he was, opening his eyes to some strange noise in the distance and the sun shinning down in his face through dancing leaves. Somehow, he had survived and he had apparently been resting for a couple of days as his chakra reserves were starting to replenish themselves to their normal levels. The lack of food was hindering the process but he figured a food pill will suffice until he finds proper sustenance.

The noise was threatening to cause a headache, though. He sat up with a wince and glared at the direction it was all coming from, feeling a bit muddled in the head, which he feared may be the cause of a concussion, something he would rather do without. He carefully stood up, cursing the noise under his breath all the while even as he reached to pop two pills into his mouth. The effect was almost immediate but that _still_ didn't help his headache nor the unfamiliar noise that was probably causing it, or at least a part of it.

He was in some sort of forest but there was no way it could possibly be the one surrounding Konoha or even the one anywhere else in Fire Country. The trees were too small and even too far apart, the soil felt different under his feet and the air had a certain sort of stench to it that reminded him of miner colonies or a blacksmith's workshop, but there was no way a single forge could pollute the air this much. Not knowing what else to do but follow that one lead to civilization he had, Tobirama followed his nose while he tried to get his head together. He had no other choice. He was injured, hungry and still very much tired. If his Hiraishin had brought him here, then this was at least a safe place. Or at least he hoped. His senses weren't picking up any hostile chakra signatures, at least.

...

His senses weren't picking up _any_ chakra signatures! At all! Not even the meager amounts civilians had! Which was impossible! Chakra was the very living energy every person was born with, shinobi were only trained to know how to use theirs to manipulate the world around them with jutsus! Every tree, every _rock_ had chakra in it! _How_ was it possible that he only felt nature's chakra all around him when he had to be pretty damn close to a bigger settlement if they had mines or multiple blacksmiths?!

He hurried onward, pushing himself more than he should considering how tired he was, his injuries and the possible concussion he had but he didn't care. This was _unnatural_. He had to get to the bottom of this. The forest wasn't nearly as wide as Konoha's and and he soon found himself on a cliff, looking down at the city in the distance with disbelief.

_'Something tells me I'm not in the Elemental Nations anymore.'_

|   
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

It was a perfectly normal day. The sun was shinning, people were going about their way, the schools had just let out and that cranky lady from down the street had yelled at him again, which was all indeed perfectly normal. She has been yelling at him ever since he moved into his house. But he didn't give a damn. She can yell her old heart out for all he cared, he wasn't going to listen to her rants, he wasn't obliged to. Which was why he had his earphones in his ears, listening to his favorite songs that he usually reserved for shit days like these.

You'd think a nice day like this would affect his mood a little and make him smile, wouldn't you?

Well, he had never had much luck or sunny days in his life.

In truth, his life sucked. He wasn't sure why but he was bullied in his high school. He'd never actually done anything to anyone to offend them or to come off as a jerk or even as a nerd. Sure, he had a higher average than was, well, average but he had never gloated and he had never turned down someone who might need his help, only people who had demanded he do all their work for them. He was a firm believer that you should do your own work so you can learn but most people in his school apparently didn't appreciate this line of thinking and called him a teacher's pet. Not that any of the teaching staff liked him, either, other than perhaps his gym teacher since he was apparently one of the most fit students he had ever had the pleasure of teaching but even he had a bone to pick with him since he refused to participate in sporting events and competitions, much to the man's disappointment.

Well, it wasn't like he wasn't used to being a disappointment. For pretty much everyone.

He had never cared before and he knew he will never care in this life no matter what might happen. He was who he was and if he didn't damn want to compete, then he won't and no one can make him.

Still, his rather prickly attitude and sharp tongue that never stayed still when someone tried pushing or mocking him had often gotten him in quite some trouble. It pretty much isolated him from everyone at school, since he didn't take anyone's bullshit and he hated fake friends more than anything. His father had always looked on at him with disappointment, mostly because he refused to show off whatever things he was good at - a list that had kept growing and piling up since he learned to read when he was three and that he never did anything 'useful' with it - and earn his prideful father bragging rights. Born as the fourth oldest of eight siblings - the _true_ middle child in every meaning of the word, as a lack of luck would have it - he never really got on all that well with any of his siblings either, all of them of the impression that their father paid him too much attention and that he was unfairly mother's favorite, as though it was _his_ fault for always offering to help her with cooking or chores when they were little. Honestly, he was fine with his younger siblings up until he showed a talent for martial arts and their parents broke their vow to never let their children engage in anything dangerous or aggressive for him. As any young child of their generation would want, his little siblings wanted to be _ninjas_ but weren't allowed to and they hated him for it.

Never mind that none of them could pass the short psychological evaluation for it before they can be accepted in any proper dojo. No one wanted to teach potentially aggressive and cruel people the means to better torture unsuspecting victims and least of all his Sensei, who was always so proud of him for being such a pacifist at heart, despite his fiery temper. He yelled, he huffed and he puffed but he was respectful and he never caused harm to his opponents, no matter which belt he had. After years of training, he had become one of her very best students but he had stopped training and competing and doing martial arts altogether unless he needed the cash to pay rent for that month. It sucked to be self-sufficient at the age of sixteen but he would rather work five jobs than ever return to his father's house, where he might as well be a punching bag for anything his family might need, be it emotional, psychological or physical frustration. He was pretty sure one of his elder sisters had once even insinuated she wanted something that should _never_ happen between siblings from him though that might have been because she'd been drunk enough at their uncle's Christmas party last year that she hadn't known her own name let alone whom she was propositioning.

The only thing he missed about his old life was his mother and he still made sure to go to the grocery shop at least once a month at the exact same time as she did so he could have some private time with her. He'd never miss his father and he had never managed to truly become close with his siblings - for all his family all lived in the same street, practically house to house, they've never been the sort to form strong family bonds between them - but his mother had always been his light at the end of the tunnel. He was used to it by now and he never questioned - not anymore - why the older siblings that had used to tease and play with him had suddenly turned a cold shoulder towards him when he was eight. When he gathered enough money from odd jobs and yard sales, he bought himself a shed of a house that he loved more than he ever had his father's much bigger dwelling and he had never returned there since. It was small and it was rough but the independency was very much appreciated. It was just a good thing that he had a near perfect average and that he was getting some sort of scholarship to help him cover the bills. He wasn't all that sure how he managed to make so many ends meet while maintaining his grades but he had never been a quitter and he had always worked hard so it wasn't too big of a hardship.

If only the other kids at school would stop being such dicks to him.

He sighed and upped the volume of his music when one of his favorite songs, War of Change by Thousand Foot Crutch, blared from his headphones, letting himself close his eyes as he walked the familiar path towards his little home. He had nothing to fear from this little, quiet neighborhood. Only nice old ladies and smiling grandpas lived here with two houses with little boys and one house with a little girl lived here with him and they all knew him and liked him fairly well - well, except that cranky old lady but there was always a rotten apple somewhere in there. And any idiots who might come pass here to make trouble knew better than to disturb or make trouble for anyone because they had tried that a few times since he had moved in and had learned the hard way that he wasn't above kicking their asses if they disturb his nice neighbors who sometimes bought him fruit when he didn't have enough money to but more than instant noodles for his meals. It was always such a nice place to just sit on your front lawn and stare up at the clouds when its sunny or read a book until dusk.

Which is why he was surprised to suddenly find his hair standing on edge and he nearly faltered in his steps. It was ... odd, for him to feel like there was an unknown pair of eyes watching him. He wasn't sure how but ever since he was a kid, he had always been overly aware of other people's presence and position around him, of the exact moment their attention shifted to him. It had often saved him from any teachers figuring out he was doodling in class or reading something else instead of paying attention but it had also saved him of those tugs that had at first thought they could make him submit because he was outnumbered and considerably smaller than them. It had not stopped him from kicking their asses even if it had resulted in a broken nose, both black eyes and a sprained ankle. He had never regretted it.

But this ... This feeling was different. There was someone there, rather close by and yet when he subtly looked around he could find no one, which of course didn't necessarily _mean_ there was no one there, just that they were hiding in his blind spot. And he hated feeling like there was something hiding in his blind spot. He sat at the back of his class so no one could come up behind him. He didn't know why but he often dreamt of a searing pain from his back through his heart to his front and the haunting feeling never left him through his life. His father had often said he was paranoid but he showed no other signs of anxiety or anything of the like so he was never diagnosed with anything but lousy sleep. Medication didn't change anything so he didn't take any. It only dulled his senses and made the sensation stronger when he was awake as though something truly _had_ stabbed him through in the night and he had somehow miraculously survived to deal with the pain.

For some reason, this feeling was similar, familiar in the same way that that pain was. It shouldn't be and yet it was. There was a presence nearby that he should find familiar and yet he couldn't figure out why. Nonetheless, it unnerved him and he had no intention to find out whether he really was just paranoid or if he'll actually get stabbed in the back.

He hurried on down the road, figuring he can take a detour through one of the allies between the rare three story buildings so if someone _was_ following him, they won't know where he lives if he plays his cards right, but he didn't take into account that his trailer might come from _above_.

He didn't even get to yelp when a man literally jumped down from who knows where, landing right in front of him with some sort of blade in hand. He was dressed weird, in some sort of samurai-like getup but not quite, all blue and black with some white fur around his neck and blue sandals that somehow looked more practical than the sneakers he was wearing. The face guard he had on had some sort of symbol that looked like a leaf and he had some sort of satchel or something strapped to his hips and to his thigh. His eyes were red, his hair white like snow and he had some strange tattoos on his face. He was familiar but not but he still set all the alarm bells in his head ringing. Yet he couldn't turn to run, too stunned to properly react to this development.

"You," the strange man spoke, voice deep, rumbling and confident in a way that sent shivers racing down his spine. The tone, though, was filled with disbelief. "Madara again?"

 _'What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck!?'_ Was all that was running through the teens head and he _did_ yelp when the man at least lowered his weapon but was suddenly practically in his face. This was _so_ not a normal day for him!

"Hmm ... You _are_ Uchiha Madara, are you not?"

Afraid of what might happen to him if he were to lie and be caught doing it, Madara nodded his head, if a bit hesitantly. "I- yes. Yes I am. What-?" He immediately shut up when the clearly a professional assassin or a hallucination or whatever this man was moved his knife-like weapon back to his throat.

"What trickery is this, Madara? Have you caught me in a genjutsu? How are you even _alive_? Where are we? I _demand_ that you take me back to Konoha! I need to help Anija-" The man's words were cut off when he suddenly doubled over and coughed up blood, holding onto his middle with first only his free hand and then dropping his weapon to try and stem the blood flow from a clearly open wound with both. Madara caught him when he pitched forward, forgetting the man's threatening demeanor from moment ago in worry.

"Whoa, easy there, mister! Whoa, that's a lot of blood," he tried not to panic at his own observation, grunting under the man's weight. "Okay, wow, you're _really_ heavy, mister. Can you ease up a bit?" No reply, making Madara almost swallow his own tongue at the thought that the man had only gotten worse. "Mister? Can you hear me?" Still no reply. "Oh shit." He tried to shuffle the man around a bit so he can bring up a hand to touch his neck and feel for a pulse. He nearly sagged in relief when he found one but it was all very short lived when he felt the heat radiating off of pale skin. This guy was running a high fever, no doubt due to the wound, and his skin was clammy to the touch with cold sweat. "You're in serious need of medical attention," he murmured more to himself than the man he was holding up. The teen shifted his weight and took a deep breath, preparing himself to haul a man more than a head taller than himself to the nearest place where he can get some help. Madara knew that if he dropped the guy, there was no way he'll be able to pick him back up. He may be fit but he was no strongman bodybuilder and this guy was nearly twice his weight, whether from his own body mass or the armor he was wearing is yet to be seen.

 _'How do things like this always happen to_ me _?'_ He wondered before he started hauling the albino out of the little alley and onto the main street again. At least his neighbors will just assume he had found him like this and was dragging him off to get him help.

The bastard better be grateful when he wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobirama once again found himself waking up when he had not been expecting to ever again, this time to a delicious smell coming from nearby and a ceiling overhead that he was staring at. Just minute shifting told him that his wound was treated but not healed and flaring his chakra around himself told him he was in some sort of house with two other chakra signatures. One he recognized immediately, despite it having been gone from the world for a number of years now, while the other seemed to belong to a medium sized animal, a pet perhaps. Only he had never heard of a fox being kept as a pet and yet there it was, glowering at the Senju from across the room where it was lying on a futon mattress. Tobirama blinked at it and swore it looked somewhat familiar but a flare of satisfaction in that familiar signature brought his focus back to the impossibly alive man he had met just before everything went black.

Sitting up on the couch he had been sleeping on provided him with the sight of a perfectly alive and healthy, if much younger than the last time he had seen him Uchiha Madara at a small stove, finishing the preparation of what Tobirama realized was stir-fry. When the dark haired man turned around to serve the food at the set table - Tobirama noted that there were two plates - the man nearly jumped out of his own skin when he saw Tobirama looking at him over the couch's backrest. He regained his composure quickly enough and gave a revealed sigh.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I was starting to worry I would have to take you to a hospital if you didn't wake up soon. Hungry?"

"Where am I? How long was I asleep? And what did you do to my things?" He noted that the sky outside of the window in what appeared to be the living room was near black outside, suggesting a rather late hour but that didn't answer any of his questions, not really. However, before the teen - because Tobirama realized he _was_ just a teen - could answer his questions, the albino's stomach gave a protesting growl that not even he could suppress, causing his host(?) to snort.

"I'll take that as a yes to my question. Come eat and I'll answer yours," he said casually even as he started depositing a portion of the food onto one of the plates. As Tobirama reluctantly approached, he noted that there was already a serving of rice waiting on the plates. "You're in my home, the East outskirts of Tokyo, about two hundred feet from where you fainted on me-"

"I did not _faint_ ," the retort was instinctive after years of trading barbs with Madara but this Madara flinched at his sharp tone and didn't comment, sounding meeker as he continued answering his questions and serving him food.

"You slept for about six and a half hours. I had to stitch the wound closed but it wasn't infected, small mercies there. I should probably check on it and change your bandages later, but that can wait until you've gotten some food and water into you. You look like death warmed over. As for your things, the blue armor thingy was in the way when I was trying to get to the wound so I had to take it off. I put it in the bath tub because it was all bloody and I didn't want blood all over my floors and your clothes are in the wash. They looked like you've returned from the WWII with the amount of dirt and blood on them. You didn't have a bag of spare clothes on you so I hope you don't mind making due with mine. Sorry if it's a bit tight but not all of us are built like damn trees."

The Senju tried not to snort in the water he quickly gulped down when he noticed the glass set next to the place that's obviously meant for him. Madara always used to say that exact same thing when the difference in height between him and either of the Senju brothers was made obvious. Still, he noted that he was fairly comfortable in the clothes. They were short at the sleeves and pant legs and the top was a little tight around his chest and shoulders but it was all a minor annoyance. It looked rather similar to what the boy himself was wearing.

Madara - if this _was_ really Madara and not a figment of his own dying mind - was dressed in a way Tobirama had never seen before on anyone, much less on the proud man whose very name was synonym with danger and power. He was dressed in some loose pants seemingly of the same soft material Tobirama was currently wearing and a shirt with a hood at the back with some sort of metal mechanism to keep it closed at the front, those strange things that produced more noise around his neck, keeping his hair from being all over the place like it should be. It looked somehow _wrong_ that something was suppressing a part of Madara that Tobirama had always thought to be free as the man's birds of prey. Still, he was curious about the contraptions. Madara had been wearing them on his ears when he had found him and he had seen many other people wearing similar gear. But aside from attire, this Madara also looked different in his features. He was undeniably _Madara_ but he definitely looked years younger and not nearly as stressed. No, he _was_ stressed, but he didn't seem to be grieving, which gave him a whole new appearance. His hair was also shorter, still long and wild but not the mane he had become famous for back home.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" He wondered more to himself than his companion but Madara shrugged.

"You tell me. _I_ wasn't the one bleeding all over a random stranger I've never met before, asking weird questions and passing out from exhaustion." Then he casually started eating without so much as a 'Itadakimas'. Tobirama stared at him even as he expressed his gratitude for the meal and started eating without so much as a check to see if the food was poisoned. As he had been pondering when he was at death's door, as if _Uchiha Madara_ would _ever_ use something like poison to off his enemies. The man didn't _do_ subtle unless absolutely necessary. The food was good. Sure, Tobirama had never been one for fried foods but he was _hungry_ and the dish was as spicy as he liked.

"You're not a stranger I've never met, Madara." Though he was starting to question that. The Madara _he_ had known would have never cooked him a meal. Or would he? If Tobirama had ever given him a chance to show he was more than the battlefield Fire Demon, would Madara have offered to prepare him dinner and the two of them talk like old friends? "And you've not been all that clear about my location. Are we still in Fire Country? And why did you never come back if you had somehow survived the fight against Anija? You were mourned."

But the teen was looking at him as though he were crazy. "You must have me confused with someone else because I am sure I would remember knowing a real life goddamn _ninja_. I don't know you and I certainly don't know your Anija. I don't know where this 'Fire Country' is, but Tokyo is the capital of Japan, located on the Japanese Islands, in the Pacific Ocean as a part of the continent of Asia. We're at the bottom of Mount Fuji and we have a port to the sea. I figure if you don't already know what any of that means, there's no point in me going into geographical details since you're clearly not from around here."

"But I _am_ ," argued the shinobi, glaring at his companion. "Listen, I've never heard of this ... Tokyo but you _must_ have heard of Konohagakure no Sato."

Tobirama relaxed when he saw recognition flash in the younger man's eyes but they narrowed when it was replaced by shock. He called out after the teen when he suddenly bolted from the table and back into the living room, back in a second with an old book in his hands, leafing through the pages until he made a grunt f triumph and showed his findings to Tobirama. The Senju looked down to see a history book all bot shoved into his hands and he frowned in confusion when he saw a legends section under which the Five Elemental Nations and the five biggest shinobi villages were listed. As made up concepts, as empty stories and not _facts_.

"I think you are probably in the right place but you're definitely in the wrong _time_ ," his companion mused. "Whoever you're mistaking me for could have only been a great great grandfather or something. Because the newest records of Konohagakure state that the village, if it ever existed, died out _three hundred years ago_."

"No," he whispered, unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. That couldn't be. It just _couldn't_. The text before him stated that Konoha had started dying out after guns were invented, whatever those were, and ninja were made obsolete. Not to mention that the book couldn't state who won the Great Shinobi War, only that half of the ninja population had been whipped out by their own hands. The art of using chakra has been lost ever since. Which would explain why he couldn't feel _anyone_ but Madara with beyond civilian levels of chakra and even those were low.

Madara ... This had to somehow be _Madara's_ doing. Why _else_ would he be the only one with chakra in the world? And he _was_ Uchiha Madara and he _was_ the only one with any real amounts of chakra in their world ... Or is it this _age_? Either way, Madara's chakra had always been unmistakable for Tobirama. The man shone like a star and radiated twice as much warmth to his senses. For all that they had fairly hated each other while the man was alive, Tobirama had loved being in the same room as him because it always made him feel warm. Even the coldest of winters couldn't dim the flames within that man's chakra. When he had left the village, Tobirama would every once in a while exercise his sensor abilities, reaching out all across the Five Elemental Nations to find Madara's chakra signature and bask in its warmth even from afar. He missed the scorching heat that he used to be able to feel but he contended himself with what he got.

When his Anija finally ended Madara, Tobirama wasn't sure hoe he really felt about the whole ordeal. Relief for knowing their village will now be safe as _only Madara_ could be considered a real threat to it. Regret that a man he respected was no more and that he had never gotten the opportunity to right his wrongs and give the man a chance to prove himself as more than a battlefield monster. But he also felt remorse and shame that he was sadder that he won't be able to bask in the man's warm chakra than at the passing of the man. The sorrow and the unexpected longing for the other's company came only years later. When it had all happened, the village had already gotten used to not having Madara around and that time, Tobirama had not been one of the few who had felt their co-founder's absence so painfully.

He did after Madara's death.

For years.

And yet here he was now, sitting across from the man himself, giving it his all not to just let himself sink into that unparalleled warmth and resigned himself to all of this being reality. And would it be so bad if it was? At least there was recorded evidence, even if people thought it to be nothing more than legend, that the village had survived the war and had operated for years to come. Their time would have had to come and he was just grateful that he hadn't had to grow old, watch his loved ones die one by one, become weaker and weaker until death took him as well, feeling helpless when he couldn't assist more the younger generations. He'd already resigned himself today - the day before? How long _had_ he been here before he woke up in that weak strip of forest in this new world and had ran off when he felt a vaguely familiar chakra signature in the distance? - to dying and to his family mourning him. Would it be so bad for it to be _life_ instead, even if it was so far away from his home that he will likely never return?

At least he had Madara here. He was a familiar presence, a familiar and surprisingly dearly missed face. He can live with that. Even if this Madara doesn't know him. _'Reincarnation? Or transmutation? Either way, he doesn't know me and he clearly doesn't know anything about shinobi.'_ Perhaps he'll get to see the Madara Hashirama had always been waxing poetics about, the boy who wanted peace for his little brother and his clan so no one would have to mourn a lost loved one anymore. The Madara who shared his Anija's dreams, who had named Konoha in the most ridiculous manner and yet it had been fitting and it stuck.

The Madara who might have been frowning at him in hesitant worry like this Madara was. Tobirama stirred himself away from his thoughts and focused back on his fellow should-be-but-obviously-isn't shinobi, arching an eyebrow. He watched in fascination as the teen bit his lip in an obvious show of unease and hesitance. That was odd. Madara had never been _nervous_ around anyone before. Even around Hashirama, the only person capable of defeating him, Madara was nothing if not completely in control and absolutely confident of himself. He didn't do _hesitant_.

"I'm sorry for your loss." That took Tobirama aback so hard he nearly flinched, eyes going wide as he regarded the boy who had essentially saved his life from his own foolishness. "I can't imagine how difficult and ... _horrifying_ this must be for you, to be stuck in a different time after all you've ever known is gone, but ... You can stay here, I mean with me- I mena here with me, in this house! For as long as you need! If ... If you _want_ to, that is. You know, to stay? I'll just shut up now." The teen had worked himself into a flustered state and refused to look up to meet Tobirama's eyes. It was probably a crime punishable by death at the man's own hands to think of Uchiha Madara as _adorable_ , but that was what he was, what with the light pink dusting across his cheeks and the way he ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up all over his head like it should be.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think that's wise."

Madara looked up to frown at him in a way that was too familiar for Tobirama to deal with at the moment. He was still hungry - he hadn't taken more than a couple of mouthfuls of his dinner - he was tired, he was in pain and he needed to process all of this before he drives himself mad with contemplating everything at once. "But why?"

"Because you're very obviously not at ease with my presence in your home and I would rather not intrude on your comfort in your own home after everything you have done for me, despite our first meeting."

Madara only frowned harder, letting out a derisive scoff that brought back memories he had to push back in order to pay attention to his companion. "Of _course_ I'm a bit uneasy! It's not everyday I get a knife held at my throat! _Anyone_ would be a bit uneasy, especially if the knife had been held by a stranger who turns out to be a real ninja from times long since past that has a deep dislike if not outright hatred for me - or rather, whoever you've mistaken me for! Now that you're obviously no longer planning my murder and we got all of this out of the way, I don't mind your presence. Just don't go on a killing spree around the city and I will gladly share my home with you until you figure your situation out."

"It's not that I dislike or hate the man whom I've mistaken you for," Tobirama chose to focus on that and not the generous offer he knew he couldn't refuse. He knew nothing of this world and chances were, he'll stick out whatever he chooses to do should he leave the boy's company. At least he can keep some measure of pretend normalcy until he figures out how he even ended up here and if there's a way back and if he'd be _willing_ to go back by the time he finds it. A familiar face will be welcome in his adjustment period. "It's just that we've never been very fond of each other and you were practically a carbon copy of him but not _quite_ the same as the last time I saw him. Given we all thought he was dead, I wasn't sure how you - if you were him - would react so I played it safe."

"So the guy was that dangerous?" Madara asked even as he finally sat back down and continued with his dinner, probably deciding it as best not to freak out about his own situation in all of this until he had finished his meal, too. "The guy you thought I was? Was he really that powerful that _not_ being dead when he should be wouldn't even be all that surprising?"

"The man I thought was you when I held a kunai to your throat was more than powerful," Tobirama said as he set the book aside, making a note to himself to read it and whatever other history texts his companion may have later. He needs to get himself well acquainted with his new living environment so as not to be a burden to his young host. "If I were to have ever tried something so bold and so foolish with him, I would have been dead before I could grab a kunai. And while we're at that, I apologize for my actions and I thank you once again for your generous hospitality."

"Kunai? The weapon you used before?" Madara, as always, chose to stray away from genuine emotions, even gratitude, as they always made the man uncomfortable so he stuck to what he was always comfortable with. Battle, fighting and weapons were always somewhere at the top of his list and that doesn't seem to have changed in this reincarnation or whatever the teen was, either. "I've never seen something like it before, not even in museums."

"It's a standard issued weapon all across the Five Nations. Even civilians can get their hands on them though whether they know how to use them properly is a different matter altogether." Tobirama replied, taking another few bits of the stir-fry and the rice. "Okay, I'm not usually the one for these types of food but this is really good."

Madara looked flustered again but there was a big, happy grin on his face. "Oh? Then what kind of food do you like?"

Tobirama let himself half smirk a little as he settled into the conversation, once again taking note some time later that the fox Madara kept was a very weird pet as it glowered at him when it settled in its master's lap. But he didn't pay much attention to that, letting himself focus, if only for now, before he has to face the new reality he was living in, on lighter topics as the two of them began a deep and amusingly serious discussion about ramen toppings of all things and then his host started all but rambling about the different foods he had to introduce his guest to.

The worries can wait for tomorrow, when he is rested well enough to give them the right amount of attention without frying his own brain.

For tonight, he enjoyed the pleasant company of man he had never gotten to know how he had longed to when he no longer had even the promise of a chance to. The worries can wait.

Madara's smile was much more pleasant to contemplate for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up to another occupant of his small house other than Kurama, his pet fox he had found shortly after he had moved in, was a bit of a jarring experience for Madara. He had been living alone in this house, with no other company than his furry companion for a bit over a year now, having officially bought it some time after his sixteenth birthday, but he had been in this house since he was a little over fifteen years old in an attempt to escape his father's constant disappointment for not being the man's money and fame source and the scorn of his siblings for whom he would have once upon a time done anything for. His new guest was a surprisingly nice change of pace, even though this meant he'll have to pick up working two jobs again in order to bring enough food to the table to feed all three of them. There was no way he was letting a real life ninja go out into the world to try and work a normal job. The man would probably give himself away in some ridiculously overpowered way like in an anime or something and then the world would be chasing him for the knowledge he possessed.

Not that Madara actually _knew_ what knowledge the man might possess, he didn't even know his _name_ , but he knew how humanity can be towards new and unknown things. His guest would be treated as no more than a lab experiment at worst and be killed at best. At least if they kill him straight away, he won't be dissected but he wondered if his new companion agreed with that assessment.

Still, Madara was glad it was the weekend now because he wouldn't feel all that comfortable to leave a man well out of his time to himself in his home while he still had no idea how more than half of the things in the house worked. Electricity, surprisingly enough, wasn't anything new to him though he said it was rare in the Fire Country and much more common among civilians than among shinobi - the proper term for ninja, apparently - but the appliances that were run by it sure as hell were. He'd never seen a television before and had accused Madara of casting something called a genjutsu - something he had mentioned yesterday as well, now that Madara thinks about it - but had listened with rapt attention as the teen explained and was fascinated with all the different channels ever since. Madara had left him to it as he prepared an easy breakfast for them both, finding amusement in such an intimidating man making such childishly curious expressions whenever he tried to figure out why there was such a different between, say, the news reports and anime. Obviously he recognized that one was real life but the animated pictures drew him up a blank and he would not accept any of the reasons Madara gave for creating such a thing as good enough. Apparently he was a scholar through and through and his frustration with trying to figure out the deeper meaning of a silly children's show was highly amusing.

Madara had no problem spending his breakfast mildly bickering in a goodnatured fashion with his guest while Kurama glared at said guest's back, only making the albino's returned suspicious glares all the more amusing. Kurama was a very intelligent animal and he had been wary of Madara at the beginning, but he seems to have grown attached to him and the fox grew protective as well. Kurama had never been great with new faces, too used to it being only him and Madara. Their new roommate did not impress him at all and the fox made certain to show his claim over Madara as _his_ human rather obvious, much to the white haired man's confusion and frustration and Madara's further delight.

After breakfast, Madara rolled up his futon and put it in the closet before doing some light house chores, checking on the shinobi's gear and spreading out his now clean clothes. The man will probably be a lot more comfortable in his own clothing than the hoodie and sweats Madara had given them, bought from a theft store two blocks over. He was just lucky to have anything that was a bit too big on himself or else he'd have a shinobi walking around in only his underwear, something he'd rather not see in fear of dying of mortification.

Or blushing. The man was _very_ fit, all hard, corded muscle developed no doubt from a lifetime of training and battle.

Madara had had a really hard time going to sleep last night with the images still so fresh in his head from the time he had been cleaning the man's wound.

That reminded the teen that he needed to check up on his new housemates wound again, to make sure he hadn't pulled the stitches overnight or that infection hasn't crept in on them despite his best efforts. With a sigh, Madara grabbed his first aid kit and walked back into his living room slash sleeping room, where he found the shinobi leafing through one of his chemistry textbooks with an intrigued expression on his face. Madara cleared his throat to signal he wanted the other's attention even though he knew the man was perfectly capable of sensing him the exact moment he entered the room. Apparently he was a 'sensor', which meant he knew exactly where people were if they were in his 'sensory range' and Madara's chakra - his life energy, as the other had explained - stood out and so he always knew where Madara was at all times. Madara wasn't sure if that was cool or a bit creepy.

When ruby eyes met his, he showed the first aid kit as an explanation. "I should probably check on your wound again. Just in case we were both too tired last night to notice anything alarming."

"Oh," the white haired man seemed startled as he was reminded of the fact that he was, indeed, wounded, looking down at his side as though he noticed only then. When he looked back at Madara, it was to shrug casually and wave him away. "There won't be any need of that. I can take care of it myself."

"Like hell you can," Madara immediately contradicted, glaring at the stubborn idiot in hopes of making him submit and admit how stupid that sounded. The shinobi, of course, did't, but he wasn't giving up, either. "You nearly bled to death all over me just _yesterday_. There's no way you can wrap your own wound properly given the location. You'll just pull your stitches and I'll have to redo the whole thing all over again!"

"This isn't the first time I've been alone and injured, you know," the other pointed out but Madara just huffed. Red eyes rolled and the man casually took off his borrowed shirt, making the teen squeak in mortified embarrassment, and started unwrapping the bandages with an ease that did indeed speak of much practice. "Just watch."

"Take it easy, you idiot!" Madara was at his side instantly, trying to bat his hands away but the man had already unwrapped the bandages from his middle and the boy nearly jumped away when one pale hand came up, glowing with some sort of green energy as the shinobi pressed it to his wound. To his astonishment, the skin started stitching itself back together in such a way that it indicated the same was happening on a deeper level and Madara watched in awe as the stitches came loose as the wound healed completely, leaving behind only a thin, pale scar against milky white skin. "What? How did you do that?"

"A ninja is no more than a tool in battle. Shinobi must be able to continue fighting, which is why we have trained medic ninjas who specialize in healing. If every injured soldier was unable to continue fighting, our wars would wipe us out before three battles took place," his companion explained, taking Madara's hand and guiding his fingers to touch the now healed wound. "See? All nice and healed."

"Is that where you got injured? In a war?" Madara asked in a breathy voice, still unable to believe what he had seen. The man seemed a bit winded from his own feat but he was in a much better shape than he had been yesterday, especially now that there was no wound he was risking to reopen.

The shinobi didn't answer his question. Rather, he seemed very intensely focused on Madara's neck. Oh, right. He had been able to hide it from a distance but this up close there was no way the other wouldn't see the bandages wrapped around his neck from where a kunia had just yesterday nicked his skin. _This_ man's kunai. "I hurt you."

"It's nothing, just a little scratch." A little scratch that had made half of his normal activities just a tad painful, but nothing to cry over. It will heal soon enough, though he hoped it healed well enough until Monday so he doesn't have to deal with the school's reaction, be it his peers or the teachers.

The albino man didn't seem to agree, because he narrowed his eyes at him before Madara felt a warm tingling sensation at the place he'd been nicked and soon enough, whatever little pain he was feeling faded. The man drew his hand back just enough to take off his bandages and then calloused fingers were trailing over his neck, nary a scar from the little nick left. "There, all better."

"Thanks," he breathed, a bit out of breath as he tried not to fidget uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and figured he might as well. "You know, for someone who's pretty much well acquainted with my neck at this point, I think it's about time we had a formal introduction, if you don't mind."

The adult blinked and leaned back, startled. "Oh. You're correct, my apologies. I am Senju Tobirama, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Well, he hadn't meant _that_ formal but whatever rocks the older male's boat. "Utaha Madara." He stuck out a hand to shake - he had never been comfortable with Japan's bowing tradition - but the albino - Tobirama, he corrected himself now that he had a name - was seemingly too busy staring at him incomprehensibly. "What?"

" _Utaha_? Not _Uchiha_?"

"As far as I'm aware, yes," he replied a bit uncertainly, not sure what had Tobirama so stumped though he figured it might have something to do with the man he reminded him of. _'Hadn't he called me_ Uchiha _Madara when we first met?'_ He'll have to look in to that as well as any information he might find on the Senju. He doubted there would be many historical texts about them but perhaps there will be _some_ records that could tell them who they were and what had happened to them. He was sure his new housemate will be grateful for it. "What, someone named themselves after _fans_?"

"Well, given those are fans meant for stoking fire and that the Uchiha were a clan renowned for their fire natured chakra, I guess it only made sense to them to name themselves such." That ... Was not an answer Madara was expecting.

"Chakra has _nature_?"

"Of course. Every chakra signature is completely individual but they also have something in common. Each chakra signature has an affinity towards one of the base elements of nature: fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. Based on these natures, shinobi preform jutsus, like so." Madara couldn't keep his jaw from dropping when a globe of water appeared between Tobirama's hands out of nowhere with seemingly no effort from the man. "Each person has an affinity for one or more elements. They can do jutsus of any other element, sure, but certain elements will always come easier than others. Me, for example, I have an affinity towards water, or suiton, and if rumors are to be believed, I am the greatest suiton user to have lived so far. You, on the other hand, as well as the Madara I know are living furnaces, burning brighter and hotter than the sun. Your chakra is oriented towards fire, katon. The Uchiha Clan as a whole are partial towards fire at their very core even if individuals develop other chakra affinities as well, though so far I've never actually met an Uchiha with a water affinity."

"Okay, that's beyond cool. My brothers would _freak_ if they met you." Not that he _would_ ever bring Tobirama to meet his family. They'd be judgmental even before they stepped into their home and them meeting the man and they'd probably send them both to the insane asylum. "So, any idea how you wound up here, Tobirama-san."

"Tobirama will be fine and no, not a slightest clue." He frowned, obviously not liking the idea that he didn't know something and Madara considered him for a long moment.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember? Where were you, what were you doing? Can you recall what caused the wound? Was there anyone with you? Can you recall the last twenty four hours? I mean, before all but dropping on my neck, that is."

Tobirama paused to think, clearly trying to remember the possible answers to all of Madara's questions, getting lost in thought. The raven haired young man found himself patiently waiting, easily welcoming Kurama when the fox nestled itself in his lap some minutes later. Kurama still wasn't giving up on glaring at their new companion but at least he seemed content to just huff in Tobirama's general direction as Utaha carded his fingers through orange fur.

"I ... I believe I was trying to get away. I was in danger, I was injured - as you no doubt noticed - and I was tired. I couldn't fight anymore and my opponents, two I think, were too strong for me in my current state at that time. I would guess it was one of them that caused the wound but that's about as far back as I currently remember. Shock, a concussion and blood loss might have muddled some of my memories at this point. The only thing I know for sure was that I wasn't what I would usually call 'far' from Konoha."

"Okay, how did you make your escape? Did you use any of your ninja arts? Because that seems more likely given your state when I found you, or the other way around."

That only made Tobirama frown more, contemplating the possibilities. "Yes, I agree. I think I was using Hiraishin, a jutsu of my own making, a sort of teleportation that works through summoning marks. I- It would have been the only way to escape such a situation but there is simply no way for it to malfunction in such a way as to deposit me in a completely different place and an even more entirely different time."

"Well, have you ever _tried_ to test out the limits before you started using it?" Madara asked pointedly, which unsurprisingly made the other male look away with a grunt. "I suppose you never would have thought that simple teleportation could displace you in _time_. Who would, though? Even our science fiction doesn't mix those two and modern day writers mix _everything_. Do you remember if anything peculiar happened prior or during your attempt to escape?"

Tobirama regarded him for a moment. _Him_ , not his question and Madara fidgeted. "You ask questions like a proper scientist," the Senju observed, making the boy snort.

"I don't know what kind of schooling system you had in Konoha but that's actually pretty common in schools these days, learning the proper scientific method so kids can decide early on if they're interested in science or something else. I'd much prefer working as a zoo keeper for birds of prey than be stuck in lab coats, though that doesn't excuse me from having to learn the general basic things our educational system insists on. Not if I don't want to lose my scholarship and work several jobs just to pay the bills and buy food."

"Hm, you're interested in falconry?"

"It would be a lie to say I didn't want to learn the art," he admitted with a wistful sigh, knowing chances of that happening were extremely slim. He had years ahead of him to learn the trade and employment spaces were limited. "I admire those birds, you know."

"Oh?" Tobirama sounded or at least pretended to be intrigued. Madara would accept whatever chance he gets to speak of his passion, though, so he didn't look into it nor did he look up from Kurama's fur. (If he did, he might have seen a nostalgic look on his companion's face that had no business being there as they supposedly knew each other for a day only.)

"They are mighty and free in a way I never will be. Even when in a cage, it is they that make the rules, that give demands and whose every whim is adhered to lest they wither in their imprisonment. They are loyal companions. Even if their 'master' were to die, no falcon or hawk would eat from his carcass, even if not doing so meant starvation. And you _must_ admit that they are quite a sight in the air, free as the wind they so easily ride and conquer and their cry bring fear into every creature's very bones. So small and yet so deadly, nature's perfect hunters."

"Hm, many would say much the same about felines," Tobirama countered and Madara was surprised someone had actually listened to one of his feather-centered rants, as his father would call it, that he whipped around to stare at the pale man. "I myself prefer and am fascinated by snow leopards. They live where rarely any bigger mammals can survive and yet they thrive."

"Ah, yes, I watched a documentary about them. They are the only larger carnivores who live on Everest and have a surprisingly long tail in comparison to all of their cousins," Madara commented, watching the other man and finding that he would indeed fit with such an animal. "Though I must express my curiosity as to why we're having such a discussion," he continued, deepening his voice and trying not to snicker when Tobirama frowned at him.

"Are you making fun of the way I talk?" The indignant and offended tone in his voice only made the teen snicker more.

"I can't help it! That's such an archaic way of talking that any younger child you might speak with would look at you like you were crazy! It's really funny, but I guess it's also charming in its own way. At least when I eventually teach you how to use the phone you'll never need to introduce yourself when you call me as I'll know immediately by the way you talk." Madara leaned his elbow on his knee and grinned at his housemate, who looked both sheepish and intrigued. Something told him the latter was almost a natural expression on Tobirama, which really wouldn't surprise him at all. The man seemed eager to learn. Madara had never seen someone read a book faster than himself and this was a history textbook, full of completely new concepts that Tobirama had probably never encountered before.

"Hm, perhaps you're right. I do sound odd compared to you. Perhaps, if you have the time, you could teach me a bit more about your own environment instead of shielding me from it. I figure I will have to venture outside eventually. And what is this ... 'phone' you speak of?"

Madara couldn't help his glee. It had been a while since he had been looking forward to something this much and almost even longer since he had spoken with someone not old enough to be his parents or grandparents. And that someone just happens to be a ninja - shinobi - from the past who is utterly clueless about the present beyond the few things Madara had shown him or mentioned so far.

Something tells him his life had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

(And a lot less lonely.)


	5. Chapter 5

Tobirama found himself fascinated with how different this time is compared to his own, from the clothing they wore - Madara insisted they will have to get Tobirama at least one set of clothes to change and at least some undergarments - to the way they treated concepts like life and death, the value of time and even the way they spoke to each other depending on how close or how offensive they wanted to be. Yes, that part of culture definitely existed in Konoha and all around the Five Great Elemental Nations but there had never been quite so many 'categories' and ones that weren't definite as they were back home so Tobirama had made a note that he will have to be extremely careful not to offend anyone when he goes out.

And he _will_ be going out. In a matter of minutes, after he makes sure Madara's chakra had moved far enough away that the boy won't notice him when he sneaks out of the house.

There was no way he was leaving Madara out of his sight until he assures himself one hundred percent that this wasn't his doing.

They had spent the entirety of Madara's weekend, a two day break from an education institution a lot like the Academy Tobirama had started in Konoha to teach basics to future ninja only without any of their rigorous training and with a much wider field of studies. There were still 'levels' to pass, from primary to middle to high school and then something called college, where young adults went to get 'degrees' in certain fields so they can get good, high paying jobs. Most of the schooling was mandatory by rights of law and the institution - a concept Madara had insisted he needed more time to fully explain - itself, which Tobirama found admirable, to consider children' education such a high priority, However, high school and college were not but Madara chose to go to both anyway so he can go on living his life with lesser resistance in fulfilling his goals.

It also seemed to have the added benefit of providing him with money if he kept a high enough average in his grades, for which one of the conditions happens to be that he must attend the faculty and the classes every day, keeping his attendance near perfect, which meant Tobirama was supposed to be left at the house all alone for several hours, which did not sit well with him. Not while he was still so unsure as to what had happened and how he had ended up here.

And definitely not with 'Kurama' glaring at him with its brown, almost red fox eyes all day.

He carefully and discretely climbed out of Madara's window and up onto Madara's roof as soon as the boy's chakra was far enough away, leaving a Hiraishin marker there before he started jumping from roof to roof, relying on his many years of training to remain mostly unseen. However, as these people had such minimal levels of chakra had he felt them back in his time he would have thought them recently killed corpses, he got spotted by three different toddlers and one half-drunk, half hungover man and nearly got pointed out just as many times almost before he could notice since generally such low levels went under his radar as ordinary rocks and grass, so he decided to just jump down to the streets and walk. He still drew some attention, mostly because of the way he walked and the aura he exuded, full of confidence in his skill and of his place in the world - well, usually the last part as also true but it was so ingrained in him at this point that not even missing both of his legs would change a damn thing - but people didn't find him weird, at least.

A couple of girls around Madara's current age even giggled in his direction, for some strange reason. Tobirama really never understood females all that well. There was a _reason_ why Hashirama was the married one.

Keeping out of Madara's sight on the ground wasn't as easy as one would think. The Uchiha - because there was _no way_ Madara will be _anything_ but an Uchiha as long as that man's soul existed in any form, no matter what surname he apparently carried in this time and world - for all that he wore those ridiculous contraptions that created music and blocked out the noise from the rest of the world, was perfectly well aware of his surroundings and seemed to be the paranoid sort, like a true shinobi. Tobirama had gathered that it came from occasionally having to deal with hooligans who make trouble in the neighborhood and since some of them are actually involved with a gang - whose leader for now found it amusing, Madara fascinating and his tugs incompetent, though it will never be certain for how long the status quo will hold - Madara now had to look over his shoulder all the time to make sure no one will come up behind him looking for revenge or to finally deal with the little annoyance that's interfering with their business. Still, Tobirama couldn't help but think him incredibly brave for standing up for his neighbors. Many people, even if they had more power - influence - than Madara did, would not have interfered for fear of feeling it on their own hide if things were to come back and bite them in the ass.

Eventually, they arrived at this 'high school' Madara must attend and the first thing Tobirama noticed was disturbingly familiar.

The Uchiha was completely and wholly isolated, avoided; often insulted behind his back or had insults spat right in his face as he passed them by. Even with the noise-makers on, Madara must be aware well enough of what they were saying because Tobirama could not only see how his posture went stiff and unnaturally still, but he could feel it in the black haired teen's chakra clear as day. Madara knew what they were saying, was either familiar with it from long exposure or he had never really listened to his music since he entered through the gates. Either way, he knew.

And he wasn't doing anything to fight back.

Which was not at all like the Madara Tobirama knew. The man he had come to know, be it from personal experience or from Hashirama's stories of the man, Madara had never been one to stay quiet about things that displeased him or he didn't agree with. Only he had, he recalled, thinking back to the time when treatment like the one he was seeing was a village-wide phenomenon of ostracizing one of its very founders from their midst. The Madara of Konoha had found insult and indignation in such treatment, had made a fuss, had refused to take it and had _left_ , only to return with the intentions to burn it all to the ground, the dream he had once shared with a best friend who no longer had a moment of time for him and which had been stolen from him by virtue of being the one to ultimately bend his head in their clans' war. Madara had held out a lot longer than Tobirama would have thought a grieving man would have, especially with no emotional support whatsoever since even the entirety of his clan save his closest cousin and an orphan boy had turned their back on him, too.

He would have left as well if children flinched away from him and the campfire horror stories after indulging in a few drinks were always rumors of how 'evil' and 'wicked' he was.

Madara had his respect for staying as long as he had.

Still, that didn't explain how and why _this_ Madara wasn't reacting to this treatment at all and especially _why_ such treatment of him even existed. The teen seemed like a rather decent person, kind, not overly temperamental, self-sufficient and overall good company, not to mention sharp and fairly well informed, having all sorts of knowledge and knowing how to use it. He had a sense of humor and was easy on the eye, like any Uchiha had ever been. Add to that that he seemed to be a fairly good cook and he was almost the perfect spouse a shinobi would usually desire. Well, he guessed he was biased since he knew this was _Uchiha Madara_ so he knew the man to be strong, skilled and a tactical genius with enough chakra to rival his brother, but even if it's not a romantic relationship one seeks, Madara would still be a good friend.

And yes, Tobirama might still be suspecting this 'world' to be nothing more than a genjutsu or even some form of torture or test before he can enter the Pure Lands, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give Madara the benefit of doubt that he's innocent until proven guilty. He still hadn't even started on looking into how he had ended up here, why only Madara had chakra in this 'time' or 'world' and _how_ , exactly, was the Uchiha even _alive_. Those were all questions that needed answers before he can say that Madara is at fault for him apparently surviving and traveling through time.

When the bell rang, all of the teens went inside the building and Tobirama observed them, careful to keep out of sight. He refrained from using any jutsus to make himself invisible because his chakra coils had given him severe protests after he healed his wound and the nick he had caused on Madara's neck. He wasn't sure why the scratch - for the teen had been right and it had been nothing dangerous, not even all that painful all things considered - had bothered him so much, especially paired with the face,the name and the chakra that accompanied the person he had made it on, but it had and he was willing to attribute it to Madara now being too close in age with his students for Tobirama to be untouched by it. Still, either way, he had gotten some serious fluctuations in his chakra that would have been worrisome had they happened for any other reason than utter exhaustion just days before. Knowing using more than just the minuscule amount of chakra would be unhealthy, Tobirama had vowed not to use jutsus unless absolutely necessary.

Spying on one teen amongst dozens of oblivious peers was less than in need of a jutsu assistance.

Tobirama found himself perfectly content to sit on the branches of the tree outside of Madara's classroom window, hidden in the leaves much like the village this man - or some version of him - had named as he watched the teen try to focus on his lessons. Most of the morning, he was perfectly capable of it, participating in class and doing his work, taking notes and raising his hand to give answers. Nearing noon, however, Madara surprised Tobirama with taking a book out of his desk that had noting to do with his current class and starting to read it while his teacher was holding the lecture. The Senju had been under the impression that good grades were important for Madara to keep attending the school and yet here he was, practically slacking off. The teen didn't seem all that concerned about it, either, as he calmly read through most of the class.

Eventually, the teacher caught on and demanded some answer from the teen that sounded a lot like it had been about politics and the Uchiha didn't even hesitate for a second. When she asked him to repeat what she had said word for word in the past minute, Tobirama was reminded that an Uchiha doesn't perfectly remember just what they _see_ but in fact everything they experience. Madara obviously had either been paying more attention that even Tobirama himself had given him credit for or the boy had studied this lecture beforehand, either way, Madara recited it word for word, leaving the teacher without cause to punish or berate him. The shinobi watched her huff and turn around, going back to her lecture and couldn't help himself but to chuckle. He at least knew how annoying Madara could be, even though this particular version of him had yet to prove to follow in his predecessor's shoes.

(Though now that he thought about it, perhaps the problem in that old annoyance lay in his own bias against the man. Hadn't he been lamenting not so long ago about never having given the man a proper chance before he'd finally given up on the village that had never had any faith in him to begin with? Perhaps he should be more careful not to fall into old habits now that he'd somehow been granted this second chance to do right by the man.)

It didn't escape his notice how not only the teacher seemed annoyed that there was no reason for Madara to be punished. His classmates as a whole sneered at him as though they thought it a crime someone had come prepared for class, even though it were overly so. Tobirama tried not to think about how he himself would have been perceived by such a crowd. He'd never done anything halfway in his life and he had always believed in being prepared for anything. He'd probably even be more obnoxious about it than Madara was being. As it was, the Uchiha ignored the quiet jibes sent his way and went back to his book, reading whatever content was in there intently and letting the world fade away.

He did look up at about the same time Tobirama realized one boy in particular to be glaring real hard at his host, black eyes locking on said boy. The teen's glare only got deeper and an ugly sneer crossed his young face. The sensor took notice that he had the same coloration as Madara but his facial features almost had no similarities to his host. His chakra also didn't have the faintest bit of resemblance to the legendary Uchiha - which almost tripped Tobirama up as he realized a rather staggering fact that might as well be the ultimate proof that Madara was in fact _not_ in any way responsible for any of this, a thought he decided needed more proper time to ponder on - but it was obvious that they knew each other in some way, shape or form, if one were to judge by the judgement in the unknown teen's eyes or the sorrowful longing that was covered up by impassiveness in Madara's own. The only way Tobirama even knew it was there was because his young host's chakra couldn't lie nor hide the emotions the teen was feeling.

Halfway through the day, the facility sounded for a lunch break and most people went off in groups, taking a place somewhere within the courtyard or just outside of the fence to sit or stand together and eat lunch. Madara went to the roof all by himself, opened up the bento he had packed that morning as Tobirama and Kurama watched him and took out a familiar book. It was the same history textbook in which there had been mention of Konoha. Tobirama found it intriguing to see that his host was apparently studying it, taking down really short notes. Perhaps it was a list of references for him to look up later? The Senju didn't know why he was doing that during his free time, though. It wasn't as if it would be safe for Tobirama to learn about anything that might influence the way the world had turned if there turned out to indeed be a way to go back to his time.

_'That idiot is still probably preparing a list for me if it turns out that I can't.'_ That sounded like Madara, either version of him, apparently. For no matter how many faults he could find in the fiery, temperamental man Hashirama had called his best friend, there were a few things Tobirama could never fault the Uchiha Clan Head and that was his skill, his shrewdness, his perceptiveness and his readiness for whatever might come his way. Madara would have probably done this if he were indeed the Madara Tobirama knew. He'd be prepared for either outcome.

That should not sound as appealing as it was.

The rest of the day went by in much the same manner. There were two more classes in which Madara was called out for no paying attention, once for once again reading some book and another time for staring out of the window, of all things. Tobirama had been painstakingly still for forty five minutes during that lecture as he had feared the teen might realize he was there. If he were ever sure this was indeed the Madara that had brought the Kyuubi to Konoha's doorstep, he would have never dared try and spy on the man. He was a sensor who nearly matched Tobirama himself in ability and range. Still, the teen seemed more interested in getting lost in his own thoughts or daydreaming, but either way, it was for the best that Tobirama leave the window as soon as possible. He recalled well the time Madara had stated to be the end of his school day. It was nearly time and he had to get to the boy's house before he did.

He was just about to leave when a wave of menace hit him, freezing him in his tracks. _'What's this?'_ He turned his attention back to the classroom, tuning in his senses to the small spike he had picked up, small only because the chakra signature itself was tiny in comparison to any he was used to and especially with Madara's burning so bright and overwhelmingly warm so close to it. He still managed to tack it down back to the boy who had been glaring at Madara when he hadn't been punished. He was still doing so but he was also muttering with some of his companions and none of them felt like they had any sort of good intentions.

Red eyes narrowed. _'Well, that just won't do.'_ He wasn't sure what the boys were up to but his senses had never led him wrong and he doubted they will now. Normally, he wouldn't bother himself with other people's business nor would he stick his nose into things that had nothing to do with him but he had a suspicion about this world he had been so sure must be some sort of genjutsu created by Madara and the kid suddenly getting hurt won't exactly help him figure it out. Not to mention that he owed him for saving his life and providing him with food, a bed and a roof over his head while he fully recovered from his fight against Kinkaku and Ginkaku and the consequences it had on his body to be so close to death.

What kind of man would he be if he didn't help the one who had offered him aid so freely?

(He'll never admit it was because he found Madara pleasant company or that he wished to make up for all of his past transgressions, even if this version somehow turned out to be a completely different Madara.)

(He'll also never admit to fearing what that darned fox might do to him if he didn't.)


	6. Chapter 6

Madara would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to get home and more impatient than ever before for the last bell to ring than he had ever been in his life. He had been living all alone since he was fifteen and a half, even if he had only been able to buy the place as his own when he turned sixteen. Kurama was there but he wasn't human company no matter how fond Madara was of his fox companion - never pet; there was somehow too much intelligence in the fox's eyes for Madara to ever call or consider him a pet, even in teasing.

Now there was an actual human being waiting for him to come back and spend time with them, even though he seriously doubted Tobirama had stayed inside the house since he left this morning, several hours ago. The man would probably go stir-crazy, even if he was someone completely new to television, radios and whatever other piece of technology him and his ninja pals had never seen or invented before - apparently some countries had seen some rather interesting inventions when he had visited them and they resembled some of the everyday appliances Madara used in his house.

However, Madara would also be lying if he said he hadn't been expecting or that he was surprised by the group of boys from his class that were waiting for him just beyond the gate - after all, no fighting allowed on school grounds. No one wanted detention or to be suspended. He sighed as he caught sight of the five boys, lead among them Utaha Kiachi, Madara's ten months older brother. Once upon a time, they were practically twins, sharing everything from toys to beds when one of them - usually Kiachi - had a nightmare and then, one day, like the rest of his siblings, Kiachi started resenting him.

Now, Kiachi would gather a posse to put Madara in his place anytime he felt his younger brother was showing off too much, as if Madara _wanted_ to be asked inane questions by their teachers. Either way, they rarely ever dared try to touch him, no matter how many boys Kiachi gathered to back him and his friends up, since no one wanted to test out how rusty (or not) the ten years in a row regional champion had gotten since the last time Kiachi saw him in action. They had tried once, just a few weeks after Madara had finally moved into his new little home, and it hadn't been pretty. The saddest thing was that the only thing that got bruised was their over inflated pride and yet Kiachi's two closest 'friends' had cried and one of the random backup tugs he'd recruited had even peed himself when Madara turned to him after he was done with everyone but Kiachi (because he would never lay a hand on his siblings, no matter how big of an asshole they each can be) and had fled as soon as Madara had barked at him to run.

This happened again and again, no matter how many times Madara managed to disarm them or disorient them enough to calmly walk away. He rarely got rough with his classmates, as he didn't want to get dispelled and have to return to his parents' house. That would be equal to torture as far as he was concerned. He can handle the verbal bullying and everyone knew a bit far too well that physical bullying will only get them landed in a whole world of pain. The only reason Kiachi's little band never got to feel the full brunt of Madara's strength and skill was because they were with _Kiachi_. The bastard _knew_ Madara would never raise a hand on family but he had apparently forgotten that Madara still valued his pride.

Really, he was almost expecting them to be outside of the gates, waiting for him.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was to see white hair, red eyes, pale skin and pale red tattoos waiting for him on the other side of the road.

Completely forgetting about his brother and the group of boys ready to bother him, Madara gaped at Tobirama, hurrying over to the gate to gawk some more to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Sure, he had known there was no way for the nin- shinobi to stay inside the house the entire day without getting bored or irritated by Kurama's obvious dislike towards him but the Utaha had never expected that his new housemate might come to his _school_ and wait for him! _'Or, as is more than likely, he had followed me this morning since I never told him to which school I go to and where it is.'_ Either way, Tobirama was here, waiting for him and glaring at his would-be bullies and Madara ... felt inexplicably happy for it. Even if it was all too likely that the white haired man had no idea of what would have taken place had he not been there to distract Madara and provide him with a quiet way out.

(Even if it was even more likely that he did; he _was_ a ninja.)

He walked right past his brother and his cronies without even noticing it, not paying any attention to the crowd Tobirama had gathered with his unique appearance and confident attitude as he commanded respect by doing nothing but standing there, looking bored as hell despite the glares he sent at Kiachi's little group.

"Followed me to school, did you?" He asked in amusement as soon as he crossed the street, lips curling upwards in amusement. Tobirama sent him a suspicious look.

"You were able to tell?" Madara blinked in surprise a couple of times, taken aback by the blatant admission.

"Uh, well, you're kind of _new here_ and I hadn't exactly told you which school I attend or where it is, so I kind of just assumed. Didn't really think you actually _followed me to school_ , though."

"Oh," Tobirama blinked this time, a bit slower than usual and the Utaha realized he was embarrassed. How peculiar. "Well, I did. I figured I had no other way to entertain myself and there was no way I was staying the whole day inside with your crazy fox. Thought it might be interesting to see where you studied."

"Not much to see, I fear." Behind him, he could hear the students who had stayed behind to gawk at the handsome stranger waiting for their most hated student whisper among themselves regarding their very peculiar interactions but Madara didn't care. Let them talk about how weird it was someone as strange as himself knew someone as good looking as Tobirama. They didn't need to know the man had quite literally fallen from the sky - or a roof - and had then tried to kill him before blacking out from blood loss. That was between him and the shinobi. He would like nothing more than to just get back home, make this man some fish he had said he liked so much as a reward for doing something he was probably unaware helped Madara in preventing this day from being completely ruined and talk the man into telling him stories about his own homeland.

Tobirama, though, seemed to have other ideas as he didn't budge from his place and continued glaring at the boys who had been ready to get their prides bruised and confidence broken just moments ago, even if they weren't aware of it. "I fear I've seen more than enough. Such a disgrace, classmates treating each other in such a manner. If they were my students, their punishment would be so severe they'd beg me to string them up by their heels instead."

Was it just him or was Tobirama projecting murder with his presence alone?

_'Get yourself together, Madara, you're obviously loosing it!'_

The teen shrugged and finally decided to leave while he still had a chance. Tobirama would either follow or commit a crime that no one will be able to trace back to him or Madara and the Utaha was strangely alright with that, as long as one of the bodies wasn't Kiachi. "I'm going to the market. You need anything? I'm thinking _fish_."

It was heavy handed and not subtle at all, but it got the albino's attention and he finally started walking after Madara with a final glare at the other students left gawking after them. "If you don't mind, I'll do the picking. There's a certain trick to knowing which fish is less than a day out of its natural environment."

And it was indeed an interesting and effective trick. Apparently, animals have chakra, too, and Tobirama was something called a sensor, a type of shinobi who is particularly sensitive and capable of sensing chakra's smallest details to identify different species, people, nationalities and chakra natures as well as chakra reserves. Tobirama spent the entire walk to the market explaining all about it, going into theories and definitions and examples with a glee Madara had not thought this calm and collected man capable of. Definitely a scholar then, and an enthusiastic one, at that. Then, he demonstrated and found them the best fish with some sweet little old lady at a very pleasing price. Madara was indeed happy and resolved to take Tobirama shopping with him more often.

The problem with the rather pleasant trip, though, was that he knew Kiachi was following them, though he wasn't sure how many others were with him anymore. At least this time it was out of curiosity rather than any more malicious or menacing reasons. Still, Madara had been careful in making sure no one, not even his mother, knew the new address at which he lived for fear of his fellow students or even his own family coming and giving him unexpected - and deeply unwanted - visits and causing trouble in is neighborhood just to get back at him. Or annoy him into participating in sporting activities for the school. Or coming back into the dojo as an active tournament participant.

Or, heaven forbid, if his father were to come and pester him about better utilizing his talents.

He knew Tobirama knew they were being followed but the shinobi said nothing so far, just leading him around the market as he judged vegetables and fruits for maximum freshness and ignoring Kiachi and his followers. After they were finished and left the market to head home, Madare wondered if he'll have to say something. He really didn't want Kiachi in his home - he kind of feared if the slightly older boy will even manage to escape his house if Kurama were to catch sight of him. Kurama might have all of the necessary shots to be a legal pet but Madara was sure the fox would give itself rabies at the sight of one of his siblings just to ruin their lives - but he would also rather not tell Tobirama about his family situation, either. They pretty much still _were_ nothing more than strangers living together by chance.

"Does the name Izuna mean anything to you?" Madara nearly whiplashed his own mind as he was dragged out of his thoughts by the unexpected question, not answering in favor of peering up at the man walking to his right in curiosity. Red eyes were facing straight ahead but the teen had no doubt his roommate was listening to him. "Or Tajima?"

"Just some really old names that rarely anyone uses anymore," he answered after a long moment of silence in which he had tried to figure our where the other was going with this line of questioning. "A bit strange, too. Like my own, I guess. I thought my mother was high as a kite for naming me 'spots' but she seems to think its cute so I don't really care. Maybe she _had_ been high on painkillers. They sometimes give those during labor and considering she had given birth to Kiachi not even a year earlier, I guess a second pregnancy might have been a bit too much." At the curious sound the other made and the look sent his way, Madara cursed himself for actually venturing into a topic he himself had been very hesitant to ever touch just moments ago. "My brother," he ended up saying and pointing behind him to where Kiachi was in the middle of - what he thought was stealthy - changing posts to be closer to the pair. Madara's lips involuntarily curled in disgust at the pathetic attempt and the insult to himself if Kiachi and those other idiots indeed thought he wasn't aware they were there. "I unfortunately have five more of them and two sisters. Kiachi is closest in age to me considering we're practically the same age and I'm the fourth eldest, so go figure which way my luck runs most of the time."

"Your family is alive and yet you live alone? And you ... don't get along?" For some reason, the Senju sounded quite a bit incredulous about this. Madara shrugged, figuring he might as well explain the whole thing now that he had already breached the subject.

"Yup. Well, I only don't get along with my father. My siblings don't get along with me." Once again, he indicated in Kiachi's direction and Tobirama's eyes only narrowed further. "Don't know how or why. We were mostly fine and got along well but then, one day, out of the blue, they all sort of just ... turned on me, I guess. Started ignoring me or making fun of me. Father is a heartless jerk that only cares about reputation and money and fame. He was annoying. My siblings were getting unbearable. In the end, I decided to cut my losses where I have to work extra hard for every dime and the lack of seeing my mother and I moved out as soon as I found a place which I could pay rent and bills for. Bought it as my own just months ago. The harsher lifestyle is definitely worth it to get some peace of mind. I thought I was going to end up mad in that house."

"And your parents allowed it?"

"My mother signed the papers to give me custody over myself when I asked her. It was the greatest gift she could give me, even if she ended up stuffing my suitcase's pocket with enough money to pay the first few months of rent. Said it were my birthday and Christmas gifts. But not even she knows where I stay and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"Ah," was all the other man said, obviously catching the hint but he still didn't do anything about it. Madara wondered if it was going to be something flashy, which meant that Tobirama was searching for a discreet place to preform whatever jutsu he had in mind. They walked like that, in silence, down several more streets before Tobirama suddenly grabbed him and ducked him into the next ally, two good blocks away from his street, and tucked him close against his body. "Hold onto the groceries and don't let me go."

"Wha-?" Madara started to ask but that was all his companion said. Then there was a flash and something almost like electricity - or more likely pure energy - raced across his skin and the last thing he heard of his brother was his pounding, running footsteps and his voice yelling "Don't let them get away!" before he found himself nearly slipping on roof tiles as he gripped onto Tobirama in panic. When he dared open his eyes again as his roommate coaxed him to, Madara found himself looking down on his street from the roof of his own small one story house. "What? How!? How did we-? What did you-? Just _how_!?" Tobirama, the bastard, just laughed at his confusion. "We were just _way over there_ ," he pointed in the direction from which they should have come from if they had been walking. "And now we're _here_!? And why on the roof!? Stop laughing, Senju, damn it!"

That, if anything, set him off more and Madara huffed. Secretly, though, he was happy he could actually pull some happiness out of the man whose own world was long gone and he was stuck with a mess like Madara in a tiny house and with a strange fox. The albino looked far too serious for it to be healthy. Laughter suited him and his deep, rumbling voice.

Despite the potential to ruin the rest of his day, the evening was anything but. Madara rewarded Tobirama with some freshly baked fresh fish and a nice salad with soy sauce, they watched a comedy show and laughed - or chuckled and smirked in Tobirama's case, but that was still a victory in Madara's book - or he would explain certain aspects of the humor behind some references that someone from the past had no hope of understanding and even Kurama was mostly content to sleep in his lap instead of wasting such a peaceful evening glaring and growling at their newest household member. The Senju helped take care of the dishes and Madara set up their sleeping arrangements, the two of them actually honest to god _bickering_ about which parts of the show were the best. Just two days ago, Madara had feared Tobirama will find offense in every breath he took and here they were now, content to quietly drift off to sleep without exhaustion pulling them under like the first two days.

Not a single thought was spared on dick brothers and asshole fathers.

Madara felt ... content.


	7. Chapter 7

Madara was not responsible for what was happening to him, the Senju out of time mused as he once again waited for the final bell to ring so he can pick up Madara from school and perhaps entice the teen out of his books to enjoy the pleasant weather as winter slowly rolled into Tokyo. It's been well over a month since he first arrived here and he knew his way around these parts fairly well at this point, but there was still so much to explore and Tobirama had found fliers proclaiming a end of fall festival was in town. He figured that was the best way to get Madara to relax a bit before his midterm finals or whatever his tests were called before the teen actually manages to do what Hashirama had always accused him of trying to achieve: melt his brain from all the studying he was doing.

Not that it was possible, either way, but Madara was seriously stressing over his grades and Tobirama wanted to do something nice for his young friend before he actually flunks a test from over-exhaustion. The last thing the Uchiha could possibly want was to fall asleep right in the middle of a test. No one would wake him up because Tobirama has learned by now that the entire damn school 'hates his guts', as though any of those green little brats knows the true meaning of _hate_.

Either way, Tobirama refused to give them the satisfaction.

Which meant Madara needed to take a break.

Which meant it was up to Tobirama work-until-I-drop and soon to be hypocrite Senju to make sure he gets one.

Suddenly, he appreciated all of Hashirama's and Touka's patience and exasperation a whole lot more.

He looked up when the bell finally rang and the students started pouring out, some still stopping and gawking at him as though he wasn't already a regular figure here, in this exact same spot, at the same time of day each school day, for the past month and a few weeks. He ignored them and searched, eyes and senses, for the familiar spiky hair and burning chakra signature even as he contemplated what he knew so far about his own situation here and the conditions that might have lead to it.

He had remembered everything that happened, eventually, though it had taken a good two weeks before it all made sense. He had indeed had a concussion but it would seem it had been a mild one and he had had no more adverse side-effects, something for which he was extremely grateful for.

Still, even now that he remembered, it made no more sense than it had while he still could't recall how he had passed out. Hiraishin, while it was called a space-time jutsu, was still more akin to a summoning seal than anything else. He had done all sorts of testing on it and he had never found anything that indicated it could be used for _time travel_ of all things. Though he guessed there was an untapped potential for it in itself. Maybe he had just lacked the necessary chakra reserves to activate that part of it until two biju-powered individuals struck him at the same time as he was using the jutsu and all that additional chakra overloaded it. All of this required more research but he wasn't sure if he had the means for it in this time so he'll have to speculate more than anything else for a while. Even with all of his chakra back to its normal levels, he figured he should probably wait a little while more before he started experimenting.

Because if his theory proves true, there was only one way to send him home and that was if he manages to get Madara to give him the extra boost he needs.

The potential problem with that was, unfortunately, possibly triggering whatever memories were left over from the teens previous life and potentially unleashing all of Madara's fury on this unsuspecting world.

And it indeed was a world, in a different time, and not a genjutsu of Madara's creation.

Tobirama became certain of that when he realized Madara's family was still alive and he lived alone and when it occurred to him that no Uchiha Izuna, the only one of Madara's younger brothers that he had met because he had been the last one to survive, or Uchiha Tajima existed in this world. There was no way Madara would create a whole new world with no Izuna, at the very least, in it. That was the root and source of most of Madara's pain, after all, the grief that eventually tore him apart from the inside and shattered him beyond help. Tobirama had been the one to deal the final blow and if this was indeed Madara's creation that he had somehow ended up in, he doubted that the Uchiha would treat him this kindly.

Still, that left the question of how _Madara_ was here to begin with. If nothing else, the man was reincarnated, but that still left the question how many, if any, of his old memories he could regain if the right triggers were pushed. Tobirama had a second chance to actually get to know the man behind the anger and the grief. And Madara had the chance to live in a world where he won't feel either.

He was understandably hesitant to ruin it all without first being sure that teaching Madara how to mold chakra was absolutely necessary. For now, he was more than content to research his own notes on Hiraishin and theorize as well as calculate pros and cons as to returning home at the cost of this peace Madara has found in a whole different life.

He felt the exact same second that Madara saw him and focused his attention on him as the teen exited the building and he looked up, being greeted by that incredulous smile like every day since he had started this habit, as though Madara still couldn't believe someone had bothered to come keep him company on his way home. In the morning, Tobirama stayed at the house, sometimes doing the chores for his host and other times doing his own research, be it on what could have caused the Hiraishin to act this way or the new things this brand new world had in store. But every afternoon, on the dot, Tobirama would be waiting across the street from the gates to walk Madara home. It proved extremely useful and absolutely necessary as it seems it finally dawned on people that no one had any idea where the Uchiha lived and more and more random people trailed them on the way back.

Tobirama may or may not have been showing off for the teen as he got more and more inventive in ways how to keep the boy's home a secret location and he may or may not have been enjoying the amazed and stunned reactions he got as a result, relishing Madara's delight at feats he would usually be able to do in his sleep just as well.

It may or may not have been an ego boost.

As every day, Madara ignored every one of his fellow students and walked right over to Tobirama, though the fact that he was tired was written in every line of his face and pretty much the way he moved. He put on a good show to fool his classmates but Tobirama was a trained shinobi and it was his job to see the underneath beneath the underneath or however that old proverb went. And it's not like Madara even tried to fake it with him once they were away from prying eyes. He'd just allow his proud shoulders to slump and he'd let Tobirama rearrange him however the albino pleased as he scolded him about taking better care of himself.

Thankfully, today was one of the last exam days and if he remembered correctly, his young companion had only one more test to do before he could relax again. The perfect time to get him to take a few hours break and an early night so he can ace his last test and finally get rid of all of that stress for another two months.

"This isn't the way home," Madara noted after only five minutes of walking when Tobirama took a wrong turn for their usual destination. "And it's the opposite way from the market, too."

"I know," he reassured, smirking at how much more pliant the fiery teen was when tired. They've yet to reach the amount of comfort and familiarity for Madara's true fiery temperament to show but he knew it was only a matter of time before they started bickering over every small thing like they had always done in days long since passed. Still, he didn't doubt that Madara's flair for the dramatics and his temperament will soon make their reappearance. He was an Uchiha. Their passion and their emotions is what defines them. "I thought we could visit the festival in town. You could use a break and I want to see how much different things are from how we've done them."

"Oh. Yes, that does sound nice, actually, but only a couple of hours, okay? I still need to study."

The ninja snorted. "Madara, I've asked you a thousand different questions on the subject since you mentioned a chemistry test and you've yet to answer anything wrong and that was even _before_ you started studying. Trust me, you'll be just fine. You have a really remarkable memory."

The black haired teen hummed, sounding both doubtful and really far too tired to argue a valid point. "My parents took me for testing, a long time ago. The psychologist had a really hard time discerning if I have edict or photographic memory or if I was just really smart. We never did get the answer to that question, though. Doesn't mean I can slack off. Good memory means nothing if I don't utilize it. I have to feed mt brain with knowledge for it to store it away no matter what kind of memory I have."

" ... You really ought to act more like a kid while you still can," was all Tobirama ended up saying and ignored all of Madara's protests that he wasn't a kid. "One day, when you're all grown up and the hardships of the world slap you in the face, you'll long for those missed moments and wonder why you hadn't appreciated them more or why you had been in such a rush to grow up. You only get one chance at life, only one childhood. Don't waste it."

Black eyes moved up to meet his own and Tobirama's breath hitched when he saw a hint of the wear the world leaves on a person after a harsh life, a hint of the old Madara who had bared it all for his siblings, his clan and Konoha only to be turned away from them all no matter how hard he tried. His heart in his throat, he had no reply to Madara's answer. "I've lost my childhood a long time ago. The day your own parents see you as nothing more than a means to an end is the day you are no longer a child but a tool."

That resonated within his very soul, for he knew the feeling. For Butsuma, his four sons had never been anything more than little soldiers, tools in a war the reason behind of which has long since been forgotten to time. Two sons had died as tools, two had lived to be nothing more. Hashirama had his rebellious moments but he was still a weapon that killed Uchiha, even if he mostly concentrated on Madara and trying to get him to accept a peace treaty. Tobirama had done his best, once the village was formed, to ensure that children get not only the chance to learn how to be shinobi but to also enjoy their childhood once the Academy was built. He tried to give them a chance to have friends and play instead of being simple little soldiers. If one thing was good about Konoha, it was that no child younger than twelve can leave on missions, no matter how many older, fully trained ninja might go with them.

At least they lived longer, he thought bitterly before chasing the thoughts away and changing the subject with Madara. He hadn't led Madara away from his books to reminiscent about unpleasant memories on either of their sides when there was a perfectly cheerful festival just a few streets away. He was pleased to see that the closer they got to all the commotion that Madara got a bit more excited before the teen all but dragged him over to the stall that seemed to rent out traditional garb to make everyone feel more in tune with the celebrations.

Tobirama had always liked the feel of his armor the best but being in something other than his shinobi getup was also a relief as he slid into clothing that almost felt familiar, in style if in nothing else. A deep blue yukata with wave deigns and a red sash deed the job for him. His companion, though, seems to have caught the eye of the vendor's wife and she had dragged a protesting Madara off to find him a kimono and get his hair in the perfect hairdo to go with it. The Senju had to commend her, though, as when Madara returned, he could very well fit perfectly in on the Daimyo's court with his midnight blue kimono that seemed to have actual stars on it as a part of the design and a full moon on his back, a snow white obi around his waist and his hair done up in a single tight bun with decorative hair pins on the sides of his head and needles protruding from the base of his bun with red rubies of all things dangling enticingly. The couple showed festive fans in their hands and insisted on a dozen or so 'photographs' that Madara mumbled about no doubt being abused as advertisement material but he seemed more embarrassed than upset.

The shinobi just found the whole experience entertaining.

"So, what should we do first?" Madara asked once they were free to go, looking around at all the games and attractions that had been set up. He already seemed much more relaxed and for that Tobirama was grateful and very pleased. His plan seemed to be working. He shrugged to the question, though, and also looked around at the options.

"I suggest we get something to eat and go from there."

Once they had agreed on a course of action, their first stop was, surprise surprise, an inarizushi stand. The white haired man watched in exasperation as Madara stuffed his mouth with his favorite dish, amused despite himself. He'll never be fond of fried dishes but at least he found some roasted fish on sticks just a few stalls down the way they had started down so they both got the snack they preferred. From then on, they enjoyed a couple of the traditional games and Tobirama grew in both popularity and distaste - by the vendors - when his ninja skills allowed him to win even the obviously set up ones, which is how he nearly got stuck with a five year old little girl glued to his legs when he caught her a little turtle at one of the stands, much to Madara's obvious amusement. The Senju couldn't even complain or snap at him for laughing his head off. He was perfectly aware of how big of a soft spot he had for children.

When they came across something labeled as 'Haunted House of Traditional Ghosts', Madara scoffed and tried to lead him away, saying he didn't want to waste any time on something like that. Tobirama would have agreed if he didn't catch sight of Kiachi and a younger boy who bore a great resemblance to him trying to be sneaky as they followed them around. He had known there was someone there, of course, but these boys were persistent and were growing to be rather annoying. He still wasn't sure as to what sort of relationship Madara had with his siblings beyond the fact that they seemed to dislike him, but the stalking was becoming seriously bothersome, to borrow the Nara term.

"Come on. It might be interesting," he suggested and proceeded to drag the indignant Madara behind him, enjoying how the Uchiha made protests but didn't try to pull away.

It actually did turn out to be fun, for him at least. Madara seemed bored out of his mind, the 'ghost' not getting the slightest reaction out of him no matter how surprising, loud or sudden their appearance before or behind them might be, be they dolls or humans in masks. Tobirama didn't react on the mere fact of sensor principle, as he could feel the exact shift in the chakra around him and so wasn't surprised by jumping out dolls or people. He wondered if a part of the old Madara that lived on in his companion could unconsciously feel the same and if that was the reason for his calm or if the boy was simply unflappable. Madara used to be, most of the time, unless Hashirama said or did something stupid, back when he could still bare the burden of an entire village's distrust and dislike. Either way, neither of them got scared and it would indeed have been a waste of time if he did not hear Kiachi's screams of terror and feel his and his companion's fright at every stop through their chakra.

Hashirama had always said he had a weird sense of entertainment.

Madara seemed to think so, too, though once they exited the haunted house, he refused to budge an inch when he tried to lead him away so they could be lost in the crowd, instead standing with his arms crossed and a familiar braced stance as he waited for his brothers to come out as well. For a second, Tobirama felt like they were back in Konoha, or perhaps even before that, on the Uchiha-Senju battlefield, bracing for attack, only this time he inched closer to his ancient enemy as though to be a shield between Madara and two completely harmless boys. He couldn't help the instinct to protect the teen. He was only a year or so older than his own students back in Konoha. Madara was still a _child_ , even by shinobi standards by the sheer fact that he had not taken a single life.

The urge to protect him was insistent and he didn't fight it. These were some of the people that had made his host - and maybe friend - feel the need to flee his own _home_ and it was a bit too much like how Uchiha Madara had been treated for Tobirama's liking to let these boys bother 'Utaha' Madara, especially when he was trying to get the teen to relax a little.

When the two boys appeared out of the haunted house, they were pale and shaken and clinging on to each other in a way not even Tobirama's younger brothers had in the last days of their lives no matter how scary a situation might be. It brought into stark relief just how different these times were that children didn't have anything more to fear than silly, ugly masks and loud noises. They stiffened when they saw their brother standing in such a passive aggressive manner and there was a brief stare-down even as everyone else around them went about their own business, laughing without even noticing the rising tension. Tobirama, though, felt his back stiffen when the churning of Madara's chakra changed, definitely more confrontational than he had ever seen or felt the boy. It would seem the infamous Uchiha temper was finally about to break through at last and he had front row seats for the spectacle.

"Kiachi, Shotaro," Madara greeted in a surprisingly cold voice and said boys ad to fight back a flinch, but the ninja still saw it.

He could only hope nothing ends up being set on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the artists out there who might happen to be interested, I would be HONORED if anyone were to draw the scene from the festival!
> 
> Or anything else from this story, for that matter. Just send me a link if you do so I can admire your work and you can get the appreciation you desirve!


	8. Chapter 8

"Madara," Kiachi eventually greets him back, mouth all but spitting out his name and said teen rubs his forehead as he feels an oncoming headache.

"Mind explaining to me why you have been playing stalker for the past few weeks? And why you've decided to drag our younger brother into it today?"

"You're not our brother," Shotaro, always short tempered and uncaring towards how his words affect other people, sniffed in distaste in his direction and Madara tried not to stiffen. Yes, he knows his siblings haven't been considering him as their brother since he left their parents' house but no one had said it to his face yet. Until now, that is.

"If that is the case, then you have no business following him around." Tobirama, as intimidating as he always was when he was forced in any way to observe how Madara's peers treated him, scowled and scolded Shotar and Kiachi. Shotaro flinched but the elder boy put on a brave face, squaring his shoulders as if to make himself seem more impressive.

"This is family business, so we would appreciate it if you didn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

Madara wanted to snap at his elder brother for such a lack of manners and respect towards his elders but Tobirama beat him to it. "Very well, then. I will let you deal with your family business." Just as Kiachi started preening and puffing up for standing up to the fairly scary white haired man the entire school was speculating about regarding who and what he was to Madara, Tobirama grabbed Madara's shoulder and turned him around, leading him away. "Come, Madara. We came here to enjoy ourselves, not entertain entitled, spoiled brats." Madara made to protest but as soon as they were lost in the crowd, Tobirama used that flashy technique of his to transport them elsewhere. They were still at the festival, but were now on the completely opposite side of it where there were some carnival rides set up.

Seeing there was no point still focusing on his brothers, the black haired male relaxed and gave his housemate a smile. "Thank you. I really hate fighting with them."

His companion answered with a nod though there was a worrisome frown on his face. "Why did the younger boy insist you're not their brother, though? I mean, yes, there is little resemblance between you and them but being brothers doesn't automatically mean you'll be spitting images of each other. Anija and I are practically like night and day!"

Madara looked away, shrugging. "What is there to say? I don't know why but they all started acting like it since I was eight. My elder siblings started it and then the younger ones picked up on it as well. We never really were close but the change was still drastic. As for resemblance, no one really mentions my looks. No one in our entire family. For all that we share coloration, I don't exactly fit in."

Tobirama hummed, seeming to think about it. "Probably because you are much better looking than your siblings, if your brothers are to be judged by." When Madara squawked and gaped at him with disbelief written all over his face, the shinobi continued, as if explaining his train of thought. "You have ... much more appealing features. Strong jawline, a noble nose, full lips, elegant brow, high cheekbones and a face shape most would describe as above average in beauty. You're built along different lines, too. You might be shorter than Kiachi but you've got broader shoulders and stronger legs, more compact muscles. All in all, a better set of genetics. Don't even try to deny it. You saw they had also rented yukatas, and from the same place we had, too, judging by the label on their clothing. I don't see _them_ getting a special makeover treatment. Though that might be because of how your complexion compliments your hair. Still, definitely a better set of genetics at work."

Madara ... just gawked. That's the most compliments he'd received in one setting in his entire life. Even when he had been a reigning champion in martial arts - though he guessed he still technically was, since he had stepped down out of his own accord and not because someone had hurt or defeated him - no one had given him as many compliments since the second tournament he'd won and even when he won his very first official fight, no one had seemed that inclined to rain compliments on him. He figured he was excused to blush and gape at his companion.

And, to his further embarrassment, Tobirama didn't even seem to be done yet. "And there's also the quality and quantity of your chakra in comparison to theirs. Your's is a raging inferno, a heat that rivals the sun, both welcoming and frightening in its potency and sheer potential of how it may be used. Those two, on the other hand, have as little chakra as everyone else and the feeling I get from it isn't nearly as pleasing, either. If I were a cat, I'd stick around you for naps like I were in front of a fireplace. From them, on the other hand, I'd probably turn away from. I swear they feel like a disease ridden swamp."

"Can we please change the subject?" The mortified with embarrassment Utaha asked desperately for fear that his face might melt from the heat he felt pooling there. He really was desperate to change the subject. If Tobirama kept complimenting hi, Madara swears his poor heart will beat its way right out of his chest. He really wasn't used to compliments. And he would rather like not to get used to them. Tobirama was still looking into how he got into the future - despite the man being a shinobi and being able to convincingly fool Madara's neighbors that he's just some random college student friend of his with an ease that would be unnerving should he not know of the man's true background, Madara has always been more perceptive than people gave him credit for. He knows Tobirama had figured out the way, if not the how, of his little time traveling incident. It was now only a matter of time - and will no doubt go further and look for any possible ways of getting back to his own time, given he has a brother, a cousin, a sister in law and six students to return to. The man was brilliant and Madara didn't doubt he'll figure it out somehow, sooner or later.

Madara does not want to get used to it because once Tobirama inevitably leaves, he'll only have Kurama again and perhaps occasionally his mother, if he decides to go see her.

He hates to admit it, but the thought of when that day comes makes his heart clench in pain.

(His eyes sting for a second, but it is not as though he might cry. The sensation is there and gone, echoing the loss he feels at the mere thought of no longer having Tobirama in his life.)

He'd gotten attached. Rather foolishly so, too. Tobirama was not someone who could stay, even if he doesn't find a way to return to his own time. Madara rather doubts it that the man would tie himself down to a moody, pathetic teenager who even his own family distastes and his fox who glares at him every opportunity it gets. If Tobirama were just to get a bit caught up with the times, he could go on and make a life and a career for himself. The man is rather curious by nature and knows a great deal about anatomy, chemistry and science in general. Not to mention that he could probably also give more insight into some of the really old texts, the meaning behind references and phrases historians squabble about daily. The Senju has many potential successful careers to look forwards to if he does end up staying.

What reason would he have to stick around ordinary Utaha Madara, potentially future falcon keeper at the local zoo?

He realizes Tobirama had indulged his request and that he had completely tuned him out only when the shinobi repeatedly calls his name and eventually pinches his arm. The reaction is almost instantaneous as he whirls around just enough to catch the offending hand and glare, pissed off, at the owner of said limb. Before he could stop himself and control his temper, he was yelling. "Ow! What the _hell_ , Senju!? That hurt! Were you raised by wolves or something!?" And he instantly recoils as he realized how rude _he_ was being, letting go of the man's hand and taking a step back, hands coming up as though to cover his mouth, as though that might shove the words back or undo what he had just said. "I'm so-"

"By snow leopards, actually," came the man's amused reply, smirking at the flustered teen. Tobirama seemed somehow entirely too pleased by Madara's loss of control over his temper that the boy didn't know how to react. He'd been so careful all this time-

He stops at that train of thought, startled by the realization that he had, indeed, been going out of his way to remain mostly polite and 'civilized' with his guest. He'd never acted that way even towards his own father, let alone anyone outside of his family other than perhaps his Sensei at the dojo. But even with her, he had always allowed his true self to shine through, he was just ... _respectful_. He had always been loud and opinionated and he'd never hesitated to be loudly opinionated or hide his reactions for anyone else's sake. He'd never been afraid to snap at whoever was annoying him and yell them into their place, no matter the size or numeration difference. Yet he'd held back with Tobirama.

Almost as though he'd been ... _afraid_. Or was it more intimidated? Scared? Wary, at the very least. After all, the man _had_ all but attacked him when they had first met and left a cut on his neck made by a wicked sharp weapon. That he had healed it afterwards did not erase the fact that it had happened in the first place.

He scowled, just thinking about having acted so cowardly, even towards a highly trained assassin, disgusting him at his own weakness.

"There it is." The words, whispered with a great deal of satisfaction - and was that a bit of relief or was Madara's mind playing tricks on him? - and he looked up at Tobirama in confusion. The man indeed did seem far too satisfied to have just been yelled at in public by a teenager about ten years his junior. "It finally appeaser. The _fire_. For a moment there, I had really feared you'd lost it somewhere along the way, Madara."

There was a familiarity there, in the way Tobirama said his name, that hadn't come from being roommates for over a month. Right, Madara was supposedly the reincarnation of that Uchiwa - or something like that, something about fans, he was sure of that - Madara that Tobirama had first mistaken him for. And Tobirama _had_ mentioned that the both of them had fire affinity in their chakra. Perhaps having fire chakra gives people a bit more of prickly temperament?

Either way, Madara snorts and resolves with himself that he won't act so spinelessly as of this moment. It's clear to him by now, at least, that Tobirama wouldn't hurt him. They were ... friends. And wasn't _that_ a jarring thought? Had he ever had an actual friend before? Probably not, because of his bad temper. And he guessed it was only fitting that his first friend - Kurama as a fox _not counting_ \- would apparently find his temper pleasing. "Shut up. We're going on the Ferris wheel." He doesn't think twice about it when he imitates Tobirama's earlier actions in grabbing the man's hand and dragging him in the desired destination. He doesn't speak until it's finally their turn to get into a cart after a short wait and he's pressed against one of the windows, overseeing the lights bellow with the same fascination he had held for as a child. "Thank you." Madara doesn't bother to elaborate, instead musing over the fact that the Ferris wheel had always been one of his fascinations, especially when they pause at the top and he gets a perfect view of the fair and a part of Tokyo. The height never seems quite high enough and he isn't sure why he likes high places like that, either, why they feel safe, he just enjoys it and lets all of the meaning behind those two words to settle over them.

_Thank you for your kind words._

_Thank you for having my back._

_Thank you for looking out for me._

_Thank you for sticking by my side._

_Than you for doing this for me tonight._

_Thank you for being my very first friend._

Tobirama, who had been absently looking out at this new world as well, turns to regard Madara as the teen tries to see everything at once. Madara feels his gaze but can't bring himself to meet it. There is a moment of silence in the cart before Tobirama replies, voice as quiet as Madara's had been, as if afraid to break the moment. "You're welcome."

They stay half an hour more after they get off of the Ferris wheel before they head out. The couple that had rented them the traditional clothing was eagerly waiting for them, eager to hand them some copies of the very photos they'd made when they had entered the festive grounds. Madara had to admit that he and Tobirama really looked good in the pictures. He smiled softly as he later tucked it safely between his books once he'd changed. The Utaha was extremely glad that, however their whole situation turns out, he will have a memory of Tobirama to keep outside of his own head. They bid the couple a pleasant evening before walking back towards his house. The weather was nice, if a bit chilly, and Madara snuggled into the warmth of his jacket while checking on his companion. There was no way that fur pelt around his neck was enough.

"We need to buy you some clothes."

"You've said as much already," reminds the other with clear amusement and Madara snorts, unamused.

" We _really_ need to buy you some clothes. The weather is only going to get worse."

"A shinobi is trained to not be bothered by climate change."

The black haired teen can't help but roll his eyes at that. "Sell that bullshit to someone who didn't have to haul your sorry ass after you collapsed on them from blood loss, you idiot. You're getting at least a jacket and some weather appropriate shoes if it's the last thing I damn well do on this world."

Those red eyes turn to him, deadpan. "Maybe I've spoken too soon. I think I actually liked you better when you were all polite and docile."

"Yeah, well, though luck. I am who I am. If you've poked the beast while sleeping, you ought to take responsibility now that you've woken it up."

They both stop in the middle of the sidewalk, eyeing each other up as though they might descend into a brawl any second now, frowns on their brows and shoulders tense. Madara couldn't help himself but snicker. It was as though they were in some wintery, Japanese version of one of those cliche Wild West movies. His amusement drew chuckles from Tobirama, even if he was still valiantly fighting them. They managed to calm down and take a few more steps back towards the home they shared before they made the mistake of looking each other in the eyes again. It was somehow enough to drop them into peals of laughter, something that seems to have surprised them both.

Madara had neither ever seen Tobirama outright _laugh_ like this nor did he remember the last time _he_ had laughed like this, free and careless, a sound of pure amusement. It had been ... far too long.

Not even the cold breeze that swept by them could sully the mood.

Eventually, they calmed down again and were on their way back home once more. Madara kept sneaking glances at the usually serious albino man walking by his side and couldn't corral his own lips from tugging up whenever he caught glimpse of those just slightly upwards curled lips that indicated Tobirama was still, unconsciously, smiling. It suited the man, to relax and be rid of worries. Madara had actually partially agreed to the festival outing because he had thought perhaps Tobirama might benefit from it, too. The gravity of the situation hasn't sunk in yet, so it would seem, that his whole world is gone, that everything he has ever known was no more than dust and legends. Yes, he kept on thinking there might be a way to go back but Madara worried if it somehow ended up being impossible, how that revelation combined with the realization of everything he had lost might affect his friend. At least enjoying himself every once in a while will soften the impact if it all comes crashing down.

They made their way back casually, not rushing nor looking over their shoulders to check if they were being followed for the first time since Tobirama started walking him home from school. It seemed to be an endless source of entertainment for the shinobi to escape their pursuers and show off to Madara all that he knows. And it really _was_ quite fun to perch somewhere he would never usually dare climb on his own and watch the shocked and outraged reactions of his would-be bullies and spies when they all but disappear on them. But this was nice, too. Even better. They had a moment to themselves to just relax and continue on their way in companionable silence. Madara had a feeling it might snow one of these days. Christmas and New Years, as well as his own birthday were just around the corner, after all. That ought to be interesting with a shinobi to celebrate.

With no one following them and the two of them having chosen without words to just calmly walk home, they arrived well past the time Madara would usually go to bed when he still had studying and tests, but since they had already ate, he didn't have to waste any time in making dinner and the such. He just got ready for bed and rolled out his futon and sheets while Tobirama did the same. Madara wondered if he should get the man a futon, too, though he didn't complain about the couch. He'll have to see about that some other time. For now, he just lay down and waved over Kurama for pets since he hadn't seen his fox since this morning.

Kurama had found him, one day, a few months before he moved out of his parents' house while he had been walking around. Madara had been as surprised to see the fox as the fox had been surprised to see him. They weren't all that close to the forest for it to have wandered into the city and yet there it had been, all fiery orange with black along its ears and around its eyes which Madara swore at times looked blood red. Kurama had at first ran from him but Madara had been persistent once he'd realized the fox wasn't leaving that one part of the neighborhood he'd found it in. He'd bring it food and water but Kurama had been stubborn for weeks. Eventually, though, he had realized Madara was just as stubborn and had accepted the food. After a while, it had started following him and occasionally even allowed him to pet it. Kurama was a proud fox, so it was kind of a big deal.

Madara could never take him home with him. His father had no tolerance for animals and he'd never allow a fox of all things in the house. Besides, his siblings wouldn't be all that too kind to him, either, so Madara had built Kurama a shelter and even put in a heather in it when colder weather came.

Once he moved into his own place, though, Madara had taken Kurama into his arms and carried him home with him. Kurama never tried to leave and they had been together since. He had never needed to be housebroken and he was a lot more intelligent than scientists give animals credit for. Madara knew his furry companion was special in some way, probably not a normal fox, but he didn't care. Kurama was his.

He was just glad that the fox had accepted Tobirama so well into their little home. Sure, he obviously didn't like the Senju but he wasn't trying to scratch his eyes out or ear his lungs, so that was a step in the right direction. He didn't even glare at the man as much as he used to! He was settling down and Madara hoped one day the two would be on agreeable terms. They were all stuck together, after all, even if it will be only temporary in the end.

Tobirama came back into the living room/bedroom before he can wander further down such a depressing road of thoughts, which the teenager was grateful for. There was no need to ruin the good mood the night had brought them with useless worrying and mourning something that is not yet gone.

There was still time for them.


	9. Chapter 9

It would seem that the - at last - (re)emergence of Madara's temper definitely put the young man at ease as he had not been since they first met. Tobirama found he did not mind, even though that meant he was now being dragged through a large shop with various items for sale. Madara was determined to get him a few new outfits, though Tobirama still insisted he did not need any. He was used to much worse weather conditions than Tokyo seemed to have - he idly wondered what had happened to the Land of Snow and Land of Iron, infamous for their really cold climates, but the musing did not stay with him for long - but his young companion was not to be deterred. The Senju was sort of glad and relieved both. Madara as he had been so far was familiar and a balm to his homesickness but this new Madara he was seeing in the 'Utaha' was even better.

(Whether he had realized or not, he had been thinking of this Madara as 'fake' or 'faked' right up until the moment Madars snapped and sassed at him. Ever since, the temperament only got more explosive and their bickering started to resemble the 'golden age' of Madara's stay in Konoha before it all went downhill. Tobirama had not realized how much he had missed it until they started up again in this new day and age.)

As soon as the teen finished his last exams, he had grabbed Tobirama by the hand when he exited his school building, looking perhaps far too eager to start their little 'shopping mission'. Now, three hours later, they were still having some difficulty in agreeing what will be bought and what is a 'fashion atrocity', according to Madara, or 'bordering on indecent', as described by Tobirama. Though it really wasn't, he just liked railing up the Uchiha as much as he could just to nurture that temper until it was as explosive as it had been the first time around. Not that Madara hadn't been an all around composed man when he wasn't dealing with people he cared about or was familiar with. There were situations in which he could be downright unflappable but Hashirama always got a reaction out of him. Tobirama usually did, too, but it had rarely been without negative undertones on both of their sides. Something he was extremely careful about this time around with this teen Madara. He had been given an unexpected second chance to make things right with the man he had respected and distrusted in equal measure.

There was no reason for the latter here. He was free to see a whole other side of the Uchiha Clan Head he doubted anyone else not his closest family had ever gotten the chance to see.

They were currently ruffling through coat racks in search for a jacket or a coat for Tobirama for the approaching colder weather that the weather reports predicted to be coming in a matter of days. Tobirama had to agree that the change in clothing might be necessary. He is still unsure if he correctly understood the methods the scientists of this time used to predict the weather but he himself could feel vast amounts of freezing air and cold water drifting towards their area of residence. Tokyo will indeed encounter snow before the week is up. Madara still has seventeen days of school left and if they are to continue their tradition with no fussing or colds, Tobirama will need some boots and a coat. Still, he had never devoted _this_ much time or attention to picking out winter clothes. As a shinobi, for him it was practicality over aesthetics. Madara, though he was now rather picky on the details or the color, had remained shinobi enough at his core that he had yet to suggest something that might in any way restrict or limit Tobirama's movements or speed and had even been choosing pieces with enough space or pockets to hide whatever gear or weaponry Tobirama might wish. He took note that Madara had such a coat himself.

Sometimes it really was hard to remember that no, despite whatever soul this teen carried, he was still not the legendary Uchiha that had controlled the Kyuubi and whose mere name drove fear into the hearts of his enemies. Madara wasn't even aware of how often he acted nothing like a civilian.

A satisfied grunt had him paying attention to Madara's new choice and he had to admit he liked it and understood why Madara had picked it out. It was almost the exact same shade of blue as his armor and had a collar type perfect for him to attach his white fur pelt to it if he wished. It was practical and had more than enough pockets. When he tried it on, it fit like a glove and both of them were finally satisfied. Madara turned their cart around so they can head for the clerk's at the cash register when he started muttering something about how hot it was.

"Honestly, I really should cut my hair soon. It's getting so long and getting in the way." And his hair _has_ gotten slightly longer since Tobirama had arrived here. Before, it had been somewhere about his shoulders but now it was starting to reach his middle back. It was wilder and spikier with each day and it reminded Tobirama more of the man this boy actually was, even if Madara wasn't aware of that.

"I think it would suit you, to let your hair grow out. You have the face structure for it." After all, only Uchiha Madara had ever made _that_ particular hair style look _that good_.

"Shut up. I thought you of all people, Mr Shinobi-practical, would agree with me," the younger replied in a gruff voice, using his hair as a curtain to hide his blush. Was _that_ why Madara had let his hair grow out in the first place? So he can hide his more embarrassed reactions? It was a too amusing thought to be let go of so he noted it in is mind and decided to ponder on it more later.

"Anija has long hair. His best friend had long hair and they were the two strongest shinobi of our generation. In the shinobi world, long hair is a taunt that one is so skilled, their opponents won't even be able to take advantage of such an obvious vulnerability. You could say it was a privilege for the powerful." He kept quiet while they passed a group of giggling girls that seemed to be from a different school than Madara's judging from their uniforms but about his age and apparently enthralled by the two men. Madara shuddered for some reason and dragged him along faster when the girls started pointing and squealing. He may have been confused but he trusted Madara to know his own generation better than Tobirama did, so he just followed his lead. "Since you don't live in a shinobi era and there is no war, why not indulge?"

"Sounds like too much work, keeping it long," the student replied as he bypassed an old granny that smiled at them warmly when Tobirama handed her down a box she couldn't reach.

"If you're so lazy then I'll comb it for you. You'd probably just make it into a rat's nest, anyway."

"Fuck you!" Tobirama just laughed as they reached the register, finally, and the clerk, a bored twenty something year old young woman, started ringing up the items and his companion went to reach for his wallet. Tobirama, though, the sneaky ninja that he is, had grabbed it from his pocket earlier and waved it at him when the teen looked around in a panic, thinking he had lost it. Black eyes narrowed and the Uchiha reached for the wallet, only for the Senju to use his superior height to move it out of his reach, laughing again at the outraged, offended noise Madara released. "Oh, real mature, Senju, now give it back."

"Why don't you try jumping?" He teased, wiggling the wallet over Madara's head and avoiding the knee to the gut that the teen attempted as a retaliation. It was a near miss but he had seen it coming. A glance at the clerk told him the woman was at least enjoying the little show they were presenting her with and at least there were no more customers behind them waiting for their turn. One of the aisle attendants even chuckled when he caught sight of the spectacle they were making.

Tobirama knew he was enjoying this a bit too much, knew Madara might retaliate later, knew this was way out of character for him but he was having fun for the first time in who knows how long and when _else_ will he get a chance to tease and mess around with _Uchiha Madara_ like this? And Madara didn't seem all that annoyed, just huffing and puffing for the sake of it, a smile splitting his face.

It was a peaceful, fun, enjoyable moment between two friends that had ever happened often in his life.

Tobirama should have known it would be the prelude to a disaster.

He sensed it just seconds before he had to react, freezing mid wave with the wallet when the far too familiar chakra assaulted his senses hard enough that he didn't even feel Madara finally managing to snatch the wallet out of his hand with a triumphant "HA!". He barely had enough time to shove the teen to the ground and cry out a warning before the front of the store and a good part of the roof was blown out with a loud bang and the sound of sizzling, gurgling chakra before two big men of dark skin and fair hair, too familiar for Tobirama's tastes, stepped through the smoke, coated in red, bubbling chakra.

"Found you, little bug," Kinkaku, carrying the large red and white fan that appeared to produce all types of nature release chakra at the wielder's will, all but singsonged when they caught sight of him crouching over a dazed Madara and Tobirama cursed under his breath. He didn't even have his sword on him, only a few kunai, only two of which were marked with the Hiraishin seal, a handful of senbon and five paper bombs. Not nearly enough to take on these two, especially not when they were skipping right to their pseudo-jinchuriki state. "You gave us quite the chase. Didn't he, brother?"

"Indeed, brother," Ginkaku agreed, holding that strange weapon, that flat sword his instincts were screaming at, at the ready and Tobirama cursed. There were screams of panic and pain filling the wreckage of the store and he was sure the clerk that had been ringing them up was dead. He knew he couldn't care for all of these civilians and fight these brothers and he knew he couldn't protect Madara while he fights them, either, so getting the teen to a safe place and retrieving his weapons was top priority, or else all of them will be dead. "But we're here now. It is time to end this."

"Run," he said in Madara's ear before he shot out of the store, the brothers immediately following after him, pulling out one of the paper bombs he had with him and preparing to set a trap. He created a Kage Bunshin and let it deal with that while he made the appropriate hand seals for a large water dragon to attack the brothers in an attempt to slow them down. The two Kumo ninja wasted only a few seconds to deal with it but it was enough for Tobirama to switch places with his clone so when they slashed through 'him', the clone just popped out of existence and Tobirama continued on his way. He had to get to his weapons stash at Madara's house and while he would usually Hiraishin right there, he needed to get the brutes away from Madara himself. He didn't know whether they would recognize the teen for who he was and he didn't want to test out if Madada had any of his old skills _that_ way. He knew the teen could defend himself against regular muggers of this day and age with no chakra or ninjutsu but he stood no chance against these two without something more.

So he made sure to lead them away and hoped he won't make too much of a mess of Madara's neighborhood.

He only used Hiraishin when they were close enough to the house that the two brothers could sense him and follow him further but still be far enough away for him to quickly prepare for battle, strapping his armor on and grabbing as many of his weapons as he could before the brothers landed on Madara's roof. Sending Kurama a single shooing gesture so the fox would go a save itself he locked in on the marker on the room and appeared right between the brothers, taking his chance to stab his sword right through Kinkoku's spleen and cut a deep gash on Gikoku's thigh. On anyone else, that would be a killing blow, even if a slow one, but these two had the Kyuubi's chakra and almost immediately started healing. Retrieving his set trap from earlier in the form of a kunai with an explosive tag, he buried it deep in the silver haired brother's gut before getting out of the way.

_'Damn, I'll have to fix Madara's roof if I get out of this alive.'_

Since he was more the sufficiently rested and his chakra at its fullest, he wasn't nearly as easy a target as he had been the first time around that they had faced each other. Still, these two were still too strong for him and he was too busy saving Madara's neighbors who came out to gawk at the fight going on when a stray attack would come too close to them.

The brothers were as ruthless as they had been the last time and Tobirama had to grit his teeth through various stages of frustration and pain as the fight continued. It was mostly Hiraishin that kept Tobirama alive for so long, as his normal speed didn't matter much when his two opponents were powered by the Kyuubi's chakra, thus increasing their natural speed. The biggest problem he had were the strange weapons they kept using, especially that glowing rope thing. Each and every one set off alarm bells in the Senju's head and he knew well enough not to ignore those warning. They had saved his life more times than he cared to count.

The brothers were a bit surprised by how much more effort they had to put into pinning him down this time around, much to his satisfaction even if the result was the same as the first time around. After all, the last time they fought, he had been near exhausted already before the battle could even commence and this time he had had more than a month to recover. His wounds had all healed and his chakra stores had replenished themselves, not to mention that this was quite possibly the first vacation he had ever had in his life. Spending time with Madara had been a balm to his battered, wary soul that only spending time with his students had accomplished before. He had not relaxed like this since Itama's death, all those years ago. As a result, Tobirama had been more ready for a fight than he had in years and he wasn't even ashamed to admit it.

 _'I hope Madara does not mourn me too much,'_ he thought idly as he repressed a reaction to the pain shooting through his hands as Kinkaku stabbed his own sword through them in front of his head as he lay on his stomach, stretched out and thoroughly pinned. The Uchiha didn't deserve that kind of pain when he had finally found himself some peace. Tobirama was just grateful to him for sharing some of it with him despite how rocky their first meeting had went. He only regretted that he'd be leaving Madara alone to deal with his assholish family and the idiotic bullies at his school. _'Ah, yet another thing to add to my list of regrets, it seems.'_ He'd place it right next to never having given Madara the second chance he should have and driving the man from Konoha with his suspicions and mistrust. _'At least we managed to become friends in the end, even if it took reincarnation and time travel to reach it.'_

"Time to die, little bug," Ginkaku taunted with a smug smile. The flat, square sword was once again tauntingly raised over his head, probably aiming to severe it from his shoulders, and Tobirama braced himself for the final instance of pain about to descend on him. He hoped they took his body. Madara should not see his first friend die like that.

"And this time, there is no escape," the other man said, sounding equally smug.

The silver sword raised higher, glinting in the winter sun, ready to drop and be the demise of Senju Tobirama, brother of the God of Shinobi Senju Hashirama the Shodaime Hokage, Uchiha Izuna's rival and killer and the first teacher of a group of genin when the man in question felt something that he had thought would be impossible and a sense of deja vu washed over him for the train of thought he had had when he had woken in this world a month ago. Kinkaku and Ginkaku staggered under the feel of it as well, overwhelmed as a heatwave descended upon them second before something collided with them, sending them sprawling several meters away from the pinned albino shinobi. Looking up as far as his position would allow him, Tobirama nearly swallowed his own tongue when he saw the ends of long, spiky black hair and much lower a familiar pair of well worn shoes.

The chakra signature alone would have been unmistakable even if he were blind to the rest of the world. It was raging, roaring, swirling and trashing in confines of flesh too small to hold the inferno.

Uchiha Madara stood between his enemies and Tobirama and he was _pissed_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some liberal understanding in how the Tools of the Sage of Six Paths worked, but this IS fiction so 😋

The explosion stunned him. Deafened and practically blinded him to the world, leaving him a disoriented heap on the ground as he tried to understand what was wrong and why the world was spinning around him. His only grounding anchor to consciousness and sense was what he knew to be Tobirama and he swore the other said something to him but then he lurched to the side and nearly vomited his breakfast and lunch when the other disappeared, leaving him to deal with this strange motion sickness on his own.

Distantly, he wondered if he was experiencing shock or if it was a concussion. Both were likely possibilities, given what had transpired just moments ago, but his head didn't hurt and no cold set in his body, not as sweat and not as dread. Yes, the world was spinning in front of his eyes but that could very well be from banging his head a little when Tobirama had tackled him. The shinobi had been careful to shield all of him from the blast so he wasn't even injured and Tobirama's hand had cradled his head, too, so there went that theory.

And yet Madara still felt as though he was floating, as though he could not ground himself in the hear and now.

( _Explosions were nothing new_ , a part of his mind whispered gleefully. _Your life was full of them. You liked_ causing _them. Fire is in your blood,_ embrace it _!_ )

People were screaming and wailing and coughing and calling out for help or offering it all around him. There was no one in his immediate sight, which he found as some sort of relief as his vision finally settled, the world no longer spinning around. He almost wished it hadn't, because he now had a perfectly clear view of Tobirama fighting two _monstrosities_ (His instincts _screamed_ at him that they were _dangerous_ and that he should either fight or flee) just outside the large hole those two assholes had blown in the theftshop he had brought Tobirama to in order to find him some cheap clothes. Madara had relied on this very shop for necessities since he had moved out of his parents' house. He had known he'd find something for his friend. He had known the owner and the employees.

(Hisaka-san was _dead_ , wasn't she? She had no shinobi to protect her from the blast.)

A part of his almost daily life was _gone_. And it was those bastards fault and now they were going after _Tobirama_ , his very first _friend_!

( _Protect_ , another part of his mind whispered as gleefully as the first one had. _Blood and honor. Protect and love. It is in your_ blood _, in your_ soul _. Don't deny your nature._ Protect _!_ )

He tried to stand up but could barely sit up without his head spinning. The clash of steel on steel rang in his ears almost like a familiar symphony he had had no idea where he had heard. Grunts and sounds of impact of skin against skin, gasps of pain or surprise, the tearing of flesh ... It was all familiar. Blood in his nose, ash on his tongue, fire in his soul, dirt on his face, wind in his hair, his hands were dauntingly _empty_ , as though something should _be there but wasn't_. He felt off balance. The world felt skewed, or perhaps it was his place in it or his perception of it that no longer felt correct.

A sound reached his ear that had no place in the battle before him. The different sense of familiarity from it broke him enough out of his daze to search through the wreckage until he uncovered his phone, blinking at it uncomprehendingly. The ID flashing at him told him it was his mother calling him and that, too, felt like it made no sense.

The song and the words almost didn't register but as soon as they did, he felt like he was completely lost to this world.

_There's a fire burning inside of me_

_Cold steel calls out my name_

_I'm tempted to give into the rage_

_Torn apart by this affliction_

_Locked up inside myself_

_This life is much too young to fade_

_I ran away from the pain_

_Always breaking down inside_

_Incomplete, but now I see_

_This won't be the end of me_

He knew the song, of course, it was one of his favorites even. End of me by Ashes Remain. He'd heard it a thousand times before and yet it had never shaken his world quite this much. He felt like he was hearing it for the first time. It was just a ringtone. He heard the same lyrics every time someone called him, even if he literally had only a handful of numbers saved in his phone book. Something had always drawn him to the song, he knew that much, but never before had he felt like it was written specifically _for_ _him_ , never had it felt like it was _about him_.

Images flashed before his mind's eye, images he didn't know what to make of.

 _A battlefield. Two sides. swords clashing. Fire from his side and yet he felt no fear, no danger from it. Safe. Familiar._ Home _. There was a sword in his hand, made specifically for him judging by the size, weight and balance. It, too, was familiar, an extension of his arm. His grip was sure, gentle, elegant._ Familiar _. He breathed flames at his enemies and the opposite side_ burned _._

 _The weapon before him was an honor. It has been passed down from generation to generation, from clan head to clan heir almost for as long as the clan had existed. It was presented always to the clan's protector. The weight was new and foreign when he took it in hand and yet it felt more natural to hold_ this _weapon, the great gunbai, than any other weapon he had ever handled. This weapon felt like it was made with him in mind even if it was dozens of times older than he was. A stranger-but-not gazed down at him with red eyes, approval and pride shinning through though there was no reaction on the man's face. Something shifted._

 _Red. All he could see was red. Everything was red. It was as though his world was colored in blood. Details, large and smaller than small. Movements, almost frozen in a moment as he absorbed and_ saw _each one of them like in slow motion. He could predict where the blade will land. The swell in that man's chakra told him something big was coming. He would die here, he knew. It did not matter. His world was destroyed, he had no reason to live, his_ brother _was_ dead _! He fought, new power, new limits - all still not yet learned. His eyes stung. They had yet to heal, settle properly. None of that mattered in comparison to the emptiness in his heart. The only thing he felt was grief and_ rage _._

 _His dream stood before him. His friend, now his opponent once more, face intent and determined. He felt relief. He had left - he never should have. Something found him in his grief. Offered him things he knew were impossible. Denying it had only bound him, his heart, his will. He had no choice. He could not even call out for help. His words were not his own, spoken by his voice but not by his heart. He had left for the dream to continue, to enable it to survive the scrutiny and uncertainty. He was not welcome. Giants clashed. The being beneath his feet was just as trapped. He owed it to the other, if nothing else, to set them free. Only he could control the other but that_ thing _was controlling_ him _. They tried to fight it. Only death will free them._

'So be it,' _he thought, setting things into motion. He would not be anyone's puppet. No matter the pain of being incomplete without his family, his clan, his dream, his friend. No matter how many times he had to break himself to set himself free, he will_ not _be a_ puppet _._

_He felt it, the exact second the other attempted his trick. He hid a smirk in his tall, wide collar and his wild hair. The sting of steel was a relief._

'Why had you gone for the back, my _friend_?' _A part of him sneered but he mostly just felt relief. He was_ so tired _. He had no energy to feel angry. Instead, he let himself fade, relying on his last attempt to save himself to be effective. He might be tired but his soul cried in outrage and grief. There would be no rest, no peace for him in the Pure Lands like this. He had known that the moment he realized his own clan feared him._

'So be it,' _he thought, letting death take him. Empty. Cold. Just as he had thought it to be. He enjoyed the moment. Solitude was something he was used to even in a room full of people. He wished he could have said goodbye to the two left in this world that still cared for him, but he could not give them the opportunity. The_ thing _will try to take him soon._

_He gave it no chance._

_Fire burned through him, brighter than ever before as all of his being lit up in flames. He was dead, so he felt no pain as he turned to ashes._

_And like a phoenix, he drew breath again, he opened his eyes again_ to find the world red and see Tobirama taking off in the direction of his house, those two brutes taking off after him, yelling taunts and death threats. The world flickered between red and its normal colors but Madara paid it no heed as he found his feet pounding the pavement as he ran after the three fighting shinobi. Something told him Tobirama stood no chance against those two, against their weapons. He needed help and the only one who _knew_ this was Madara. So he ran, cellphone and wallet forgotten, danger forgotten, he ran, blood soaring through his veins like it had never done before. The only thing even remotely similar to this sensation had been when he had been competing in martial arts tournaments, where skill, control and quick thinking was the difference between victory and defeat. He found himself running faster than he ever had before. The world blurred in his peripheral vision and yet stayed impossibly sharp every time his vision burned red.

He was still too late, he realized as soon as he heard the explosions and shouts and clashing of steel on steel silence. He pushed himself faster and faster until he finally came upon a scene that truly made his vision _stay_ red. He felt like it was embedding itself in his brain, carving itself into his memory, something he will never be able to forget, to unsee. Tobirama, his friend, the first person he cared for besides his mother since he quit marial arts. Tobirama, the first person to treat him with any sort of kindness in _years_ other than the woman who had given birth to him, the first one to encourage him in his passions, to help him and keep him company. Tobirama, a person he cared for perhaps more than he should, sprawled on the ground, on his stomach, one ankle swollen and at a slightly unnatural angle, a kunai in his opposite calf and thigh, his own beautiful katana stabbed through his hands.

Tobirama, bloodied and beaten and bruised, hair disheveled and clothing a mess, armor scratched and eyes glazed in pain, a strange blade ( _dangerdangerdangerpoweroldlegenddangerancientdanger!_ ) hanging over his head, an executioner's blade.

His eyes stung, something inside of him _burst_ and Madara was moving before he even realized what was happening. The two behemoths of men were sent _flying_ with a single kick from him, landing several meters away from where he gracefully landed in front of his friend. His house was half ruined, no roof on the walls and something was on fire, but he couldn't give a fuck about any of that. His neighbors were watching from a not safe at all distance but he couldn't focus on that, either. His eyes never left the two dazed, surprised men as they staggered to their feet and stared at him in the most flabbergasted way the teen had ever seen before. He clenched his fists and bared his teeth.

"Do _not_ touch him," he said in a dangerously quiet tone, the noise around him becoming muffled as the very air around them seemed to become thick, suffocating. His neighbors fell to their knees, the two behemoths seemed to momentarily waver on their own feet and Tobirama made a grunt behind him.

"Don't," Tobirama said in a strained voice but Madara ignored him. "Run, damn it."

"Shut up, idiot Senju." That, at least, seemed to stun the man enough for him to stay quiet. Pleased, he turned his full attention back to the two bigger men in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The one with the blond hair that almost looked like old, dirty gold asked, face contorting in a very unflattering way, the whisker marks on his cheeks only completing the picture of a demon-like appearance along with the red bubbling chakra in the vague shape of a fox. "Another little bug for us to squash?"

"Brother, _look at his eyes_!" The other, with silver hair, hissed in something like awe and fear and eagerness and trepidation. Madara could not help but snort at the idiot. No one looked him in the eyes unless they desired death and madness. Not even the bravest of men had ever dared. Only an utter, suicidal _fool_ would look _him_ in the eyes.

(He had no idea why he was so sure of this notion but he knew it to be true. Down to his very _soul_ , he knew it to be true.)

"Let me see you try. You won't like the consequences," he answered the taunt back with one of his own, sneering at his opponents and their arrogance.

"Why, you!" The blond brother growled, hand tightening on his weapon and Madara fell into a stance not at all like any he had learned in the dojo and yet it felt more familiar than breathing.

"Madara, don't," Tobirama tried to say, only to cough up a bubble of blood and Madara felt his anger rising even higher at the gurgle it came out with. Without looking back behind him, his arm still found the sword with perfect ease and carefully pulled it out in one swift motion without further widening the wound.

"Madara?" He heard the silver haired one mutter under his breath but paid him no more attention than to keep him in sight as his target.

"Heal your wounds, Tobirama. Leave these weaklings to me."

That seemed to be enough for the gold haired one to snap, rage coloring his face. "Die, bastard!" With a burst of chakra and speed, he launched himself at the teen, only to falter when Madara easily met his strange looking blade with Tobirama's sword. The pause was more than enough for Madara to push back and spin around, pivoting on one foot so he can slam the other in the idiot's side, sending him flying with a grunt again. The other one jumped into action to help his sibling, but he appeared apprehensive as he came to stand in front of the much shorter, dark haired fighter. He attempted to swat at him with the big fan he was holding but Madara ducked, went under his guard, emerged on the other side and stabbed his borrowed sword straight through the other's back, severing his spine and spinal cord.

He wasn't sure how he knew that the other will recover relatively quickly, but this will keep him down long enough for him to deal with the other brother adequately enough. He needed to keep them both occupied at all times so they don't think of getting to the injured Senju and finishing off the job or using him to distract Madara.

The gold haired one was back, muttering some incantation that lit up the strange rope he had wrapped around his arm and Madara saw the exact patterns of the sealing chakra on the thing. He leapt to the side and again into the air when his opponent started whipping it in his direction. He escaped the first few slashes but then the aura around the rope spouted additional ropes and Madara cursed under his breath as they came right at him from all side, a wider range, leaving him with less room to maneuver. He knew nothing good would happen if those things caught him. Still, despite this range and the speed of the incoming attacks, Madara saw an opening and was fast enough to take it. He slid right behind the gold haired brother, making a deep cut in his thigh since he was already there, but his true goal was behind the brute.

It was big, it was a horrid orange and it had a stylized kanji for lightning on it, a big white rope around its throat and a bid cork like lid. The big, flat based pithos was radiating as much power and danger as the sword and while he was unsure of how he knew this was _exactly_ what he needed, Madara knew that overthinking things in a fight will cost him damage and in this fight, it's more than just tournament points. So he just followed his instincts or whatever it was that was telling him to go for the pot.

"Yo, jackass! Not so though when facing your better, are you!"

"Why you little-!" The other cut off, horror filling his face when he saw what his much smaller opponent was holding and Madara grinned even as he felt a bit light headed when suddenly a large portion of his energy was drained out of him. It was nowhere near enough to make him stumble and he recovered quickly enough to watch the weapon work its magic, sucking one of his opponents right in. He closed the pithos and took a few deep, ragged breaths before he felt himself return to normal, his energy distributing itself back to normal.

"Ginkaku!" The silver one called out when he realized what had happened to his partner. Madara felt no fear when he saw the horror morph into fear before the just barely healed remaining brother charged at him. He avoided, taking the pithos with him in case the other tried to use it against him in a similar fashion. The silver haired one just paused long enough to pick up his brother's fallen sword and came at Madara again with a bolt of lightning hurled in his direction. Reacting without much thought on his part, as though his body already instinctively knew what it had to do, he dropped the pot beside him and felt his hand go through a series of movements he thought he'd seen Tobirama make, if not in this order. Regardless, when he was finished, he felt his chakra rising to the surface and a great gust of wind blew from him, countering the lightning and rendering it useless.

"Is that all you got?" He called out to the other and in his rage, the silver brother fell for the same tactic - Madara always _had_ been good at sarcasm and taunting people - shouting curses at him, only to realize what he had done. He had answered his call and the pot reacted, opening up and sucking him in. Madara braved the draining of chakra, though a bead of sweat made it down his forehead this time, but he didn't so much as sway. The pot closed and he sighed in relief, tension draining out of his body in waves. It was over.

Silence dominated his street, no one daring to speak or make any sort of sound, the only thing that could be heard were his own panting breaths.

"Madara?" He heard the wonder in the familiar voice and turned around, almost immediately falling on his knees in front of Tobirama, who had pulled out the weapons from his legs and had healed his hands and more serious stab wounds. His ankle still looked twisted and there were plenty of other things that needed healing. He still looked mostly okay, though the breathless way he said his name had the teen worried.

"Are you bleeding out again? Should I get bandages or do I honestly need to bring you to the hospital this time? Did you hit your head? Does anything hurt more than everything else?" He would have probably continued asking questions long into the night with the worry gnawing at his gut, but he was startled into stunned silence when a pale, dirty hand came up to cup his face almost reverently, a thumb brushing gently just under his right eye. "Tobirama?"

In the distance, he could hear sirens. The authorities will be here soon and he had no idea what to tell them. None of this had exactly been subtle, after all.

"Madara," the other breathed again, voice heavy in disbelief and something akin to both relief and sorrow. "You've woken your Sharingan."

"... What?"


	11. Chapter 11

The house was truly ruined, Tobirama thought with a sad heart. Madara's little escape from his family was all but destroyed and it was his own fault. Madara refused to see it as such, but the Senju knew how to admit his own fault in something. He was responsible for the fact that Madara would have to return to the house from which he had run in the first place because Tobirama had returned here for his weapons.

Still, Madara didn't even seemed nearly as fazed by this as he had thought he would be. The Uchiha had only ran into the house to find Kurama and his school books and homework and a bag of clothing before he had come back out just as the police, the fireman and medics arrived to invetigate the scene.

Despite the thrilling - and incredibly sad - fact that Madara had awoken his Sharingan again, the teen had no idea how to use it. Like with any Uchiha, it had come in the spur of the moment, when he had needed it to protect someone and when he had been under great emotional duress and until he had proper training or recovered whatever memories and experience he had brought with him from his former life, Madara was as new to the Sharingan's possibilities as Kagami had been when he had awoken his. Only Madara didn't have anyone there for him to lead him through this new change in his life. Tobirama knew only so much about the topic and his knowledge on it was either how to fight it or second hand at best. Madara would not benefit from such a thing.

Luckily for them, Tobirama had managed to seal all five strange weapons that the brothers had left behind upon being sealed in one of them inside his strongest storage scroll before the authorities arrived. Equally as luckily for them, the firemen had declared it a gas leak or some sort and the medics agreed that it is both the shock and the gas that had made people hallucinate the strange events they hysterically reported. Tobirama played along, saying he had seen much the same while a woman was rearranging his ankle which he had not had time to heal in face of much more urgent matters. The medics wrote it off as people just repeating the same thing the first person had said because their brains were trying to protect them from the trauma created by the fear and how dangerous the whole event could have been.

Madara also played along when he let himself be checked over, though he gave less details so he could confirm the growing theory that they just overheard each other's stories and recounted the same thing so as not to see crazy in the face of lack of actual 'repressed' memories. The medics were even kind enough to check Kurama, though the fox seemed strangely fine, if a bit dirty. Madara was still covered in the dirt and sooth from the store explosion so at least it was believable he was a victim in all of this, too, and no one would believe he had been fighting like a ninja just moments ago. Certainly not when the teen was so tired.

"My home," the boy muttered some time later, after they had both been checked over and the house was taped off to prevent anyone from entering in fear that more gas was leaking somewhere and just how dangerous it could be for anyone's help. The black haired male looked lost, sounded lost, even, and Tobirama felt shame when Kurama seemed to snuggle in his owner's hold to give him some form of comfort.

"I am sorry," Tobirama said as sincerely as he could manage, hand hovering over the boy's shoulder until the fox turned to give him a withering, warning glare. He hesitated for a second longer before daring the fox to bite him when he let it rest on Madara's shoulder. Strangely enough, that seemed to please the animal and it settled again, yipping and purring as best as a fox can in order to be soothing to the teen.

His apology snapped the teen out of his daze and Madara looked up at him, seeming to remember his presence. He gave an awkward smile that didn't hide just how much he was dreading his own words. "I guess we'll have to return to my family's house."

"I'm sorry," he repeated but Madara waved him off with no attempt at deception that it was fine. It wasn't but the student didn't seem to be blaming him.

"It's not your fault - it's _not_ ," he snapped when Tobirama went to contradict him. "This would have happened sooner or later. The fact that it was two crazy ninja coming after you that did it instead of an angry gang I kept beating up the members of doesn't change a thing. I had the house under insurgence and a gas lead, as the police and fire department reports will state, definitely falls under that category. In just a manner of days I'll have enough money to either rebuild or buy a whole new house! We can get you your own room and a weapons room to boot! Maybe we could buy a better TV while we're at it and a couple of real beds. A bathtub would be nice, but it's not a necessity."

The Senju could only stare in disbelief as Madara started rattling off the things _they_ will need when _their_ home is either rebuilt or bought. He could not believe his ears and yet it was true. Madara was honestly not angry with him and wasn't regretting the two of them meeting, living together and becoming friends. Even when it had brought two deadly ninja Tobirama had no hopes of winning against, Madara had not decided to throw him out but spoke of practically building a new _home_. _Together_.

"You truly are kind," he said, unconsciously echoing Hashirama's own words when Madara had given him the option of committing suicide or killing his younger brother for peace between the Uchiha and the Senju. Hashirama had, of course, chosen to sacrifice himself and had ordered Tobirama to treat Madara and the Uchiha kindly. Madara had stopped his Anija and had agreed to build Konoha together. Back then, Tobirama could see no kindness in Uchiha Madara, only a grieving, broken, mad man who wished to make others hurt as much as he was.

Now, he thought he might have seen the same thing Hashirama had, with his new insight in this man.

Madara could have easily given him the ultimatum for peace being only _Tobirama's_ death. He could have sought revenge for his little brother in Izuna's killer's death and by Hashirama's own hand. Whichever choice Hashirama could make under such circumstances, it would have broken his Anija's heart, just like ultimately killing Madara had, even if he had forced himself to move forward or fear succumbing to his own true depression and sadness he had not felt since Itama died and there was no new friend with the same dream to distract him this time.

Madara had indeed been kind, in not forcing Hashirama to give up either part of his dream of peace and a joined village. He had his best friend at his side and his younger brother, all because Madara had been _kind_.

Like he was kind now. He was not forsaking Tobirama for being different than the people of this world. He was not throwing him away because the world he came from, enemies and mortal danger were an every day thing and he had accidentally brought his own almost murderers to Madara's doorstep. Where anyone else, any other civilian from his own time or any other person from this would have turned him away, chased him out and cursed his name to all the gods that might be listening or existing - and rightfully so; it was not their fight, their worries, their lifestyle - Madara was inviting him further in his life, was accepting him even when it meant he had just experienced strong enough emotions to (re)awaken a doujutus that usually meant only pain would follow.

Tobirama swore that, no matter what, he will find a way to repay this boy.

 _Uchiha Madara_.

Madara blushed at his praise and muttered some things about him being an idiot and a tree huger - another common insult the Uchiha used to throw at their Senju opponents in light of Hashirama discovering Mokuton, something Madara should definitely not know and which Tobirama did not plan to tell him about until he figured out _how_ in the name of the Sage of Six Paths had Madara managed to reawaken enough memories and experience to fight as he had when there is no evidence of prior development of his chakra coils - as he waved it off. He sobered up quickly, though, and hailed a passing car that had 'taxi' written on the side of it. "Come on. We need to get to my parents' house before it gets too late or tou-san won't let us in on principle no matter what we've been through."

"Sounds like a bastard," he couldn't help but comment as he hobbled into the car, both he and his companion ignoring the incredulous look Kurama got when the driver caught sight of the fox. He waited long enough for Madara to rattle off the address of his parents' adobe before he asked a rather important question if they want their story to be believable. "What should we tell them when we arrive? It would be best to agree ahead instead of stumbling through a story and getting caught in a lie." First rule of being a shinobi regarding lying: always have a prepared alibi no matter what you had done. It's invaluable in the long run.

"We'll just say that there are gas problems in my neighborhood, seeing as that's going to be the official police statement come morning or even this evening news. We got caught in the one at the store and came to see what had happened to my and several other houses after we got checked over by he medics. We need a place to stay until my finances counselor and insurgence company deal with this and I get my cash. Kaa-chan won't mind and tou-san will jump at the chance to have me under his thumb again. It will be annoying but it's too cold to not have a solid roof over out heads."

It was a solid plan but the comment about how difficult this will be for Madara once again made guilt creep up Tobirama's chest. He did not apologize this time, however, as Madara sent him a truly scary scowl for someone so much younger and shorter than himself - and yet so much more powerful, a part of his mind reminded, bringing up pictures of the relative ease with which the teen had taken care of what had almost been his murderers - so he just settled for observing the streets as they went by in the window. Madara seemed lost in thought, anyway, so it's not like he was being rude or antisocial.

The first thing he noticed upon entering a neighborhood that had Madara suddenly as strung uptight as a bowstring was that it was a much, much nicer part of the city than where Madara lives. The houses were considerably bigger and fancier in design, the lawns immaculately taken care of and whatever plants were upfront were well groomed. Another thing he noticed was that the people here were stiffer and dressed much less casually than he had ever seen Madara before. They eyed the taxi with distaste and suspicion and Tobirama almost felt as if he had walked right into the Uchiha Compound during the first few months since the village was built in search of Madara's house to argue with the man about some form or the other. Madara seemed no less tense here than he had been there in the last months before he had left.

 _'No wonder he fled from this place.'_ Even if this suspicion was not aimed directly at Madara himself, the atmosphere here was infinitely more hostile and colder than in the little street where he had found himself a new home. He was starting to feel stifled here, like the first time he had walked into the Hyuuga's new compound when they had just moved into the village. The level of tension and oppression there was outmatched by the one filling this place.

Madara had always hated being in the Hyuuga Compound.

Eventually, they stopped in front of one of the medium sized houses found in this neighborhood and Madara paid the driver before taking a deep, steadying breath and stepping out of the car. Tobirama followed suit on the other side and found himself immediately pinned by dark eyes - not as dark as an Uchiha's but close enough - watching him curiously before a scowl set itself on the preteen's little face as he glanced at his companion and the boy ran back into the house, yelling for his father. A glance at Madara and a general check on what his senses were telling him assured him this was one of Madara's younger siblings.

The door opened before they even reached it and a average height woman all but barreled into Madara, wrapping him up in her arms and crying into his hair almost hysterically. Madara let himself sink into her embrace and returned it gladly, obviously pleased to see his mother.

Tobirama was disconcerted that no one in this house felt even remotely related to Madara. Reincarnation or not, a sense of him should have lingered at the edges of their own weak chakra signatures.

"Kaa-chan," the boy said after a while, drawing himself back enough that he could look around if he wished. Seeing his face only made the woman more worried, as it was still dirty and there was a small cut on his cheek, either from the fight or the explosion remained a mystery. Kurama waited patiently at Tobirama's side, though he had no idea when the fox had come to sit at his feet. "This is Senju Tobirama. He is my roommate and close friend. I fear we may need a place to stay for a little while."

"Oh!" The woman seemed to notice him only then, finally letting go of Madara and straightening out nonexistent wrinkles in her clothing before she offered him a polite smile. "My apologies. Pleased to meet you, Senju-kun. Thank you for being so kind to my son. I am Utaha Sakura. Please do come in and sit. That ankle looks painful. Make yourself at home!"

"Kaa-chan, you're rambling," Madara teased, only to have his nose tweaked in retaliation. The teen scowled at the childish gesture but didn't seem angry or even embarrassed. This was the Uchiha love people envied, a depth of emotion no one had seen anyone else achieve. Like hell was Madara an Utaha. (Tobirama also made a note about yet another name never heard among the Uhciha Clan). "We can take my old room if it's still available."

"Yes, of course it is! I would never let your room be taken, no matter how much time passed since you last slept there." The mother seemed rather offended at the mere suggestion. "Come in, settle down. Though perhaps a nice home cooked meal is in order first. You boys look _famished_. And no, Madara, you are not helping. You need to assist your friend in settling in and cleaning up a bit. _Then_ you can tell me what the fudge happened that you two looked like you picked a fight with a train and the train won."

"We're _fine_ ," Madara whined but didn't try to oppose his mother, instead leading Tobirama into the house when the woman ushered them in. He passed right by a big, lush living room full of dark hared, pale, dark eyed people of various ages and led him down a hallway until they reached a room that was labeled as Madara's and 'Enter at your own risk'. He arched an eyebrow at his companion and Madara huffed in embarrassment. "I had a phase of putting up traps or reacting violently when someone came into my room to wake me up. Though I think the sign was pasted back on becasue Kaa-chan is an overprotective mother and would no doubt eviscerate anyone who went in against her orders."

Okay, so Utaha Sakura at least _sounded_ somewhat like an Uchiha, though her temperament might be a consequence of Madara's own rubbing off on her.

The room wasn't all that much bigger than the living room/bedroom in Madara's own house had been and it was equally as well lived in. Everything seemed to have its place and Madara's love of hawks was clear from the painted ceiling depicting an open sky with three hawks in flight, flying in a circle around the light. Tobirama was oddly reminded of the Sharningan's tomoe and wondered if this design had been Madara's idea or the painter's. He was a bit surprised to see a cabinet dedicated to what seemed to be fighting trophies and a lot of them. He didn't understand the significance behind the categories or the tournament names but it was clear Madara had been rather successful. He made a note to ask the teen why he seems to have given up on that. From what he remembers of Madara in his first life, the man had _loved_ fighting, especially hand to hand. Had called it 'dancing', though seeing as with which grace he did fight, it sort of made sense.

Personal items were few and far in between books and old study materials. Just a couple of photographs of him and his family when he was younger and from his tournaments. He looked younger than ten in the last picture he had with his siblings. Most of the pictures were actually with his mother. There was one picture taken at some sort of formal event, judging by how sharp everyone looked, when Madara appeared to be about thirteen and he stood in the middle, the children apparently arranged by birth, and there was a wide space between him and Kiachi and between Madara and Shotaro. The hand the man who must be Madara's father had on his friend's shoulder looked restraining, weighing him down while Sakura-san seemed to be offering him comfort.

No smile on the photo was sincere.

Madara looked miserable.

"Come on," said Uchiha called once their stuff was put aside and a berth of some sort was drawn out of the recliner in the corner of Madara's room. "Let's get cleaned up and go to dinner. The sooner we get that over with, the sooner I can call my insurgence agency and see about getting my money so we can get out of here again." He crouched down and pet Kurama between his large ears. "You have to stay and be good, Kurama, and you have fool permission to bite the pants off anyone not me, Tobirama or my Kaa-chan if they come in. I'll bring you something later."

The fox seemed to nod, snorted and curled up on Madara's bed. Tobirama swore that animal was far too intelligent.

Still, he followed after Madara with dread in his heart. Madara had to deal with this bullshit again because of him.

He swore he'll do his best to make it up to the teen.


	12. Chapter 12

Madara could not remember the last time his whole family had gathered around the dinning table to have dinner together but it would seem his and Tobirama's sorry state and the albino's mere presence was enough to gather everyone again after years of no family dinners, no matter how much his mother had tried to enforce them at one point before giving up. As it was, he would really rather it go back to the usual than deal with this bullshit.

Kiachi and Shotaro were glaring at Tobirama like he had murdered their puppy, not that father would have ever allowed them to _have_ a puppy in the first place. Utaha Ren was a business man who only cared about his own reputation and image. Everything else was pretty much worthless in his eyes, as far as Madara knew. Hao, who had seen them when they had arrived, was still glaring at Madara like he had been doing every day until the teen had moved out and his twin, Yoh, looked between suspicious and curious of the two of them since they arrived. He still glared at Madara if he happened to look in his direction and the teen rolled his eyes.

His older sisters, Miyako, the one who had tried to proposition him that once and Mio, the eldest of eight siblings, were too busy ogling Tobirama to pay any sort of attention to Madara, for which he was grateful for as they were quite possibly the most annoying though he found it a bit disgusting the way there were almost literal hearts in their eyes as they sighed over his friend. His youngest brother, Shishi, who will be starting middle school this coming year and was only a year younger than the twins, had decided to ignore them all and was busy playing something on his gameboy. Once again, Madara was grateful. There was enough flaring going on around the table.

He purposefully ignored the expectant looks his father was sending him. He said nothing and just enjoyed his mother's cooking after over a year without. He wondered if he could take his mother and Tobirama out for the whole day when his birthday came around. He would really rather not spend it here, surrounded by people who have no love lost for him. He hoped none of his cousins try to pin him down for some 'bonding time', especially not now while he was still reeling from what had happened today.

What he had done.

He and Tobirama will have a lot to talk about after they both get some rest and settle after the events of the day. And they _will_ need some time to settle. It is not every day that what is essentially a random teenager saves what is sure to be a powerful and experienced shinobi against two others who were even more powerful. Madara wasn't even sure what or how he had done it all. He had not been thinking. He had seen Tobirama wounded and his body moved on its own, as if it knew perfectly well what he needed to do, how to move, where to aim to get maximum efficiency and ultimate results. The fighting he could have perhaps even explained away, saying he had fallen into some weird trance or something. There were scientific papers being written all over the world about what people under trance or hypnosis can do, after all. It wouldn't be too far from the realm of possibility that trauma can cause such a trance. The explosion in the store would have been more than enough.

What he can't explain, however, was the fact that he had, apparently, used a jutsu, a ninjutsu to be precise. A futon.

When he had no idea how to mold chakra or the required hand signs - hand seals? Tobirama called them hand _seals_ the few times they had talked about his life as a ninja - and he had still managed it somehow.

Not to mention he had used that strange pot thing. He still wasn't sure what it was but it had alarm bells roaring in his mind and his instincts kept shouting _danger_ at him until it was safely sealed away. Say what you will but shit like that doesn't happen every day to just anyone.

He doesn't blame his friend. Tobirama hadn't even known how he had ended up in a completely different era, let alone that he had apparently accidentally brought his enemies with him in his last ditch effort to survive. He will probably start questioning that part of the whole ordeal before they go to bed tonight and Madara will be sure to question him about it in the morning. For now, he actually had to focus on not choking on his food when his father finally broke the silence, addressing the Senju specifically with a suspicious yet impassive glare in place. His typical expression towards outsiders, really, no matter how long he knew them. (You either get used to it or you don't; his father didn't have very many people he could call friends.)

"So," the Utaha patriarch began, drawing everyone's attention to him at the head of the table. Tobirama looked up last, as though deciding to humor him and grace him with his attention - Madara tried not to snicker at the very likely possibility that the impression was deliberate on Tobirama's part; he was sass incarnate - giving his father an even more deadpan and impassive look than the older man was managing. If the air wasn't so tense and he didn't just want to run out of the house and as far away from his family, he would have found this very interesting and would have probably even gotten popcorn. He knew his friend was secretly a real drama queen, no matter how many times the other denied it by saying his elder brother inherited all the drama in their family. "I hear you live with my boy." It wasn't a question. Madara and his mother both scowled at his rude behavior.

"For the last month or so, yes." Tobirama, at least, was mockingly polite, something Madara had never heard before meeting the albino. Ren waited patiently for a whole minute, clearly expecting a further explanation why a complete stranger to the family was staying with his estranged son but Tobirama had just returned to his meal, all polite and unobtrusive and yet managing to be an asshole in one go. Madara hid a smirk behind a sip of his tea. He had always preferred tea over whatever juice or energy drinks his siblings drank.

Finally, Ren grew annoyed when it became clear he'll get nowhere with his terse comment. "I've never even heard of you before. How did you come to live with Madara in whatever shoe box he had squirreled himself away in?"

"It was actually a very nice little house, before the gas leak damaged half of his neighborhood, really," the shinobi shot back casually and Madara thought he'll die restraining silent laughter. The _sass_. _'And tou-san thought_ I _was bad.'_ Honestly, one had to get used to Tobirama's levels of sass. He was the sass master.

Judging from the way Ren's eye twitched in irritation, Tobirama's sassy goals were being achieved. "You have yet to address my other concerns. All I know about you is that you are some strange man that's suddenly hanging around one of my sons while being rude to others. I'm sure you can understand how any parent might react in much the same way if they were in my position."

"Hm, I do believe Utaha Sakura-san, your respected wife and Madara's mother, is in much the same position and I have not been accused of nefarious intentions by her." Said woman actually nearly choked on her own silent laughter and Madara thought he was going to _die_. Oh, he could already see that Tobirama was going to be his kaa-chan's favorite sleepover friend any of her kids had ever brought home. "However, because I _do_ understand overprotective tendencies of nosy family members, I will gladly dissuade whatever notions you have of me being a threat to your son's well being. Madara is a very dear friend of mine and he had offered me aid where many others would have turned me away. That being said, I have no intention of being polite to those who would ridicule and bully him if given the chance. As for who I am, my name is Senju Tobirama and I am a chemistry college student."

Simple, polite, pointed, detailed only enough to sound convincing while not giving Ren enough information to look him up, as Madara had instructed him to keep it. His father may be an ass but he did look out for his children, if only to make sure they weren't seeing someone 'inadequate' or that might kidnap them for ransom or something. In his own way, he was being a decent family member, just not a decent father. It often felt like Ren was more of a distant cousin or uncle whom you see once or twice in your life but who watches out for you just enough to ensure his career isn't impacted by your blood relation.

"Senju? Interesting family name. I've never heard of it before," the eldest Utaha said in a very pointed and disapproving manner and Madara glared at his father. He could feel his temper brewing, knew it won't take much for it to reach its boiling point and then there was no doubt about whether this 'conversation' at the table during this 'family dinner' would devolve into a shouting match.

"That's because Tobirama's family isn't famous nor is it influential. They run a flower shop. Do you have a problem with flowers, _otou-sama_?"

Ren frowned at his acidic tone but before it _could_ become an argument that will only upset his mother and cause more sneers from his siblings, Shishi beat them all to it with a curious question that threw them off guard.

"Are you a ghost?" The question was obviously aimed at Tobirama, given none of them had ever seen a man of his coloring before and Shishi was most used to seeing the dark haired Utaha. Tobirama with his pale skin, white hair and red eyes would be quite a change for someone so young.

"Shishi!" Their mother admonished but the boy just looked confused as to why he was being scolded.

"It's a trait from my mother's side," Tobirama surprised them even more when he answered in a gentle, patient tone. Madara remembered the stories Tobirama had told him of his team, a bunch of young teenagers now, and how obviously fond he was of them all. Madara knew that, in general, the shinobi _loved_ children. Shishi was about his students' age. It was no surprise he'd be gentler towards him than his other siblings. Shishi probably didn't even know why one of his brothers was being treated this way and had just done as his other siblings do so as not to stand out. "She comes from a family with very peculiar coloring. One of my younger brothers had an even more interesting coloring than my own. One half of his hair was as white as my own while the other was as chestnut brown as my elder brother's."

"You have siblings, too?" Miyako perked up, leaning closer to Tobirama, a flirty smile already stretching freshly painted cherry colored lips. "Are they all as handsome as you?"

Madara winced, more so because he knew the younger Senjus' fates than because of the flirting. Predictably, Tobirama's entire demeanor became closed off, angry and icy. Senju Kawarama and Itama were a delicate subject that always brought on anger, regret and sorrow in his roommate. The teen had been surprised that Tobirama had even talked to him about them and how they had died in a pointless clan war wen they had been seven and ten respectively. Madara wasn't sure if he could have remained sane if a seven year old Shishi or ten year old Yoh and Hao were to have died when he himself was twelve. Or if anything were ever to happen to Shotaro, Kiachi, Miyako or Mio. No matter how they treated him, for him, water may be sweet but blood was thicker. He'd do anything for them even if he'd never get the same courtesy in return. Tobirama had never been able to understand how he lived away from his family if they were all alive. He came from a big clan and grew up knowing everyone, living with everyone. Madara's family situation seemed to baffled him.

"My Anija is married, I'm afraid, and my younger brothers died when they were young."

The icy tone of his voice froze the room and no one said anything. Madara subtly bumped their elbows together under the table to offer support and comfort as best he could and he could feel the Senju relax minutely under the touch.

"I am sorry for your loss, Tobirama-kun," his kaa-chan was, of course, the first and only one to say anything. The rest of the dinner was spent in an uncomfortable silence and Madara was all but dragged to his room as soon as both he and his roommate finished their meal. Not that he minded or begrudged the other for the hasty retreat. He just grabbed some leftovers for Kurama and allowed himself to be tugged along.

They prepared for bed in silence but it was much more comfortable than the one in the dinning room. The walls weren't thick enough to block out the sounds of his mother tearing everyone else a new one for treating a guest like that. Madara ignored it, instead helping Tobirama slip into the bathroom so they can brush their teeth and go to bed undisturbed. He made sure to lock and block his door when they were in before dropping on his bed in exhaustion. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry for how they acted. They were being real dicks."

"It's fine," the shinobi replied after a long pause and guilt swept through Madara. "It's not your fault. You're not responsible for their actions or lack of manners. And if anyone should apologize, it's me for getting us into this mess but since you won't let me," he talked right over Madara's sputtered protests. "You don't get to say sorry, either. Though this just confirms what I've thought would be the case." Those red eyes focused on him and Madara's breath hitched at their intensity. "You are nothing like your family. And that's a good thing."

Somehow, that made Madara sleep like a babe that night, void of dreams or nightmares that could have centered around the events of the day.

And if his heart kept skipping beats for the next five minutes, Tobirama will never know of it.


	13. Chapter 13

As always, Madara was an early raiser the next morning, though Tobirama had been waiting for him to wake up since dawn. Yes, he had been injured and tired himself out the day before but whenever his mind was filled with intriguing and confusing thoughts, he automatically attempted to create more waking hours for himself to figure it out. His new fascination was, of course, centered around yesterday's events.

Namely, the transformation Madara had went through.

First of all, the teen's entire chakra signature had shifted. The roaring flame that now resided within him was the exact replica of the inferno Tobirama had gotten used to feeling from Uchiha Madara. He had not even realized how _muted_ Madara's chakra was until its full volume was released. It was still not fluctuating and pulsing the same way it had in the Uchiha's first life but he has yet to breathe fire. Tobirama suspects that the moment the first katon passes from his lips, Madara will be pretty much back to his old self, chakra wise. Second, the teen's eyes had turned into the _Sharingan_ and he had been fighting with its prowess against Kinkaku and Ginkaku like he already knew them all. Not that surprising, as Madara was not only a genius and a prodegy but the best, finest master of the Sharingan that the Uchiha had seen to date. One of the things that worried him about the rediscovery of his kekkei genkai was that it might trigger memories - or rather, that he might _remember_.

Sharingan offered a perfect, immortalized memory of whatever it sees. Madara had seen _a lot_.

Tobirama feared what reliving those memories might do to Madara's piece of mind.

The third thing he was thinking about was how he had gotten here and how he had apparently dragged Kinkaku and Ginkaku for the ride. He was now of the opinion that it's not just the amount of chakra that had triggered this time travel event, but also it's nature. However, that still left him wondering if it was lighting natured chakra or the chakra the Silver and Gold brothers got from the Kyuubi that had triggered such a completely different reaction. He didn't have enough data to base his hypothesis on but he figured a little more time to think on the matter would be necessary for all to become clear. He had patience and he had time. Whether he ever returned to his own time or not didn't really bother him all that much in the end.

If he could settle in, here, in this time, with Madara, he was surprised to find he would be perfectly content. Not _happy_ , as he honestly wasn't sure if he even knew what real happiness was like, but he would be lying if he said he was indifferent to how things were developing between him and his young friend here. If he were ever indeed to find a way home, he knew he'd never tell Madara about it. The boy would try to convince him to go back to his brother and his students, to his village that he had put so much effort into, and Tobirama would be forced to leave Madara behind. Something that sat truly ill with him. And he couldn't just drag an innocent into a _war_ that had nothing to do with him, even if his previous life is to be taken into account. It had been _years_ since Madara's death when the unrest turned into conflict and conflict transformed into open war. He truly had nothing to do with it.

(It was Hashirama's own damned fault for advertising that Konoha had a way of sealing biju and that they were aiming to capture the other ones and then offer them to the other nations as guarantees for peace. Mito had very nearly strangled him when Kirigakure first set its sights on Uzushiogakure. It was not pretty.)

His train of thought had been cut off when he felt the first stirring in Madara's chakra that he knew meant the teen was waking up and had settled to wait for him to properly get his bearing together before they could open the subject. Madara insisted that he get them some food from the kitchen before they begin and snuck out before the shinobi could protest. He tracked his movements through the house with his sensory abilities and was relieved that everyone else seemed to be asleep still, allowing Madara a free get away.

The boy had not even taken his first bite when his first question came. "What is the Sharingan? You mentioned it yesterday while staring at my eyes. Who were those people? What did they want? What were those weapons? How was I able to use them? How was I able to do _any_ of what I did, for that matter!? _What_ is going _on_ , Tobirama?"

The Senju considered his companion for a moment, noting the way Kurama seemed to be bristling on the bed behind Madara's head where they were sat on the floor so as not to get crumbs in their bedding. He chose to ignore the strange fox and instead set about answering the questions. "The Sharingan is a special ocular technique unique to the Uchiha bloodline. It involves illusionary powers and illusion resistance, the ability to see, read and copy anything that the eye sees and additional powers that seem to be both universal and vary from Uchiha to Uchiha. The Sharingan is activated in moments of emotional stress or duress, such as the happenings of yesterday, when strong emotions trigger a special kind of chakra in the brain and transforms the eyes. It has several maturity and development levels and yours appear to be fully mature. Impressive, that. What else you can do, we'd have to experiment to see, so I suggest we hold off on that. You _have_ just used chakra for the first time in your life just yesterday. As for your other questions, those were Kinkaku and Ginkaku from Kumogakure, a nation at war with my own, and they and a squad of ninja had been sent to kill me on my way back to Konoha in hopes of weakening my brother, the Hokage, and the village as a whole. They wanted to finish what they had started - they were the ones that had injured me before we first met and it seems that I had dragged them to your time when I myself unexpectedly ended up here. The weapons, I have no idea what they are but they are some of the most powerful tools I've come across as of yet. Regarding what you've been able to do ... And what's going on ... " He paused, hesitated, a frown drawn on his forehead as he regarded his now extremely worried but also relived - apparently, he had been worrying about something following Tobirama to this world even if he had never said anything, though whether that was a result of the 'movies' of this time or if he was the paranoid sort remained to be seen - friend for a moment before deciding hiding anything from him would only cause harm. "You're a shinobi, Madara. And a very talented one, it would seem."

"What?" Predictably, the incredulous question came within second, sounding faint as Madara appeared to be trying to match Tobirama in complexion. His eyes looked scared and Tobirama hated that he had brought about such emotion in the teen.

"A shinobi. Remember our first meeting and how I mistook you for someone else? And how I then told you you reminded him of him and just how dangerous and skilled he was?" The black haired one nodded hesitantly, obviously connecting things to where this will end up going and hating or dreading it. "Yes, well, if nothing else, you are a reincarnation of sorts of _Uchiha Madara_ , one of the strongest shinobi of my time. He died in battle a few years ago and I think you might just be him, in some sense or form. Your chakra is nearly identical to his. It's what tripped me up the first time. It's how I found you in the first place. Uchiha Madara seems to have been reborn in you."

"But how ... _How_ is that _possible_?!" Madara sounded like he was panicking and Tobirama didn't blame him one bit for his reaction. Any sane person would be taking it no better, though it could have been much, much worse. There was no denial. "I'm just some ordinary kid! I'm nothing special! Yes, I have good grades and martial arts are a thing I find easy but I'm not some super special awesome ninja!" Okay, scratch that, there _was_ a bit of denial involved. Tobirama let it go, figuring calming his friend down and continuing this conversation at a more acceptable and subtle volume would do them both good.

"I don't know. Reincarnation is not something even shinobi have any information on and we practically bend nature and reality to our whims with the power of will, energy and some training all the time. What I _do_ know, though," he cut in before Madara could actually become hysteric. "Is that we might be facing some other problems, soon. Your Sharingan and the memories it might have immortalized for the rest of time. Your counterpart has seen much and above 90% of it had not been pleasant in the least."

Madara looked rather subdued at that. "Then what should I do?"

"For now?" He shrugged. "Nothing. Wait to see if any new dreams or memories start popping up. If they do, you _immediately_ tell me so we can sort through them together." Though he honestly hoped that Izuna's death at his own hands won't be the first one to come about. He wanted Madara to still trust him and not hate him if he was going to help the Uchiha deal with the potential mess the reawakening of his Sharingan might cause. "I should probably stop talking about my life for now, lest we trigger something unwanted or in an inappropriate setting. Another thing you might want to consider is training."

"Training?" Madara echoed, frowning at him in confusion. "What, like ninja training? Are you sure that's at all a good idea? What if it triggers some memories or something else? I don't want to hurt you or anyone else by accident or lack of control."

"Judging from how you carried yourself during the fight and how you handled it, I think you have rather more control than you'd believe. Besides, the Sharingan is a tricky thing. If you were ever to accidentally activate it, as it is connected to your feelings, it could force your body beyond its current limitations. How you didn't drop dead tired right after the fight is a mystery to me but I'm attributing that to your frankly ridiculously large chakra reserves. If you feel uncomfortable with the idea of learning ninja skills, though," he offered an alternative, tentative as he was to skip over what might be essential to balancing Madara out now that his chakra was more active. He'll start feeling restless if he keeps it contained like that. "Hand-eye coordination at the very least, then. Reflexes. speed. The Sharingan sees and processes the world ten times faster than your body can react unless you've balanced it out with training. Trying to make up for that disbalance will only make you collapse. And while I doubt we'll ever run across enemy shinobi in this time and age, it is best that we never risk you fainting somewhere anyone could do anything to you without protection."

"I guess that makes sense. Yeah, we can do that." The raven haired boy even nodded to himself firmly, determined to go through with this plan of action. Tobirama dearly hoped this will not come back to bite them in the ass. "Are you okay after yesterday, though? You were quite beat up again, though you looked nothing like the first time."

"The first time I fought them, I had already been rather tired after a lot of other fighting and missions," Tobirama said with a nod, sparing a moment to wonder how his students were faring with him gone. He hoped Kagami wasn't taking his frustrations and grief on Anija. Hashirama was no doubt already mourning and finding it difficult to reconcile his world and his life with the fact that both his last brother and his best friend were now gone, that he had buried two more of his precious people and that he had outlived those whom he had sworn to protect. Madara's death had had Hashirama staring off into the distance for days before he had forced himself to move on. "I had been at my limits and wasn't able to keep up at all. Yesterday, I have fared much better and had more than enough chakra to heal my wounds. I just didn't have enough time to heal my ankle before the healers arrived."

Which was one of the first things he took care of this morning when he woke up. It may be the weekend, so Madara didn't have to go to school, but he knew both him and the teen would prefer to eventually get out of the house and away from the tense atmosphere persisting over the house.

"It's fine, now."

"Well, that's good to hear. I never want to see you that hurt again," the teen mumbled and Tobirama found himself inexplicably touched. Yes, he had known that the teen had come to care for him as much as Tobirama had gotten attached to his host, but he had apparently forgotten the golden rule when it comes to dealing with the Uchiha: their emotions ran deeper and stronger than a normal person's. Madara's fondness of him was obviously a bit more than the acquaintanceship and hesitant friendship he had thought it to be. He wondered if they were at the level of Madara and Hashirama's friendship before Madara was all but ran out of Konoha by its people's suspicions and fears of him. "So, on a brighter, lighter matter, what do you want to do today?"

"Just ... anything. Anything to get out of this house, at least."

"I should probably go to my insurance company and to my bank to check on my funds," Madara mused to himself, absently picking at his food and munching on this or that one at a time. "The sooner all of that is settled, the sooner we get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan."

Madara shook his head, though. "Only one problem. You have nothing to dress for the occasion. I'll have to go alone. You, on the other hand, can take Kurama out for a walk." The teen had the audacity to laugh at the offended, disgusted faces both fox and the Senju made at his suggestion. "What? He's not that bad, he's just got a bit of a temper," Madara defended the fox as he ran a hand through its orange fur.

"Then why do I get the impression that he'd go for my throat if I turn my head for just a second?" Tobirama groused, not at all amused. He glared at Kurama when the fox sent him what seriously looked like a haughty grin and an arrogant sniff. That's it, just for that, he was going to take the damned animal out for a walk in one of those 'dog parks' that they passed on the way home from the market. He hoped there will be some hounds today.

"Don't be grumpy," was all the answer he got before there was a knock on the door, disturbing their conversation and Tobirama found his hand automatically reaching for the kunai knife he had hidden under his pillow last night in typical shinobi wariness and paranoia that had kept him alive all of these years.

"Madara, honey? Are you awake? I thought I heard voices."

"We're fine, kaa-chan, just talking," called Madara to Sakura-san, shooting Tobirama a look when he realized what his hand had reached for. The white haired man only took his hand back and raised both hands in a show of surrender. He had no intention of hurting Utaha Sakura-san, who seemed to be the only one to genuinely care for Madara in this household.

"Okay, well come out for breakfast, then. Don't be a bad host to your friend. We can't let Tobirama-kun go hungry."

"That is alright, Sakura-san. Madara grabbed us breakfast a while ago," Tobirama called just seconds before the woman poked her head into the room, giving them and Kurama especially a curious glance. The fox only waved its tail at her before burrowing its head in Madara's hair. The woman, predictably, cooed at the 'cute' display. Tobirama wondered if Madara had trained the damned thing to be unassuming when it might just be a killer attack fox. Judging from the barely stifled smirk, there was indeed more to Kurama than his mother or roommate were aware of, apparently.

"Well, if it's like that. Though do come out for a bit, yes? Your cousin Asama heard you're back home and he came to visit." Judging by the identical eye roll both mother and son preformed, this Asama wasn't exactly their favorite relative. "He appears to want to take you guys out this evening, but you'll have to discuss that with him."

At this, Madara made a grimace. "Must I pretend that we don't hate each other's guts? Because no matter what he says, I know damn well he had not _accidentally_ broken my rib that one time we sparred as kids."

"If I remember correctly," Sakura-san said with amusement clear in her voice while Tobirama wondered if he should just start walking around these people in his armor and all of his weapons in sight to get them to back the fuck off from the Uchiha. "You repaid him by spraining his ankle, breaking two fingers on his left hand and cracking three bones in his right foot. I think your Sensei didn't know whether she was more astonished or impressed. That was, after all, the only time you'd been moderately aggressive."

"Bastard deserved it. I nearly had to skip the championship because of him. I know there are _a lot_ of cliche movies about dojos trying to incapacitate the opposition's best fighter but I'd never thought I'd live through that bullshit in real life," Madara groused as he reluctantly stood up and walked towards the door, sparing Tobirama a glance and an arched eyebrow in silent question to see if he was coming. As though Tobirama would ever leave him alone with these bastards.

"Language, young man," the mother scolded but there was no real heat behind the worlds. Yes, Madara was definitely the closest with his mother.

Now if only Tobirama could figure out what the fuck was wrong with the rest of them to be so antagonistic towards Madara.

_'Guess that's one more mystery to solve.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Utaha Asama looked pretty much like every other born Utaha, the same coloring, the same complexion and the same arrogance that coated and veiled every action his father or any of his siblings ever did. The only difference between his siblings and his four years older cousin was that his parents were not like Madara's and had allowed the young man to train karate since the moment he saw Madara was starting his training. Two years later, Asama had attempted to seriously hurt Madara in one sparring session that Asama's Sensei and Madara's Sensei, Tsunomade Akira, had set up as a friendly match to show off for some of his Sensei's beginners.

Madara had been ashamed of loosing his temper in front of his Sensei by snapping so many bones in his cousin's body but the woman had been more worried than she was angry at the results of the spar. She had tried to pull him out of the championship tournament for fear of stressing his barely starting to heal rib and what could happen if someone were to kick him in exactly that spot. His life would have been in danger as the possibility of his rib puncturing a lung were at an all time high.

Especially since Asama's dojo had decided to retaliate for the lack of punishment Madara got from his Sensei by spreading the word that the current reigning champion had an injury that everyone then aimed for. It was a dick move and petty revenge and Asama had come from the hospital just to sneer at him when Madara finally caught on to what was happening during his second match when his opponent went for the same side he was hiding that he was favoring.

It made victory all the sweeter when he defended his title and walked away with a gold trophy and medal.

Asama, unlike his siblings, had _never_ liked him. There was no single moment in time when his attitude towards Madara changed, he'd simply always been a dick towards him while kissing up to Ren every chance he got. Given that Ren never believed Madara when he had tried to tell him what Asama had done before the tournament, Madara figured they deserved each other and never spoke of the matter again. Even now, years later, Asama was smarting from his hurt pride and he actually had a bit of a limp on colder days when his foot started acting up. Asama always takes the chance to glare death at him while slicking his way into his father's good graces in hopes that Ren would provide him with a place in the business world.

Madara was disgusted.

He still is, when he and Tobirama finally enter the living room and he sees Asama all but praising this or that business maneuver he'd heard or read about that Ren had recently done. Such a kiss ass. Unfortunately, Asama's attention immediately tunes into him and a hatred ten times deeper than anyone else's that Madara's known in this life seeps into his cousin's gaze. Asama had never been subtle about his dislike. Those dark eyes then turn curious as they slide over to Tobirama, taking in his white hair, pale skin, red eyes, the three tattoos on his face and the elegance of a predator on the prowl that he exhibits in every step. Tobirama was studying him in turn with laser sharp intensity that Madara realized he was assessing the threat level he might represent. He wasn't sure how he felt about recognizing such a look when he had been pretty much oblivious to it in the weeks since he'd met Tobirama. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear the man was radiating murder again.

 _'Though maybe he is?'_ He mused to himself, contemplating what he knew of shinobi and how they did things. He realizes that it's very possible, even more _probable_ that, yes, Tobirama _was_ projecting murderous intent, probably through his chakra and probably as a familiar gesture to chase people off before it could come to physical conflict when it is not needed and is essentially a waste of chakra. It obviously caused unease, given the way that the people present in the living room all shifted uneasily or paled a little, but the world has also obviously been without shinobi long enough that 'civilians' - or rather just people in general, really - no longer understood the origin or the meaning behind this cold, stiffening feeling. _'Imagine that,'_ he thought, the words dripping with irony in his own mind. _'People once used to be_ obvious _about their killing intent.'_ Madara probably only realized what it was because of his past experiences with it in another, completely different life.

And _that_ was something he thought he should be freaking out about more than he was. Truly, he was taking all of this shinobi/ninja thing far too easily and smoothly considering how many bombs had been dropped on him so far. He guessed, though, that a part of him had always known this and it had taken a man out of his past and a near death experience to trigger it all. Shinobi business was apparently something his _soul_ was very familiar with, for whatever reason that might be. He wasn't sure why or how he had reincarnated but not even Tobirama knew. He has this untouchable, inconsistent and yet insistent feeling that _he_ himself should know, but the knowledge is apparently still blocked to him. He has a theory as to how to unlock it, but if he is honest with himself, he is _afraid_ to have those memories back. And not just because Tobirama said a vast majority of them will be horrible, but because of _Tobirama_.

Tobirama, who had held a blade to his throat the second he saw/sensed him. Tobirama, who had accused him of being powerful and _cruel_ enough to play games with a near deathly injured and severely exhausted man. Tobirama, who had obviously never trusted his past self.

Tobirama, who was his friend now but could go back to being somewhat enemies with him if he gets his memories back, whether that's his or Madara's decision and doing.

Madara did not want to be enemies with him, to chase him out of his life.

So no, though he had a _theory_ , he was in no haste nor did he feel the urgency to test it out. Those memories can stay _blocked_ for all he cared. He already didn't know what to do with the ones triggered in his fight with those idiots that had been after Tobirama!

Yes, he had fought as though nothing clouded his mind, but in truth, he had not been thinking or focused at all. His body had simply _known_ how to fight and what to do. He had moved without a single conscious thought, he had kneaded chakra with even less than that and he had won. In the meantime, his mind's eyes was overwhelmed with images that made little sense as they were fragments.

A strange war fan, the one had had seen in his daze after the explosion at the store. Red eyes with three comas rotating around the pupil. A man with long hair that was _friend foe danger didn't-notice-didn't-help_. A village at the bottom of a cliff. A red and white fire fan. A fox, orange and big and dangerous, red eyes and plenty of tails. Four children waving at him, all making him feel _love protect cherish precious my-all_ , dwindling to one - _my-world adoration my-sanity my-heart unconditional-love my-everything failed gone grief loneliness please-not-him please-give-him-back_. A woman with hair almost identical to his feeling like _safety love home_ , a man with most of his features feeling like _love pride honor duty home war_. A young man with dark chestnut hair _loyalty adoration warrior steadfast protect_. A boy staring up at him in awe _protect so-young innocent keep-safe keep-happy_. Tobirama, staring at him in suspicion, glaring in distrust. A redhead woman _elegant careful doesn't-understand respect fondness_. A woman with blood red lipstick and sharp eyes, naginata in each hand _danger respect amusing_.

A pain in his chest, in his heart. Pain of loss and pain from a wound. It was impossible which one hurt more.

His heart, trashing in bonds he could not fight. Desperation. Last chance. Fight, fight _fight_.

_I will not be controlled!_

All in all, it had been a very weird experience, one he really _wasn't_ going to share with Tobirama, no matter the promise he made. Until the memories start forcing themselves into his mind, refused to give Tobirama a chance to change his mind about their friendship status.

"Ah, cousin!" The overly cheery greeting broke him out of his thoughts and brought him back to the present, only to see Asama beaming too brightly at him to be anything but sarcastic and venomous. Mio, who had a crush on him that Madara did not want to contemplate, of course threw him a jealous glare from where she had seated herself as close to Ren as she could so she would be in Asama's direct line of sight. Unfortunately for both her and Madara - and especially his peace of mind, seeing Asama's bordering on obsession with him - Asama's eyes will always stray to Madara first no matter who or what was present or going on. Kind of comes with the territory after how Madara had humiliated him. Asama had almost been twice his size when he had broken those bones. "It's good to see you back home at last! Who's your new ... _friend_?"

The teen felt his eye twitch and his jaw clench but he relaxed as much as Asama's mere presence allowed and gave his elder cousin a sarcastic smile. "I will be home once I get the money from insurance to either rebuild or buy a new one. And my friend can introduce himself, if he wishes to."

From the corner of his eye, Madara saw the pale man roll his eyes and had to repress a snicker. (It was much better to focus on that than his father's disapproving glare or the knowledge his decision still caused pain to his mother.) "Senju Tobirama."

"Utaha Asama. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me," the arrogant cousin all but bragged but Tobirama just shrugged, nonchalant and deadpan in expression.

"Not really."

Asama sputtered and Madara actually sniggered this time. Trust Tobirama to amp up the sass at any given moment. Behind them, he could hear his mother's nearly completely suppressed giggles and knew she agreed with him. Oh yes, Tobirama was _definitely_ her favorite of all the friends her children had brought home.

"Kaa-chan tells me you want to take us out tonight?" Madara asks, though, before the conversation can uselessly stretch on longer than necessary.

Asama sneers at him for a moment before he was all smiles again when Ren looked his way. "Ah, yes. I got entrance tickets to tonight's pre-Christmas party at The Spark night club, so I thought who better to invite than my favorite cousins!" Which, essentially, meant Mio, Miyako, Kiachi and Madara, as his birthday was _tomorrow_. Sixteen was enough to enter the club, seventeen enough without adult supervision but you can't order alcoholic drinks until you're twenty one, in accordance to the law. The drinks will be overpriced but The Spark was known for its vast variety of good music.

"You know clubbing isn't my thing nor do I plan on leaving Tobirama alone with virtual strangers," he replied to the invitation, crossing his arms and unconsciously cocking his hip how his mother did it when she is staring disapprovingly or disappointingly at someone. Madara knows that with him, it's more irritation than anything.

"So bring snowball along! I have enough tickets." Tobirama twitched at his side and Madara frowned but decided not to address that. "Come on! It's either all of us or none of us."

Miyako's eyes widened and she turned a sickly sweet smile at him. "Come now, _otouto_. We all know how much you _love_ loud music."

"You don't even have to stay long," Mio wheedled, though that might be more to do with the fact that as soon as Madara inevitably leaves, Asama's attention would be focused elsewhere and she can grab it for herself. Madara wondered if she was aware that Asama was Ren's younger brother's son and that they were far too closely related for whatever offspring a relationship like their's might produce is likely to end up demented or retarded because it was practically incest.

And while it's true that Madara indeed did like music, he's long since been conditioned by past experiences not to like crowds. Especially loud crowds. Especially where there's little space to maneuver should Asama or anyone from his school see an opening to get revenge at him while they're in the club. Time for viable, reasonable excuses. "Tobirama doesn't like clubbing. It's not his thing and as I said, I don't plan on leaving him alone, especially when his ankle is still injured."

Asama's eyes fell to the bandages still left tied around Tobirama's ankle if only to create the illusion that he hadn't healed himself. Still, the man stood steady and strong, which kind of gave off the impression that whatever it was, it wasn't serious. "Looks pretty good to me."

"You'll come with us, right Tobirama-kun?" Miyako asked in what she probably thought was an enticing or seductive tone. The teen tried not to gag.

"Can you even keep up with us, old man?" Kiachi asked with a snort, challenging, as though he himself wasn't witness to Tobirama's perceived stamina in outrunning him and his little followers whenever they tried stalking Madara home in the past month or so. Seeing the frown - obviously offended more by the fact that Kiachi thought him stupid enough to fall for that taunt than the taunt and insults themselves - Madara was quick to place a hand on the Senju's upper arm to get his attention.

"You don't have to agree to this. I have more than plenty of music to listen to here as well and I don't like crowds."

"You're just scared he'll see how awful you are at dancing," Kiachi sneered again and Madara felt his temper and his indignation raise like hackles.

It was an absolute falsehood. Madara danced as easily as he fought. The louder the drums, the harder the beat and the faster the rhythm, the better. It always left Madara feeling like liquid fire was flowing through his veins instead of blood and the rush always had him heady. No matter how long he danced, he always felt extra energized afterwards and dancing was one of the things that brought him peace and relaxation. But he usually didn't like dancing around other people. A club would be both the worst and the perfect place for him to let loose and lose himself to the rhythm. There would be too many people too close all though him, but it would be dark with only some club lights to set the mood and it would be _loud_. Every hit of the bass would vibrate in his chest and the heat of so many bodies rubbing and bumping and grinding would be like dancing next to a fire.

Saying Madara would be awful at dancing was not an insult he'll let slide. And damn Kiachi but he _knew_ this! It was something he used to watch Madara do every time the younger was stressed and needed release.

"I guess we're going then. Perfect!" Asama said as he caught on to the indignation Madara was feeling and reading it for what it was. "I'll come pick you guys up at eight! Be ready!"

Madara growled and stormed out of his house, continuing to stomp his feet until he was off of his parents street. He wasn't at all surprised when Tobirama came after him and fell easily in step with his angry strides. Not only was the other a shinobi but he also had longer legs as his advantage. It took him a couple of minutes, in which the Senju remained perfectly silent and calm, before he let out a scream he muffled by biting his own hand and covering his mouth with his shirt and free hand so no one heard more than what might be a groan. It helped him release all the anger and frustration but somehow left him feeling drained in the process.

When he was finally back in control of his emotions, he sighed and looked at Tobirama from the corner of his eyes. "Sorry about that. I just ... Ugh!"

"I can easily say I've never seen you this pissed before," his friend commented as Madara ran a hand through his hair and then futilely tried to get it back in order. He had a meeting with his insurance company agent, damn it! He had to look presentable.

"They just frustrate me. If we weren't family, I would be punching them all in the face every day!" And while Madara might have been busy raging because of his idiot relatives, he wasn't blind to the look that crossed Tobirama's face at his exclamation. It's not the first time he'd seen it, after all. The Senju sported it every once in a while and Madara had a good guess as to why. _'Probably reminiscent about how similar I am to the Madara he was used to.'_ He wasn't sure if he was relieved or distraught by that, as there were two warring sides in him about that point.

The look, though, cleared soon enough and the white haired man shook his head. "Why don't we focus on what we set out to do? Namely getting that insurance money for the house. You said you wanted to take Kurama outside for a bit as well."

Madara had to snort at that, amused and feeling himself relax again. "No, I said you should take Kurama out for a walk and you're just trying to avoid it. Look, I know he's one grumpy fox, but Kurama's pretty much been all I had for about a year since I could only rarely see my mother. He's really not that bad. He's giving you a chance, why don't you try it in turn?"

The ninja sighed but seemed to concede. "I'll try to. I just hope he won't see it as a weakness and gauge out my eyes."

"Hm, yes, that would be a tragedy. You do have pretty eyes." He turned his head to the other side to ensure his spiky mass of hair will hide the blush that was threatening to consume it whole.

He turned red as a rape tomato when Tobirama returned his hum. "Perhaps you should look in the mirror. There's a lot more pretty to you than just eyes." Ah, yes, Madara will be the first person on Earth to die of embarrassment by means of compliments. He huffed and hurried on ahead in fear of the smug bastard seeing him blush.

"Shut up and walk."

"Yes, dear."


	15. Chapter 15

All in all, the day passed way too soon for Madara's liking, as far as Tobirama could tell, despite it having passed in relative peace and ending with a successful meeting with that insurance agent Madara kept talking about. Tobirama is still not entirely sure how insurance works altogether, but he did know that Madara was very pleased with the end result. Apparently, he can get the money within the next week, which will potentially save him - and Tobirama by default - from having to celebrate the coming of a New Year in the presence of his overbearing family. Tobirama still found it so incredibly _odd_ that _Uchiha Madara_ , no matter what version of the man it might be, could be so unwilling to stay in the circle of his own family when all he knew of the original Madara was that family defined him.

(Once upon a time, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara shared a dream of peace. Only one of them never realized that their counterpart's true motivation and the center of his dream was keeping _his family and clan_ safe, not widespread peace and contentment. Tobirama had once taught him incredibly selfish for caring for a handful over a majority but with time he understood. Love motivated the Uchiha and none had loved as strongly and lost as much as Madara had.)

Still, as strange as hearing the teen complain was given his own former experiences with this soul, Tobirama could understand why Madara was so reluctant to be in their presence. None of them except the boy's mother even cared for him. They were actually mostly actively aggressive and antagonistic towards him. Madara was incredibly strong to hold up under it as well as he did, all these years. He had run, in the end, but he was still unwilling to hurt his family, his blood.

(It made Tobirama wonder what had _changed_ for Madara to attack Konoha after two years of absence. This was a far more personal betrayal and yet Madara sought no revenge. Something must have gotten to him while he was away.)

So they weren't in a hurry to return to the Utaha household until it was absolutely necessary. Sakura-san greeted them with a smile and an understanding glint in her dark eyes that had Tobirama's heart clenching painfully as he thought about how much the separation must hurt the mother. It must at time feel like her child has been lost to her forever despite Madara having said he made sure to see her from time to time. _'She must feel like a failure,'_ Tobirama mused as she all but thrust upon them the dinner she had made for the two of them that they can eat in Madara's room. _'To have her own child avoid being home.'_ His own mother would have been whimpering in sorrow and snarling in rage, especially if it had been Tobirama who had felt unwelcome and unsafe in his own home. Senju Kira, born Hatake, had been as close with Tobirama, who took after her in all things and not just looks, as Utaha Sakura seemed to be with Madara. Tobirama certainly didn't see any of Madara's 'siblings' going out of their way to interact with their mother. He found it strange but not his place to question.

They ate with light chatter between them and feeding bits to Kurama - Tobirama kept to his promise to _try_ to be nice to the demonic fox oh so innocently doing its best to steal all of Madara's attention for himself, but it wasn't easy - until they had about half an hour to get ready. Unfortunately, when it came to finding an outfit for Tobirama, they came upon a bit of a bump in the road. Madara apparently had a full closet of rather expensive looking things to wear and he easily chose for himself some black pants and a red button up shirt that he left open to show off the black tight shirt he had underneath. He matched it with black sneakers and that was that. But then he looked at Tobirama and remembered they had never finished their little shopping trip and so while he stood there looking ridiculously Uchiha gorgeous - they might have been his enemies in the past but Tobirama was not _blind_ ; Madara was the perfect example of the incredible genes that circulated within the Uchiha Clan and a specimen of prime beauty the Senju had always half-jokingly dreaded the Uchiha might one day attempt to weaponize - Tobirama literally had nothing more to his wardrobe than his black pants and shirt that he regularly wore under his armor. Madars gave him a thoroughly scrutinizing look before giving an agreeing grunt.

"That'll do. I can work with that."

The Senju was left watching in bewilderment as Madara turned around and started viciously rummaging through his closet, cursing and muttering under his breath something about 'Damn idiot Senju, built like a tree,' and generally expressing his displeasure at the fact that he could not find what he was looking for. Tobirama found himself dodging random articles of clothing that Madara threw out of his way and over his shoulder, impressed how good his general aim was. He spent only a few seconds deliberating whether Madara had somehow awakened his sensory abilities before the teen crowed in triumph and whirled back around, holing up a very nice, dark blue vest that he promptly wrestled a startled Tobirama in. Before the ninja could ask any questions, Madara dropped into a crouch and casually took a kunai out of his thigh holster before unclipping the thing and throwing it on his bed once again without looking.

"What are you-?"

He got cut off before he could even ask his question by the sound of the bandages he wore around his shins being carefully but swiftly snipped under the sharp edge of the kunai that Madara seemed to be wielding like a life-long trained shinobi. Without the bandages hugging the ends of his pant legs to his shins, the true length and width of the pants finally showed and explained why shinobi wore bandages in the first place. There was too much loose fabric that can easily get caught on a branch, catch fire or generally get in the way and possibly cause a really stupid and extremely preventable death.

Madara drew back and inspected his work, nodding at what he saw. "Yes, just as I thought. This will work _very_ nicely. Now put this on."

Tobirama actually grunted when Madara all but slammed the blue vest he had found in his closet earlier into his chest, glaring at the teen. Madara glared right back, an eyebrow arched in challenge. Realizing there will be only more Uchiha levels of drama to come if he tries fighting him on this, he complied and Madara gave a pleased sound. Tobirama had to admit, though. He looked good.

"We'll just grab some of tou-san's shoes on the way out and you're set to go."

"In time, too," Sakura-san says as she enters the room, giving them both a appraising look. "Oh my, my. There are going to be a lot of broken hearts at the club tonight. You two look so handsome." Madara let out some protests while Tobirama just shrugged. "Asama arrived and everyone's pretty much ready, so you two should come out now. I can take care of Kurama-kun tonight if you want, but don't stay out too late. You know what tomorrow is and we'll have to sneak out at the break of dawn to avoid everyone."

"I know. We won't," Madara reassured her before all but dragging Tobirama out. The white haired man arched an inquisitive eyebrow at Sakura-san but she just smiled and put both of her hands up, one showing two fingers, the other four and Tobirama wanted to curse himself for forgetting the date. He didn't get much time to dwell on it before he had shoes shoved into his hands at the front doors and he finally got to see their little 'clubbing' group. He saw that most of them were dressed in a similar fashion to what he and Madara were wearing, although Asama had on a pair of sunglasses. What he'll need those _at night_ in a supposedly dark place, the shinobi could not fathom and quite frankly didn't care.

"Okay, gather together! You all look so cute, this demands a commemorative picture!" Sakura-san said with a big smile and her phone in her hand. Tobirama of course made sure he stood next to Madara but Miyako planted herself on his other side, leaning against him in a way that made him want to reach out and snap her neck - something that anyone _normal_ and from his time would understand and _feel_ as he was radiating killing intent - and Asama grabbed Madara in a headlock from the teen's other side with Mio sidling up to the cousin. Kiachi somehow ended up being the least annoying of Madara's relatives at the moment but at least taking the picture didn't take all that long. "Have fun!" The mother called after them when their ride arrived, some friend of Asama's who had a car big enough for them and three other people other than the driver to fit. They were all squashed together but Tobirama had claimed a window seat and had planted Madara in between himself and Mio, thus ensuring Asama can't further antagonize his friend before the night even started.

Thankfully, the ride was relatively short, though Tobirama paid more attention to the way they were going than any conversation going on in the car. He was aware the new people were trying to get his attention to ask him things, but he didn't even know the genders of the new people, nor did he care. He was focused on remembering the way back to Madara's parents' house as he had a feeling he might wish to drag Madara home early if the entire night will be, as the Nara would say, as _bothersome_ as the car ride was.

When they all finally got out of the vehicle, Asama led them into the building emitting some _really_ loud music and Tobirama already felt dread. "I'm going to get a headache from this, aren't I?" He rhetorically asked Madara even as he tried to dull the awareness of his hearing to a minimum less he seriously cause himself a migraine.

"Let's just stay for an hour and go back. I have no love lost for clubbing," Madara said and they already had to speak louder than normal. By the time they were in, Tobirama knew they would have to yell in each other's ear to be heard over the music. The place was loud, flashy, dark and far too hot. The smell of mingling human bodies, bodily perspiration and unfortunately _other_ liquids, alcohol and tobacco smoke all assaulted his nose and Tobirama kind of wanted to curse his Hatake side. None of his other brothers ever got the full extent of their mother's clan's characteristics, not even Tobirama himself, fully, but he definitely leaned more towards Hatake in many aspects than he did Senju. The heightened sense of smell and hearing were, unfortunately, part of the package.

The beat of the music was loud. Infectious, though Tobirama himself felt no need to move to it. That didn't stop Madara. The fire pounding in his blood was probably matching the beat and the stuffy heat of the place was probably not helping matters. Madara looked more relaxed than he has all night and they had been here for only a couple of minutes.

Asama dragged them over towards the bar and said he'd treat them a round of drinks. Tobirama went for wine, as they didn't have sake, but Madara was the only one who took a nonalcoholic drink despite Kiachi, not even a full year older than him, and Miyako, who was twenty only for a few months, gladly sipping whiskey and some fruity cocktail whose name was a waste of brain space to remember. Mio had taken a gin tonic and Asama was waving around something strong smelling he'd called tequila. The cousin in question smirked and toasted to his family and friends, who all took a beer, eyes somehow forever glued to Madara, who looked rather bored with his family already. ( _Still_ weird, no matter how understandable.)

"To the return of Madara, our _beloved_ younger cousin slash brother, into the fold!" The toast was about as genuine as the 'beloved' part or any smile Asama had sent Madara's way in the time Tobirama had known him. Madara seemed resigned to his antics - in a fashion Tobirama had often seen the Uchiha resigned at Hashirama's latest bout of depression after a silly recommendation had been shot down but somehow lacking all the warmth and affection behind it - so he just let it happen and sipped on his drink.

Thankfully, the group dispersed not moments later, as Miyako dragged off Mio to go 'freshen up her make-up' in the bathroom despite having put it on only half an hour ago and Asama and one of his friends disappeared in the crowd. Kiachi found himself a table to sit at and seemed to be scanning over the females in the crowd much like a predator. Tobirama, who had always been more about practicability than bodily needs and urges, didn't understand the appeal in meaningless sex. He did it every once in a while when the urge becomes distracting but he viewed it as the occasional necessary need to release tension which training cannot dispel.

A tug on his vest has him looking back to his roommate, to find Madara pointing to a part of the dance floor where the crowd isn't as dense and is in direct line of sight of where Tobirama had decided to just lean against the bar and sip his drink as he lets the time go by until Madara decides they can go. "I'm going to dance a bit. Feel free to join me if you wish. Until then, please mind my drink?"

"Go ahead," Tobirama replies over the music, not remembering the last time he had used such a loud volume to speak to someone, but it was required. Madara grinned and seemed to all but run off to the spot he had decided for himself eagerly as soon as he put his drink down next to Tobirama's and the Senju would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit ... _captivated_ when the teen started moving. He'd always wondered, with Madara's near catchphrase when referring to battle being 'Let's dance', how the fierce Uchiha actually _looked_ like when he really _danced_. People tend to say graceful as water or fast like the wind but there is a _reason_ why fire _dances_.

Madara, in his mind, had always been _fire_.

The way the Uchiha moved so perfectly with the beat should be illegal. This Madara was slighter, shorter and had not half of his counterpart's muscle mass, but he still _moved_ like Madara. His clothing was just tight enough to hint at the way all of those muscles shifted as he moved his body to the beat, all sensual grace and near hypnotic movements. The faster the pace, the more excited Madara seemed to get. Tobirama couldn't take his eyes away from him and he knew he had a serious problem. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care. The problem could wait for the him of tomorrow or the day after that to deal with.

Madara was perhaps far too enticing for his own good, especially once he apparently got hot enough to remove his crimson button up shirt and it left him only in the tight black one he was wearing under it that showed all of his still leath muscles, and it's quite possible that the teen didn't even realize it. Tobirama found himself completely enchanted. He couldn't look away and he found all of his senses tuning in on Madara. He had no idea how much time passed, only that it's been far longer than the agreed hour and he realized he didn't mind one bit. As long as he could watch the Uchiha and bask in his heat, Tobirama was content to sip a second glass of wine that he shamelessly charged on Asama's account.

When Madara finally made it off of the dance floor, despite breathing a bit harder he wasn't even flushed or sweating from exertion and was instead beaming as he casually took his drink and swung it back, in desperate need of hydration. "You sure you don't want to join in?"

"Dancing's really not my thing and I'd look ridiculous next to you." Well, the Uchiha definitely flushed _now_. "But you go ahead, have fun as long as you like. I've never seen you this satisfied before."

"Dancing is something I can do when I can't fight in the dojo to release stress," Madara said absently as he glanced around and then at his phone, cursing when he saw the time. "Oh, shit. Sorry. I guess I lost track of time. We can go now if you want."

Tobirama just smirked in amusement and shook his head. "And end the show so soon?" Maybe he should reevaluate his sanity if making the man he had once feared more than the Shinigami blush so brilliantly was so pleasing to him now. If Madara ever got all of his old memories back - and with it, the whole of his personality and possibly the hate he had felt for Tobirama because of Izuna's death at his hands - he will not be pleased in the least. Tobirama was flirting with death. _'Actually, if I'm not mistaken, I think I am flirting with_ Madara.' Which was even more commendable and infinitely more foolish. He shook his head once more and chuckled. "We can stay a while longer. As long as no one bothers me, I don't mind."

Thankfully, all of Madara's relatives seemed to be busy elsewhere, so that solved half of their problems. The teen himself looked hesitant until Tobirama shooed him away and then he was all too eager to go back to the wild music and the release it gave him, pausing only long enough to tie his hair up in a high ponytail that looked unfairly too attractive and hypnotic as it swayed behind him with the beat of the music and the rhythm of his own dancing. He guessed it made sense Madara loved dancing so much. Under the veil of darkness, with only occasional, muted lights and the smokescreen created by the dry ice, with music drowning out the world, all Madara had to do was close his eyes and pretend there was no one else there. He, of course, still had no idea if Madara was starting to get his old sensory abilities back but it would seem the teen liked to pretend and get lost in the beat of the music.

However, not ten minutes later, Tobirama's own senses picked up a change in Madara's chakra that just wasn't right. He wasn't sure what it was but it felt like Madara had suddenly lost control over the inferno he was born with. It didn't take long at all for the club to start heating up, quite literally. The people didn't seem to realize it was not a part of the show and instead welcomed the heady heat, starting to grind rather suggestively. If he were completely honest, Tobirama was not so sure that he had stormed onto the crowded dance floor more because he realized Madara was _overheating_ and _burning out_ or because he saw some random man almost twice the teen's age grab a hold of Madara's hips from behind and started grinding into his ass. The fool soon found himself unconscious on the floor while the Senju was trying to drag his friend out of the mass of people.

Madara, though, was beaming at him with pleasure and seemed to have other ideas, tugging Tobirama around until he found a position he liked and started trying to get the shinobi to dance along. There was no stopping him and the more Tobirama struggled, the more intertwined they became. He stopped when he found arms wrapped around his neck and his hands hovering over tantalizing hips, Madara's face mere inches from his own, their breaths mingling. A distant part of his mind noted that the Uchiha must be standing on his tip toes for them to be even remotely level. A fully grown Madara had been shorter than him by two centimeters. A teenage Madara was shorter still, by four instead of two, so tippy toes it was. Which was unfairly _cute_. Past-life megalomaniacs shouldn't be allowed to be _cute_.

But Madara was smiling at him, gentle and small, Sharingan eyes intent and focused on his face and Tobirama felt his breath hitch in his throat. He didn't even realize when they slowed down, as though dancing to their own song that was dozens of times slower than what was blaring through the club speakers, just enjoying the mingling of their breaths and the feel of Madara's hips in his hands - when had _that_ happened?! - the younger leaning on him more and more, eyes glazed-

Tobirama cursed when the teen suddenly went completely limp in his arms and cursed himself again for forgetting the reason he had come after him in the first place. He steadied the Uchiha in his hold and carefully dragged him over to the bar, snapping at the bar tender to give him a glass of cold water. More curses fell from his mouth, each more foul than the next when water did nothing to wake his friend and a cursory medical scan revealed that there was a foreign substance in Madara's blood stream that was affecting him in most dangerous of ways. It had completely removed all inhibitions and with it any instinctual chakra control the other had been born with. Madara already normally ran hotter than a normal person because of his immense reserves of fire natured chakra. But even this was too much. He was indeed burning out.

Tobirama had a good idea as to what had happened and he cursed once more, hauling Madara into his arms and all but running out of the club. What he needed right now was to secure Madara's continued health.

He'll deal with Utaha Asama _later_.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time he had his priorities straight, he was already out of the club and crossing the street, into an ally where no one can see him as he gently set Madara down and put his now green medical chakra glowing hands on the teen's stomach and tilting him to the side. He was grateful to Madara for putting his hair up as it was easier to keep out of the way when he succeeded in making the teen vomit, purging out most of the substance that had already done so much damage without whoever had put it in his drink - Tobirama was willing to bet on Konoha that it was someone paid by Asama if not Asama himself - being even aware of how much. Uncontrolled chakra could do some serious damage in one's body, which is what made the Hyuuga's technique so dangerous when they targeted chakra points.

Someone like _Madara's_ chakra being out of control was not only dangerous for the teen himself but also for all those around him. The sheer volume of it if it were ever to get completely out of control could burn a third of the city down in seconds.

When Madara was dry-retching, Tobirama deemed his stomach clear enough and focused his chakra into healing mode, searching out the drug in Madara's blood and trying to destroy most of it. It wasn't easy. Yes, Tobirama was probably the best medic nin after Hashirama, but he didn't have his brother's instinctual ability to do it. He had studied the art long and hard and only his impeccable chakra control and sensory abilities allowed him to be as good as he was. He'd never attempted dealing with poison or drugs ingested orally and with no open wound through which to attempt and guide it out. Blood is still mostly water and Tobirama would have been able to redirect small portions of it to bring the poison/drug to the wound and then wrench it out. This was out of his league or spectrum of knowledge.

Thankfully, Madara seemed to still be a natural survivor and his chakra, while lashing out throughout his body, was still being useful. Tobirama had never felt an unconscious person's chakra burning through a harmful, foreign substance _on its own_. The closest he can compare it to is perhaps Hashirama's incredible healing ability or the Uzumaki's chakra-rich blood that healed them almost astronomically fast. This, though, wasn't _healing_. Madara's chakra was just purging its vessel from that which it deemed harmful. It was burning it out and Tobirama had the unique privilege to front row seats to 'see' how it happened. He had no doubt only the Uchiha can do it like this,as only he had the reserves and the volume for it to happen. He was just glad that not even a minute later, Madara spat out a small fireball that stank of something unpleasant with a groan and fell fully unconscious. Tobirama had to catch him before he toppled over into his own stomach acids and their light dinner.

"Well, would you look at that," he murmured to himself as he felt another shift in Madara's chakra, the patterns and fluctuations finally snapping into place. It was exactly as he had thought. A single katon - even if it had been unintentional - and Madara's chakra was finally back to how he had always known it to be. "Could have happened in a better set of circumstances, but I'm not complaining."

After checking one more time on his friend, Tobirama hauled Madara onto his back, threw the Uchiha's arms over his shoulders and got a good hold under his knees on either side of his own waist. With one cautious check to make sure no one was around to see him, the Senju jumped onto the nearest rooftop and followed the path he had mostly memorized towards Madara's parents' home. He was no Uchiha, but he was a sensor and Madara's chakra, unchecked, left a powerful trail that he could follow when he is uncertain of which way to turn. The trail won't last long - it was only because of Madara's _ridiculously_ massive chakra reserves and its nature that it lasted this long in the first place - but he hopes it will last long enough for Tobirama to come within sensing distance of the minimal chakras of the Utahas. He wished he had had the foresight to leave a Hiraishin marker in the teen's room but he had made sure to pack all of his things into storage scrolls and had it put into the storage seal on his left arm so no one who might end up being too nosy for their own good could end up hurt or finding out Tobirama was more than he seemed.

He sighed in relief when he recognized the street of Madara's childhood home, jumping down from the rooftops and swiftly approaching the house in question. Madara seems to have developed a slight fever, though Tobirama could not check as to its cause while they traveled. Healing chakra was by nature very intense and is mostly visible to the naked eye. Something glowing jumping from roof to roof? Someone would have noticed. He knew he'd get a chance to check it out once they get into Madara's room.

He would have preferred sneaking into said room immediately - he wasn't sure as to why, but he had a feeling he could get Kurama to open the window for them even without him resorting to any shinobi tricks to get in - but he could feel that one person was still awake despite the hour and the chakra signature was one he would actually be glad for the help of. So he instead knocked lightly on the door and waited a moment as Sakura-san hurried to open the door for them. The crease of worry already present on her forehead only deepened with alarm and increased concern when she saw the state of her son.

"He's fine, mostly," he was quick to assure, even as Madara whimpered on his back for whatever reason. Probably the light in the entry hallway. "Someone seems to have spiked his drink while neither of us was looking, but I managed to make him throw it up. Whatever little managed to get into his blood stream will probably give him some problems tonight but the dosage couldn't have been that bad. He just needs rest."

The woman understood his hint and immediately ushered them into Madara's room, pulling the covers of his bed off so Tobirama could settle him there. They pulled off his shirt and shoes but left his hair loosely tied in case he needed to throw up again. The mother hurried out of the room to find a bucket or something in that case scenario, which Tobirama used to let more healing chakra into his palms. The fever was from the stress of his system from when his chakra may as well have turned into actual fire to purge the drugs out and Tobirama was relieved to note that the temperature was dropping steadily. Though opening the teen's eyes to check on his pupil nearly had him trapped in a defensive genjutsu as the Sharingan was still active. Good to know. He'll have to make sure Madara's eyes don't flutter open around Sakura-san lest she realize her son isn't exactly normal by present day standards.

He nearly jumped from the teen and into a defensive stance when he heard a vicious growl coming from the doorway. He looked over his shoulder and cursed for who knows which time that night when he saw Kurama standing there, tail raised in threat, teeth bared in promise of violence for being so near to his human when Madara was so vulnerable. The noise caused Madara to whimper again and the animal stopped growling, instead snapping its jaw at Tobirama in warning to get away lest the fox attack.

Tobirama rolled his eyes at it. "He's fine. Just an unfortunate accident at the club. Fucking Asama."

"Asama?!" Came the shocked cry from Sakura-san, who was just returning, making Madara whimper again. She immediately dropped her voice as she quietly entered the room, bringing over some sort of medicine, a couple of bottles of water for them both and the bucket Madara probably wouldn't need but was best to have at hand if his stomach gets upset again.

"I have a bad feeling it's something to do with him. The entire thing was his idea and he seemed to know most of the people at that club. It's possible he had just wanted to mess with Madara, but whoever ultimately spiked his drink went a bit overboard. Luckily, I noticed quickly enough that it seems there won't be any adverse side effects after this wears off."

What he hates most about the situation, though, is that he hadn't even noticed when someone got too close to their drinks to do something to Madara's. He was a _sensor_ , damn it! He should have noticed! Damn the logical reason (excuses, excuses, as far as _he_ was concerned) that these people have less chakra than the civilians of his own time and thus went about as noticed as a rock if he wasn't specifically focusing, especially in the presence of an inferno that is Madara, Madara had _asked him to specifically monitor his drink_! Obviously the teen knew that something like this could have happened in the club but he had trusted _Tobirama_ to keep an eye on his drink so he could avoid this. _Who knows_ what would have happened to the Uchiha if Tobirama hadn't been there at all. Or if he had been distracted by something. The threat obviously wouldn't have been just internal. Madara was _vulnerable_.

He was broken out of his rage at himself and his own stupidity for letting something like this happen when Sakura-san set a hand on his shoulder where he was kneeling by Madara's bed. "It's not your fault." And that just made him feel guiltier and all the more angry, but he was distracted by that, too, when Kurama jumped onto Madara's bed and curled by the teen's head, giving Tobirama a challenging look, as if daring him to remove the fox. Given how Madara curled into his warmth as his temperature dropped evenly but rapidly to his normal levels, the white haired man knew he wouldn't even try. The familiar companion was obviously a comfort for the Uchiha. "We can take turns," Sakura-san suddenly said, making red eyes look up towards her in surprise and confusion. "Through the night, to make sure nothing more happens."

"Ah," he said in understanding but shook his head. "It is fine, Sakura-san. I have no issue with watching him until morning. It would not be my first allnighter and ever since I've moved in with Madara, I've been getting regular sleep, something which I can't say is usually the case. I am more than fine with watching him through the night. You should get some sleep, though. You have plans for tomorrow - or, well, today already." It was well past midnight, after all. The twenty fourth of December had started a couple of hours ago.

The woman hesitated, indecisive. "It's his birthday," she blurted, though Tobirama didn't so much as blink in surprise. He knew that. He planned on getting the teen a gift as soon as he left with his mother to spend his special day with her and giving it to him when they come back. He has some raw materials, he just needs to find a silversmith somewhere. And hopefully a jeweler to cut some of the pyrope he has on hand - they're surprisingly good for breaking down for red inks for fire fuinjutsu - but he thinks he can do something about it himself if he can't cut it properly. The red color is what's important and, of course, it's meaning. 'Living fire' indeed, for Uchiha Madara. It's not like he'll be needing all that many fire seals in the future, after all.

"I know."

"He doesn't celebrate it. When he was little, his siblings often forgot about it in the Christmas rush-" _'That must be something like Winter Solstice.'_ "And he was too good a kid to ask for anything special. I never understood why he'd never been bothered by the so-called _combo_ gifts for both Christmas and Christmas-time birthdays, but he'd always tell me when I asked that he only wanted his family together and happy as a present. I don't understand him, I don't understand how his siblings could so easily turn on him just because-" But the woman cut herself off before she could spill just _why_ Madara's family situation was so strange. Tobirama frowned and Sakura-san looked away guiltily. "I just ... I just make sure every year to do something with him on his birthday. Give him his birthday gift and before we part his Christmas gift, like last year. I know it's too much to hope for it to be different this year, for us all to be family again, but ... "

"You hope anyway."

"Yeah. But he'll have you this year, too, Tobirama-kun!" She sounded both excited and as if she's comforting herself with this knowledge. "He's never had many friends. He was always so different and kids didn't seem to understand why. Hell, _I_ don't understand why, but it had made it pretty difficult for him to have friends. He'd spent most of his childhood alone, especially after he turned eight and his siblings all decided not to call him brother anymore. He'd been lonely for a while but he'd taken it all fairly well. Eventually, he didn't even seem to care anymore. I couldn't do anything about it but he'd stopped needing me to a long time ago. He's just always been so ... _special_ and independent."

"Hm. Hardheaded, driven, confident, talented in various things or picking them up with ease? Photographic memory and great eye-hand coordination? Stamina above average, incredible intellect?"

"Y-yeah," the woman replied and Tobirama just nodded.

"A bit loud but loves so deeply that it hurts just thinking about it? Would do anything for those he considers his own, even if they treat him like trash? Not violent unless given a good reason to be?"

"Y-yes!" The mother definitely sounded surprised someone knew her son so well. Tobirama sighed, looking (fondly, whether he would admit it or not) at his roommate. He couldn't help the way his expression gentled.

"Sounds like the Madara I know."

"You're a very good friend to him." She surprised him by bowing so low, she was actually bent a bit more than ninety degrees. "Thank you for being friends with my son, Tobirama-kun." She left with a soft 'Good night' before he could respond in any way, leaving him wondering if Madara's fierce Uchiha mother, the infamous Ryukyu-sama, would have ever thanked him - or Hashirama, as was more likely in that lifetime - for being Madara's friend or if she would threaten him - Hashirama - to treat him well or be burned by the Uchiha Dragoness.

He sighed and settled in to watch over his friend even as he pondered of what all of this will mean for Madara now that his chakra has come into its own. He'll definitely need more training, that's for sure. Tobirama wasn't certain if the teen's chakra, now the same as Madara's had been as an adult, fully mature and developed and with its incredible volume, would be a problem to control for a person who had, no matter what soul they were, spent their entire life doing _nothing_ to hone control over it. That was a lot of power to suddenly be dropped in a kid's lap between falling unconscious and waking up the next day. The Senju cursed Utaha Asama again before falling silent and just watching over the teen in silence.

It was not an easy night. Madara would start trashing around in his bed, distressed sounds spilling from his lips as his chakra churned and lashed out, knocking things over from time to time. More than once, the teen had managed to break his hand on the headboard of his own bed before Tobirama just unsealed one of his traveling futons from a scroll and relocated the teen there. He had spent at least a total of two hours healing broken bones and new wounds made by all of the Uchiha's trashing about. He also spent at least a total of half an hour healing his own scratches, either made by a sharp whip from Madara's chakra at random points in the night or those two times the boy had managed to cut him with the fingernails of his own broken hand. Once had been across his face and the other time had been on the hand he had been just about to place over Madara's own. Neither was deep but he knew if he didn't tend to them by morning, Madara would feel extremely guilty for having hurt him even when he had not been aware of it or in any condition to control his instinctual reaction to lash out at a foreign presence near him when he was in such a vulnerable state. It would be useless to try and fight the teen on it so Tobirama tended to his own few wounds after he managed to calm Madara down and heal his broken hand.

The trashing stopped sometime at around three o'clock in the morning but he would have preferred it to the whimpers that fell from Madara's lips in their stead. Whatever he was dreaming about, if anything specific at all, was not pleasant in the least and was evidently torture to the younger male. Tobirama had had to pinch the boy several times when his distress grew great enough that he seemed ready to bite his own tongue off in an attempt to wake himself up or something. Tobirama had made sure his chakra signature was as steady as he could make it to sooth the teen but it proved to be a nearly fruitless endeavor. He learned that his presence did indeed help calm Madara down but the teen's chakra control was so shot that even whatever instinctual part of his sensory abilities that remained could not feel him close enough despite being literally seated next to the teen. Tobirama was glad he had enough reserves to keep up sending small amounts of pure chakra that had no intent nor purpose other than to allow it to be recognized and identified for several hours straight as Madara only seemed to calm down around dawn-break. His proximity was still preferred and at this point Tobirama himself was rather tired. Even if this was usually the time he'd usually be waking up for the day ahead, he found himself laying down next to the futon, a hand on Madara's hip to reassure the teen that he was not alone. Kurama, for once, made no fuss about his proximity to the fox's human and just settled against Madara's other side.

After the long, tiring night, sleep came blissfully swiftly.

(An hour or so later, Utaha Sakura poked her head in to check on them and melted at the cute scene they made. She made sure to be extra quiet so as not to disturb them since they all looked so tired and worn. It had been a rough night. They deserved their rest and seeing as her other children had only now crashed on the couch upon their return from the club, the day can still be utilized how she and Madara had planned. For now, her son seemed content to sleep between his two housemates and recover from the drug finally completely burned out of his system. She quietly closed the door and went about preparing for the day.

If she happened to take a picture or two, no one needs to know.)


	17. Chapter 17

Madara woke up on his seventeenth birthday sandwiched between his fox and his ninja roommate with little to no recollection at all from the night before. He didn't need it for him to guess that Asama must somehow be at fault. Honestly, he wished he could say he was surprised, even the slightest bit, but there _was_ a good reason he never told anyone _where_ he lived upon moving out. His family was fucked up as it was.

Him waking up woke Tobirama up and they were both surprised to find that it was already noon. Madara had no doubt as to who took care of him after whatever happened last night to cause him to forget it all so he was a bit surprised that the other seemed so well rested. The man must have been awake until the wee hours of the morning.

Madara wasn't sure if he'd ever been so grateful.

Or so fucking annoyed that his window was in such a position that the neighbor's floor to ceiling back doors reflected light straight into his room no matter the time of day. He groaned and didn't care that he buried his face against the chest of a man capable of snapping him like a twig. He just wanted that light _gone_. His eyes _hurt_. His _head_ felt lie a giant nine tailed fox had stomped all over it and that didn't even make any fucking _sense_! All he knew and cared about was that hazy feeling of a hand soothing him throughout the night as a cool sensation filled his senses.

"Headache?" Tobirama asked in a gentle, though raspy from sleep, whisper and even that sounded too loud. By the eternal flame, whatever drug had been dumped into his drink - as that was the only explanation, _fuck_ \- had seriously messed him up. He felt like _dying_ would be a better experience than this. At least death promised rest, which he wouldn't mind at all.

"Hn," was the only response he could manage to give but at least it seemed to be enough for Tobirama, who immediately put a hand over his forehead and partially over his eyes, giving him shade from the blasted sun. He wished he had had the presence of mind yesterday evening before they headed out to at least close the curtains if not the blinds, but yesterday he had thought he would welcome the sun waking him up as he sure as hell hadn't planned to get _drugged_! He wished he could blame Tobirama for not watching his drink better but the man came from a vastly different time and culture and while he _was_ a ninja, he probably thought people were past it trying to kill or poison each other. After all, the wars were over. What else would someone like Tobirama presume. Besides, Madara knew who was _truly_ to blame and he dearly hoped that Asama will get alcohol poisoning and would need his stomach pumped. That was a more agonizing pain than the forced withdrawal Madara's body was going through. Well, his _head_. His stomach seemed blissfully ache-free, for which he was grateful, though he _was_ hungry. Small mercies.

There was a popping sound before the room fell into moderate darkness - the blinds were drawn and the curtains over them; even after all this time of not being in this room, Madara still remembered perfectly well how everything used to be - another popping sound and then there was a blessedly cooling sensation running through his head, his eyes, and the ache started steadily fading. Though he found it odd that while his head easily accepted the healing coolness, his eyes seemed to almost _burn_ in protest for a long moment before the feeling faded. Huh. That was weird. No less weird than the other weird things that have been happening to him since he dragged Tobirama's ass home, but still a new weird.

Madara held perfectly still and relaxed into the sensation as he let Tobirama do whatever it is he was doing until the last traces of his headache and the aftereffects of last night were gone. He then finally opened his eyes to the relief of darkness and smiled into the Senju's chest, not bothering to move away. He was perfectly comfortable, after all. "Hm, thank you."

The white haired, red eyed man in question just gave a hum of his own in response, hand moving from his forehead into his hair, scraping gently against his skull in a _very_ pleasant way that made Madara want to purr like a content cat getting the right spot scratched. "Happy birthday." And that only made him smile wider. For years now, his birthday had been lost in the whirlwind of winter holidays and the only person to ever say 'happy birthday' to him was his mother. He guessed that at least to her, the day he was born was important. This year, though, he had _Tobirama_ and somehow just one more person made all the difference. If the albino had not been precious to him before, he certainly had a place in Madara's heart _now_.

"Thank you. Come on, we need to get dressed. Kaa-chan must have been waiting for a while."

Whatever Tobirama had done to get rid of the headache, it had worked like a charm and Madara felt as well as he had yesterday. Though his eyes itched a little but washing his face seemed to help so he didn't worry. He was evidently fine and he had always had the best eye sight in his family. Though now that he knew about the Sharingan, he guessed that at least made sense. Of course he had better eye sight. His _eyes_ were anatomically completely different! He wondered what else they could do. Tobirama hadn't been overly specific about them, after all. Madara had a feeling he'll have to figure it out by himself. Whatever Tobirama knew about the Sharingan was second hand at best.

Tobirama was fully exasperating in the variety of clothing he had - which was absolutely _none_ \- but his mother didn't even seem to notice. All she did was smile at them and silently beckoned them out of the house. Ren was nowhere to be seen, Shotaro was playing some game on the PlayStation and his mother assured him that the twins were off playing with a friend. All of his elder siblings seem to have returned at the ass crack of dawn and were hung over enough that they can't move from their beds. Neither Tobirama nor Madara felt the least bit guilty for not offering the miraculous cure Tobirama had used on him. He had been a victim of foul play - may Amaterasu have mercy on Asama if either of the roommates gets their hands on him - while they were victims of their own stupidity and needed to learn a valuable life lesson.

Once they were safely outside of the house and heading for his mother's car, Madara was glad to have had the foresight to have Tobirama hold Kurama as his mother descended upon him with happy kisses and near suffocating hugs as she congratulated him his day of birth. He felt no shame in clinging to her as tightly as she was to him, enjoying the attention and love, soaking it up like a sponge. His siblings didn't even realize how lucky they were to have their mother every day of the year. Madara had lost more in not being able to see her every day than from merely leaving home.

"I hope Tobirama-kun wouldn't mind joining us today," his mother said after she let him go and Madara smirked at how uncomfortable said man looked to be included in what was clearly a very special day.

"I don't wish to intrude."

"He's coming," Madara assured his kaa-chan, who only smiled brighter, a bit more mischievous before they both ushered Tobirama into the car. Madara was honestly impressed with how well the shinobi was taking being in such a strange contraption, but the albino had always been more curious than anything about all the new things he got to see and learn about. "So, what should we do this year?"

"Ice skating, since it's the season for it, after the breakfast and the presents," Utaha Sakura answered immediately as she swiftly drove out of the house driveway just as Ren's car came into view from the other direction of the road. She hit the gas and sped away and around a corner before his father could even hope of trying to follow them. This was, funnily enough, completely normal and Madara had the added bonus of seeing Tobirama have a mini panic attack at the sudden acceleration. The speed lasted only until they were a safe distance away and heading towards the center of the city to no doubt the biggest ice rink in Tokyo. "I made you inarizushi but I figured you might not want to eat anything lighter than soup for breakfast after last night, so I made miso for now. We have some fish fries for Tobirama-kun and a few other snacks as well. After the ice rink, I thought we might go for some hot chocolate. Later, we could even go for a movie. I think there are a few interesting ones in the theaters right now, so I'm sure we can agree on one to watch. I made reservations for dinner at that one restaurant you didn't hate and then later on we can go for ping pong. I have to make sure you're still in top form, after all."

Madara grinned, anticipating the day ahead. "Can we just stop by the dojo on the way? Akira-sensei would skin me alive if I don't visit her on my birthday."

"Of course, honey. We can stop there first, since I doubt it will take all that long."

It still took half an hour. Tsunomade Akira had always been one of the rare people who had never turned their back on him and had remained fond of him for years. Not just as her best student and the champion of and from her dojo, but as a person as well. Every year, she insisted that Madara _must_ spend at least a few minutes with her on his birthday so she can give him his birthday present. She didn't like Christmas, nor did she celebrate it, saying it was not a traditional Japanese holiday, so she never forgot about his birthday in the rush of things. She was a nice lady and even got him a gift, much to his embarrassment. Apparently, she had heard about what had happened to his street.

He wondered what she would think if she learned he had been the one to cause it in the first place.

Still, he clung to the beautiful wood, decorated box full of hair clips and leather ties that will actually hold his mane in place instead of just slipping or snapping under the strain as they bid her goodbye. The younger Utaha made sure to usher Tobirama as fast out of there as he could. Tsunomade-sensei had an eye for talented fighters and he _really_ didn't need for Tobirama to demonstrate the difference in competitive and experienced fighting to the death. Tsunomade-sensei's teasing wink and lecherous grin weren't helping, either, especially not when he flushed bright red because he knew exactly what she was thinking and was guilty of entertaining the same insane, impossible ideas. He _definitely_ didn't need Tobirama or _Sage forbid_ his _mother_ catching on to _that_.

Thankfully, kaa-chan didn't take them to some sports arena for ice skating, rather just to the one in front of the nearest bigger mall. Tobirama ate breakfast with them before scattering off when kaa-chan took out his presents. Madara sort of didn't want the man top go but he realized that this was an intimate moment and that maybe it caused Tobirama to miss his own family. He let the albino go and instead focused on what his mother had been so kind to get him.

Two gifts, one for his birthday and one for Christmas as she knew he was likely to scramble out of the house at the first opportunity he got tomorrow. There were rare few things that he could stand less than Christmas. Especially since the last time he had spent it with his family, his siblings had been extra obnoxious about it.

When he opened his gifts, he felt his eyes water. "Kaa-chan, this is too much."

"Nonsense, honey," his mother waved him off, as though buying him a new phone and a new MP4 player was insignificant, especially with the 256GB memory cards she bought to go with them, even though the phone has 4TB internal memory and the MP4 another 32GB. "I know you lost yours in the mess that happened at your house and you won't let me help you buy a new house again so I thought this is better. I know how much you love your music and those movies you get attached to. Well, this way, you'll have more than enough space for that _and_ the eBooks you like to read! Happy birthday, Madara."

The boy just flung himself into her waiting embrace and thanked her over and over again. Not for the pricey gift, but for caring enough about him to actually get him anything at all and especially something that might allow him to enjoy the things that he loved. He didn't have the money to pay a monthly fee for a library card but he did have enough to download books. His mother was obviously an angel in disguise and he envied his siblings for having her every day of the year and despised them for not appreciating her more.

Sakura, of course, insisted that they immediately try it out and Madara indulged her, finding one of the songs he really liked and letting Hold On by Fivefold wash over them and trying not to think about the weird dreams he had last night of a boy with a bowl-cut, a younger kid who called him brother or a summer that had so much potential but had ended up being a life lesson he was sure his past self never forgot. He was just glad that his mother preferred Won't Let It Go by the same band, though that one resonated deep within him, too, if in a different way, a way that perhaps hurt even more. He'll be having trouble listening to all of his favorite songs soon if the stupid dreams persist.

Tobirama joined them after the fifth song they'd listened to, arching an eyebrow at Madara's teary eyes but he just smiled at his friend. Tobirama probably took his cue from a calm Kurama that nothing was wrong, the overprotective fox that he was wouldn't have allowed Madara to come to pain. He kind of snickered upon realizing the two got along only as far as Madara himself was concerned. It was sweet.

It was really not fair how easily Tobirama took to the ice despite stepping into skates for the first time in his life. Madara would have written it off as shinobi grace but Tobirama had drawn him close when he had nearly stumbled during his first round around the rink. "Channel chakra into your feet and let your instincts do the rest." Then he had pushed Madara away and laughed as he started flailing around, finding great amusement when the teen almost fell over. Instinct, however, did kick in and Madara regained his balance. Though he hesitated to channel chakra, afraid of any past-life flashbacks. He ended up doing it, anyway, out of sheer spite and annoyance when the albino started skating around him in mocking circles.

He heard his mother yelling at them to be careful when they started a game of tag on the ice. The Senju was noticeably faster, even as Madara let himself get lost in the chase, but Madara was by far more maneuverable. At one point, the world bled red and came into sharp focus and no matter Tobirama's speed, he could not catch Madara. The boy laughed, delighted, to see some frustration appear on the man's face. Clearly he regretted advising Madara to channel his chakra. Though even that became unnecessary. The longer he had the Sharingan active and watching the people around them that actually knew what they were doing, the easier it was to copy their movements and Madara soon found himself doing tricks and flips just to taunt his friend. Tobirama had brought it onto himself, really.

Madara even had the opening and took his sweet time to skate over to his mother, take her hands and spin her in a few circles around one the ice before dodging Tobirama's lunge with giggles spilling from his lips and then continuing their game. The albino was pouting but he at least seemed to be having fun, too, despite the sullen air he projected to get Madara's mother's sympathy and get her on his side. Madara ran and evaded before eventually letting his kaa-chan catch him, as the bastard had no doubt known would happen. As if Madara would ever deny his mother anything, let alone the opportunity to hug him and hold hands with him as they skated over the ice. Though the woman _did_ boldly take Tobirama's hand and put it in Madara's free one.

Not that he minded. His fingers were far too cold and he would enjoy another's heat.

It was even better when he buried his fingers in Kurama's fur, when they were done. The fox huffed at him but didn't try to wrestle away so he knew it was fine.

"If your fingers are always so cold, why don't you just get some gloves, Madara?" Kaa-chan asked after they got their hot chocolate when she noticed and the teenager could only shrug. It's not like he didn't _want_ a pair of gloves. It's just ...

"I never seem to be able to find the right pair. Wearing just some random gloves always makes me hands itchy." Judging from the looks Tobirama was stealing his way as they munched on some star fruits his mother had packed as snacks, Madara could only guess that the itchiness might have something to do with his past self's life and perhaps fashion choices. Just the thought made him scowl. He was suffering from cold fingers because of a fashion statement from over a century ago?! _'Sometimes I really wish there was a way I can delve into my own soul and beat the crap out of this apparent past version of myself.'_

But, alas, it was not to be and he wasn't about to let such crazy things ruin the rest of his day. Not when it was going so far and his mother and him managed to rope Tobirama into watching a _ninja_ movie, of all things. His kaa-chan was probably perplexed why Madara spent the movie laughing his ass off and why the Senju was grumbling all the way through, from start to finish. Honestly, the depiction of ninjas was a classic Hollywood image that most of the world misguidedly imagined the second the word ninja is uttered. When he wasn't laughing at his friend's grumpiness - Tobirama _knew_ Madara had picked this movie to get back at him for using his weakness for his mother to win their game - the two were complaining to each other about the stupidity of the movie and how little accuracy there was to the 'ninja arts' the characters exhibited. Honestly, bitching about the inaccuracy of the movie was _so much better_ with a companion who can actually bitch back, unlike with Kurama just nodding along or outright ignoring him.

The day seemed to have gone by way too fast for Madara's liking - an unfortunate and inevitable side-effect of waking up at around noon due to having his stomach poisoned by a spiked drink, _fuck you Asama_ \- when they found themselves at the restaurant his mother mentioned when they had started, hastily ushered into some suits to be properly dressed for the occasion. She'd gotten a rental for Tobirama, despite him insisting that there was no need. The Utaha were rather well off, financially speaking, so she didn't even bat an eyelash at the price of her chosen for even one evening and instead scolded Tobirama for trying to make things difficult and recruiting Madara into 'guilt-tripping' the snow colored man into accepting it. Madara just got a kick out of seeing his friend so rumbled by how easily the woman bulldozed over him. He seemed used to it and the Utaha knew it was due to having a scary cousin and sister in law.

It still made him snicker.

"I'll be right back," Sakura assured as she headed out of the restaurant to retrieve the camera she had forgotten so she can ask a waiter or someone to snap a few pictures of them when the cake arrives. She'd been taking random photos throughout the day and Madara knew that he should expect them to be done by the time they head home. Sakura was a ruthlessly efficient woman and her poor secretary knew better than to leave his phone off or not check on his email, especially today. It was the same every year, even before he got shunned by his siblings. Madara seriously pitied Ahora-san sometimes. "You boys _behave_."

"If _this_ is your mother in this life, then I am fucking relieved I've never met the woman who gave birth to you the first time around. She was rumored to be an actual _dragon_." The reincarnated Uchiha couldn't help but laugh at that. Hid friend really _did_ sound a bit scared! Though the mention of a she-dragon caused a sting of pain and loss in his heart that he tried his hardest to ignore. Past memories were not things for his present self, he had made that decision and he stuck by it. They were too few and far in between and for the few that he currently had, he had no context nor proper chronolization. He wanted nothing to do with them when they didn't belong to _him_. He didn't want to be Uchiha Madara if it cost him his friendship with Tobirama.

He was distracted from his unhappy thoughts when Tobirama suddenly took out a box seemingly from out of nowhere - he knew better by now, but the few people around them who saw the small puff of air and heard the muffled pop of releasing something from the storage seal seemed to be under the impression that it was magic - and extended it towards him. It was simply wrapped in blue wrapping paper, nothing Christmas-y thankfully, and had a single bow taped on, a beautiful shape of red. "You got me a present?" The incredulous raven haired male asked even as he took it in hand almost reverently. He had no idea how Tobirama got him a present when the man had no actual money and refused to take any when Madara tried to give him. He just hoped it wasn't _stolen_.

"Open it," his friend prompted and Madara snuck a peek at him through his fringe to see he looked a bit fidgety. Over a present to a boy who would be grateful for a few kind words on his birthday? Surely Tobirama knew Madara would treasure whatever it is that he had given him.

He was careful as he unwrapped the gift and opened the little boy. He wasn't even aware of the tear that slid down his face or the hand that came up to his mouth as he gasped, black eyes completely ensnared by the necklace in front of him. An uchiwa fan, the bottom half colored white while the upper half was made out of a single, perfectly cut red jewel - _A pyrope_ , a part of his mind whispered - all of it in a silver pendant, on a silver chain. "I ... I ... "

"Turn it to the other side," Tobirama gently instructed and he did so without protest. (Why were his fingers shaking?) There, he found engraved kanji, careful and precise, spelling out _Love and Honor_ horizontally and _Blood and Fire_ vertically like a cross. The words stirred memories and emotions alike and this time he didn't bother to suppress them-

 _A kind smile on a beautiful woman's face, beloved and familiar. Safe._ 'I'll be strong. You'll see. I'll be just as strong as you!'

 _A small weight in his arms, black eyes gazing up at him adoringly. Precious._ His _to protect._ 'I'm sorry I wasn't enough. I will love you always. Please forgive me.'

 _Three other boys following after him like ducklings, always so elated to get even a scrap of his attention and affection._ Priceless _. Innocent._ 'Your big brother will protect you, no matter what.' (He'd failed.)

 _A boy, younger than him roughly a year, so shy in standing next to him, so hesitant to bother him._ Clan _. Loyal._ 'I will not let you down.' (He'd failed.)

 _A face framed by wild, curly hair, a beaming smile full of adoration and respect - for_ him _\- when so many feared to even look his way. Trusting. Innocent. It was up to him to set this boy on the right path so he can_ survive _. It is not with him._ 'I'm so sorry.'

 _A stern face that still softened upon seeing him. A strong hand on his shoulder, rarely ruffling his hair in affection. Training him, to be strong so he can protect himself, his brothers, his clan._ 'I miss you.'

"Happy birthday, Madara," Tobirama all but whispered and a choke escaped him as he brought the pendant to his lips. His eyes were burning and he was crying. He wasn't even sure why at this point - the past or the present? All he knew was that his emotions were too much for him.

_Smart like a Nara. Loyal like a Inuzuka. Consistent like an Aburame. Emphatic like a Yamanaka. Friendly like an Akimichi. Devoted like a Hatake. Persistent like a Maito. Stubborn like a Lee. Respect like a Hyuuga. Embrace like a Senju._

_Love_ like an Uchiha. Eternally, unconditionally, beyond logic or reason, beyond time and life and death.

Madara could no longer run from his nature than he could from his need to breathe. He would just have to stop denying it and _this_ ... Well.

"Did I upset you? I apologize if-"

"Thank you," Madara cut him off with a watery but one hundred percent real, genuine smile. (Tobirama was of the opinion that it was unfairly breathtaking.) He carefully pulled out the necklace and locked it into place around his neck, tucking in the precious present away from curious eyes. It felt right to have it there, so close to his heart. like a brand, a reminder of who and what he was.

A snap of a camera startled them out of their focus on each other and they both turned to see a sniffling Sakura after just having taken a picture. In fact, half of the wait staff was holding back tears. (They knew the Utaha family. They knew the difficulty with which Madara had lived due to his siblings' scorn.) Madara's eyes widened and he flushed as red as the stone in his new necklace in mortified embarrassment. On the other side of the table, Tobirama seems to have went from a snow rabbit to a cooked lobster.

The rest of the dinner was almost awkward after that, with Sakura gushing at the two friends and having waiters take pictures of all three of them from time to time. She had Madara and Tobirama take a picture together with Madara's necklace fully in view. He wondered how that one had turned out and couldn't wait to see it. He and Tobirama were different like night and day in appearance, after all. Did they clash? Or did they bring each other into harmony?

The day ended for them in the big observatory at the edges of the city - Utaha influence, while not the most far reaching, reached far enough to get a private tour - when the clock struck twelve and they finally got back in his mother's car, tired but obviously in a rather cheery mood. Madara kept fingering the necklace the whole ride back to his parents' house even as he and Tobirama shared a whispered conversation about how the Senju had struck a deal of exchange for the necklace - thank the mother of chakra it wasn't theft! - and Kurama seemed to be on his best behavior, actually letting Tobirama pet him.

The biggest surprise, still, awaited him at 'home'.

It was late, so they made sure to be quiet as they entered. Madara didn't even bother to be bothered how good he was at sneaking around since he knew damn well why and denying it at this point - to himself, anyway - would just be him insulting his own intelligence. He and Tobirama didn't make so much as a whisper of a sound. Tobirama said everyone was asleep, anyway, and Madara knew to believe the man's sensory abilities.

But there was a light turned on in the kitchen and the three - four, if you count Kurama - exchanged looks, not sure what they should expect to find. None of them had ever even entertained the idea that it would be Utaha Ren, asleep at the table with a chocolate birthday cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Madara' in red frosting and a present, to be waiting for them. Madara had not received a present from his father since he had moved out. Not even the year _when_ he had moved out, despite him still living in the house when his birthday came by. The man was drunk, or at least tipsy, given that half of a wine bottle had been drained while he waited. Whether that had been an original part of the plan or just a way to waste time while awaiting their return was impossible to tell, but the most curious thing on the table was a small envelope sitting next to his present, some sort of picture underneath it. His kaa-chan stiffened upon seeing it.

Madara didn't notice, feeling a pull towards the envelope. It felt important, his instincts were _screaming_ at him that it was. "Madara-" he heard her call out but he already had the envelope in hand and found himself staring incomprehensibly at the picture underneath, of a pretty black haired woman with dark brown eyes and skin a darker shade than his own but not b much. He didn't understand.

Tobirama came to stand beside him, curiosity - and no doubt shinobi experience telling him it could be a trap so the man came to be available if that turned out to be the case - all but rolling off of him in waves as Madara opened the envelope and slid out a note written in Ren's own hand, addressed to him.

Not two sentences in and he felt like his world fell out under him.


	18. Chapter 18

It was an extremely good thing that Tobirama was standing just behind him, reading over his shoulder, because Madara would have fallen over and no doubt hit his head if it had not been for the man holding him up before he could crack his skull open. Madara didn't even notice his mother's panicked calling of his name or how that woke up his father or how other lights in the house were turning on one by one and several sets of feet ran into the room.

He only had eyes for the note in his hands.

The world seemed to be spinning.

_"Madara,_

_I don't know how to tell you this, I have been trying for a few years now and it only seemed to be getting harder, but you have a right to know. Once, years ago, after a severe argument with Sakura, I stormed out of the house and found myself in the arms of another. We continued seeing each other until Kiachi was born, when Sakura and I finally made up and stopped threatening each other with divorce. I never saw her again. Not until, one day, I got a call from the hospital informing me that I was listed as the legal guardian of a baby boy whose mother just suffocated in a house fire incident._

_That baby boy was you._

_I felt guilty and I felt it was my responsibility to find you a good home. I went to the hospital to sign all the necessary papers to put you in a good surrogate family but at the first glimpse of you, the first time I held you in my arms, I fell in love and I knew I couldn't let someone else raise my second son. I brought you home and Sakura and I nearly had a second screaming match, but she fell in love with you as much as I did when she saw you._

_We came to an agreement. She would be your mother as I am your father. It came easily, as you were always such a good child. We agreed that we'd tell you, one day, if we ever deemed you ready to hear such news. We didn't want you distancing yourself from your siblings-"_

"Where did you get that letter?" His fathe- _Ren's_ voice sounded far too loud in his ringing ears. A look at the man showed that he was pale, _horrified_. _'He didn't want me to know.'_

"I left it there," Kiachi said, sounding disgusted, from where he and the rest of Madara's- of the _Utaha_ siblings were standing in the other, larger doorway. His kaa-cha- _Sakura's_ muffled sniffles could be heard behind him, her feeble attempts to draw his attention to her going unheeded. "After all, _he had a right to know_ , ne?" The sneer in his voice was actually enough to snap Madara out of his cold stupor, bringing him back to reality again.

"You knew?" He asked the man he had thought of as _twin brother_ for half of his life and who was now gazing him with open hatred and disgust.

"That you're a bastard sullying this family's good name and a mockery to my mother's devotion and love? Yes. Why do you think we shunned you, for fun? You're not out brother. Otou-san doesn't even know if you're _his_ bastard or some other poor sod's-"

"That's enough, Kiachi!" Ren thundered,surging to his feet, an intense fury in his eyes. "You will not speak of me or your brother that way!"

"My _brother_!? He is _not_ my brother!" Kiachi pointed a finger straight at Madara, who could feel the walls closing in, breathing becoming harder, not enough air, not enough _space_ \- " _Look_ at him! He is an _abomination_! There is not a single Utaha feature on him and he acts _nothing_ like us! He is _not_ my brother!"

"Kiachi!" Sakura shouted, marching over and slapping the boy right across his face. The rest of the Utaha children actually _gawked_ , as while Ren had occasionally bent them over his knee if they were bad as children, Sakura had never raised a hand against them in their lives. Not _once_.

But Kiachi didn't back down. Nor was he alone. "As always, you're taking his side. Nothing new there," Shotaro sneered, raising his chin in defiance when Ren looked ready to repeat Sakura's earlier gesture and a slap from him was a lot more painful. "What, are you going to choose your bastard over your own son? One you got with the woman you married and claim to love?" Sakura slapped him, too, making his head swing to the side with the force of it. Shotaro stayed that way only long enough to recover before he looked back, burning hatred in his eyes when they slid to Madara for a second before returning to the mother. "What? You're choosing him over your own son? Do you love him more? Is that it? Were your own children _lacking_? Or are you like _otou-sama_ and just wish to profit from some street urchin's big brain?" Predictably, that got him another slap, but the boy made a very grievous mistake.

He moved his own hand as if to slap her back-

Only for the entire room, Tobirama included, to fall to their knees as a wave of killing intent nearly drowned them. Madara didn't even realize he was doing it, wasn't aware of how much chakra he was releasing in his rage. So much, it was _visible_ , even to a civilian, untrained eye. He distantly felt the heat rising in the room but he took no heed of it or what that meant. The world was red and in sharp focus and he took in every feature in the room and compared them to his own. Aside from similarity in coloring, there was absolutely no sign of him being related to _anyone_ here.

Utaha Sakura was not his mother.

Despite what he seems to think, Utaha Ren was also _not_ his father.

Utaha Mio, Utaha Miyako, Utaha Kiachi, Utaha Shotaro, Utaha Hao, Utaha Yoh and Utaha Shishi were _not_ his siblings.

(His siblings, his _brothers_ were Izuna, Jiro, Ryouta and Takumi and they were _dead_.)

(His parents were Tajima and Ryukyu and they were _dead_.)

He was Uchiha Madara and he was _alive_.

This was _not_ his family.

Tobirama was trying to get his feet back under him and Kurama was scratching at Madara's leg, yipping in a bid for his attention, to distract him from the churning emotions in his own heart, from the loss and the betrayal. From the anger and the pain. From the love and the hate that threatened to replace it. He had loved these people all of his life, despite how they had treated him. And Sakura might not have been his biological mother but she was still his _kaa-chan_. His killing intent grew and intensified tenfold as he recalled, _perfectly_ , the way Shotaro's arm had arched, ready to deliver a blow to his kaa-chan's face, the memory only making his fury rise higher. A sting in his eyes, barely there, and black flames erupted in the kitchen, catching the counter with the cake and the present an the picture of the woman who had done him the disservice to birth him into the world. Why did he have to _live_!? He was so damned _tired_ and he only wanted to _rest_ -

Mio screamed. Miyako had went near catatonic with fear. Shishi was crying. Kiachi was actually being a decent brother for once and had a scarred Yoh in his arms, trying to protect/soothe the boy. It was Hao who pointed a finger at him. "Monster!"

And what did that moniker mean to him from someone who never loved him like he had loved them? What did it mean to him from someone not of his own blood? He had been called much, _much_ worse by people whose opinion had once mattered, after he had done _everything_ for them and given _everything_ for them and yet they still wanted _more_ and wanted him _gone_ -

"Madara!" Pale, strong hands grabbed his face and made him meet eyes almost the exact same shade of red as his, only Tobirama's were not a doujutsu, nor were they blazing with the perfect form of the Sharingan- "You need to stop. You'll drop dead from exhaustion like this and you'll regret if you actually hurt one of them! Please don't do this to yourself. You are _not_ a monster."

"I am. I always was. The memories-"

"Fuck them!" The scream in his face made him jump, his killing intent faltering. "They were hypocritical bastards that never even gave you a chance! I should know, I was one of them! And I have regretted it every day since! Don't let the words of others define you. You are _Uchiha Madara_. Biju bowed to your will! Your _name_ is power, it causes fear and respect wherever it is whispered. But only _you_ can define who you will be! Screw everyone else!"

Madara clamped both of his hands around Tobirama's wrists in what must have been a painful grip but the man didn't move to shake him off nor did he flinch in pain. He wasn't afraid. That was, somehow, enough. "How do I turn it off?" He asked desperately. His friend was right. He didn't want to hurt them. Even now. He didn't want to be a _monster_. He just wanted to be _Madara_.

"You know how," the albino said soothingly, one of his thumbs gently caressing Madara's cheek. "Forget everything you thought you knew and just follow your gut instincts. _Just be you_."

The Uchiha took a deep, steadying breath and did as told. He let it all go, let it slide through his fingers like so much sand and didn't even attempt to hold it. Power surged, easier to come to his call than ever before, and control came with it. Instinct or training from another life, it did not matter. For the first time in years, Madara felt like _himself_. He could feel the inferno roaring inside of him, a flame as unquenchable as his will. He could feel Tobirama as well, a deep, deep ocean, calm and yet raging as a fierce storm as well, constant and yet oh so changeable. He could feel Kurama - and there was something there, familiar and yet just beyond his reach, something he will return to at a later notice.

He could feel countless others, the Utahas included, for miles and miles. Chakra signatures, he realized. He was sensing them. He was a sensor, like Tobirama. He could feel how they were connected, related. The Utahas all had a monotonous signature between them, yet more proof that they were not in any way related. He was fire. They were no more than dirt particles.

It took a moment, but he got a hold of the black flames and quenched them and then railed in his chakra. He was, indeed, exhausted like Tobirama had predicted. His friend caught him when he swayed and easily picked him up into a bridal carry, quick to cart him off to his room with Kurama hot on his heels and lock the door. He put Madara on his bed and just ... hovered by him, seemingly unsure as to what to do.

Madara didn't stay down for longer than he needed to gather himself, springing to his feet and going through his belongings immediately. "What are you doing?" Tobirama asked as Madara started piling up books and the few photos he was willing to take with him, taking only the occasional article of clothing and stuffing it into the biggest dufflebag he had then cursing his own stupidity and rounding up on Tobirama.

"Seal those for me, please." The Senju did as told, watching him warily even as he took out a storage scroll and started packing the things away. Madara threw in a few more knickknacks before taking out his new presents. The box of hair clips and ties he immediately gave Tobirama to seal away but he sat down on his bed and started fiddling with his phone and MP4 player. Luckily, not only did he had a perfect memory for all of his favorite songs and books and movies, but he also had an account for most of it online. He set the settings and let the download begin, knowing it will take a while but he didn't give a damn. He was _not_ going anywhere without his music.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" Tobirama asked after he was finished, sitting down in front of Madara's bed and looking up at him. Kurama stayed by the door.

There was shouting coming from down the hall.

"You figured out how you came here, right?" Madara asked instead of answering, ignoring how his not-family were all apparently screaming their heads off at each other. ("This is all your fucking fault! I want a divorce!")

"Yes," the older one answered a bit warily. "Rather, I have a theory of what _might_ have caused it. Hiraishin is, after all, a space-time jutsu and it just got overloaded. Though I don't know if it was generally overloaded or if the nature and the origin of the chakra are in play as well."

"Then we're leaving. Tonight."

"Leaving? _We_?" The shinobi was reasonably incredulous, though Madara did not appreciate the concerned look that immediately replaced it. "Madara, even if you are not related to them by blood, they are still your-"

"My family is years dead and you know it." For some reason, Tobirama stiffened at his words. Madara figured he could elaborate. "I've been getting snippets in my dreams. Every time I use chakra ... Every time my adrenaline starts pumping, a memory is triggered. Never as much or as many like when those two brutes attacked us, but it happens. I didn't want to tell you in fear of your attitude changing. That aside, those people out there are _not_ my family," he said vehemently, all but hissing the words. "By love or by blood. Utaha Sakura may have been my kaa-chan but she, too, stood to the side for years as I suffered. I will never not love her and I will never not love the rest of them, either, but they are _not_ my family. They are nothing to me. Not anymore. They cannot weigh me down anymore. I want to be _free_ , Tobirama. I never belonged here. Why not go back where I did?"

"My world is at _war_ , Madara!" The other shot back, getting a bit angry it would seem. "A family drama shouldn't drive you to go into a meaningless war that's never even touched you before! Why would you do that to yourself!?"

"Because I think I have unfinished business there." That had them both stopping, as not even Madara himself was sure of where those words came from nor what that unfinished business was. "I feel that ... There is a danger I might have left behind, one no one knew of but myself. Something ... Something was not _right_. One of the first things that I remembered was the feeling of not being in control of my own body. I fear that something is pulling the strings."

"Something strong enough to entrap _you_? That _is_ worrying," Tobirama agreed, a deep frown on his face. "Should we try to awaken more of your memories here? Before I actually throw you into not only a war but a world where there is something that had targeted you to take away your will."

"I doubt we actually have the luxury of the time needed for that." Just _thinking_ of that _something_ constricting his heart, leaving him powerless and forcing him to fight when he did not wish to ... Madara shook his head. "I think it's actually best for you to throw me at your enemies. Fighting with those two bastards made much more memories reappear than anything else. A good fight will jog enough memories that I might remember what was wrong. If it was a jutsu or ... "

Tobirama looked away, brows furrowed and hands tight around his biceps when he crossed them. He obviously didn't like it. Madara didn't, either, but besides actually really wanting to get the fuck away from the lie of a life he had led, he just wanted to go _home_. Wherever that might be. Whenever, too. And he _really_ wanted to get rid of whatever had managed to take away his free will.

"Is there anyone you wish to say goodbye to?" Tobirama asked after a long moment of silence, just as the download finished and Madara handed over the two items to be put away as well, since it was now clear that Tobirama would not object. The Uchiha paused to think about that before shaking his head. "Are you sure?"

"There is nothing left to be said." The man nodded and packed away his scroll, taking out instead the one containing his battle gear and quickly getting ready. Madara kind of felt naked without armor on even if he had never worn any in his life. This one, at least.

"Do you even know how _you_ got here, Madara?" Tobirama asked when he finished and the Uchiha only shook his head. "We'll have to hope you remember that, too. You ready?" The teen scooped up Kurama and nodded, yelping when he in turn was picked up. Tobirama only chuckled at him and Shunshined to the roof. They paused when they saw the first winter snow. The snowflakes were fat but slow and Madara smiled. Somehow, it never snowed until _after_ his birthday. It was fitting that the world will have a snowy Christmas just when he was leaving it. "Here we go."

It was fun, actually, to be carried around as Tobirama jumped from roof to roof, not at all bothered by his extra passenger. Madara found himself laughing despite how much his chest still ached from the hurt and the betrayal. He had honestly thought at least his 'kaa-chan' would be the _one_ constant in his life but his life was far more complicated then her and the 'family' that had taken him in. At least now he knew why his 'siblings' hated him so. They must have found out that he was not their actual brother and at the age that they would have found out, it would have shaken the world from under them the same way it had from under himself today. Then all of the years of obvious favoritism would pile up and resentment would be born of envy. Madara wasn't even surprised anymore, now that he could analyze it all. Call him cold and calculative and emotionless, but he at least understood how humans worked.

And just because he understood didn't mean he wasn't hurt by it. He just chose not to let that influence the rest of his life. Besides, he had bigger things to worry about.

It took them a while to get out of Tokyo and then to the point where Tobirama had first woken up at. Finding the exact same spot turned out to be relatively easy, given that there was a rather big burn mark in the grass and earth where he had landed in the shape of the Hiraishin marker. At least they didn't have to worry about finding their way back home, just executing it.

"I'm not sure we can do anything to actually get the chakra we need," Tobirama said, rather pessimistically in his opinion. "I have reason to believe that the marker was most influenced by the Gold and Silver brother's chakra, since it was partially the Kyuubi's. We don't exactly have a biju around here."

 _'Ah,'_ Madara thought with a chuckle as a memory cleared, one of his earlier ones, the one of a big creature underneath his feet, as controlled as he was. He stepped away from Tobirama and crouched down on the ground, letting Kurama go. The fox stared up at him with far too intelligent eyes but this time, Madara activated his Sharingan and saw through the illusion. He deactivated it as soon as he saw, so the decision would be uninfluenced. "Do you wish to stay here? No one knows about you, so you can easily go back to ignoring humanity and you'll never fear being trapped or targeted again."

"Madara, what?" The albino asked but Madara was paying attention only to the fox who had been his companion for two years.

"It is only fair that I give you this option when you got dragged into this entire mess because of me. The choice is yours. I just ask humbly that you assist us in going home."

"Madara, I know Kurama is an extremely intelligent animal-"

"You're an idiot," a deep, gravely, echoing voice rumbled from said animal's chest and Madara looked over his shoulder to watch Tobirama's jaw unhinge and drop. He looked very silly right now, which is why Kurama had spoken now, if Madara were to place bets. "If I have stayed with you for as long as I have, I might as well go back with you, too. I may be safe but _I_ have siblings, too. I am sure you can understand that, Uchiha."

Madara smiled, getting up and ushering his flabbergasted friend to the center of the marker. "I'm sure you can freak out later about the fact that you've been having a snipping match with Kurama. Right now, we want to _go home_." That seemed to snap the Senju out of his stupor and he turned to look at Madara in a way the teen could not quite decipher. But then the man nodded and started gathering chakra. Kurama entered the seal before it started lighting up, though it only got more intense when the fox started channeling his own red chakra into the marker. Madara took a deep breath, grabbed onto Tobirama's hand, much to the man's surprise but not enough to break his concentration, and released a small amount of his own chakra into it all. Just in case.

He really didn't want to be left behind.

One second, the tension was building.

There was a boom of overloaded chakra.

A bright flash and the sound of thunder.

And then the clearing was empty.

They were gone.


	19. Chapter 19

"There is no way we can come out on top of this," Senju Toka said to her cousin, Clan Head and Hokge as they and the entire military might of Konohagakure and even reinforcements from Uzushiogakure stared down the unexpected alliance of the other four big shinobi villages and even the smaller ones littered throughout the Five Elemental Nations. Every capable warrior was put in the army behind them and Senju Hashirama knew it was not enough. He may be hailed as the God of Shinobi, but even he had his limits and he, much like everyone else behind him, had been fighting nonstop for weeks now. He was reaching his limit and there was nothing that he could do.

Even with Mito so graciously giving him half of her chakra reserves, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for all that long a time period before he could not fight any longer. He wasn't even sure if he had the strength or the concentration to enter Sage Mode at this time. If he's not careful about it, he'll just be turned to stone. Or maybe wood, given his Mokuton. And even if he could, with how exhausted he was and how many enemies there were waiting for them, there was no way of knowing if he would be able to hold up under the strain of any of his grander jutsus.

Tobirama had been right. Giving out the biju had been a terrible idea.

 _Tobirama_ ...

Just thinking of his last younger brother, MIA and more than likely KIA given who his last opponents had been, made his eyes water and his throat burn. _'I have failed in everything, old friend,'_ he thought to a man long dead and idly wondered if he could even hear him or if he would even want to. _'I have failed you. I have failed our dream. I have failed our village. And now I have failed my own brother.'_ Would it have been different, if his friend had never left? The Uchiha had been so cold towards their Clan Head but Hashirama had seen a few of them actually _praying_ for him to give them strength and to watch over their clan from the Pure Lands. Maybe Hashirama should pray for the entirety of their village, too? He feared the opposite would happen out of spite. He should have never gone for his back. _'I wish you would give me guidance.'_

Madara would have known what to do.

Madara had problems adjusting to peace because he was so good at war.

If only Madara were still here, this war would have never happened. Tobirama would have never been-

A thunderous boom came from one of the rock constructs in the middle of the desert they had, thankfully, all decided would be the best place for this war to take place. It was equally away from all villages and there was no one who lived anywhere near here for miles upon miles and no flora or fauna to worry about. The battle that will take place will be devastating, so it would be for the best if it occurred somewhere where it won't cost them food and resources. There wasn't even any water in sight, which was good, as otherwise it would be painted red by blood.

The boom, though, was a surprise.

It didn't come from their side.

And it hadn't come from the opposing side, either.

And the blinding flash of light really wasn't helping anyone figure out what was going on, but the wave of chakra that hit everyone seconds later would have been enough to collapse smaller trees. And it was familiar. By the gods, it was familiar and Hashirama wanted to cry and laugh and scream his relief to the world because that was-

"Tobirama!" Toka beat him to calling his brother's name when a figure in blue armor and dark clothing appeared on the same rock that the boom and flash had come from. The familiar shaggy head of silver hair nearly had Hashirama's knees buckling. His brother was too far away for him to see any details but he's sure that the younger man isn't standing weirdly, so he's at least not grievously injured! "You're _alive_! Hey! Over here! Tobirama!"

"Who's that with him?" Shimura Danzo, one of Tobirama's students, squinted into the distance and Hashirama only then noticed that there was, indeed, another person there with his brother. Possibly the person who had helped him or saved him. There had been no news of the Gold and Silver brothers and as good of a ninja as his brother was, Tobirama had been reported too exhausted to have managed to beat those two monsters on his own. Uchiha Kagami had drilled it into his head with bleeding eyes as his newly awoken Mangekyo Sharingan spun in threatening circles, just barely holding back from lashing out at him with a possibly deadly genjutsu.

The boy was now also squinting into the distance, along with every other Uchiha and Hyuuga, though no one seemed to be able to voice what they were seeing. Most of the jaws were slack, nearly hitting the ground.

"What's going on?" Hashirama demanded after a long moment of watching what appeared to be Tobirama helping someone into armor. He'd seen armor put on enough times in his life to recognize the movements even at this distance.

"No way. That's _impossible_!" The Hyuuga patriarch, rumored to have the strongest Byakugan in this generation, warbled.

And then the other person came up to stand beside Tobirama at the edge of the rock, arms crossed, long hair whipping in the wind, to look down on their enemies and Hashirama felt like the world had fallen from under him.

That was just _not possible!_

That was-!

00000

"Uchiha Madara!"

"It's him!"

"Wasn't he dead?!"

"How!?"

"Oh, sweet gods, why!?"

"It's definitely him. Uchiha Madara!" Madara zeroed in with his Sharingan on that one, a young boy, perhaps his age or close to it, bearing the insignia of the Village Hidden in Rocks. He seemed familiar, if as if from a long forgotten dream. Or memory, in his case.

"It seems like everyone has been busy since I was gone," his friend mused darkly and Madara shot him a worried glance. Tobirama was staring in the opposite direction, where a much smaller army waited. Madara could only just make out the stylized leaf on their headbands and knew those were Konoha shinobi, their allies. Their numbers were dismal in comparison to the opposing army. "You sure you still want to do this? This is more than I would except you to take on as your first ever battle."

"My first ever battle was against those two brutes who attacked and nearly killed you. _Twice_." Madara felt the need to remind blandly, getting a slightly annoyed look in return. And he knew Tobirama was annoyed because Madara was _right_. "I did fine."

"This is a bit more than two shinobi, overpowered as they were, Madara."

"I have armor," the Uchiha pointed out, gesturing at the red armor Tobirama had taken out of one of his scrolls and the outfit underneath. Something about it all just made him relax and feel right at home with the high collar and the length of the mantle. One would think it would only be a hindrance in a fight but, well, Madara was refusing to tie his hair out of the way so why should he change into something more like what Tobirama was wearing? A part of him just _protested_ the idea. "Though I do have to wonder where you got one that fits me so perfectly."

"Perhaps something to discuss another time," Tobirama said just as both of their senses alarmed them of an incoming attack and they both had to jump out of the way of a reaching mass of sand. Madara found himself plummeting down the height of a several stories building but no panic gripped him. He was already letting himself be ruled by 'learned instinct' from another life and softening his own fall by making chakra act as buggers throughout his body. He landed perfectly balanced on the sand below and felt his chakra _sing_ at the prospect of a good fight.

"Very well," he murmured to himself, feeling the tomoe of his Sharingan give a lazy spin as he straightened. He eyed the other side and actually saw a few of them shaking and a handful bringing up some sort of rosaries to pray for their lives. He wasn't all too sure how he felt about that but didn't waste time analyzing it. Instead, he sought out with his senses where Tobirama had landed and looked in his direction when he found him. He grinned. "I feel Uchiha-levels of overdramatic! Take my MP4 and that big pill looking thing and play Courtesy Call!"

"You can't be serious!" The Senju shouted back even as he shuffled Kurama in his hold so he he could do as he was told. The big pill was a speaker Madara had gotten from Ren a few years ago for Christmas, under the condition that he never amped up the volume to the maximum. Madara was very much looking forward to breaking that rule right now.

"Just play it, Senju!" He called as he took a step towards his opponents, feeling his blood rushing with adrenaline. He took note of how many faltered or took a step back in tandem with his own steps forward. A thick cloud suddenly hid the sun, making the moment even more dramatic and Madara could just _feel_ Tobirama rolling his eyes as the song started playing.

Madara figured it was fitting that he has music for his first proper _dance_.

He knew the song by heart so when he started running towards his enemies and their war cry drowned out the music, he could still hear it in his head. "Don't look directly into his eyes!" The kid from before yelled as the army rushed to meet him and Madara just ...

Let it go.

The first rows of shinobi he encountered were sent flying from the sheer strength behind his first attack just colliding with them. Once in their midst, he found that he could _really_ start dancing, speeding up a little to keep up with the music. A broken arm here, a slash across a breast there, kick those two idiots charging at him away. He whirled and spun, blocking attacks from kunai and katana and naginata with ease, his eyes tracking every movement, memorizing the location of each opponent, predicting every move before he moved. Dust and sand steered up from the amount of chakra he used to jump from one part of the battlefield to the other, a sizable body count already on the ground. He wasn't killing them - that would be too easy, a part of his mind whispered and he agreed, as killing was much easier than simply incapacitating - but it was clear they wouldn't be coming back up to their feet anytime soon.

A fool came at him with a katana from behind, aiming for his back but Madara whirled around, broke his collarbones with a single, swift slam of his elbow and took the weapon in his hands, briefly testing the grip and the balance. He felt like something was missing but it didn't prevent him from twirling around with the sword like it was an extension of his arm, showing every fool that came at him that they stood no chance against him. A single slash, not too deep but deep enough to be painful enough to stop them from getting up, was enough before he moved on to the next one, his hair whipping behind him with every move, every spin, every light step of his feet.

He was glad he had listened to Tobirama and let it grow even longer than he usually did. It made him look even more dramatic and graceful, he thought with amusement.

Something flew at him from his peripheral and he swiftly turned around to catch the kunai, tear off the paper bomb, slapped it onto the nearest Suna shinobi and then he threw back the kunai automatically aiming to kill. He kicked the man trying to take the bomb off into his comrades and winced when the thing blew up, killing a good number of people there. Whoops.

The explosion, predictably, caused a smokescreen to raise up and Madara found himself the only one able to not only 'see', but also the only one who remembers where his enemies had been. He wrestled weapons from them and flew through their numbers with ease, still doing his best to mostly just incapacitate them. This was for his memories, not for the sake of killing.

And it was to show these bastards to stay the _fuck_ away from _his_ village.

It didn't matter who or what came at him or what weapon fell into his hands, muscle memory that should not be there guided him through the battle. A few times, he came into the position of being unable to protect a side but what he couldn't get with taijutsu or kenjutsu, he handled with genjutsu, leaving several fools sitting on the ground and drooling like mindless zombies before he moved on to the next one. The form or the original use of the weapon did not matter, either, as he threw katana around like either shuriken or kunai, letting them sail through the battlefield and hoping he didn't inure too many people too much. Konoha was supposed to be about _peace_. Killing all of the other side's soldiers tended to leave people unwilling to make long lasting peace.

A particularly persistent shinobi kept coming at him with a sword lit by lighting, obviously not having learned from her fallen colleagues that he _didn't_ get hit. Not once since he started. He moved swiftly when he saw a foolish opening and grabbed the kunoichi by her neck, easily holding her up as her sword dropped. He tried not to sigh in disappointment. "Do you want to dance with me, too?" He's not actually sure anyone here could keep up.

A sudden gust of wind, though, had him blown away, right out of the enemy lines, somersaulting in the air until he regained his bearings and landed, sliding through the sand a couple of feet before he came to a stop, eyes searching out a confident looking kunoichi with a giant fan she seemed to be maneuvering rather easily. Good for her. He could probably read her lips to see what she said since she was too far away to actually hear her but he didn't care, when all was said and done. Rather, he let his eyes quickly scan the new situation and his hands immediately fell into a position - a hand seal - they found familiar and appropriate, fire filling his lungs and he would have smirked if it wasn't dangerous to change the shape of his mouth right then.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" He was both surprised and not at all to see a literal sea of flames erupt from his mouth, spreading wide and fast enough that he knew no one would escape it. He couldn't see through the fire but he could sense suiton shinobi lining up and spitting out a huge water wave to counter him. He smirked inwardly. Oh, the difference in their levels was _obvious_. No wonder they feared him. _'I wish I remembered how to do this when Asama was being a git.'_ That would have shut him up.

He shook such thought away, letting the flames linger even as he made another hand seal and split the oncoming wave of chakra into several smaller ones, creating dozens of big fireballs and running forwards with them just as the collision of water and fire ended and a hot, steamy mist descended on the place. They must have had a sensor, because most of them were turned towards him when he burst through the thickest part of the fog but it was no use. They were too slow to defend themselves and he was in their midst once more, cutting down everyone in his way. They were as blind as before, all things considered, while he could actually see this time, too.

Which was why he was surprised when sand met his borrowed sword. It blocked it, the first time, and when he went to cut down another shinobi, it held it so he let it go, jumping out of the mist to see who was controlling the sand. And older man with a big, white mushroom hat with the kanji for wind in a small blue part that was just _hilarious_ stood with his hands up, directing the attacking sand as it chased after the Uchiha. His Sharingan allowed him to avoid it even in the air, sometimes using the sand itself as a jumping board to avoid the next attack.

When he finally landed, though, it was to have a big shadow fall over him and he looked up to see a Jinchuriki, possibly of the Hachibi, a charged Bijudama in their cracked open jaw as they were coated in a higher level chakra cloak aimed right for him. Then chakra surged under his feet and a platform of rock rose from the sand, sending him straight into the path of the Bijudama and Madara felt his tomoe spin and _change_ as dense, blue chakra burst from him, forming a giant as familiar to him as his own reflection. a smile played at the edges of his lips as its arm blocked the attack and even threw the Jinchuriki back. It came right back, not a moment later, and sand tried to drag his Susanoo down, to trap it, but Madara just added two more sets of arms, one arm catching the Jinchuriki and bringing it down to his level so his Sharingan can trap it in a genjutsu and then throwing it away as the biju's chakra started receding back into the host's body while the other five freed him of the sand and sent slashes of energy with Kusanagi swords through the allied forces until there was no one standing when he let his Susanoo down and he Shunshined where he felt Tobirama now standing with the other side.

The second he landed, all eyes were on him and staring. He cocked an eyebrow, challenging them to say something. But before anyone else could speak, a small body threw itself at him and somehow, that was familiar, too, and he was ready to catch the curly haired boy. "Shishou! Madara-shishou, you're alive!" The boy sobbed into his chest, his grip almost bruising as he held on as though Madara will disappear if he lets go.

 _'Ah,'_ he thought, arms coming to hold the boy close. _'It seems to be working.'_ "I am well, Kagami." That only made him sob harder and cling tighter. Madara didn't mind. Something in his chest had relaxed upon seeing Kagami, a once disciple in a different life that he could still not call his own with how little he knew of it.

"M-Madara-sama?" Another Uchiha, brown of hair but of familiar sharp features, Sharingan active as though he feared it to be a genjutsu, came closer, looking desperate to touch but not daring to lest he indeed prove to be an illusion or even just a ghost.

Another knot loosened and Madara grabbed his cousin into his arms as well. "How many times must I tell you not to be so formal, Hikaku." The man instantly gripped him as tightly as Kagami, not willing to let go.

"You're alive," he breathed, a hiccup building in his throat. "H-how? E-everyone said ... And then the body disappeared ... But the wound had went straight through your lung and your heart! How? Just _how_? I don't want it undone." The last was whispered in a voice more befitting a young child than a war veteran and Madara tightened his hold on them both, searching through the memories he now had for the answer ....

Only to come up blank. "I don't know. I don't remember enough."

Before either of them could ask further questions, a long haired brunet man staggered towards them. Immediately, both of the Uchiha clinging to him whirled around, weapons pointed at the Senju, by the feel of him. "Madara ... I ... _You're here_ ... But ... I ... "

"We can talk later," he cut in, feeling the stirring of the army at his back. The enemy still hadn't had enough. "I still have a lot of dancing to do, it would seem, but I feel like something is missing."

"More dramatic music?" Tobirama called sarcastically as he approached with Kurama in arms and his MP4 and pill in hand. "Good choice, though. Really fit the atmosphere. You want me to play it again?" Kagami gasped in relief and more tears fell down his cheeks as he threw himself at Tobirama this time, calling out much the same greeting as he had to Madara except he was 'sensei'. Madara didn't remember that yet, which meant he really did have a lot more fighting to do. Damn.

"While that would be nice, that's not what I meant. My hands," he said, looking down. Slight wounds were starting to threaten to open from handling weapons when he had never held them in this body in his life. "Something's missing."

"Oh!" Kagami exclaimed, turning around again and taking out a pair of dark leather gloves that instantly called to Madara's very being. "I took Shishou's gloves when they brought back the- Anyway, I took the gloves since Shishou always said that these gloves are to either be burned or handed down to a worthy Uchiha. I don't think anyone's worthy of your gloves, Shishou, so I kept them with me like a good luck charm." The boy - around fourteen, fifteen - was both blushing and beaming up at him as he handed over the gloves. Just the feel of them in his hand untangled another knot.

Putting them on was like coming home. "Oh." Oh, yes. This was _much_ better. A familiar tug at a seal woven into the inside of his gloves was all it took for Madara to suddenly find another thing that was like coming home with the handle of it in his hand. His gunbai, as glorious as ever. "Oh, yes. This is _exactly_ what I needed."

"So _that's_ where it was this whole time," Hikaku commented in realization and Madara chuckled. A grin split his face.

"I'll be right back."


	20. Chapter 20

It was crazy how comforting it was to see Madara's wild grin, billowing hair, hands in leather gloves and his gunbai in hand. The armor and his usual Uchiha mantle were a bonus but all that defined Madara was right where it should be and the fire in him _burned_ brighter than the sun or any other star in existence to Tobirama's senses.

Somehow _this_ felt more like coming home than when his brother had nearly strangled the life out of him with one of his customary hugs before he started shaking him in hopes of getting an answer out of him. Apparently, he had thought Madara to be an Edo Tensei summon, but when the legendary Uchiha had unexpectedly come to complain about something missing, they had _all_ seen that Madara's sclera was perfectly white.

Madara was alive and he was wiping the floor with the four allied nations all by himself.

Nothing new there.

Hashirama had always been the only one who can battle Madara and come out on top.

Though the way Madara was fighting _now_ ...

It was different and it was painfully easy to see. Even while clearly aiming to simply incapacitate everyone he could instead of outright slaughtering them all, Madara was, for the first time that he could tell, _not holding back_. There was a precision and calculation to his movements that he had never noticed before, every move, every breath planned ahead and executed with graceful precision. It was nothing like how Madara used to fight with flashy jutsu and overpowered moves. He didn't hesitate. He didn't look to the side to check anything. He just moved and fought like the machine of war that a lifetime of it has created him to be.

And for the first time, as he watched from the outside and not the battlefield, Tobirama understood _why_.

Madara was alone down there. There was no one to watch out for, no one to protect, no reason to hold back. Those were his enemies, people who will kill him if given the chance, no one who will impact the rest of his life. This was not like the Uchiha-Senju Clan Wars, simply because there was no best friend on the other side that Madara didn't want to make hate him or hurt.

Madara fought like a shinobi should. And right now, it showed, just the difference of what he was capable of when he had no reason to temp down on his own skill, on his own power. There was no Izuna to worry about. His whole clan was well behind him, if he even cared about them with how little memories of his past life he currently possessed. It was him, his gunbai and the poor sods who were foolish enough to continue attacking him when it was so clear that he could take them down with ease.

"Holy shit," Toka whispered even as she draped herself over his shoulders, her own form of Hashirama's too enthusiastic greeting. "How come he never fought like this before? He looks like he could take down Hashirama with both hands tied behind his back."

"Hokage-same defeated the Uchiha before. More than once," a Nara, one Tobirama had never spoken with before, young and foolish, apparently, spoke up.

"Hm, but not _this_ Madara," Tobirama felt the need to point out, gesturing to where Madara was now showing the kunoichi with the fan from before how one fights with a proper uchiwa. And combining his katon with the futon of his gunbai. While baiting out a second Jinchuriki, the Nibi's this time. _'Perhaps Madara is having too much fun down there.'_ Tobirama certainly wasn't going to be the one to rob him of it. The teen probably needed some stress relief after the shit he went through with his 'family'.

"He looks younger," Mito commented, intrigued.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but he ended up in the future, reborn but with the same chakra signature and no memories of this life. Then they started to come back after he fought and defeated Kinkaku and Ginkaku-"

"WHAT!?" Several voices thundered, Hashirama's positively the loudest among them. "But _you_ couldn't defeat them!"

"Well, I'm not _Uchiha Madara_ , Anija," he felt the need to point out, rolling his eyes. Though, if he was honest, he had been shocked when Madara had beaten them as well, but Hashirama didn't need to know that. "Anyway, there came a situation, he nearly lost it, got some new memories back and said there might be something dangerous he had left behind. But he doesn't know what because-"

"It's lost in his memories," Toka nodded, sighing. "I guess we should just be grateful that Uchiha memory isn't exactly normal memory, huh."

"He looks ... _Different_ ," an Uchiha said from behind them. A look over his shoulder showed Tobirama that it was one of Madara's diehard loyalists that had stayed with the man until Hashirama defeated him and they finally ended the war, one of the few that had, despite being scared of his Clan Head, turned up for the ceremonial pyre they had held on Madara's death despite there no longer being a body for them to burn. This Uchiha was definitely old enough to remember Madara as he was at this age the first time around. "He _fights_ differently."

"That's because Madara had never went all out. Not without grief and fear of hurting others clouding his judgement." Everyone once again turned their attention to him instead of Madara swatting his enemies away like flies with his gunbai and breaking the earth golems left and right with his bare hands. Some were even throwing boulders his way but Madara seemed to be sending them back with a simple backhand of his most prized weapon. And then there were the fires he set to the enemy lines. Tobirama really wondered if those people down there were suicidal. Hashirama had been the only one to step up on Madara's battlefield to fight him since the man turned fifteen and set the entire battlefield on fire in a single breath for the first time and to _survive_.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Asked the curious Kagami and Tobirama smiled bitterly as he explained his own realization.

"All of his life, Madara was surrounded by people he cared about on the battlefield. To unleash his full potential meant he could possibly hurt them, so he held back. Now, down there, there is no one whose loss would impact Madara in any way and he is fighting like none of us has ever seen before. Because before, there was always _something_ to hold back for, to be careful about. And after Izuna's death, despite the new power and the want of revenge ... Well, we are shinobi. To fight with our heart instead of our head, to let emotions cloud our judgement ... It is suicide."

"Madara-sama didn't even wait for his eyes to heal after the transplant," Hikaku said bitterly, forlornly, to himself and Tobirama closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions. He had done that. He had broken the great Uchiha Madara, the greatest war general the Uchiha had ever had, their strongest warrior, a shinobi that could rival Hashirama and occasionally win their 'battles'. He is the one who had made his friend lash out and go into a battle he must have known would have been his last had Hashirama been even just a little less stubborn about their once shared dream. Just thinking that he had caused such grief to the boy that had been a source of comfort, familiarity and content for the past several weeks, even if it was in another lifetime and Madara didn't remember, made Tobirama want to hurl in his own mouth.

"Anija, you've never fought this Madara before," he told his brother when he could force himself to open his eyes. He had to, as the image of a prone Madara lying on that battlefield, telling Hashirama to just end him if he wants his peace, with his own sword raised at the ready to kill him ... Of the pale, cold body Hashirama had carried through the village gates after their final battle ... They were engraved into his eyelids and keeping his eyes closed would make him sick when he thinks about the happy tears Madara had shed only hours ago when Tobirama had given him his birthday gift. "You don't know him. He has nothing but his own life to lose and a shinobi that has nothing is a weapon. As long as there is no one to stand on the battlefield that he may care for, Madara is a completely different beast. You may be stronger, but he is the one who is ultimately more skilled. If he were not to hesitate, he could just kill you and you wouldn't even see it coming."

And Tobirama knew this to be true. His brother was too used to having Tobirama and an entire council of generals to do the long-term planning for him, especially after the village was formed, with Madara chief among them. Every problem that he could not solve by bulldozing over it with sheer strength and enormous chakra reserves, he had left it for them. The Uchiha, on the other hand, didn't just go into battle without forethought. Madara may seem to just rush into a fight arrogantly, foolishly, but the Uchiha was bred for battle in a way none of the Senju could ever be. His mind raced and he made plans and contingencies and contingencies for his contingencies until he created an entire loop so he gets the desired outcome. Tobirama had seen it first hand, after the village was formed and he and Madara were sent on a few missions together. Madara always stoically looked down at the fight he was entering. Once, Tobirama had thought he was looking down on the enemies in arrogance. Then, he witnessed how methodically he took them down and knew that was not the case. It was planned and he saw a mind beneath all of that hot temperament and wild hair that had intrigued and honestly frightened him.

Hashirama had perhaps known this, on some level, when he had suggested Madara be the first Hokage. Perhaps it wasn't just an attempt to keep the man from leaving the village.

Tobirama will never know. Hashirama had not spoken his friend's name, let alone about him, since the battle at the Valley of the End. He'd simply had two statues erected there and would sometimes be seen coming back from there more solemn than anyone would usually expect him to be. He'd put on an act as soon as he realized he was being watched, but, ultimately, he could not fool Tobirama.

In hindsight, had he really been fooled by his incapable-of-lying older brother? Had he seriously not noticed just how much Madara's death _had_ shaken him up? He'd thought Hashirama had gotten over it when he'd stopped gazing sadly into the distance, towards the Naka river with a stone perfect for skipping in his hand. It had never really occurred to him that Hashirama was hiding his pain from others so as not to bring them down, to make them doubt him.

He would have never known had he not felt the exact same spike in Hashirama's chakra when Madara had landed before them now that he used to feel every time his brother returned to the village from one of his 'walks' in the woods. How foolish he had been. Perhaps being around Madara and people whose emotions he could not fully discern due to their weak chakra signatures had finally thought him a lesson on how to better read people. How to better understand them. He had been given insight in a way he had never allowed himself to see before. Almost two months of doing nothing war or clan related had finally opened his eyes.

To many things.

To Madara.

To his own brother.

 _'I won't make the same mistakes again,'_ he vowed, red eyes locked on Madara, who seemed to be locked in battle against the other four Kage and seemed to be whipping the floor with them. Was that ... Is he using _Kage Bunshin_!? When had he learned _that_? Tobirama wasn't sure if he'd ever used that jutsu around either version of Madara, not while the teen was awake, anyway. Or not properly so.

Then sixteen Susanoos appeared and Tobirama's mind went blank.

"Had anyone known he could do _that_?" Toka asked, sounding awed and excited and not at all terrified like she should at the prospect of her clan's greatest enemy having the control required to safely combine such two chakra-draining jutsus and keep on fighting. The clones were the ones to engage the other village leaders and Madara seemed inbound back towards them again.

The teen, when he was back with them, was flushed from battle, an exhilarated air about him that only Uchiha Madara could feel after trouncing half an army of four other great shinobi villages and their Kage and all the smaller villages that had decided to stand against Konoha. There was a _reason_ Tobirama had known the other villages would not dare attack Konoha if only Madara was still alive. The man was a battlefield fiend, his power legendary and ultimately, people fear a sea of fire more than a forest coming to life. He was also far more ruthlessly efficient in battle than Hashirama would ever be. In that, Tobirama and Madara were all too similar.

"Had enough fun for the day?" Tobirama found himself asking when Madara confidently made his way over to him. He heard several rows of shinobi behind him shuffle further back and away from the should-be-dead-but-obviously-isn't Uchiha. Cowards. (Or perhaps they simply had better self-preservation instincts. A debate for another time.)

Madara just shrugged. "I figured I played around enough with them. I could go on but from what I understand, peace would be better so I thought intimidating them into rethinking their stance against Konohagakure no Sato would be a good idea."

"I don't think there is much more you can do to intimidate them, Uchiha-sama," a terse, tense Hyuuga sniffed and the people around him all scattered when Madara looked in his direction. Tobirama had to bite his cheek to prevent himself from laughing at them. Fearing Uchiha Madara is probably the smartest thing to do, no matter his age or lack of memories. The Hyuuga stiffened, his joints locking and Tobirama knew that if Madara were to truly take offence and decide to kill him, the man was too afraid to even try to move out of the way or to defend himself.

But his friend only arched an eyebrow, almost mocking as he drawled. "Challenge accepted." Then he turned to Tobirama and made what he would have called grabby hands at the fox-that-might-not-be-an-ordinary-fox-but-so-much-more in his arms. Kurama, predictably, happily went to the black haired teen, even though there was some blood on his armor and dust and sand all over him from fighting in a desert. "Wanna terrify some bastards into submission?"

Tobirama actually flinched back when the fox bared its teeth in a bloodthirsty grin. Everyone else flinched back when Madara returned it before he used Shunshin to go back to the battlefield. The clones and their Susanoo disappeared, drawing everyone's attention back to their creator. Tobirama and the whole of Konoha's and Uzushio's army inched forward to see _what_ the teen planned to do as he crouched down. Tobirama could no longer see Kurama in Madara's arms, which were on either side of him and as he moved around, taunting, possibly giving the other side one last warning before he did whatever it was he planned on doing, there was no sign of him, either. Which kind of worried him as he had grown somewhat attached to the damned beast that always glared at him for being too close to Madara.

(Not that he would ever admit that. Especially not to the beast itself.)

Then the enemy side launched an attack, a clear sign that they didn't appreciate being given an ultimatum from a measly teenager, whoever he might be, and Tobirama kind of winced in advance for whatever Madara had planned for them.

And then Madara crouched down, there was a surge of chakra that tugged on the veil of the world - a summoning - a huge summoning seal appeared underneath him ...

The wave of chakra that hit them was perhaps enough to send them to their knees as a large smoke cloud appeared and when it cleared, it wasn't just the enemy side that was shaking in fear, weapons dropping from numb fingers. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was, after all, a terrifying sight, the strongest of the biju, with fiery fur and blood red eyes, its nine tail trashing about and causing small earthquakes every time one of them struck the ground. Its roar was deafening and Tobirama felt his knees go weak when he recognized _Kurama_ in this beast, large enough to crush mountains in one hit. And on its head, like in the last battle he had been seen in before his death, stood Madara, gunbai in hand and eyes ablaze with his Sharingan. Then the shinobi all flinched back further when blue chakra started manifesting around the biju, creating impenetrable armor, the perfect Susanoo covering the Kyuubi in a way only Hashirama had seen before. The opposing shinobi actually fell to their knees, one by one, their chakra signatures choked with despair and fear and Tobirama understood perfectly and didn't judge them for crying.

Madara's Susanoo was a sight to behold and to run from.

Madara's perfect Susanoo has never been seen to live to tell the tale.

Madara's perfect Susanoo _over_ the strongest of the biju ...

"Look on the bright side," Mito said consolingly, though to whom is a mystery as they all watched white flags and handkerchiefs and any other fabrics begin being madly waved in the air to signal a surrender. "At least he's on _our_ side this time."

Someone laughed hysterically.

(It may have been a sob.)


	21. Chapter 21

Madara rolled his shoulders after taking off the red armor Tobirama had given him, putting it neatly away on the stall he had been given in the tent set up for him in the 'neutral grounds' that the peace talks will be taking place on. The other Kage had called for a ceasefire before Madara and Kurama could even show off, much to his foxy companion's displeasure. But Kurama overall seemed glad that he could just stop pretending to be something other than himself, finally letting all nine of his beautiful orange tails to be seen and leaving his eyes in their natural red color.

Madara found he rather liked him better as himself than pretending to be a slightly more intelligent beast.

He also found himself immensely grateful that one of the memories that returned to him after the battle was how he met his fury friend the first time around.

 _It was raining, a proper storm one would usually not see outside of Ame no Kuni, the world drenched with the tears of heaven. Or its piss, as far as a disgruntled Madara was concerned. The only thing he found he missed about Konoha on a daily basis was perhaps having a roof over his head and a comfy bed to lay on at night, but as sleep evaded him while he was in the village every night, sleeping out in the forest and actually_ getting _some sleep from it had been a relief._

_The only problem with sleeping outside was that he had no shelter from the elements. And that usually wouldn't be a problem, as Madara's own chakra kept him warm, even at freezing temperatures and in the snow - he'd woken up more times than he'd like to count in winter with a big patch of empty ground around him while snow covered the rest of the world. But tonight, the heavens had opened and dumped all of their shit on humanity and Madara refused to sleep in the mud._

_He spent a good hour trying to find shelter and only now, nearing midnight, had he come across an old temple, deep in the forest, hidden up in the mountains._ 'Odd. I never knew there _was_ a temple here before.' _He could only hope it had at least_ one _room with a proper roof over it to use for sleep and to wait out the storm. He was in no hurry to get anywhere. He had nowhere in particular to go in the first place. He's left Konoha almost a whole two years ago, sick of the judgement and the fear and the hypocrisy of the village he had named and helped build and would die for, sick of the loneliness while he was surrounded by hundreds of people, and he's been roaming aimlessly ever since._

 _Returning to the old Uchiha Compound on his ancestral lands was out of the question. He'd just recovered enough from Izuna's death to sleep peacefully again at night and not see empty sockets weeping blood even as his near death brother begged him to take his eyes and protect their clan. He'd rather not go back to that and seeing his little brother's grave might just lead him to slit his own throat. He'd mourned all four of them and just barely got over each death once already. To see those four graves, the graves of his parents and all of his other fallen kin, would break him beyond repair. And he_ refused _to end his own life like a coward._

_Not when Izuna's eyes saw the world only through him and thus Izuna still lived on in some semblance._

_He'd stayed the first two months since he left the village in Sora-Ku, though, where he was still welcome and would probably always be welcome, but he knew his clansmen would eventually reach out to see if he was there and he would rather not come into conflict with them. They may no longer want him but they were still_ his _and he would never harm them. Even those who had turned traitor in the last weeks of the war, he had never sought retribution against them, never labeled them traitors._

_(How could they then call him a monster?)_

_So he had roamed and he'd never stayed in one place for longer than a week. He was a good hunter and he'd grown up in a forest, so he was never in want of water or food or shelter. He was a shinobi. He didn't need much. Just his weapons and a will to survive. (He'd given up on_ living _long ago.) He'd seen many things on his travels but this is the first time he'd come across a shrine he'd never heard of before. Unlike many of the other clans, the Uchiha had kept to tradition and upheld the respect for the old gods. They knew each shrine in Hi no Kuni by heart._

_Excitement and curiosity surged through him for the first time in years and he was eager to go inside._

_But his survival instincts and his sensory abilities warned him of danger. Inside, there was something_ deadly _, something ancient. Not that powerful things have ever kept Madara away. A small surge of chakra into the seal he hid in his gloves had his gunbai appearing in his hand and Madara activated his Sharingan as he entered the shrine._

_He had expected a boss summon or a powerful shinobi._

_Hell, he'd expected a legendary artifact or weapon, a container of great power or something with otherworldly chakra like the star in that small village in the Land of Bears he'd visited last year, Hoshigakure._

_He did_ not _expect to find a dozing biju._

_Nor for it not to be homicidal upon waking up and finding him there._

Kurama and he had spent two whole weeks waiting out the storm, chatting and sharing stories, generally getting to know each other until the rains finally let up enough that Madara could continue his travels. Kurama had told him he was always welcome back in the shrine that had been his home for the last thousand years and that he expected Madara to return at least once more before he died. They had said their farewells and that's all Madara remembers.

He doesn't remember how Kurama and he could have possibly ended up decades into the future, long after Konoha and the shinobi world were gone, him with no memories and Kurama forced to pretend he was nothing more than an instinct-driven, normal, forest animal. The Kyuubi knew, of course, but seemed unwilling to tell him, whether it was because he didn't have complete, concrete information or because he deemed it unsafe to just tell Madara remains to be seen. Madara didn't try to push him in fear of pushing him away. Two years, Kurama had been his friend and just because he only now knew the other could indeed talk back did not mean those two years were meaningless. Kurama had been a comfort to him when he had had none, had been his support when no one else was. He deserved all of Madara's respect for that, if nothing else.

The teen sighed as he headed towards the exit of his tent, smiling ruefully at the Kyuubi standing by the flaps. Kurama returned his grin with one of amusement, stepping out after him so they can go to the main tent for the peace talks. Kurama had decided to take on the size of a hunting hound, so he was considerably larger than when he was pretending to be an ordinary fox and was, as such, much easier to spot. They both found amusement in how various shinobi literally jumped and scrambled out of their way, though the whispers of 'monster' remains to be seen at whom it's aimed at. Neither of them cared. Ih the two weeks after they'd first met, while waiting out the storm, they had exchanged enough stories to know they'd been given pretty much the same treatment.

Once their strength was admired and they were hailed as protectors, then one day, it all turned around and they were feared and hated and were called monsters. They had too much experience ignoring such whispers to care.

(Madara had half a lifetime to get used to being pointed at and whispered unfavorably about. It was nothing new. He was used to negative comments following him wherever h turned. His school life had ensured as much.)

He cared even less about the way other shinobi were looking at him in fear when he caught sight of Tobirama, out of his usual black clothes and instead dressed in more formal wear of this time period, standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he argued with the long haired brunet man standing with him. Hikaku was there, awaiting Madara's return with Kagami all but glued to the albino's side. Madara still didn't have enough memories to figure out what that was about but it was clear that they were close. Perhaps master and disciple? No, more like teacher and student.

There were also two ladies with them, the fierce looking ones he'd glimpsed before when he'd come back to Tobirama's side for Kurama and his gloves. The red hair of the noble-looking one and the thick muscles of the more warrior-like woman tugged at his memories, but he has yet to have a proper time to process them all and he wonders if he ever will. Uchiha _remember_. That much he himself remembers now. Every second of his life, especially after he activated his Sharingan - which was from a very early age, mind you, when his first younger brother died - was perfectly preserved in his memory and that meant _a lot_ of memories to go through, even for the fragments he has now, as every detail found itself a home in his conscious memory. He's not sure how long all of this will take but he knows he needs a bit more time.

For now, he settles for relearning his old life one moment at a time.

And _for now_ he settles on greeting his friend with a smile and watching that impressive scowl soften on the sight of him.

He doesn't expect to be assaulted by the brunet, though.

Madara yelps as he's grabbed by strong arms and all but hauled into the air, the brunet man sobbing into his lower chest and all but wailing his name and how he was glad that he was okay and that he's alive and that he was back. The noise was near deafening and it was garnering too much attention for Madara's liking And he was not a god damned stuffed _toy_! "Get off of me, you log-brained idiot!"

Unexpectedly, the noise cut off like a switch had bee flipped. There was a long moment of silence in which Madara saw that everyone of Tobirama's group, including the albino himself and the man holding him captive, were staring at him in pleasant surprise. Then the waterworks were back and no matter how much Madara struggled to get away, the idiot would _not let go_. "Snowflake! Get your juboko brother off of me or, so help me Sage, I will _set him on fire_!"

"You remember! You remember! Oh, I knew you would remember me, Madara! I am so happy! My best friend is back!" The brown haired Senju - becasue Madara _could_ tell by his chakra signature that he was related to Tobirama and _that_ was going to take some getting used to; it had felt perfectly normal in battle but now the skill stayed with him even out of it. It was comforting in a way, this awareness of his surroundings beyond what the eye can see; _definitely_ needs some getting used to - kept crying and Madra managed to wriggle a hand free, grabbing a fistful of his hair and _yanking_.

"I do not! I have no idea who you are and would appreciate it if you would _let go_!"

As soon as his words registered, the reaction was instantaneous. He was let go in favor of the man dropping to the ground in a crouch, hands hugging his legs and face hidden in his knees as a dark cloud of depression descended on the idiot. Madara blinked a few times, not believing his eyes as the brunet started muttering about how life wasn't fair. Had that really just happened? Because that was quite a mood swing right there. Madara made sure to take several cautious steps away from the sulking man lest he latch onto him again and instead went over to Tobirama. Kagami immediately latched a hand in his long mantle and held on tight enough to wrinkle the material, as though afraid Madara might disappear if he lets go. Hikaku also moved around until their shoulders were all but touching and they were charing body heat. He smiled to his cousin and let a hand card through Kagami's messy locks even as he spoke to his friend.

" _How_ , exactly, are you related to _that_?"

Tobirama snorted, shaking his head, much more relaxed now than before Madara had come, even though he looked somewhat wary of Kurama sitting at Madara's feet. "I think he was dropped on the head as a baby."

"More than once, no doubt," he grumbled into his high, wide collar and the brunette warrior woman snorted, which drew his attention to her. He disliked how he was only taller than Kagami in their group. He also disliked how easily every would start staring at him. "What?" He asked somewhat snappishly. The woman did not seem perturbed.

"Oh sweet chakra, how did I never notice you were _so cute_ as a teen?" Said teen couldn't help but flush a deep red at that, completely taken by surprise and even more so when she actually reached over and _poked his cheek_. Like, what the _hell_!? "I always knew you were good looking - a common trait among the Uchiha - but I never really took notice of how noble your features are! And here you are now, between your usual handsome and the childish cuteness you've not yet grown out of! How is this _fair_?!"

"Toka, don't tease him," Tobirama rumbled beside him but he sounded amused, the bastard. Madara mustered up a glare for his friend, who didn't even seem to notice.

"She has a point," the redhead said with a serene smile as she nodded at Madara. "Hello, Madara. This must be all so confusing for you. Just in case you don't remember me yet, I am Uzumaki Mito, Hashirama's wife," she pointed at the sulking man still crouched on the ground in his own depression. Madara wondered if he'd really befriend someone so clearly disturbed and what would make him do something so stupid. Like, was he desperate or something? Though, surely the man didn't act like this _all_ the time. He was the Hokage! Maybe he'd just gotten overemotional since he said they were best friends and Madara didn't remember him? _'Somehow, I really doubt it.'_ One of his regained memories was of a boy with a hideous bowl-cut hairdo acting much the same. So, an idiot.

He looked back to the polite, elegant, regal redhead and just had to ask. "Are you being held against your will? Or blackmailed?"

Toka _howled_ with laughter, startling the already jumpy surrounding shinobi, Hikaku snickered and Kagami giggled. Tobirama had to put a hand over his mouth an cover his snort with a cough and even Mito's smile turned into a mighty amused one. "I fear my husband has stolen my heart, whatever that may say about my sanity."

"Oh, yeah. It's _definitely_ good to have you back, Uchiha," Toka said with a grin coming in between him and Tobirama to throw an arm around his shoulders. He felt a bit inadequate when he felt her biceps.

"We should go inside now," Tobirama, bless him, always seemed able to gather himself the fastest and divert an embarrassing situation back on track. "The meeting's about ready to start. I feel that everyone's in there now and we're the only delegation in wait."

"Are you _sure_ you want me in there, though?" Madara asked even as he watched the younger Senju haul his brother to his feet so Hashirama could focus on getting the peace he so craved for. Or at least a ceasefire, though he somehow doubted anyone would be suicidal enough to attack Konoha between Hashirama, Tobirama and himself, especially now that they had the Kyuubi on their side. "People usually don't take it well when a teenager trounces their troops. And they're usually much less agreeable when said teenager is at a ceasefire meeting. Bruised pride and all."

"The last Kage summit was a right disaster and it was because Anija is an idiot," Tobirama said as he and Hashirama, now just pouting, led the way in. Tobirama kept trying to drag Madara in line with them but he kept his pace behind the Senju with Hikaku, before Mito and Toka. Madara knew politics enough to know that his presence won't exactly be welcome at peace talks when he had just won a war all by himself against these same people and had even taunted them with the difference in their power. "And right now, they're all high strung and offended and are going to be a pain to deal with, so of course you're going to be in here with us. One look at you will be reminder enough why Konoha is _not_ to be messed with."

"Tobirama, we're not trying to threaten anyone into peace," Hashirama scolded, but the younger man just glared at him.

"Shut up, Anija. The adults are talking." Madara despaired for Konoha if this was their leader as he watched Hashirama fall into a sulk again.

"I think Kagami would be a better negotiator than him," he whispered to Hikaku in fear of Hashirama getting even worse if he overhears that comment. His cousin nodded and Madara wondered how this was his life.

Hashirama at least got his act together for when they came to the meeting 'room' itself, looking like the proud Hokage he should be. The other four Kage of the bigger villages were seated at a pentagonal table with a seal left for Hashirama, their advisers standing besides or behind them, depending on their status. Madara made sure to stand as far back as he could. He may have been as much a founder of Konoha as Hashirama was and he may have named the village - also recent memories, which was good, as he needed to know his position in the village - but he had practically decimated these men's armies not two full hours ago. Better not incite them from the start.

Unfortunately, his presence did not go unnoticed. The teen from the battlefield that had yelled about not looking directly into his eyes was actually a young adult and the second his eyes landed on him, he was up and out of his seat - the Sandaime Tsuchikage, eh? Already? Konoha still had their first leader. Weak - a finger pointed straight at him in the most rude and childish manner Madara had seen since Asama tried to tattletale on him for breaking his bones all those years ago, as if the bastard hadn't been asking for it when he started it. Though he had to wonder what this guy had against him. Madara's memories were far from complete. He only just barely recognized the guy's features.

"You! What are _you_ doing here, you fiend!? How dare you show your face in here!?"

The other Kage instantly stiffened when they noticed that, indeed, Uchiha Madara had come in with the rest of the Konoha delegation. How they had not noticed him with his huge, scorching chakra signature, Madara will never understand. But he did not bow his head nor allow himself to be chased out when his presence was insisted on by his friend. He could even see why. These people, while obviously great shinobi, were _snobs_ and, more importantly, they feared _him_. A reputation and status-quo he'll do his best to keep.

So Madara held his chin up high and arched a fine eyebrow at the ill-mannered brat. "I am here as support to my Hokage and my village in these peace talks, Fence-Sitter Brat." The reaction was immediate and _glorious_ , even if Madara had absolutely no idea where the insult came from. He's also not sure why the 'Fence-Sitter Brat' seems to hate him so much to be so eager to launch himself at him. There are shouts all around even as the offender's fist is caught by Madara, who had felt and _saw_ chakra stirring and had his own hand reinforced by it, which was a good thing as there was no way he would have survived a hit by what might as well be a boulder. A standard Iwa technique, a part of his mind said, even as he casually threw the Tsuchikage back at the Iwa delegation.

"What is the meaning of this, Hokage!?" The Kazekage yelled at Hashirama. "These are supposed to be peace talks! Is this how Konoha makes peace?! By attacking the other party?!"

Madara scoffed as Hashirama began to flounder and more and more people began yelling, which successfully drew all attention to himself once again. The Iwa delegation started accusing him of wanting to restart the war _they_ and their little compatriots had begun in the first place and Madara only answered by taking out a kunai and throwing it with easy precision into the center of the table, making everyone flinch back and fall into silence at the sharp twang of the weapon embedding itself into the wood. Right in the middle of the five hats of the Kage office.

"Let he who wouldn't react the same way to someone attacking them pick up and throw the first kunai." Not the most accurate quoting, but it worked well enough when no one even looked at the weapon. Madara nodded, leaning back against the support of the tent casually. "That's what I thought. Now stop squabbling like children and get to the actual peace talks."

The Tsuchikage seemed to be seething at how he was treating them all but the Nidaime Mizukage only laughed, apparently amused. "Your brought it on yourself, Onoki."

"Now is really not the time to tease your old rival's disciple, Mizukage-sama," the man's main adviser said in a hushed reprimand and Madara rolled his eyes. _'Dear gods, they_ are _children.'_

At least the meeting started moving in the right direction.

For about five minutes.

"Enough of empty platitudes, Senju!" The Raikage thundered - Madara tried not to snort at his own pun - slamming a hand against the table and glaring at the confused Hokage. Tobirama, at least, seemed more ready to jump to his brother's defense should the other man attack them. "I want my ninja back!"

"We don't have any Kumogakura ninja in our possession, Raikage-sama," Hashirama replied respectfully, but the Raikage only got more railed up for it.

"It is a well known fact that the Kinkaku forces were sent to engage your brother and they never returned. Yet here your brother is, with a supposedly dead man fighting your battles for you, and you expect me not to think he's not done something nefarious to my shinobi!? Do you think me a fool, _Hokage-sama_?"

"I think you an idiot," Madara helpfully supplied before the addressed man could respond. He boldly met the Raikage's raging gaze and the man flinched back when he realized what he was doing. Madara wondered if he should just keep his Sharingan active and let these idiots work themselves up into a coma or something. But he figured he wouldn't be just scaring them. They'd accuse him of controlling them or something equally as stupid. It's still nice to know his gaze was intimidating enough even when it was perfectly black. A part of him that he suspects belongs to his past self even wanted to puff up like a proud hawk for how far his reputation preceded him. He refrained simply because he was not a barbarian. "You _are_ aware you've just admitted to attempting to assassinate the _Hokage's younger brother_ , right?"

"It was war," came the not at all thought out response and Madara rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes it was. What makes you think Senju Tobirama can't justify his own actions in the same manner?"

"He's well known for his kinjutsu, the Edo Tensei. The bastard probably turned them to zombies." The Raikage then dismissed him - or more likely found he could no longer face up against a teen that had wiped the floor with him and his fellow Kage - instead rounding up on the albino Senju brother, who stood unflinching under his enraged gaze. Tobirama just arched a white eyebrow at him, which made the man even more agitated. "I want to know what you've done with my men, Senju, and I want their bodies back!"

"Oh, you think _Tobirama_ did something to them!" The Uchiha exclaimed with mock realization, political strategies and intimidation tactics already flying through his head in an uncomfortably familiar fashion. It would seem past Madara loved making his point by showing everyone else how little they can touch him. That's a good impulse to be aware of. So he can monitor and possibly control it, of course. Not use it for his own amusement. "You should have said so, I would have immediately corrected that misconception."

"What are you talking about?" The Raikage's second in command asked cautiously and Madara smiled very politely. He'd never seen anyone recoil from a simple smile that fast. Another note to self, it would seem

"Oh, those two brutes almost killed Tobirama, twice, but I was around for the second time. You know how it is," he waved them off, letting their imagination do the rest for them. Predictably, more than one person in the room paled. Hashirama and Toka looked ready to shake the answers out of Tobirama and his friend was glaring at him for the betrayal of telling his overprotective, ridiculous family.

"They carried the power of the Kyuubi! I refuse to believe a pipsqueak like you could have defeated my greatest weapons!" The Raikage glowered. Madara arched an unimpressed eyebrow at him and casually pointed to where Kurama was 'sleeping' at his feet, completely unbothered by the silly antics of humanity and just listening in for the amusement factor.

"And I can command biju and have the power of the Susanoo, which rivals them in strength. What good are your little pseudo-Jinchuriki that don't even have any real power of their own?"

"What did you do to them, you monster?"

Madara gave a haughty sniff at that, waving a finger in a tsk-tsk manner, smirking when it only got the man angrier. "That is not diplomatic, I must say. But in the spirit of diplomacy, I will answer your question in order to avoid accusations of hypocrisy. Tobirama, do you happen to have the scroll on you?" Tobirama nodded, a bit wary of where this was going but willing to play along out of curiosity for the final results. Madara smiled politely again and did not understand the recoil this time around any better than the first. He'll need to research his past self's reputation, it would seem. "Would you mind opening it?" He asked as he came to stand next to the man even as he took out the scroll in question from one of his tattoo seals on the underside of his wrist, hidden by the long sleeves he usually wears. He leaned down until his mouth was almost level with Madara's ear, voice quiet in a whisper.

"What are you planning?"

"To get these children to behave long enough for some actual peace talks to take place. If I need yo use fear as a tactic to shock their heads right out of their asses, then fine. It's better than the headache they'll cause if we continue at this snail pace."

Tobirama snorted but didn't say anything against his plan, instead just opening the scroll and channeling a small amount of chakra into the right storage seal to allow the Legendary Tools of the Sage of Six Paths to be released with a big pop and a bit of smoke. The Kumo delegation flinched back when they saw them and Madara casually leaned on the Kohaku no Johei, wondering where his knowledge of the Tools came from and finding himself determined to study all possible Uchiha scriptures for any knowledge of them. If there were any written records about them, it would be among the Uchiha.

For now, he smiled yet again at the horrified expressions all around the room, even on Hashirama's face. "Is this a good enough answer of their fate, Raikgake?"

The rest of the meeting went without a hitch, everyone coming to an agreement before dawn-break and scuttering off of the neutral lands as quickly as they could move their armies, no one willing to test the legendary Uchiha's patience.

(Tobirama knew it was a good idea to get Madara into this.)

All in all, it was a good first day back for Madara.


	22. Chapter 22

Madara's return to the village went both exactly as he had expected and yet even better, in some ways, Tobirama thought as he observed the way children followed the teen like ducklings while he walked towards his favorite place to relax and listen to some music.

As he had expected, the mystery behind how Madara was even _alive_ , let alone a decade and more younger since the last time anyone had seen him, kept the adults suspicious at best and downright scared and hateful at worst. The other Clan Heads had spent the entire first week of the Uchiha's stay in Konoha to try and convince Hashirama to banish him from the village. For once, Hashirama did not bow to their demands and refused to send his returned best friend away, citing that Madara was a citizen of Konoha and had put his life on the line when he had fought the entirety of the allied armies for their village. As was expected, he managed to outstubborn them and, as should have been even more expected, that stubbornness and his usual spark of life was back now that his friend was back, whom he had been secretly mourning ever since he had dealt the killing blow.

Madara was not going to be banished, no matter what everyone else would have wanted.

The Uchiha Clan was divided about Madara's return, too. A good half of them were eager to accept their old leader back once more, especially a good portion of them who believed Madara's lack of memory and younger age made him malleable to their manipulations. The half that wanted nothing to do with him kept calling him traitor and monster, as though they were not the ones who had turned their back on their own Clan Head during the war with the Senju, a war they themselves had always refused to end and then dared call Madara the warmonger. Hikaku was all for letting his should-be-older-but-was-now-significantly-younger cousin take back the reigns, as the Uchiha elders never dared try to pull the bullshit with Madara that they always tried to with Hikaku.

Madara himself made the decision that not only will he not be involved in clan politics until he regains _all_ of his memories, but also that he did not wish to take the position until he is legal, meaning he expected to be given the right to turn eighteen and then decide his further life choices regardless if his memories come sooner than that.

Given it was late summer in Konoha when they arrived during the war instead of winter like in the 21st century, Madara will be turning eighteen sooner than he thinks.

That, at least, pushed back further Uchiha drama by a year, for which Tobirama was grateful for. They were dramatic enough as it was.

Living arrangements had been rather easy to accommodate for. Madara felt like a stranger in his own house and as such refused to stay there until he feels more like himself, the Madara that had lived there in the first place. And since he was completely new to this world, depsite his soul having been born into it, Madara did not have a dime to his name and no way to pay for a living for himself. Hence Tobirama found himself in the peculiar position of returning the favor for his friend by being his host this time around. Of course, he lived in a much bigger house with Hashirama as his first neighbor and a lab in a separate building in his backyard, so it wasn't exactly the same as when they had shared Madara's small home in Tokyo, but the familiarity of the arrangement left the teen a lot more relaxed than if he would have had to get used to a new place on his own. His guest room was quickly refurnished to accommodate one Uchiha and his new pet biju - and yes, Tobirama _did_ know Kurama hated to be referred as such and would always try to bite his hand or head off if he wasn't fast enough to evade him - and Tobirama's house suddenly felt more lived in, homey in the way Madara's little house had been.

(At least clothes were not the problem. Madara had more than enough, both that he'll have and won't have to grow into in order to fill out. It was a good thing Hikaku never allowed anyone to raid his cousin's wardrobe. Regular training was already helping Madara fit his clothes better by the day as he built up muscle mass.)

Madara insisted on doing all of the cooking, for which Tobirama was grateful for. The boy had a knack for it. He also had a knack for opening the door for Hashirama and threatening him with a ladle until the man came back at a more appropriate hour than six in the morning or with a more appropriate attitude than far too happy-go-lucky eager puppy after an allnighter pulled by the pair that lived together as Madara was helping Tobirama catch up on his paperwork while he had been MIA in another time.

Being such close neighbors with Hashirama and Mito and after being gone for such a long time meant that, of course, his darling niece would run into his house whenever she felt like it. Her first meeting with Madara had been rather interesting. Tsunade had assumed them married, asked if she could be the ring girl since they weren't but they were living together which meant that they _will_ be before deciding if Tobirama won't marry someone as pretty as Madara, she will. Madara had been mortified and Hashirama still wailed at the information that his best friend made better husband material in his little girl's eyes than he did. Thankfully, Madara said it was just a phase - "Boys her age want to marry their moms and girls like her usually want to marry their dads. It's pure psychology. Children are looking up to their role models and creating their own standards for when they grow up. It's perfectly normal," Madara had explained, saying he had studied it for his basic psychology class in school and that he had read a good book on it, which had thankfully been one of the few he had taken with himself in one of Tobirama's storage scrolls and had given it to Mito to read - that should pass in a year or two, but Hashirama was still inconsolable.

Tsunade really did like Madara, though, but perhaps more in an elder sibling sort of way. He was good with kids, a side-effect of being the only teen on a street with only a few little children who sometimes needed babysitting and sort of idolized him for playing with them when he could, and the village children flocked to him without fear, following Tsunade's and Kagami's example. Besides, he was still a child himself. No longer in the eyes of the shinobi world, since he _had_ killed a good number of people in the war despite his best attempts to minimize casualties, but age-wise he still was just a kid. He still felt like a child, which sometimes showed in how he was surprised people wanted to hear his opinion on important matters. Perhaps that is why the kids flocked to him.

Though it might very well also be because he had interesting gadgets with noise and moving pictures and he had a plethora of stories to tell or read to them.

Parents were, predictably, weary and very uneasy, petrified almost, to leave their children in his presence, let alone care. If it were the old Madara, he could almost understand it - but not quite, not after he realized their own mistakes in creating the 'monster' they so feared - but this teen Madara, besides his love for a tough battle, had not shown any inclinations to acting like the grief-stricken figure who tried so hard but only got so far and it was, in the end, never enough. He had fought for them, risked life and limb to return the peace to this village he had no true recollection of and this was how they thanked him, by being suspicious and acting like he carried a deadly disease. And, worst of all, Madara acted like it was _expected_ , like it was nothing new.

Truly, only the children and a handful of adults treated Madara the way he deserved.

Said children clambered all over the teen as soon as he sat down, taking their, by now, usual places all around and over him as though he were their favorite climbing post. Madara just laughed and tickled the closest child, making the little boy shriek with laughter. A passing adult flinched before relaxing as they recognized the sound for what it was. A part of Tobirama wanted to _snarl_ at them for such a reaction but knew that would not fix things and might even make the situation even more complicated than it had any right being. Besides, none of those who mattered saw the reaction. Neither Madara nor the children noticed or cared - though Madara probably _did_ notice with either the usual Uchiha perceptiveness or his rediscovered sensory abilities - and just continued their play. Some people looked ready to have a panic attack when the children banded together under Tsunade and attacked together, small fingers searching for ticklish spots and giggling every time they managed to get a guffaw of laughter out of their favorite playmate. All Tobirama felt was warm inside as he watched Madara having fun. The children were none even close to his age save for Kagami when he managed to sneak into the happy pile, but this was the first time in a long while that Madara got to play with other people instead of be the responsible adult in his own day to day life.

"They make quite a scene," Tobirama nearly flinched at Toka's voice. For all that he had felt her approach and linger just behind him and out of his line of sight, he had been far too immersed in the warm feeling watching the scene bellow gave him. In his mind, _this_ was peace. Not just a lack of hostility and everyone braiding each other's hair like Hashirama seems to think it should happen, but rather echoing laughter that made the whole place feel like an eternal, warm and lazy summer day with children playing and adults just enjoying life. He wondered if this had been Madara's vision of peace, too. He'd never seemed quite content in Konoha when the tensions were still high and the children not allowed to play with each other because their parents feared what other clans might do to them, even if they, too, were children. "A scene none of us thought we'd ever see."

"That they do. But children have a way to do that. It is their innocence to the harshness of the world that creates scenes like these."

Toka snorted, but it was small, warm, soft and mostly amused. "I'm not just talking about the children, little cousin. I'm talking about Madara." Ah, that made sense, too. As he had been contemplating just moments earlier, Madara had never quite enjoyed the peace he had once dreamed of. This Madara, though, knew nothing _but_ peace, even if not a truly peaceful life. To him, war was a foreign memory that was not even his own, not properly. Not yet, if ever. "I'm worried about him, though."

That _did_ surprise him, somewhat. "Why?" And he's not asking about _why_ Toka would worry about _Madara_ but more as to what could be the source of her concern. Yes, Madara was in a rather strange position that was very much not to be envied, but he seemed to be doing fine. He'd never been a materialistic person, he'd always kept a few possessions he truly cared about. His living space had been rather minimalistic, almost spartan and militarian in only the bare essentials and a few indulgences. Though they both agreed Tobirama should have stuffed a coffee machine in the scroll when they stay up particularly late while catching him up on his paperwork.

Though he guessed he should have expected _someone_ to grow concerned about _something_ regarding Madara's situation. He'd thought maybe Mito would be the first, but Toka was a close second. They've all wronged Madara in the past, either with their actions or inaction, and Tobirama was not the only one who wished to make amends, to right old wrongs and make it up to this almost _innocent_ version of the legendary Uchiha. Toka in particular seemed very fond of him. Then again, she was older than even the original Madara and this child just struck at all of their hear strings.

"Because the villagers are treating him exactly the same, maybe even _worse_ , than they had before. And powerful or not, he still doesn't have his memories. If he decides he can't take it anymore again, where will he go? Would he even be able to _survive_ on his own as a wandering shinobi?" She looks to him with worry and a grief he could not have imagined for this to cause her. This new Madara had, after all, only been here for less than a single month. How had he not noticed her growing this attached? Though, he himself had found himself flabbergasted and utterly blindsided with his own sudden affection for the teen. Suddenly, Tobirama could understand all too well why Hashirama had so easily and oh so stubbornly latched onto Madara in the first place. That was a rather uncomfortable thing to contemplate, actually. "He doesn't know his own allies or enemies and I wouldn't put it past those bastards-" Meaning the rest of the shinobi world Madara had trounced in the war all by himself in a single battle. "-to go after him if they learned of him leaving Konoha! I," Toka trailed off, looking a bit uncomfortable and letting her eyes drift away from him, focusing on the happy sight of Madara now teaching the kids some of his favorite songs, a good learning and memory exercise for their young minds. Tsunade's personal favorite was Unbreakable, if he remembers correctly.

"I don't want him to go." The kunoichi's soft admission startles him and Tobirama turns to her in surprise. The older Senju won't meet his eyes anymore.

Tobirama himself turns away, giving her the privacy she needs to regain her composure. "I don't think there's much to worry about. He won't just pick up and leave."

"Why are you so sure of that?" His cousin asks him and Tobirama almost shrugs.

 _'Because I'm here.'_ He doesn't say it, even if he knows it's a good part of the reason. "Because this is nothing new to him."

"Nothing _new_!?" Toka almost shrieks in a hiss, a strange sound that still expertly expresses her outrage, incredulity and disbelief. "What the hell does that mean!?" She demands, careful not to be so loud as to attract the youngsters' attention to the two of them.

Tobirama _does_ shrug this time, although it's with a displeased scowl. "The treatment here isn't much better than the one he received in his own time." He expertly ignores the way she grumbles about _this_ being Madara's _proper_ time, even if he secretly agrees. Madara did not belong in that world, full of everything but the connection to life itself with the world's chakra all but nonexistent. "His father seems to have had an affair with the woman who birthed him, but she died and the man took him into his own family, where his wife raised and loved him as her own. He was one of eight siblings and before he hit double digits, they found out they weren't exactly related by blood and grew to hate him for his many talents and being both their parents' favorite. They ridiculed and secluded and outcast and bullied him every chance they got until he could escape and live on his own. In his school, the situation wasn't much different, as humankind is wont to be towards all things different and unique. His father saw him as nothing but a tool for his own ends and he had other relatives willing to drug him for imagined slights. He lived every day with malicious whispers following at his back for a decade, Toka, since childhood. He had time to adapt and children are exceptionally good at it."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth?, the white haired man froze. _He had time to adapt and children are exceptionally good at it_. But ... It couldn't be! That's _impossible_! Absurd! _'There is no way Madara had brought himself into such a future,_ right _? Of course! Thinking otherwise is fanciful thinking! There's no possible or logical way someone could have_ that _much power!'_

But wasn't it? Tobirama had thought _time travel_ impossible and yet he had found himself _centuries_ into the future. And Madara had displayed that he _clearly_ had some powers that no one has ever seen before. _None_ of the other Uchiha could control a _biju_. And, anyway, if it _was_ somehow possible, _why_ would Madara ever bring himself into a loveless family that did not know how to value and appreciate each other? It makes _no sense_!

 _'Unless,'_ a thought occurs to him as he remembers the almost _haunted_ way Madara spoke of a thing capable on taking away his will. _'It's exactly what he needed.'_

All of his original life, Madara had only known love and loss and _family_ and clan and war. When the village was formed, he had lost three of those fundamental concepts of his life. The Uchiha Clan than took itself away as well and Madara was left alone to go mad with grief in a place that made sure _daily_ to remind him how little he was wanted in the village he himself had made. _Of course_ Madara had left. But with raging emotions in his heart, clouding his head, he would have been _vulnerable_.

And that creature, whatever it may be, had taken advantage of that.

Madara had somehow found a way to set himself free and it seems to have involved faking his own death. Then, because he was still _vulnerable_ and now probably with even more churning emotions as he realizes his own _best friend_ had no qualms with _stabbing him through the back_ , he knew he needed time to properly deal with it all. So somehow, some way, he _made_ it. Whether he was ever planning to return remains a mystery but the fact that his memories _remained_ , if buried deep down in his soul, gave a good hint.

Which meant Madara might have somehow even had a hand in his own impromptu journey through time? Or had he? He doesn't know what to _think_ anymore! All that he is almost _certain_ about now is that Madara _had_ to have had a hand in how his own life played out.

There were just too many coincidences.

Especially as losing a single person who was meant to be his anchor was _yanked away_ so suddenly. Death had taken Izuna and the truth Sakura-san. The way Madara reacted was almost too similar but not quite enough.

Two years of proper separation had softened the grief.

A decade of scorn from loved ones had prepared him for it from those who mean _nothing_ to him, no matter the intensity. Those who mattered were there by his side.

Madara may have found a way to cure himself of his own grief.

And that only made Tobirama's heart squeeze harder in his chest, breathing almost a chore through the pain and sorrow he felt for his friend. He wished he could dismiss all these ideas and thoughts as silly, but the truth of the situation was ...

He feared he was right.


	23. Chapter 23

He loved playing with the children, teaching them songs, showing them all the jutus he knew, telling them stories, listening to music with them and watching the movies he'd downloaded before he and Tobirama came here, reading them the eBooks he had on his phone and, occasionally, like today, signing along with some of the songs. That seemed to be the kids' favorite, even though Madara wasn't all that much of a singer.

Either way, spending time with so many people that seemed to genuinely like him, no matter their age, was doing wonders in helping him forget the tragedy that was his actual life. And it was helping him not think too much about the memories that, day by day, became clearer, even if the pace of it was frustrating.

Training helped. He had not realized how much he missed working up a good sweat until all of his muscles were soar and his stomach demanded sustenance. On the days he was too tired to cook up a meal for himself and Tobirama - Kurama had, at least, stopped pretending to need food, even though he liked to steal strips of chicken from Tobirama's plate ever chance he got just to annoy the man - the older shinobi seemed eager to take him out to the restaurants and food stalls around the village to spoil him.

Though he was pretty sure they both regretted it when they allowed the Akimichi Clan Head's wife to drag them off into her own establishment. She had deemed them both severely underweight and the amount of food she all but stuffed down their stomachs still made them break out in shivers at just the thought of it. Too bad they could't just brush her off. Her son, Torifu, was one of Tobirama's genin students and her husband practically a politician the two of them dealt with almost daily, if Madara bothered to go to the Tower with his friend. Thankfully, Madara had managed to convince both his housemates that Kurama should accompany them. The biju was a chakra construct and didn't need nourishment even if he could eat. Given his true size, he could definitely stomach all the extra food neither the Uchiha nor the Senju had any hopes of finishing.

The things they did for political boons and village unity, honestly.

Another thing that helped were the various hawks that found him at the most random times. He remembered some of them as his, which meant the ones he wasn't familiar with probably were, too. People were weirded out to see them. According to Kagami, they had been released a few years ago and no one had seen them since. Apparently, they still knew who their master was.

What bothered him about the situation, though, was Kagami's wording. Not 'They were released after your death', but 'They were released a few years ago when you ... Never mind!'. That implied they were released _before_ he died and not by someone else, as the birds _always_ came back to him.

Which means his past self had released them.

The implications of _that_ did not escape him, even if there were several. He just wasn't sure which ones were the most likely and, truthfully, he didn't want to find out because he didn't like either option. He saw the way people feared him and it wasn't just because he was supposed to be dead, according to everyone and their uncle. And it wasn't even just his power that they feared.

They feared him, which didn't imply all too much fondness being directed at him when he had been alive here the first time around. The disappearance of his body and his new reappearance only made them even more uneasy, especially since he was so friendly with Tobirama.

He hated the confirmation that Tobirama had hated or at least disliked his former self. He had not wanted it to be true.

"Mada-jii?" He blinked, startled out of his thoughts rather suddenly when Tsunade called his name - well, her preferred version of it, anyway - and poked his cheek in order to get his attention. When he focused on her again, she and the other kids were all staring at him in worry. They must have been calling his name for a while now and he hadn't been responding. The song playing in the background was definitely not the one he remembered singing before getting lost in his own mind. He must have trailed off as soon as his thoughts had.

"Sorry, my thoughts took me to a different place," he apologized while smiling at the little blond in reassurance - where the hell did _that_ gene come from, anyway? Hashirama supposedly looked like his father and Tobirama was a spitting image of their mother and Mito said her family was full of redheads so, seriously, _what the hell_? That was some weird genetics at play right there - until she stopped fretting, even if she sent him an adorable suspicious frown while gauging the honesty his answer. She spent too much time with her uncle.

"The place you came from that you won't tell us about?" One of Tsunade's friends, Orochimaru, pouted at him in a rather uncharacteristic manner. Though, given that the kid was a second coming of Tobirama, the denial of more knowledge was bound to initiate such a reaction.

"No, that's just a saying. I didn't mean literally. My thoughts just drifted off to something else and I guess I trailed off. Forgive me?" He asked them with mock puppy eyes, wondering when was the last time he had acted this childishly. If ever. In _either_ life.

Tsunade's other best friend, Jiraiya, pondered for a moment before sending him a stern, serious, far too cute look. "Only if you sing us something new."

Madara had to fight back a grin. _Too_ cute. "If that is the price I must pay," he conceded and immediately set his MP4 to random and they all waited for the new song to start. He nearly had a heart attack when a familiar tune started playing, one he hadn't heard since the day he had fought as a shinobi for the first time in this life and in this body. The first thing that may or may not have triggered a memory from him. "There's a fire burning inside me

Cold steel calls out my name

I'm tempted to give into the rage."

Just like last time, images seemed to appear before his eyes, showing him what he knew now to be himself. He was young, his hair still wild but immensely shorter, his bangs only just starting to grow over the right side of his face. The image was new, unfamiliar, showing the child him standing on the battlefield before he had even hit double digits, spewing fire and clashing swords with whoever dared step into his path, his eyes the by now familiar blazing red of the Sharingan. His blood may have frozen when the implications of _when_ he got the doujutsu hit him, of _how young_ he had been and _what_ would have triggered it. The montage sort of sped through his life until a battle that was almost familiar, the Susanoo around him as he fought a man that he now recognized as Hashirama. There was no one to stand at his side as an equal, as his heir, his right hand, his _brother_ and the memory was full of _sorrow_ and _loss_ and _betrayal_ and _rage_ and it was _too much_ , _too much_ , _far too much_ -

"Torn apart by this affliction

Locked up inside myself

This life is much too young to fade."

He wasn't even aware that he had sat up from where he had been leaning against the tree, the kids all but sliding off of him and tumbling to the ground as he stared down at his hand. He remembered ... He remembered walking down the streets of Konoha with his things packed, no intentions of turning back and no destination in mind, just the need to leave, to get away. It's what eventually led to him meeting Kurama and what led to them both being captured.

The memory brought into stark detail the way he had felt when he had fought Hashirama - his friend, his _best friend_ , the last person he would call _brother_ , even if only in arms - so helpless, so angry, plotting and planning, manipulating his own chakra as much as he could, holding back, pulling his punches, aiming in a way that would have made his father scold him and maybe even have him punished. He had refused to be controlled and yet it had been beyond his power so he had chosen his own path. But he did not want to die, that he remembered, so he had set a contingency, a contingency to steal him from death's grasp as much as _that thing's_ -

He'd been a prisoner inside of his own body and he had fought the only way he knew how.

"I ran away from the pain

Always breaking down inside

Incomplete, but now I see

This won't be the end of me."

He'd left Konoha like he had left his own childhood home, running away from the pain and those who would cause it to him, seeking solitude to get over the pain he was already suffering from. If he had stayed - here, at his parents' home - he would have been broken beyond mending.

He may not have any memories now, but he understood the necessity for it. His soul had been hurting, a vital part of who he was had been taken from him, several vital parts, and no one had been willing to hold on to the falling pieces that were left so he had to cling to them himself. It made him stronger and had allowed him to move past the unbearable pain and loneliness.

He had survived his breaking point and what would have been the end of him was now just an experience that made him stronger. He wouldn't be here if he hadn't reached that point and been willing to-

"The world around me

Sells an empty promise

They build you up just to watch you fall

It's time to meet this face to face."

A concept he was familiar with, isn't it? In both of his lifetimes, be it as Uchiha Madara or as Utaha Madara, he had been a tool, something to be utilized while it held a certain value.

As Uchiha Madara, his clan, his family, revered his strength as a gift from the gods, their most prized warrior, beloved by the clan for the way he fought for them, with his life, with all that he was. Right up until the moment when he lost the one person that made life worth living and he was no longer willing to bend without breaking. The peace he had been trying to get them to accept for years ... They had suddenly been desperate for it and he had been unwilling to end the war as his last brother's - Izuna's - last request had been not to trust the Senju with the Uchiha because they would _destroy_ them. He was suddenly the monster, the villain in the story.

They left him, abandoned him, betrayed him and he had never sought retribution.

And yet they still labeled him a monster and turned their backs to him when he needed them.

As Utaha Madara, he had been the wunderkind everyone had admired for his intellect, his skills, his talents, his strength right up until the moment he refused to let himself be used as a tool for his family's continued climb in status due to his martial arts rewards from tournaments and competitions. He was a loved sibling right up until the moment when one of them realized there was no way a woman could recover from giving birth to one child and have another in the same year, let alone in less than ten months. Right up until the moment when they learned that he may not even be their sibling through their father in regards to blood.

He hated how he sounded like the Cinderella of his own life story.

The village discarded him before they could even properly build him up, for fuck's sake! He was the bogyman of their stories and he was the monster of their nightmares, not to be trusted, not to be allowed to stand behind their backs.

The choirs ran by him without him even noticing it as the parallels between his two lives flashed before his eyes, as he saw the way the villagers had shunned him, the way his supposed best friend was blind to it, the way red eyes stared at him distrustfully. He wanted it to stop but even as his voice turned into all but a whisper, the music was still playing in the background, as loud as thunder in his ears and just as impossible to ignore as an explosion.

_Black and white melt into gray_

_Till every truth is stripped away_

_When nothing's wrong nothing's okay_

_Everyone has been betrayed._

A being, one half blacker than black, the other almost corpse white, strange round, glowing eyes, stared at him with a demented grip as his will was sealed, locked away, out of his reach.

Konoha, the good and the bad, the potential for greatness and corruption alike, before him, his eyes seeing it all but no one would listen to him, no one would heed his warnings about the Clan Heads and the power plays and the political bullshit.

The clan wars, the warring era, the other villages ...

Both of Konoha's founding clans and both of her founders, the rumors and reputations that follow them, the truth, the actions and inaction behind it all, the promises and dreams, both fulfilled and unfulfilled ...

How much of it was actually _known_? How much was rumor and propaganda and smear campaigns? How much of it would go down in history? How much of it would influence future generations? How much would the actions and inaction in this present effect the future? In the world he had grown up in, Konohagakure no Sato and the rest of the shinobi world had been all but destroyed, erased from history as little else than rumors and legends, fanciful stories to tell youngsters before bed and an inspiration for manga and anime artists. How much did a bad base influence the death of whole nations in the eyes of history?

How many people actually understood that an actual _lack_ of problems _was_ a problem because _nothing_ is perfect? Man is not god and not even gods were perfect. Everything man-made was _not_ , in fact, perfect, especially not a project that was still, in all actuality, in its infancy. Konoha is not even ten years old and it had just nearly been wiped off of the face of the planet. Obviously, something is fundamentally missing and everyone is just ... _blind_ to it. Madara only even knew this because he came from a time where _everything_ was run on the same principles and he was familiar with this way of functioning in a society.

Konoha's internal structure was still weak. Their alliances with the other shinobi villages was weak and artificial. A second war is bound to start up in the relatively near future. Hell, Madara's sudden death might pitch them right back into it and there's little chance Kurama would stick around to help. He only stuck around for _Madara_ , perhaps waiting to see whether the reborn Uchiha will grow sick of the people's treatment of him here so that they could leave together.

But Madara was sick of running. He'd ran away from Konoha, then he'd ran away from his parents' home and then he'd ran away from his own time. Three times was more than enough. He won't run again.

Besides, no matter how many times he might be betrayed within these walls, he was still plenty safer than roaming on his own or even with Kurama. That _thing_ had found him once and had managed to sneak up on him until it was too late for him to escape. Besides, Konoha, no matter how many shadows are accumulating, was still _his_ to protect. If he leaves, the other villages will attack again. His view of the world is not so black and white for him to leave just because he's the only one who can see them melding into gray. He's ... He's _needed_ here, even if he's not _wanted_.

By some, now, while he still doesn't have his memories, yes. Tobirama, Kagami, Hikaku, Hashirama, Mito and Toka. They all want him as he is _now_ , the relatively innocent and oblivious Madara they may be hoping to change from whoever he used to be.

(He remembers the rage, the loneliness, the loss, the near _madness_.)

(He remembers the pain of his own clansmen turning their backs on him, remembers the sting of the words whispered by them behind his own back.)

(He remembers red eyed glares under a short white fringe and remembers the utter lack of trust or any true respect.)

(He remembers a sword piercing his heart from _behind_ , the _betrayal_ and the _relief_.)

They won't want him when his memories return. They'll be the most likely ones to chase him out of the village. And that _hurt_.

But he'd suffered from worse and he _refused_ to give in. He'd lost his whole family save a cousin to the very clan he was practically _forced_ to make peace with. He should have provoked those hateful red eyes to pierce him through when he had lain there, on the ground, exhausted, new eyes stinging from overuse and lack of proper healing rest, his body sore from spending days in the same position as he watched over his brother's every last dying breath.

Maybe he would have found peace.

Sage knows he'd suffered enough.

But he was here and he was alive, again, somehow, and it was up to him to stop that _thing's_ plans, whatever they might be. It all must be somewhere in his memories, which meant he'd have to continue searching through the ones he already got back and finding away to get back new ones if the answers he's searching for aren't already there.

 _'It seems I'm up for another war,'_ he thought distractedly as he brought the song to the finish. No matter how tough this turns out to be and what the end result might be, he knew one thing for sure.

"This won't be the end of me."


	24. Chapter 24

"Tobirama?" Said man looked up from the last of the paperwork he had to deal with from his relatively short stint into the future - he'd been gone about four to five months in this time, as opposed to the barely two months he'd lived in the twenty first century - to see a strangely hesitant Madara standing in the doorway of his home study, some grass blades and even a few sticks and leaves still clinging to his wild hair from spending the afternoon with the children. The older male couldn't help but smile, as the teen was looking nothing like the battlefield fire demon that he actually was. It was indeed rare that Madara looked his own age, but right now, he looked like the seventeen soon to be eighteen year old that he was.

He beckoned the Uchiha in, setting aside his paperwork in favor of his precious friend. If it were anyone else, he would have continued working while simultaneously giving a part of his attention to the other person. He was perfectly capable of multitasking, after all. But this was _Madara_. Tobirama was already of the opinion that he had been put in second place enough during both of his lifetimes and he refused to add up to it. "Is there something I can help you with? Or did I forget myself again and it's dinner time? Is tonight a night we agreed to watch a movie?" They didn't do it every night because, despite the amount that Madara had managed to pack into his devices, there were still limits, especially for foreign ones that required subtitles, that apparently took up a fair amount of memory space by themselves. Tobirama doesn't pretend to understand it all that much but he knows what takes priority in his friend's life and that will always be the teen's music and then books. Movies and TV series weren't nearly as important. So they agreed to only occasionally watch anything, TV series usually once a week so as not to forget the plot and movies only when they feel like it. It's been a working system so far.

Tobirama wouldn't mind tonight to be one of those nights. It would help stir his mind away from the frightening and heart-wrenching revelation he had earlier today. He'd really rather not contemplate those revelations, thank you.

The look on Madara's face when he came to sit in the visitor chair in front of Tobirama's work desk, though, suggested that a rather heavy topic was about to be breached. Tobirama straightened in his own chair as concern and wariness already settled into his heart even before Madara spoke. _'Please don't let Toka's fears be right,'_ he prayed to the gods he didn't believe in even as he made sure he appeared confident and approachable. He really hoped he was right and that Madara _won't_ leave but ... He honestly wouldn't begrudge him if he did want to. Toka was right about the treatment he received, after all. "Is something the matter, Madara?" He asked carefully and nearly had a heart attack when the teen looked away.

But Madara looked back before he could start freaking out. "No one in the village wants me back. I want to know why they hate me so much."

Red eyes blinked, their owner surprised by the blunt statement and the demand for an answer. He was not expecting that. Tobirama wasn't sure how he was supposed to approach this situation. "What makes you think that?" He asked carefully and winced at his own stupid question but scowled at the _look_ Madara - rightfully - shot him for it.

"You means besides my eyes and my senses?" The teen asked sarcastically and only huffed when Tobirama's eyes narrowed further. Madara crossed his arms and almost looked like he was pouting, but only _almost_. "I have ... enough of my old memories to know that they _fear_ my power and that they don't _trust_ me. That's already enough for hatred in most cases, I guess, but on this scale? To the point they'd evict me from the village if they had the power to? That doesn't make _sense_! What did I _do_? Why have I earned such treatment?"

Those were legitimate questions. If only Tobirama knew the right way to word the answers. "What makes you think you earned it?"

"Are you going to answer all of my questions with more stupid ones? Because if that's the case, I'll go ask Kurama. I'm sure _he'll_ give me some answers."

The Senju winced at that even harder. Oh, Kurama would _most definitely_ answer all of Madara's questions, most likely in a manner that will make the teen want to leave Konoha for good and never want to have anything to do with them again. It wouldn't even need to be _lies_. The truth was damning enough as it was and they'd have nothing and no one but themselves to blame. If anyone even _did_.

"Listen, I'm not stupid and I don't plan on leaving, if that's what has you staying your words. I know I'm not wanted nor welcomed here and that people hate me - you had a kunai at my neck when we just _met_ , for Tsukuyomi's sake, Tobirama, and you weren't even _sure_ if I was the person you wanted to kill! You were concussed and lost enough blood to not even be sure where you were let alone who _I_ was! - but I want to know why. So I am asking _you_ , my _friend_ , who will hopefully answer me without bias or any bullshit. Can I trust you not to lie to me?"

"Of course you can!" Tobirama all but cried out, insulted, before he realized he'd have no other choice now. "It may have something to do with the ... thing you said might have taken over your will and controlled you and ... some things it might have made you do that we didn't know were not your own actions."

The Uchiha frowned. "Explain."

 _'Well, that certainly sounded like the old Madara,'_ Tobirama thought in wry amusement, remembering a time when such a tone would have made him bristle, even if only internally because he'd never grace the Uchiha with a true reaction. Now, he was just glad for it, relieved, even. "A few yeas before your death here, you ... left the village, pretty much for similar reasons for which you are asking these questions. I may have contributed to it some, since I indeed did not trust you. Your past self was unstable from grief and no one had offered to help you, him, whatever through it and so Uchiha Madara left the village that had been his dream and his to name. Then you came back with the Kyuubi and you ... He ... There was an attack. Hashirama intercepted it. A fight erupted. He won. He-"

"He killed me from the back." Tobirama's head snapped up to look at the teen from where he had, at some point, unconsciously lowered it in a grief he had not been prepared for. "So everyone just went back to the old status quo? Or hate me because of what my past self did when he attacked? Good to know."

"How much of your memories do you actually have, Madara?" He asked cautiously and watched with suspicion as Madara shrugged casually.

"The war woke up a good number of them but there are so many that I apparently need to process them little by little every day. It's frustrating but probably the safer option than if they all rushed back at me all at once."

Tobirama pondered the teen for a moment before making a suggestion. "The Yamanaka specialize in jutsus meant to navigate and guide the mind. I'm sure we can arrange something for one of them to help you recover your memories quicker-"

The suggestion wasn't even all the way out of his mouth when he trailed off as his desk cracked in two from where Madara had unexpectedly slammed a fist onto it. He stared wide eyed at the flash of panic that went through Madara's eyes before the black depths were overtaken by the vermilion of the Sharingan, going as far as for the tomoe to bleed into the combined Mangekyo pattern as Madara's chakra surged with his rage.

"None of those _mind-raping_ mongrels will come anywhere near my mind, Senju, or so help me, I will place them in Tsukuyomi until their minds _snap_."

Tobirama winced at the descriptive before the insult and remembered that, during the warring era, the clan hadn't exactly been all that _ethical_ about the way they got information from their captives. But Madara was such a powerhouse that it was easy to forget that, at some point, he had been a child and it would have been far too easy for someone to capture and invade his mind for vital information about his clan. And everyone and their mother who had eyes that functioned could see how far Madara was willing to go for the good of his clan, no matter how much the Uchiha shunned him.

"I apologize-"

"I should have thought better than to suggest it so callously," the Senju interrupted the just begun apology when he saw how guilty Madara looked when his rage and - apparently, terror - simmered down. "Do you actually remember why you had such a reaction or was it instinctive?"

Madara chewed on his lip for a second before nodding. "I was ... six, I think, almost seven. My father sent me out on a mission. I was supposed to put traps on the road between our compound and the roads that the Kaguya Clan liked to attack, to make sure they never go our way. Yamanaka territory is somewhere in between. My senses still weren't quite well developed, or at least I didn't have much control over them. They caught me from a distance while I was sleeping."

Tobirama held back the bile that wanted the climb into his mouth from his stomach. At six, not even he or Hashirama had went out on missions. Seven was the youngest a Senju was sent out of the compound, especially alone, which only happened after a child hits double digits. Madara had been far too young and it sounded like that was far from his first mission.

Hadn't Madara already been a proficient figure on the battlefield by the time he met Hashirama? Many a Senju soldiers had whispered in terrified awe about Uchiha Tajima's eldest son.

"When I woke up," Madara's voice drew him back to the story his friend was telling him. "I was in a cell, but it wasn't like the ones in the Uchiha Compound. There was a chair there with some constructs meant to hold my head in place and there were three Yamanaka around me, digging around in my mind. Or trying to. Apparently, three were needed just for the amount of chakra I posses and the Sharingan had kept my mind protected so far at that point but those defenses were cracking as they learned from their failings. I panicked."

Tobirama thinks he remembers old rumors he heard about a big fire that nearly swallowed the Yamanaka Clan whole. It had been late autumn, a strange time for a fire since everything was wet from the rain. The Uchiha had been blamed of trying to start a massacre, or so some of his uncles and aunts whispered among themselves, unaware of the young half-Hatake child whose ears could perfectly well make out what they were saying. Perhaps they weren't all too wrong, though it was _a_ Uchiha and it had been self defense. Though, in many ways, that's even scarier. Madara had been _six_.

Tobirama would have been ... four an a half, almost five himself. _Fuck_.

"I killed the three of them and anyone else who tried to trap me again. My chakra was ... all over the place, so they couldn't trap me a second time. I came home two weeks late and father nearly punished me until he heard about _what_ had happened. He had been _this_ close to starting a war with the Yamanaka," Madara trailed off with a bitter chuckle. "Mother had actually went on a war path. She never _attacked_ but her presence at their gates alone had been enough to send the message."

 _'That would explain why the Yamanaka hadn't been heard from for over a year,'_ the white haired man mused to himself. "Uchiha Ryukyu was a force to be wary of."

" _No shit_. Our entire clan feared her and revered her in equal measure. They'd been _thrilled_ with how much I took after her, in the beginning. But later ... Well, you probably know better than I do. My memories of Konoha itself are still sketchy at best."

Tobirama kind of wished it would stay that way. Madara wasn't aware of even half of how his life had been here before he had left. Children had feared him because of how their parents had viewed him. Some of the older kids still did. Toborama would rather have Madara frustrated with half memories or no memories of his past life at all than to have the teen remember _children_ bursting into tears if they walked too close to him. "It will all come back in due time, I think. If you are more comfortable without anyone assisting in speeding up the process, then no one will pressure you. Though, if you want, we can make up a sparing schedule. A session once a week might do us _both_ some good. For once, all of this office work has been a true nightmare."

Tobirama didn't usually hate paperwork so much and he'd never minded staying in the office for as long as it took to finish his work. He was used to holing himself up in a single room and doing monotonous tasks until completion or keeping his focus sharp for as long as it's needed. This was, perhaps, the first time it was all so _tedious_ to him. Hell, he even cut his time in his lab short, most days! And he knew exactly why he was doing it. For once, after years of living alone, there was someone waiting at home for him, usually with some new delicious dish for him to try. Madara didn't stick to the dishes of this era and instead experimented with all the ways he can use katon jutsus to make the food he usually had better technology to prepare. Tobirama didn't usually eat more than necessary, far too used to the warring era where they were always a step away from rationing rice - at least until Hashirama grew into his Mokuton and learned how to grow their food at thrice the faster rate - but ever since he started eating Madara's cooking, he was always happy to eat. The teen thoroughly abused this by forcing Tobirama to take lunch bentos at work. Toka, Mito and Hashirama still stared at him every time he absently took out the bento at around noon and started munching on whatever snacks or outright meal his housemate had prepared.

He'd yet to allow any of them to take a taste.

Then again, they've yet to ask.

"Sparing sounds nice. I haven't actually _spared_ with anyone since I got back. Well, aside from Toka-sa- Toka those first few weeks. She's been too busy since." The hasty correction of his error didn't fly over the Senju's head and he had to smirk. Madara had far too easily dropped the '-san' when _he_ had asked but he still had moments like these with the others he interacted with on a daily basis, barring Hikaku and Kagami. Tobirama was not entirely sure why that made him so smug but he didn't question it.

Besides, it seemed like everyone was now competing for a bit of the teen's time and attention. Tobirama obviously had _much_ more important things to worry about than the satisfaction he felt every time Madara slipped into formality with one of his family members, barring Tsunade for obvious reasons.

"Though, are you sure you can keep up, Senju?" That had Tobirama looking at Madara a bit strangely because that had been ... almost a _purr_. Was he ... Was he _teasing_? Sure, they teased each other regularly but it was still mostly Tobirama that teased the teenager.

"Shall we see, Madara?" Tobirama returned with a wicked grin, already anticipating tomorrow. He's not even sure if it's because of the upcoming spar or the possible memories it might uncover. He meant it when he said no one will pressure Madara into uncovering more of his memories but the fact remains that there still might be someone or some _thing_ out there that was a danger to them all, _especially_ Madara, who had already been attacked once. Tobirama wanted to find out what that danger actually was so he can protect his friend. He'll do whatever he can to ensure that they don't lose him this time, be it to foreign, outside threats or to the spiteful and fearful villagers within Konoha's walls.

"We have a deal, then. Now, put those things down and treat me to dinner. I feel like inarizushi," Madara commented, already heading out of the office, carding fingers through his hair to get rid of the nature that had decided to make a home in his wild mane of hair. Tobirama's grin turned into a fond smile and he easily complied, going after his friend at a faster pace to catch up. Once within reaching distance, he batted the gloved hands away and gently carded his own through the - surprisingly soft - mess of hair, much more effectively clearing out all the leaves, twigs and blades of grass. The Uchiha stilled under his ministrations enough for him to finish before shaking his head like a disgruntled dog and then marching right out of the house, head held high as he started leading the way towards his preferred dinner dish.

Tobirama grabbed his wallet and followed. Madara's face always lit up in the most adorable way when he got his favorite food, after all. He was glad Madara wasn't going to let the villagers' behavior affect him and Tobirama won't let it affect their meal, either.

Even if he has to sick Kurama on them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is (hopefully) a funny one.  
> (It was to me 😊)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trolling of Konoha, scientist!Tobirama and scientist!Madara, Science™, memes, popculture references, GOT, MCU and so, so much more!

Ever since the day his brother, presumed dead for four months, returned to Konoha in their great time of need with his best friend, also presumed dead but for _two years_ , Hashirama has noticed a great change, and not just in his brother, but in the village in general. He knew that it was all a result of Madara's miraculous return, younger and with next to no memory of his life in Konoha or even before that, but he wasn't sure if he appreciated all of the changes going on.

For one, the streets always became quieter at certain times of the day. Even in his office at Hokage Tower, Hashirama didn't need to be a sensor to know Madara was making his way through the market to his preferred spot to spend the afternoon with the children that liked him so. Everyone was extremely wary of the returned Uchiha and it made Hashirama want to _scream_ as this time he saw the way his best friend was being treated by the very people he'd die to protect. It distressed him and he knew he wasn't the only one. He knew Toka even outright expressed her deepest worries regarding how such treatment might affect Madara to Tobirama, though his last brother didn't seem overly worried, just angry in general at the treatment.

Hashirama didn't like the implications from Tobirama's answer that Madara was 'used to it'. The Uchiha was still so _young_.

Hashirama mourned the loss of innocence his best friend suffered through no matter the era he lived in.

Another change he did not appreciate was how the Council of Clan Heads always found a 'subtle' way to suggest he throw his friend out of the village. He'd been close to losing his temper _spectacularly_ for _months_ now. He'd let Madara go once and he hated the consequences of his actions, if what Tobirama said was true. He feared letting Madara out of the village could end up with the same results.

Madara had made a spectacular escape from a fate much worse than death once and he had ended up centuries into the future.

Hashirama didn't want to check whether he could manage again.

A change he _did_ appreciate was how much happier Tobirama was. He was not just content with his existence in the village, but seemed to be genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time. Hashirama had not seen his brother living such a healthy life style as he was now. He got regular rest, didn't stay at work too late and was overall in a better mood. He ate regularly - Mito and Toka were having bets about _who_ was the cook in the house shared by Tobirama and Madara, as no one could picture _the_ Uchiha _fucking_ Madara puttering about in the kitchen with an apron - he took the time to relax and he didn't shut himself away in his lab all the time.

What Hashirama also _didn't_ appreciate was the weird conversations this new Madara had with Tobirama. Like right now.

"I should have remembered to bring an AC back with us," the Uchiha commented longingly as they were all relaxing by the Naka on their rare day off. Madara was comfortably propped up on the Kyuubi's flank, the great fox about the size of a horse to accommodate him and dozing under the thickest shade of the biggest tree they could find. The teen didn't seem all that bothered by the heat, but one had to guess that with all that fire running through his veins, heat would never bother him either way. Besides him, though, Tobirama looked like he was in hell with how much he was sweating even as he fanned himself and the constant surges of his much cooler chakra that he was hoping would cool him off. Hashirama ventured that the Kyuubi constantly covering him with its tails wasn't helping him any.

"Konoha still hasn't established an electricity grid," Tobirama countered as he tried to fan himself harder but seemed to only make himself hotter.

Madara scoffed. "So? I've got enough chakra to produce raiton surges for days to run that thing. Though I doubt the walls in the house would be strong enough to support the whole thing. And the neighboring house might catch fire from the heat of the exhaust ventilator that cools the AC itself. Or maybe even our house but then you're there, so that wouldn't be that much of a problem. You're damn more useful in a fire than a hose, I swear."

"I live to serve," was the younger Senju's dry reply, before they fell silent. Toka, Mito, Hashirama and Hikaku exchanged curious and incredulous looks, having absolutely no idea what the two were talking about. Tsunade, dozing stretched out on Madara's crossed legs, and Kagami, leaning against his returned shishou and close to falling asleep himself, didn't seem to care, mostly just enjoying the rumble of their voices and the physicality of their mere presence. It wasn't, after all, all that long ago that these two were dead to the world. Hashirama had held out hope for his brother but had ultimately known how unlikely Tobirama's return actually was and he'd been the one to strike his best friend down. Sometimes, he would wake up in the middle of the night and sneak into their house just to watch them breathe. He knew they probably knew even in their sleep that he was there, but they never said anything about it.

The Kyuubi, though, often threw him dirty looks for it because it actually woke up to growl at him and once nearly attacked him when he'd tried to actually step into Madara's room to better see the rising and falling of his once friend's chest. (He wanted to still call them friends but the likeliness of Madara ever speaking to him again once he remembers the way Hashirama had killed him was very low.)

"Though, I don't think the system would survive you channeling chakra into it," his younger brother said after a long lull in the conversation, once again drawing everyone's attention to himself. "I could maybe make a container that would send out specific amounts of lightning chakra into the system."

"Whatever keeps our house cool. If not an AC, I _could_ have at least brought an electric fan."

"Can't you make one?" Tobirama asked and the Uchiha snorted, giving him a dry look.

"I have Uchiha memory, not omniscience, idiot Senju. I can't exactly _make_ something when I don't know _how_."

"You never learned?"

"One doesn't usually read books on the mechanics of cooling devices in their free time, Tobirama." Madara paused, thoughtful. "A fridge would have been nice, too. Particularly Ren's. That bastard loved his unlimited instant ice cubes."

"I think I would have preferred one of those satellites you talked about. I miss the Internet." Hashirama stared at the petulant pout developing on his brother's face. He might have gawked, too. "Think of all of that knowledge! I never did read that article about quantum physics. Or that one about space travel."

"Bah, that one was a load of bullshit. If humans ever actually stepped onto the surface of the moon, they would've been killed by the Otsutsuki that lived there." Tobirama joined in on staring at Madara at that one. Only Hikaku nodded in agreement while one of the Kyuubi's red eyes opened at that. Seeing the looks he was getting, the teen waved them off. "It's an Uchiha thing."

"What, some sort of clan joke?" Asked the curious Toka but all Madara and Hikaku did was shrug.

"It's just something that the Uchiha have always said about the moon," Hikaku explained casually and left it at that.

"So you're saying there's _actual people_ up there?" Hashirama hated when Tobirama got curious. It could end up really dangerous for all people involved and even those who had no connection to him whatsoever.

"That's debatable," Madara replied, sounding annoyed all of a sudden. "I don't know if it's my lack of memory or if there's just nothing there, but I _do_ know that the Uchiha _remember_. Whether it's some old fireside story or some sort of fact, I don't know."

"There isn't any more information that I'm aware of," Hikaku replied casually, shrugging. "Not sure if the main house ever knew more about it, though."

"One more reason for us to continue sparring," Tobirama grunted at Madara before seeming to snap. " _How_ are you not _hot_ right now?"

The Uchiha gave him a very offended glare. "Excuse _you_ , I am _always_ hot!"

"I meant how is the heat not affecting you, you imbecile!"

"Oh," a blush crept up onto Madara's cheeks at that. Mito might have cooed. Toka was cackling. Hashirama tried to figure out if the two were flirting or just annoying each other. "Well, I guess the answer is the same, then. I'm used to heat. Didn't you yourself say that I always felt like fire to your senses?"

"Yes, but _how_!? This doesn't even make any sense! Your chakra is hot. You're dressed in dark clothing from head to toe. You're wearing _gloves_ , for chakra's sake! And that's not even mentioning how much heat your hair must be soaking up!" It might be the heat but Tobirama looked on the verge of a breakdown at the sheer lack of logic to it all. " _And_ there are three warm bodies surrounding you! _How_ are you not overheating right now? I'm dressed much lighter than you and I want to _burn up_."

"Like I said, I'm used to the heat. I'm pretty sure my internal temperature is higher than this, which automatically means that I can't be warm. As I'm used to my own temperature, I'm not bothered by any outside heat. In other words, I'm a fucking Targaryen." Hashirama had no idea what that meant but Tobirama just gave an acknowledging grunt. Madara, though, paused, looking thoughtful. "Hey, do you think-"

" _No_ ," Tobirama cut off, sounding wary.

"But listen!" Madara urged, turning around as much as he could without disturbing the peaceful children. "Targaryen are known for playing with fire and the Uchiha are taught to play with fire _in our cradles_. We don't have dragons but I can sure as hell breathe out more fire than even Drogon. What if-"

"Madara, _no_ ," the younger Senju sounded exasperated now. It didn't seem to deter the teen at all, as he gently pushed Kagami off to lean against the unimpressed Kyuubi and placed Tsunade to rest on its nine tails.

Madara then all but crawled right into Tobirama's face, an excited gleam in his eyes. "I can control fire and you'll be there to put it out if shit gets dangerous. Come on, I know you're as curious as I am!" He took both of Tobirama's hands in his own, looking ready to drag him off to do whatever risky thing that had occurred to him that even the ever reckless in his experiments _Tobirama_ didn't want to risk doing. The onlookers felt dread rising, even if they had no idea what was happening. "Think about it! The Targaryen are immune to fire because of old Valyrian blood! Uchiha blood is even older, if we compare centuries, and every born Uchiha has a fire affinity and none as strong as my own!"

"Madara, I'm not setting you on fire just because you want to be part of your favorite GOT house." They all paled at what Tobirama said, but Madara just _pouted_. Was he _insane_!? "Besides, you don't have the coloring for it. You look more like a Stark and are just as obsessive with family and honor."

Madara yanked out an uchiwa pendant and shoved the back side into Tobirama's face. "Blood and fire, Tobirama. _Blood and fire_." When the white haired man didn't seem convinced, Madara got even closer and he affected a face that Hashirama had only seen on children before, the infamous puppy eyes of doom. "Please? Think of it as an experiment! Do it for Science™, Tobirama."

Toka snorted, highly amused. "Do it for science? I never thought Uchiha Madara could be such a dork! It's cute."

For some reason, Madara gave up on the puppy dog eyes and a devious grin replaced his innocent expression. Tobirama glared, the first facial expression he made since Madara got so far into his personal bubble. "Don't-"

"Give in, Tobirama. Come to the dork side. We have Science."

Tobirama's glare couldn't hold up against the power of his amused snort. "Damn you and your Star Wars memes, Madara."

"Does this mean you'll do it?" The Uchoha asked, still almost impolitely close, not that either seemed to mind. It made Hashirama wonder just what kind of life style they had behind the closed doors and scarily destructive barrier seals of his brother's home. Or even the interactions they used to have in the time Madara had lived. They seemed rather comfortable with each other, after all. The Madara he'd known for most of his life had never been this at ease with someone that close and touching so much.

"Only if we conduct it as a proper experiment, with notes and everything. And proper safety procedures."

"I'm not sure there's an actual proper safety procedure for setting someone on fire, but yeah, okay, whatever," Madara waved him off, looking really excited for some reason. "If I prove to be a Targaryen, we'll need to look into Hatake summoning scrolls to find you an albino dire wolf."

"Madara! I am not turning Konoha into a Game of Thrones theme park!"

"But Hashirama could make the faces on trees! And there _has_ to be some sort of dragon summons somewhere! Or at least giant fire breathing bats." Madara looked thoughtful again. "Actually, scratch that. I can breathe fire. Let's just find a giant bat. And besides, you're practically the human Ghost! And Yamanaka look like Targaryen! The Hatake could be Starks and the Hyuuga can be the Lannisters."

"The Hyuuga look nothing like Lannisters, though," Tobirama argued, like what Madara was saying made any sense.

"Yes, but they're uptight asses like them, that's for fucking sure," Madara grumbled before all but slumping against Tobirama. "Can we _please_ find a big albino wolf with red eyes?"

"Oh for _fucks sake_ -"

"Language!"

Tobirama gaped down at the legendary Uchiha. "Did you just _Captain America_ me!?"

"No," Madara drawled, withdrawing to show the smug smirk on his face. "I just _Iron Man-_ ed you."

"You're a menace."

"It's so nice when people appreciate my good qualities. It makes me feel so loved." Tobirama just groaned and let his forehead fall onto Madara's shoulder.

Hashirama _squeaked_.

"What's your damage, tree-man?" Madara scowled in his direction and Hashirama tried not to flush. Or get flustered. Or fall into a sulk at the way his friend was talking to him like he usually would. He was pretty sure Madara would not appreciate that. But his reaction was legitimate! He'd never seen Tobirama act so touchy-feely with someone before, okay!? Not even with their younger brothers!

"Ignore him. He's just being himself," Mito, his beloved wife, just brushed him off and Hashirama _did_ fall into a pout almost immediately.

"Why is everyone so mean to me~?"

"Because you're an idiot," the different form of his once best friend since childhood replied instantly and Hashirama slumped further. "Anyway, when do you want to do the experiment?"

"Preferably after we find you some appropriate fire resistant clothes," Tobirama replied, seemingly reluctantly lifting his head and not at all noticing how close the two of them were. Madara may as well be _sitting on his lap_. Hashirama looked up so he can properly despair at his brother's continued social cluelessness and could only hope that Madara at least knew what he was doing and had semi-good and pure intentions. Though the Uchiha was only a teenager.

Which could, in so much ways, be _so much worse_.

Madara huffed, sounding offended. "I'm an Uchiha. All of my clothes are embedded with miniature seals that make it fire resistant."

" .... Okay, you are giving me your wardrobe for inspection if you survive this. I have never even _heard_ of there being clothing seals!" Tobirama jumped to his feet, dragging Madara with him by grabbing the Uchiha by the waist and hauling him up with his momentum. Madara released an undignified squawk, offended, but didn't try to wrench the hands away, letting Tobirama release him as he pleased. The white haired Senju kept one - oblivious - hand around the other's waist as he bent down enough to swat at Kagami's head, startling the youngest Uchiha present awake with a start. "Get up, Kagami. Science waits for no one."

"Isn't today our day off, sensei?" The still dazed teen asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Science waits for no one," Tobirama repeated but his student looked no more enthusiastic than before.

"But I was napping!"

"Science never sleeps, either." Kagami still looked ready to whine but Madara rolled his eyes and cut in with the experience only a person who had practically raised Kagami and was used to his whiny continence upon waking up could, proving how well he knew his former apprentice.

"Do you want to set things on fire?"

Immediately, the curly haired Uchiha shot up straight, all the sleep gone from his face as he gazed up at Madara in utter adoration. "Of course, shishou!"

"Then get up. Like Tobirama said, science waits for no one." He paused and looked down contemplatively at the tea set they'd brought out. "Any tea in that thermos?"

"Uh, I think it's empty, shishou," Kagami bent down and checked, not at all weirded out by how close his idols were standing, not noticing how every other adult was gaping at them and not caring about how strange he looked as he bent over to peek into the thermos they'd brought the tea in. "Yep, it's empty. Should I bring it along? We can always make more tea."

Madara's eyebrow twitched. "Bring that empty bitch near me and I'll yeet it across Fire Country."

"Oh sweet chakra, _stop_ spreading memes onto unsuspecting children," Tobirama berated but his shoulders were shaking in silent laughter, probably at young Kagami's bewildered face. "It's okay, just leave it, Kagami. We can always get tea later. We don't need it now."

Madara sniffed at that, drew back enough to cross his arms and peer up at Hashirama's younger brother in something akin to irritation. "Don't need it? Ha! Take the general need for tea, multiply it by infinity and take it to the depth of forever and you still won't ever hope to understand my need for good sencha tea."

"Okay, that was pretty good," Tobirama conceded and the teen preened in victory. "I guess we'll be stopping by to get some tea."

"I miss Brad Pitt and Anthony Hopkins," the Kyuubi mutters to itself but doesn't move from its position under the tree. "They were good actors."

"Don't the Uzumaki have a mask that can summon the Shinigami?" Madara asked, more to himself than anyone in particular. "We could ask if that saying is correct, the whole multiplying by infinity and so on."

"You're not summoning the Shinigami," Mito, bless her, said sternly and Hashirama watched in horror as shishou, sensei and student all slumped in disappointment at that, even if Tobirama's was barely noticeable. Toka may have cackled. The Hokage feared for his village.

"Well, we're off," the eldest in the group announced as he grabbed onto Kagami as well and prepared to Hiraishin them out of there. The last any of them heard from the group was Madara's grumpy "Tea first," and Tobirama's reply of "Yes, dear," sarcasm dripping from the syllables in excess amounts. They stayed silent for a long while before an intrigued young voice made a peculiar sound of interest and they all turned their eyes to Tsunade.

"Curious. Mada-jii seems to be trying to seduce jii-chan. But jii-chan doesn't seem to notice. Curiouser and curiouser."

To their surprise, the Kyuubi looked between being ready to laugh itself silly and go of on a killing rampage.

Hashirama _really_ didn't appreciate the change in Tobirama's behavior that Madara's return caused.

He feared for Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for Konoha.  
> They need it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst in this one

Madara found he was learning rapidly how to deal with his memories as well as live in this completely different time. There were many differences and life itself happened at a vastly different pace, but Madara had learned to adapt from a young age in both lifetimes, so he got used to it.

Gaining back a lifetime worth of memories was the more difficult part.

Remembering people he had once known but who were no longer of this world was hard on him. He'd just remember an old (new) face and would want to approach that person for a chat about who he used to be only to learn or remember that they were dead already. Or the few that were still alive simply hated him for whatever he had done to 'wrong' them - yes, he was indeed thinking with the air quotes in place. Until proven otherwise, Madara refused to believe he would purposefully attack a village he had helped found, build and name. Everyone was allowed the benefit of the doubt and he was still uneasy about the few fragments of memory he had regarding that _something_ taking away his free will - despite him not remembering or even being the same person at this time. These people seem to have forgotten that he wad born in a completely different time and had been raised by entirely different people who had never held a knife for any reason other than to prepare a meal.

It was tougher than he was willing to admit - for some reason, unlike with his schoolmates' scorn, the opinions of these people _mattered_ to him, as weird as it was - but he was used to it. He knew Tobirama had figured out why Madara never seemed particularly bothered by these experiences even though he had these moments of looking at the teen as though he expected Madara to run without ever looking back and he seemed haunted by the possibility. Madara knew it would be useless to try and reassure him that his fears were in wain and that he won't leave. Tobirama was neither blind nor stupid. He knew what extended exposure to such treatment could do to a person as well as Madara did, but Madara was indeed used to it and he knew Tobirama hated that perhaps even more. But it is what it is and Madara knew nothing will change the villagers' attitude and he was forcing himself to adjust once again.

Their fear, he understood, and he could fake it till he'll make it that he understood their hatred, too. It was nothing new. If he, when he understood next to nothing as to what could make a human dislike and scorn another human for no other reason than jealousy and envy as a child with not even a decade under his belt, could survive through such a treatment from his peers and his - supposed - _family_ , then he can take it and survive now, when he knew how to rationalize and compartmentalize it all.

So time passed and seasons changed twice until his birthday was close upon them once again. Madara wasn't entirely sure how he felt about celebrating another birthday mere months after the last one, especially one that ended in disaster, but everyone else seemed to be rather looking forward to it so Madara let them have it. The difference in time here and in the century he had grown up in was something he had adjusted to by keeping two calendars that allowed him to follow both dates and the passage of time. On Utaha Sakura's birthday by his old calendar, he secluded himself for most of the day in the room and looked through the pictures he'd brought with him, reminiscing about the old days when he had thought her to be his loving mother, the only one in the world who loved him. And she had been, indeed, and he missed her, he would not lie, but he refused to live in a lie. Sakura had perhaps been his mother in all the ways that counted but the lie had been unnecessary and had ended up as a wedge between him and the rest of his maybe-family. He didn't blame her - she'd loved him perhaps more than her own flesh and blood children - and he found he couldn't even blame Ren, either. Not after seeing that pathetic sight and reading that letter. He'd never finished it before it all went up in flames.

In order to keep himself sane on his 'mother's birthday', he created his own calendar, the first day of the year starting when he had arrived in this time with Tobirama. He ended up having fun with it. Keeping three different calendars was excellent mental exercise that he needed in the face of a lack of schoolwork as he'd grown used to it.

As time went by, he felt himself losing interest in his past - the twenty first century - and instead focused on the life he had lived here and that he was living right now. Remembering four younger brothers and his parents, all buried now, prompted him to try and better understand his past and the clan he had grown up in. Who Uchiha Madara was as a person was heavily influenced by the people he had grown up around, by the ideals he had come to cherish and the knowledge and way of life that had been passed down to him. Hikaku and Kagami proved priceless in this endeavor of his, as Hikaku had grown up with him barely a year younger and had as such been there at the beginning while Kagami had practically been _raised_ by him and as such had his ideals passed down on to him. Madara learned a lot about himself as a person and not just the war persona everyone else could tell him about and only saw him as. It was refreshing to hear stories about how he would have spoiled his brothers rotten had they lived long enough or how while strict, he was a fair and caring mentor. Kagami definitely seemed to idolize him, even if Madara couldn't quite see why. He only tried to live up to the expectations the boy was unknowingly piling up on his shoulders.

In some ways, Hashirama was invaluable in this, too. As an older brother and as a man who had lost half of his siblings, he understood the past Madara's reason to fight the best, almost as well as he understood Madara's dream of peace. They had shared it, once, before Madara's last brother had died in battle. Then, Madara was only doing as his last brother asked of him in his dying breaths. Hashirama didn't seem to understand this. He didn't seem to understand what had driven the then-Madara to give up on peace outside of keeping his clan safe and away from pointless fights.

Madara didn't need to have all of his memories back in order to feel the all-encompassing love he'd felt towards Uchiha Izuna. The mere mention or thought of his name awake a longing and sorrow in his heart, but he was just glad that it had dulled enough not to drive him into madness with the pain of loss. Madara _did_ remember _that_.

Perhaps asking Hashirama hadn't been the smartest idea. The man seemed to love his dream in the sense that nothing and no one was more important than it. Madara could not support that. It went against the very blood that coursed through his veins. The Uchiha were _all_ about _love_. It's what awoke their Sharingan and allowed them to become stronger. Love is ultimately what drove them to madness but no Uchiha would ever rather rip out their own heart than lose their minds. An emotionless Uchiha would be terrifying and _wrong_. The teen could not imagine ever sacrificing or letting go of someone precious for some dream of peace.

If he could, he knew he would sacrifice Konoha just to see his younger brothers again.

Tobirama seemed to understand that. Madara had made the mistake to accept Hashirama's invitation for a night out as old friends. It hadn't occurred to him that the older Senju brother would get plastered and then babble like any other chatty drunk. He'd expected _more_ from the so called God of Shinobi. Though the brunet had had many interesting things to say. Madara shuddered at the mere thought of Edo Tensei. He could understand Tobirama's drive behind the jutsu, but it scared him. Scared him how tempting it was to ask the man to do it just once. He resisted.

He didn't hold Hashirama's hair out of his face when he puked out of sheer spite at the man for the many complaints he'd dropped about Tobirama's 'emotionlessness' and 'coldness'. That was his first friend the log brain was talking about! He could save his hair from vomit by himself.

Since learning more about himself can only take him so far since not even Hikaku or Kagami knew everything, Madara shrugged it off and moved on with his life. He found great joy in distracting Tobirama from important work with Science that would usually allow the man to relax, at least. Ever since that first crazy experiment - Madara the Unburned, thank you very fucking much; Kagami had been badgering him ever since to teach him, though Madara himself didn't exactly know how he so instinctively wielded his own chakra to coat himself in a thin but powerful barrier as protection - he would barge in whenever he sensed Tobirama get reckless or agitated enough for him to worry about the man's blood pressure. The other Clan Heads would not be pleased when he would then drag his friend out with enticing new experiments on how chakra usage would have made some special effects in movies so much better. It was fun, for the both of them, even if they terrorized Konoha with their own version of a hoverboard - the gunbai released wind chakra; with the right amount being fed into it, it _hovered_ and Madara had had his skateboard phase early enough that he knew how to ride on it. Many Uchiha were scandalized by how their ancient weapon and symbol of power was being used. Madara didn't give two fucks. Tobirama had been interested if the gunbai could be used as an AC if fed water chakra - or scared the shit out of random people by enacting horror movie scenes.

Madara loved the most that he was instilling twenty first century pop culture references into the young minds of Konoha's children. By the time they start going out on missions and facing enemy shinobi, they will be driving the outsiders _insane_. And he planned on teaching them the whole texting thing, too, to drive the _villagers_ , especially the village administrators _bonkers_. _Tobirama_ had been confused as fuck when he'd seen how people texted on phones and he was a fucking _genius_. And it was as good a code as any.

Madara was a petty troll that loved serving petty revenge cold.

These people wanted to be dicks to him? Well, at least he could give them a legitimate _reason_ for it. Screw those fuckers!

Besides, it was the best fun he'd had from his birthday when he went ice skating with Tobirama and his kaa-ch- Sakura. He deserved some fun every so often.

Like now.

"Eat my snow, Tobirama!" He called gleefully as he sped down a snow covered hill, a wild grin on his face as he skillfully avoided all of the trees and made sharp turns in an attempt to lose his friend. His gunbai was apparently made to serve him however he pleased, as it was a _fantastic_ snowboard. Yes, using it as a hoverboard was fun but he'd never attempted snowboarding and he had been curious whether it really was similar to riding a skateboard. Madara was no expert, since he'd just searched for any movie he had with actual snowboarding and then watched those with his Sharingan active, so it didn't really make a difference to him. It was great fun, though, to stir the snow around and throw it into unsuspecting passersby faces.

Tsunade, who was sitting on his shoulders and clinging for dear life while cackling like a mad girl, definitely agreed.

Tobirama, who had been smart enough not to even try to learn how to ride a hastily Mokuton created board on the go, unlike Hashirama, Kagami and Toka, had instead summoned a _snow leopard_ and has been chasing after them for the past fifteen minutes.

Madara was pretty sure the two Senju and his former apprentice were making like cartoons down the hill. Knowing Hashirama's rotten luck, he'd probably already hit a tree at this point.

Hikaku and Mito ought to be waiting for them somewhere with hot drinks.

"Mada-jii! Mada-jii! Jii-chan is gaining up on us!" Tsunade shrieked with giggles and Madara threw a glance over his shoulder to see that, indeed, Tobirama and his summon - he was pretty sure he'd called her Kaida - were now a dozen meters away, eating up more than two thirds of the former distance between them.

"He better not be cheating," Madara groused, turning back to look at where he was going. "And ideas, Tsuna-hime?"

"Go to the Valley! Go to the Valley!" The little blond called excitedly.

Madara would have chuckled except he was a bit too preoccupied with one very important fact. "What valley? Where am I supposed to go?"

"Towards the river!"

"The Naka River?" He asked almost cautiously even as he used a random rock like a jumping ramp to get airborne and put more distance between them and their pursuers.

"Yes!"

"Alright, hold onto your socks, Tsuna-hime." He shot out a hand, grabbed onto one younger tree and used it as a pole to sharply reverse his direction. He heard Tobirama cursing at him from behind because kyuchiyose or not, a snow leopard can't make that sharp and sudden of a turn. Tsunade cheered and Madara smirked. That and the jump earlier had created enough distance between them that there was no way Tobirama will catch up until they reach this valley he had no knowledge of. Perhaps he still didn't have enough of his memories back to remember. He trusted that it will come back to him when the time is right.

"That was awesome!" The little girl shouted in his ear, her hold onto the straps of his chest armor that usually wouldn't be visible or acceptable except this once when he'd taken off the shoulder guards for exactly this purpose was sure and strong, like he'd told her to. She was even channeling some chakra - impressive for a four year old - to hold on better. It's what made Madara confident and bold enough to do half the tricks he'd been trying out so far. "Jiraiya and Orochimaru are going to be _so_ jealous!" No doubt, especially the white haired boy. He seemed to idolize Madara in some way. Probably how boys his age idolized superheroes. It was cute. "Do that spinning thing again!"

"As the princess commands," he replied with a chuckle, searching for a rock to be an appropriate ramp so he can jump up and do a 360 degree flip in the air. He thinks Tsunade would have _loved_ thrill rides like roller coasters. While he can't build a roller coaster - he wasn't an engineer, after all - he could always simulate the same experience.

Tsunade's shrieking laughter in his ear didn't bother him, despite the volume.

"Madara, _slow down_ , you maniac!" Tobirama shouted from the distance and Madara and Tsunade pouted in tandem, even though they didn't know it.

"Hmph. Should we go faster, Tsuna-hime?"

"Pump it, Mada-jii," came the serious reply and Madara turned his head enough for them to share a diabolical grin before he pressed forward to get more speed, rearranging himself to have the least air resistance. Tsunade, knowing this, hunkered down as well and they both laughed when they went even faster.

He wondered how long it will take for Tobirama to snap and just Hiraishin in front of them - or on top of them, just to teach them a lesson, the sadistic snowflake - to stop their dare-deviling.

Red eyes flicked left and right as he weaved through the trees, noting that the slope was losing its angle and they will soon find themselves on flat ground. He figured it was a good time to stop, anyway, or else Tobirama will nag at them. Something neither of them wanted to be subjected to. So Madara straightened up and allowed for them to naturally loose speed until they finally came through to a small clearing made by the river bed.

What surprised him was the waterfall and the two huge heads he could see from this angle. He froze in place when he realized one of the heads was a fairly good representation of his own, the other unmistakable as Senju Hashirama.

"Come on, Mada-jii! The view is better from the lake!"

"Lake?" Madara absently repeated, letting Tsunade drag him towards the edge of the cliff by the waterfall besides Hashirama's head. He automatically picked up his gunbai and sealed it away again before forcing himself out of his daze in order to watch after Tsunade, lest she fall down the cliff. It's not that he wouldn't be able to catch her but he'd rather not test fate. He hadn't exactly had an easy life, either time, after all. No reason to test his luck

"Yeah! It's really pretty but the big statues are super cool! I recognized Mada-jii as soon as I saw you!"

"I was hoping my eyes were playing tricks on me," Madara grumbled even as he approached and looked down into the valley he had not known even existed. The second he saw it, though, he froze all over again, a cold, chilling sensation racing up his spine.

"Tou-chan calls it the Valley of the End. He won't tell me why, but I think he built it because Mada-jii died that first time. He was really sad for a while but he's happier now. I don't understand why no one showed Mada-jii this place by now but adults are silly so I decided to show you myself." Tsunade sounded so proud of herself but Madara found he could barely hear the words she was saying.

The sight before him was familiar, even if the last time he'd seen it, the lake was new and the ground was still smoking from the destructive force that had carved the valley where the Naka had once flown undisturbed. The destruction had been cleaned up and the walls of the cliffs had been smoothed down to look like a natural valley, not a clashing point of two shinobi titans and their strongest jutsus. The scenery almost looked like something straight out of a fairytale despite Madara _knowing_ that it had come into existence through a battle befitting _demons_. When it had all ended, it had looked like hell and Madara had had a sword sticking through his chest, piercing his heart, killing him-

 _"Anyone who tries to harm it ... whether they are my friends, siblings or my own children ..._ I won't forgive them _!"_

_._

_Cold. He was so cold. Why did everyone hate him? Why did his_ clan _hate him!? He wanted to protect them! But they didn't trust him and they didn't want anything to do with him. He was a burden to them, to their_ peace _. Never mind how many times over the years he had_ begged _them for at least a ceasefire. He was the villain._

_._

_"Don't worry, Madara. I will appreciate all that you are. Mother will thank you. You are the savior of this world. You will end all shinobi and bring eternal peace as Mother's vassal and vessel. Give in, now, like a good boy. There is nothing else you can do now."_

_._

_Water and rocks flying everywhere. His chakra was surging so hard through his body that his hair moved with it, his_ armor _moved with it. Yet his blood was cold in his veins, his spirit struggling to get free but there was no use. Madara could not get free. But he refused to go down without a fight. That parasite will have to_ fight _him for his body and his chakra._

_._

_"Further more ... There's no way in hell that Madara would be chosen. Everyone knows that the true founder of the village was you, Anija. Even the Uchiha acknowledge this."_ Pain. _Why was there so much_ pain _? He'd known this. No one wants him here. But this pain ... It wasn't just from_ then _. To know, in a general sense, that the white haired man had no trust in him was one thing. To hear it come from that voice ..._

_._

_Scorn everywhere he goes. Scorn and fear and_ hatred _. What had he done to deserve it besides fighting for his people, his family, his_ life _? How were they any different?_

_._

_"Uchiha demon."_

_"I heard he stole his own brother's eyes to gain more power."_

_"Rumors say that he was the one to strike Uchiha Izuna down to stop himself from going blind."_

_"He's a weakling whom Hashirama-sama protected out of misguided fondness. He has no strength of his own."_

_"Tajima-sama would be horrified to see this monster he'd once called son."_

_"He's no Uchiha."_

_._

_The wet sound of his last brother's breathing was horrifying. There was nothing he could do. Izuna was gasping out his last breaths and all he could do was sit beside him and cry tears of blood as his new eyes adjusted and healed. Not a day after the beloved chest stopped rising and falling, a grim, grieving Hikaku came with the news of a Senju squad, fifty warriors, nearing their borders. Madara didn't hesitate. He tore off his bandages that covered his eyes, took his gunbai and left for battle. No armor, no other weapon or equipment on his person. He hadn't changed, eaten or bathed since Izuna was struck down and he could not sleep even with Hikaku forcing a sleeping drug down his throat. He had refused to leave Izuna's side no matter the consequences to himself. Now Izuna lies dead and Madara will fulfill his last request, even if it is at the cost of his own life._

_._

_"Why do you stay around, Uchiha? The Hokage has been chosen. It's Hashirama. The final word is his. Your opinion doesn't really matter anymore," a drunk Hyuuga sneered at him as he passed the bar. Everyone there laughed along, as though he had said the funniest thing any of them had ever heard._

_"Just leave! No one wants you here anymore!"_

_._

_He stared down at Kagami, who was looking up at him hopefully, the application form feeling laden between his numb fingers. His young apprentice didn't seem to realize how this was affecting his shishou. "Please, Madara-sama! My best friend Torifu says that it's great and that there's a lot more to learn!" An arrow to his already bleeding and battered heart._

'It's for the best,' _he thinks to himself and signs the form that puts Kagami not only under another's tutelage, but also under another's care._ 'It will hurt less like this. I always wanted him to have a bright future. That's not with someone like me, who only knows war and loss.'

_He faked a proud smile - the smile part, never the pride in his young apprentice - as he handed back the form and watched the curly haired boy dance and run around his home office before running off to tell his new sensei the good news. Not even a thank you or the once usual 'You're the best.' He forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat._

'Congratulations, Madara. You're the first shishou or sensei an Uchiha outgrew. Might as well put away the extra slippers. No sane person would come back once they managed to get free.'

_._

_"I'm sorry, Madara, but I can't spend any time with you today. I'm busy."_

_"Then let me take on a part of your work so you can finish earlier, at least."_

_"You're such a great friend! Maybe if I finish early, I'll have time to take Mito out on a date! We haven't had one of those in a while. It will be so nice!"_

_" ... Right."_

_._

_A thick form is slammed onto his already full desk of papers, nearly scattering them from the force of it. "This is bullshit, Uchiha! Why did you disapprove of a joined orphanage? Why should your clan not participate in the new traditions we're setting for the entire village? I thought this was what you wanted so why aren't Uchiha children approved for the orphanage? Are you still clinging so much to clan over village?"_

_"Because they're Uchiha children. There is always caretakers within the clan. It's the Uchiha way."_

_"You want to isolate them from everyone else so they can never inherit the Will of Fire we're trying to teach the new generations? You know, so things don't plunge back into war once Anija is dead? Or is that what you're hoping for?"_

_He kept his voice level and didn't allow any emotions to show. "I've already approved them for the Academy. They'll be plenty exposed to other clans' children and to the new education system. They don't need to be put in an orphanage when they have people who will care for them."_

_"Are those people even willing to take them in or is it just out of duty?" Sneered the younger man and Madara felt his calm facade close to breaking soon enough. "Can they provide them the love_ willing _parents would give them?"_

_"I never took you as an Uchiha child expert," Madara sneered back, glaring._

_"Well, Kagami doesn't seem to mind."_

_He froze. Killing intent spiked before he could get his chakra under control so hard, he could feel Hashirama running back towards the Tower even if he'd left barely fifteen minutes ago. He smoothed his chakra fluctuations down and sent the other man his calmest, blankest look. "Get out."_

_"Uchiha-"_

_"Get out or I will risk Hashirama's hatred by skewering you on Susanoo's blade."_

_Tobirama stayed for a moment longer, his face, too, going blank before he nodded and left, leaving the forms on Madara's table. He wanted to burn them._

_Tobirama said nothing when he found them - aggressively - signed the next morning on his desk._

_._

_"So you can teach even someone like you some new tricks, huh?" Came the mock teasing question after he had bowed out in favor of giving the Aburame the training grounds that had been promised to the Uchiha since the building of the village just because the other clan's_ bugs _preferred it there. Not even because they needed that environment, but because they_ preferred _it. Never mind that the Uchiha_ did _need that stone covered terrain for them to safely practice their katon jutsus and that the field they got instead was useless to them in all its 'natural beauty'._

_"It seems that's the only way anyone will accept me in this hypocritical village. Only as anyone else but myself."_

_"What are you mumbling about under your chin, Madara? No one's asking you to be anyone but yourself. Don't go spouting nonsense like that. Someone might overhear and take you seriously."_

_Madara smiled bitterly at Tobirama for proving his point exactly._

_._

_"Are you preparing for a mission? I've never seen you submit this much complete paperwork."_

_He didn't look up from where he was arranging the stack he'd just finished. He can't very well leave all of these forms on whatever poor bastard was going to take his place._

_._

_"Madara-sama," Hikaku began, sounding hesitant as he watched his Clan Head don his trademark red armor. "Perhaps you shouldn't go on this mission with us."_

_He froze mid motion, not saying anything._

_"I'm worried about you." That didn't make him relax any. Hikaku sounded close to fretting. "You work too much, you don't sleep enough, I don't remember the last time I've seen you eat and I can't recall when Kagami visited you. You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you, right?" He didn't say anything. His cousin sighed. "Look, I'll just take a bigger unit. You should get some rest and relax for a bit-"_

_He finished putting on his armor, took a single katana and a half prepared weapons pouch and left for the mission by himself. When he returned, he told no one about the three broken bones, five bruised ribs and the poison running through his veins still._

_His only worth in this god forsaken village was his strength and his ability to do missions alone that would usually require entire platoons. He won't let them fault him in this._

_._

_"Madara! Please stop this!"_

_"I will rid this world of shinobi so there can be true peace!"_

_._

_"You've been quiet," the observation came out dry and wary from his doorway. He didn't look up. "What are you planning, Uchiha? To overthrow Anija? To attack the Senju and make us your slaves? To kill us all? I have bad news for you. None of your clansmen will follow you."_

_He remained silent, finishing another form and picking up the next one. He didn't react other than blink when a stone was thrown at his window and broke it, the rock hitting the floor of his office. The Senju that was visiting him nearly went into war mode._

_"I have things to do. If you're done here, don't let the door hit you on the way out."_

_._

_"You're not acting like yourself."_

_"You don't know me, Senju."_

_"No, but Kagami likes to talk about you. My other students are sure he's delusional with hero worship. However, I don't need to have the Sharingan to perceive that something is not right with you."_

_"I won't kill your clan in your sleep, Senju. If that's all that's worrying you, please leave."_

_"Since when do you say please?" The question sounded rightly incredulous._

_Madara grit his teeth. "Since no one ever respects my wishes otherwise."_

_"Surely that can't be-"_

_"Just_ go _, Tobirama."_

 _" ... I know you don't want to hear this from_ me _of all people, but if you don't get your act together-"_

_"I don't care. It doesn't matter, anyway."_

_"Your grave, Madara."_

_._

_"I'm leaving."_

_"Have a safe trip and return healthy."_

_" ... " Madara left, not sure why he had even bothered to warn the younger Senju. The man hadn't even looked up from whatever scroll he was reading._

_A moment of weakness on his part, to think Senju Tobirama might react to these news in any way._

_._

_They were too close to the village, Madara fretted even as he concentrated most of his mental power to keep his body fighting against that_ parasite's _control._ 'If this goes on any longer, a stray attack will hit Konoha!' _He looked through eyes that were glaring hatefully at his best friend and begged,_ begged _, with all his might._ 'Please just end it, Hashirama. _Kill me_. I have a plan. I need more time. Don't let me destroy our dream. Think of the children!'

_._

_Through the back. Hashirama, his_ best friend _, the one man he_ trusted _how he has not trusted since Izuna's death, not even Hikaku, killed him_ through the back _._

_The shriek of rage from the parasite wasn't worth the betrayal._

_He was falling, falling, falling, the dark abyss calling his name-_

"Madara!" The cry of his name snapped him out of whatever daze he had been in long enough to register that he was hyperventilating and that his vision had black spots before he realized he was leaning too far over the edge. It was too late.

The last thing he saw before the world went black was two desperate red eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Tobirama barely registered leaping off of his summon and right off the cliff after his friend. He had no memory of falling like a stone and catching the teen around the waist before using Hiraishin to transport them straight to the hospital, trusting Kaida to take Tsunade back home. He will never recall how he snapped for the medics and demanding a spare room while he cradled Madara's too still body against his own, almost curling around him as though to protect him from the world.

The first thing he became properly conscious of was the twitch of leather clad fingers after a two days coma that had scared everyone to death. Tsunade had been inconsolable, blaming herself for whatever was actually happening to Madara because she had wanted to show him the Valley of the End. Hashirama had looked older than Tobirama had ever seen him when he first came to visit and found Madara in the hospital bed. Hikaku had been near hysterical and had refused to leave his cousin's side until he had collapsed just hours ago from anxiety and tiredness and was now sleeping in a cot they'd had the staff bring in for him because overprotective Uchiha tended to be irrational if they didn't wake up near whoever it was they were watching over. Kagami had sat at Madara's hip until he fell asleep last night, his head pillowed under one arm, the other hand desperately holding on to Madara's wrist to always feel his pulse.

Tobirama had not left his friend's side since he was admitted. He couldn't bear the thought of it. Madara had been under _his_ watch when he fell. He should have abandoned their game of chase and stopped them before they reached the Valley of the Ends. He'd never thought Madara could react like _that_ , but he figured that some memories must have been forcefully thrust upon him when he looked upon the scene of the final battle, his final resting place, the spot of his death. Madara may have been handling all of this so good so far, but everyone had their limits. Tobirama admired his young friend for only finding that limit now.

"You should sleep, Senju," the low, rumbling voice of the cat-sized Kyuubi no Kitsune reached his ears and Tobirama looked up from the fingers that had twitched as though in nightmare a moment ago. "You won't do him any good if you collapse." Kurama had not moved since he arrived, using his nine tails as a pillow for Madara's head and watching over the Uchiha as though he feared Madara might disappear if he so much as blinks too long.

Given how neither Toka nor Mito dared look away when they visited and how haunted Hashirama looks every time he has to go, it might just be the general consensus. Tobirama knew he feared that as well.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Red eyes with a slit pupil blinked at him before Kurama drawled sarcastically. "He fell off a cliff, though I'm impressed that he didn't get hurt. Props to you for that. I thought that with _you_ being the one to catch him and bring him here, _you'd_ know this already, but I guess not."

"Not two days ago," Tobirama didn't snap, but his tone of voice _was_ sort of snappish. "When you two came back to Konoha, the first time. The time you were our enemies. Do you know what happened?"

The ancient fox of a chakra construct regarded him with a sharp, penetrating gaze for a long few minutes before the Kyuubi sighed and started talking. "I met Madara for the first time while he was still wandering the nations. There was a heavy rainstorm for a couple of days. He found the temple I've been calling home for the past thousand or so years. He wanted to take shelter there. We spent a few days together, waiting out the rain, before he eventually left with a promise to return to me at least once more before his death. He was my first companion in far too long and I almost didn't want him to go. Knowing he'll visit me again had to be enough. Not all that long later, he returned but he was not himself. I felt a ... somewhat familiar presence to him. Not _his_ , but another's. I knew something wasn't right but before I could do anything to protect either myself or Madara, his Sharingan had me under his control."

"If you knew all of this, why didn't you _tell_ us anything? Why didn't you tell _Madara_?" So much suspicion was put into Madara's words of _something_ controlling him and yet the Kyuubi said the exact same thing. When there was no way he could still be under any sort of influence from Madara since he was out cold right now.

"Because Madara needs to get back his memories the proper way, otherwise he won't remember what he did to return and why he had done it in the first place. If I'd just told Madara how we ended up in the future, he wouldn't understand the gravity of the situation, what that damnable thing wants and why it chose _him_. He wouldn't understand what's at stake." The Kyuubi didn't sound all that fond of the alternative to their current situation. "Trust me when I say that, had I just _told_ Madara, he would have been susceptible to that thing's influence again and this time, he'd lack the knowledge necessary to free himself."

"So he'd done it on purpose? Whatever it is that sent him decades into the future?" He'd already guessed as much but this was the one time he had hoped he wouldn't be right. "Did he set up his living arrangements himself or was that simply his fate?"

"The extent of the Sharingan's power has never been properly tested before," Kurama said vaguely. "For your first question, it's a definite yes. As to how much he had control over, I don't know. All that I know is that his will was strong enough to bend time and reality in hopes of escaping that parasite that had trapped us both."

"Will it come back for him? If it learns he's back?"

"Most definitely. After all, Madara's the first one in centuries powerful enough to do what that leech needs him to."

"And that is?" He prodded, figuring it might be the best time to ask all of his questions at once since he had the opportunity. Who knows if the fox will ever be this chatty again.

The answer, however, didn't come from Kurama. "He wants me to be the vessel for his mother." Both Tobirama and Kurama startled upon hearing Madara's weary voice. They hadn't even realized he had woken up. When he looked at the teen, Tobirama felt his heart clench. Madara was staring up at the ceiling, anguish in his eyes as he refused to meet either of their gazes. "He wants me to bring her back and feed her the chakra of the world. The first step had been acquiring the biju. He'd sent me after Kurama first because he was strongest and would be a great asset in acquiring the others. The second step was getting the second half of the formula needed in order for me to be a suitable host."

"And what's that?" Tobirama asked, fascinated and quite honestly a bit scared by what he was hearing. "And did you just say _'he'_?"

"I ... Yes, he. I don't remember the name he'd given me, but he'd tried his damned best to convince me to see things his way before resorting to making me into a puppet. As for the other thing ... I don't know." Madara sounded _so lost_ at that moment that Tobirama wanted nothing more than to wrap his friend in several safety blankets and hide him from the world that had hurt him so much already. Only he was a part of that world and he had undoubtedly hurt Madara the most when he'd struck Izuna down. He didn't know whether Madara remembered that yet. "I _don't know_. But I think it has something to do with the Uchiha and the Senju. And I don't like it."

"Kurama here seems to know a great deal about all of this but he won't tell," Tobirama said after a moment of tense silence, doing his best to make his words teasing.

The fox, whether he caught on to that or it was just his natural reaction, bristled. "Fuck you, Senju!"

"What does 'fuck you' mean?" All three of them stiffened upon hearing the familiar girlish voice and turned as one with dread written all over their faces to look at Tsunade, who had just arrived and stopped in her lunge for the now obviously awake Madara to as her oh so innocent question. Mito, who was the one to bring her for the visit, sent them a very dangerous smile that made even Kurama cower. After all, Hell hath no fury and all.

"Excuse his French, Tsuna-hime. It's a silly thing adults say in the future when annoyed. You shouldn't repeat it. Only naughty children say that." Madara, bless him, seemed to know how to divert the disastrous situation away from a very painful end at Mito's hand. The redhead would no doubt eviscerate both Tobirama and Kurama and use their skins for fashion accessories and a warning to others. Madara saw the look he sent him and winked discretely, a silent 'I've got your back'. Tobirama decided to treat him to inarizushi tonight. And with breakfast in bed every time he manages to go out before Madara wakes up so he can buy something that the teen would like to eat.

"What's French?" Tsunade, in the typical childish curiosity, moved on to the next question, apparently accepting the explanation Madara had given for the first one. She walked over to the bed and clambered up with help from her uncle, the commotion making Kagami flinch awake, sitting upright and blinking drowsily at them. He slumped over in relief when he saw Madara awake and alright. It truly _had_ been a miracle that he hadn't hurt himself during the fall. "I'm so glad you're awake, Mada-jii." The little blond then proceeded to snuggle up to the wild haired Uchiha and Madara just smiled softly down at her, a hand coming to pat her head comfortingly.

"It's fine, little one. I just recalled a really bad memory." He refused to look Tobirama's way as he said that, making the white haired man uncomfortable. Tobirama, unfortunately, had a good idea about why he'd have such a reaction. Remembering _any_ of their previous associations would have been unpleasant. At the _least_.

"Anything to worry about? You gave us quite the scare," Mito commented as she looked pointedly at Tobirama and he rolled his eyes before offering her his seat, choosing instead to sit at Madara's knees on the bed. That way he had to stretch only a little bit to keep his hand connected with the teen's. Call him paranoid, he won't argue against the truth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so scared. Madara had very nearly given him a _heart attack_. The mystery about his status as a living person when he had felt Uchiha Madara's chakra signature _dim in death_ several years ago wasn't helping the matter.

Tobirama had a new fear that Madara might just drop dead the second he did whatever it is that he had planned when he had apparently set this craziness into motion. He didn't know the details or conditions behind his survival or reincarnation or whatever the hell it was.

_'I think I just created cause for several sleepless nights for myself.'_

"Nothing more than usual," Madara casually replied, obviously not wanting to discuss the details around children. "And sorry about the scare. I'm not entirely sure what happened but it couldn't have been pleasant. How long was I out?"

"About two and a half days, give or take a few hours," the Uzumaki replied, seating herself down in Tobirama's previous seat. "Hashirama will be relieved that you're awake. He's been worried. We all were."

If he wasn't scrutinizing the teen as he was, Tobirama would have missed the minute twitch at his brother's name. It in turn made _him_ flinch. He had a feeling he knew what Madara had remembered upon seeing the Valley of the End. "He probably won't be able to visit for a few more hours. I'm usually around to make sure he keeps up with his work, but worry has no doubt made him fall behind and he knows better than to come before me until his late paperwork is at least manageable." In other words, he was telling Madara he had a few hours to process the memories and come to terms with the fact that his best friend from his past life had killed him _from behind_ when Madara had always trusted him with his back.

The Uchiha sent him a grateful look at that and he returned his wink from earlier. Just as Madara had his back, he had Madara's.

The teen finally relaxed and settled down to get some proper sleep. It was surprising enough that the teen had stayed this coherent after just waking up, even if his coma had lasted only a little more than two days. In some ways, it was even more exhausting than being awake for so long.

"Get some rest. We'll deal with everything later."

00000

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tobirama found himself offering when Madara was finally released three days after his fall and they returned home late in the evening. He'd already treated his friend to inarizushi, so they were just sitting on the back porch and drinking tea he'd made them. Kurama had sent one last assessing look at them before finally leaving them to talk in private, probably understanding that there are things they might need to hash out between them.

Madara shook his head. "I already knew how the people saw me and I already knew you were far from fond of me. I guess seeing it was just a bit worse than simply knowing it in some general, vague fashion."

Tobirama closed his eyes, mourned and cursed his past self's stupidity and unfair treatment of the Uchiha before him. "Do you remember how Izuna died?" He asked cautiously and was both relieved and uneasy when Madara shook his head no. "Do you want me to tell you? It would put a lot of things into perspective." And probably end with him actually skewered on Susanoo's sword, but he had made his bed regarding this a long time ago and it was perhaps finally the time for him to lay in it.

"No. I ... I remembered my little brothers' and parents' deaths and that's already hard enough to deal with. I remember Izuna _dying_ of a mortal wound, even if I don't remember the cause of it beyond it having something to do with the war against the Senju. I don't think I can take the actual _knowledge_ of what happened to him. The memories will come when it's their time. This is something I don't want to rush."

Tobirama tried not to visibly relax. That conversation was bound to end with one of them dead and Tobirama knew he would never again be able to put a knife to Madara's throat and that had nothing to do with the fact that the other now _knew_ how to eviscerate him before he could properly try. "In the past, before I really knew anything concrete about the Uchiha, I believed in the rumors that said the Uchiha gain power the more they hate. In proportion to that, I feared someone as powerful as you would never be good for Konohagakure. I feared you might try to lead us back into war. There was no love lost between you and any Senju that was not Hashirama, me especially. We argued all the time. I fear some of my own biased attitude after years of war and watching you go through Senju troops like a knife through air may have rubbed off on the newcomers. Not to mention that _they_ were the ones to bring the above mentioned rumors. In short, you were emotionally unstable after Izuna's death and I was scared, plain and simple. I ought to apologize for the grief my attitude caused you, but I'm not sure you as you are can or would want to appreciate the apology. All I can say is that, no matter what, I won't make the same mistake as before."

"You are right to say I was emotionally unstable," Madara agreed after a long silence between them that was a bit too tense for either of their liking. "I needed time and everything was happening too fast and too many things demanded my attention at once. I was overwhelmed, people were expecting too much from me and always found whatever I did as not enough. I didn't have enough, if _any_ emotional support. I was deteriorating fast behind these walls and I needed to leave. To leave it all behind lest I fall to my own madness. So I left. And that's how this whole mess started."

"It's not your fault something managed to attack and capture you," Tobirama told him gently, unsure what to say in order to comfort or reassure his friend that he shouldn't blame himself for things he had no control over. "If you had felt that leaving was your only option, it was your right to make that choice. I only wish we'd respected it more. Hashirama had sent search parties after you about a month after you left. I think it might have only driven you further away."

"I spent two in Sora-Ku. The likeliness of anyone getting to me there are very low. They are allies to the Uchiha first," Madara replied with a pained but proud and fond smile.

A safe topic, then. "I'd heard of Sura-Ku and it's ninneko. Is it truly a city with _only_ cats? The Uchiha don't talk about it."

"Sora-Ku is an ally that supplies or stores weapons for the Uchiha Clan as well as providing us with medical and culinary herbs, sometimes even extra food resources. Or at least it used to like that for the past twenty generations. I'm not sure if Nekobaa or Nekomata kept up the alliance after I left. If they turned back the Uchiha, then I might have to go to them for a visit. Nekomata will be pissed if he learns I'm alive from someone else. He's been my partner since I was a little boy." Madara smiled as he thought of this ninneko. Though the name sounded vaguely familiar. It wouldn't surprise him if it was a boss summon. Madara would never settle for anything less than the best.

"Okay, we can go out one of these days so you can tell them."

"Sora-Ku is pretty much exclusively Uchiha territory," the teen said after a moment, sounding wary. "They've kept themselves hidden for us and in turn we'd completed missions for them and protected them whenever they needed us to. I'm not sure they'd let you into their territory, especially not after I left Konoha and practically hid there, as far as they were concerned if Uchiha came looking for me there. Maybe it's better if I go alone."

 _'Well,'_ Tobirama thought to himself with panic that was threatening to rear its head. _'There's a problem I would have preferred_ not _to be the one to tell him about.'_

Ever since he had shared with his family what Madara had told him about a creature that managed to capture and control him, Hashirama had made a secret decree that Uchiha Madara was _not_ to leave Konoha's walls without at least _one_ of them there to watch out for him and be his backup. The decree had proven needless so far but now Madara wanted to leave the village to visit Sora-Ku, a place where obviously a Senju or an Uzumaki will not be warmly welcomed, not after centuries of war with their apparently _only_ true allies. And _especially_ not after Madara had felt the need to flee the village for his own sanity's sake. They'd be lucky if the ninneko only scratched their eyes out. There was a good chance ninjutsu would be used if any of them tailed after Madara, even if he were to announce them beforehand. And Hikaku, as amazing a shinobi as he was, simply wouldn't be able to stand up to a force that could control _Uchiha Madara_. They would loose the teen again.

Madara had went and done the impossible, cheating death and somehow sending himself to a distant time and place and put himself into a situation which mirrored his own prior to his death and departure from Konoha, all in order to provide himself with the time needed to get over his crippling grief, to learn how to live as an unwanted by the people who should want him the most, to come to terms with how he wanted to continue his life and how not to forever mourn his brother's loss to the point it was driving him insane. It would all go to waste if they couldn't protect Madara outside of the village. Uchiha Madara would be captured and controlled again and this time, there was no telling if Madara possessed the knowledge or the resources to save himself a second time, to preform a miracle again. This time, Madara might be lost to them for good.

But he didn't want to say any of that and have Madara interpret it the wrong way. Their previous interactions, when Madara had been truly himself, proved that it was far too likely to happen between them. True, that had been before Tobirama swore to himself to get to know the other better but the possibility still existed and it was higher each day as Madara got back more and more of his past life's memories.

"You fear he will catch me again," Madara said, not questioned, breaking him out of his desperate planning on how to elaborate his thoughts to the teen right and making him focus on the wild haired Uchiha again. Madara didn't seem surprised or offended. "It's understandable. It's actually a very rational fear, seeing it's the most likely thing to happen. And you guys weren't exactly _subtle_ in gluing yourselves to my side whenever I made my way towards the gates, Amaterasu forbid if I actually step out of the village; you'd be there in a flash. I don't blame you. I understand. But I can't promise you that you'll be able to step into Sora-Ku."

"Someone needs to be there to watch your back. We can't leave you alone knowing there is some _thing_ out there just waiting for a chance to-"

"But I _can_ ," the black haired male interrupted shamelessly. "Promise you that I'll be protected and safe within Sora-Ku's walls. They're _ninneko_ , for fuck's sake, Tobirama. And Nekomata would rather run from a dog than allow something to happen to me, which _means_ something considering how proud he is. He's one giant fucking cat, alright? He's powerful enough to watch my back within the walls and you'll just be a Hiraishin away if you sense something is wrong. I'll even promise to flare my chakra as a signal if I notice something, even the _smallest thing_ , is out of place."

"Fine, but only under one condition." Tobirama reached into his weapons pouch and fished out one of his marked kunai. The Hiraishin marker was, for all intents and purposes - and for a good fucking reason; it's called _stealth_ and _secrecy_. No one needed to know what that seal meant or which kunai were special, thank you very much - invisible on the dark steel but it was there and a sensor like Madara, second only to Tobirama himself, ought to be able to detect its presence in residue chakra. He offered it to the Uchiha, who took it without a second of hesitation. "The marker I usually put on people or objects larger than a single hand handled weapons aren't meant for reverse summons. Keep this on you and if either of us detects a disturbance, I'll call you back and we hightail it back to Konoha full speed ahead. No complaining or questions asked until we get there. That's my only condition. Do we have a deal."

Madara nodded with a grateful smile even as he carefully tucked the kunai away into his own weapons pouch. "We have a deal."

"Then I guess all that's left is to talk to Hashirama tomorrow."

He can just imagine the dramatics already.


	28. Chapter 28

Hashirama was, predictably, hesitant to agree and let them go even after Tobirama explained the contingency they'd put into place. The older Senju was unwilling fir more reasons than one, though the main one was the danger the unknown entity presented to his best friend and last younger brother, who had already once cheated death and made miraculous returns despite all the odds being against them. He was not willing to test fate. The other more prominent reason was actually the treatment one of the Uchiha patrols that had been sent to Sora-Ku while he had still been attempting to find Madara and try to convince him to come back got when they tried to enter the cat city and make an appeal with its elderly leader, Nekobaa-sama. Madara had not been surprised and had explained he and the old woman had been close, she one of the people that taught him as a child to become the ninja he was today. There was no way Sora-Ku would be open to the people who scorned her favorite visitor, after all.

Hashirama did reluctantly agree, but had insisted they give it another month, to make sure that the creature didn't make an appearance before then, just in case. It was a valid concern and both Tobirama and Madara conceded to his point, especially since not only had Madara very publicly announced his Not Dead status when he'd fought the allied forces of the other shinobi villages that had stood against Konoha, but there was also the uncontrolled flare of chakra he had let out upon snapping out of his memories and just before falling off the cliff at the Valley of the End. Tobirama and Kaida had nearly been sent flying and Tsunade had only barely been spared from being pushed into the Naka right before the waterfall. The chakra had been heavy, dense and almost as physical as the perfect Susanoo. Tobirama had nearly drowned under the sensory overload and he was sure the wave of that hot chakra had spread across all of the Five Elemental Nations.

There was an unfortunately good chance that that creature had felt it, too.

So, deciding to stay on the safe side of things, they postponed their trip for when at least another of the Senju and, of course, Hikaku - they need some damn Uchiha backup against the angry cats, damn it - can join them. Madara was surprisingly not even all that grumpy. It was a valid point and the teen understood that, so didn't put up a fuss. The point here was to keep him safe from getting controlled again, something that would be put to a lot of risk and be an enormous gamble if Madara was to leave the village on his own when they knew nothing of their opponent, and so they all agreed that it was for the best.

Besides, one month was nothing. Madara would stay in the village, playing with the children, training with his best friend and occasionally burst into the Hokage tower to annoy the other Clan Heads by reminding them of his overall presence and the fact that his opinion still mattered whenever he would, occasionally, tell Hashirama why some projects or ideas sucked. At least the village administration exercised his so fat gathered knowledge on politics, economy and law, even if the law was completely different in this time and place. That still didn't change that he was the most educated person for miles and miles. Not the most intelligent - that would be Tobirama, closely followed by a bunch of Nara and Hatake - but definitely the most educated one. And given the time he came from, understanding politics and the power games politicians liked to play was easy as pie. It had been a part of his day to day life whenever he saw politicians on the news or even just his father's job.

Tobirama, Hashirama, Hikaku and even occasionally Mito seemed extremely relieved that he was back in on the action regarding this. It gave Madara comfort, given the visions he had most recently seen. His opinion was respected and desired. It was enough to keep him grounded against the other images that appeared to him in his dreams every night since then, all showing in great detail how his own clan and the village in general had treated him since Konoha was formed or since Hashirama had defeated him. It was a much needed and much appreciated reminder whenever he got to see or have it.

He also spent a good amount of his time training Kagami again. Madara might not remember much about his life but fighting came as naturally to him as breathing did, almost even more so. The theory behind his Sharingan was hazy in his memories but he can show Kagami how something is done and the younger teen was smart enough to fill in the gaps. Madara, in his first life, had taught him well. Nowadays, they mostly sparred, Madara often correcting the boy's footwork since it seemed to still be something that gave him trouble. Probably came from switching from one type of technique to another when he had been younger and had joined Team Tobirama after being trained by Madara his whole young life. It definitely looked like a bastard child with several serious problems of Madara's dance and Tobirama's much sharper style of fighting.

How Kagami hadn't tripped over his own feet a hundred times by now is a mystery.

Luckily for him, Madara was here again to make sure he doesn't leave himself completely open to an attack just because he has no idea where to put his foot on the next move. Honestly, he had such a klutz for an apprentice, he thought fondly.

One of the other things Madara had been doing since the day he literally hyperventilated himself into a fall off a cliff and a come was managing to convince Hashirama to spar with him. The man had avoided doing that since Madara's arrival/return to Konoha and now he understood why, but he was not going to let a memory - and an incomplete one, at that - stop him from living his life to the fullest. He has some memories of his and Hashirama's friendship and while the older man had never been the most observant of friends, he was caring and kind and had valued Madara more than his own clansmen had. Madara wanted that easy camaraderie back, even if he would never replace one brother for another. Tobirama was his best friend now and when he gets his memories back, he'll just have to see how much of his friendship with Hashirama he had managed to get back in order to decide who will be his bestest best friend, when all is said and done.

Or, if he manages to tempt Tobirama, perhaps the albino will hold a completely different title. A hopeless, helpless dream on his part, since the man remained oblivious to some of his attempts at flirting, but he also wasn't uncomfortable with them. Then again, knowing how socially inept the other was outside of politics, he probably thought Madara was just being friendly.

Madara sometimes despaired for himself. _Not_ that he was giving up or anything, but he wasn't exactly holding his breath. Nor would he be devastated. Tobirama's friendship meant too much to him for Madara to ruin it by endless pinning and hopeless longing.

So he lived on his life, going about his day as usual, getting used to occasionally flipping the more annoying and obvious in their dislike of him villagers off as he passed them on the streets and watching their scandalized reactions, just enjoying the fact that there was a whole lot of people here who wanted him. Yes, the children included. It was a balm to his heart and soul, a remedy to help him heal from both of his lonely lifetimes, and he always made sure he properly appreciated his friends. Even the literal backstabber. (Madara had decided he would forgive him for now. When he got his old memories back, he would allow himself to be properly angry at the man and only then would he allow him to apologize. Just like with Tobirama.)

Of course, he knew the peace in his current lifestyle couldn't last. Not with a strange being waiting for him out there, waiting for an opportunity to make him his puppet again.

He wasn't even surprised when Iwa shinobi showed up at their northern borders with Takigakure shinobi as backup, meaning they had three Jinchuriki and all three of them had transformed into their tailed beasts, ready to start a rampage towards Konoha. Mito and Hikaku were left to protect the village while Madara and Kurama went with Hashirama, Tobirama, Toka and several platoons to intercept the attack.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Hashirama had argued as they sped away after the last Hiraishin jump Tobirama could take them on away from their village and they had to run the rest of the way. "The Tsuchigake signed the peace treaty and Iwa withdrew their forces! We've had peace for _months_! Why would they attack _now_ , with only one other ally, when the other _Nations_ fell back?"

"It might be personal," Madara offered, recalling how he had addressed and taunted the young Tsuchikage. In his defense, the guy had been a _brat_. Also in his defense, the idiot had tried attacking him. "Besides, don't they have the Hachibii, the second strongest biju? Maybe they thought they'd get lucky with two biju on their side. They had no way of knowing whether Kurama would stay or not."

"It _can't_ be personal! Onoki wouldn't drag his men into a deadly war for no other reason than his own personal issues. He's not like that!"

"You've only known him for a few brief meetings, Anija, you can't judge him right. Besides, Madara might be on to something," Tobirama agreed, slowing down so he can briefly touch the ground with a finger to get a better sense of the situation waiting for them. Madara glanced at him when he felt a stir in his chakra that usually meant he was confused. "That's odd."

"What is? I don't like it when you say 'odd' in that tone, little cousin," Toka said, now also warily eyeing the youngest Senju.

"I can sense the Nibi, Nanabi and Hachibi, all expected, and I sense Onoki and a platoon of Iwa shinobi - the Bomber Squad, I think - and there are twenty eight Taki ninja with them, several of whom must be using their Hero Water."

"That sounds like an expected lineup," Hashirama sounded confused and unsure as he stated his opinion. Madara glanced between the two Senju brothers before extending and focusing his own senses. He may not be as good a sensor as Tobirama was, but he was the second best in Konoha and probably pretty high on the top ten list in the whole of tbe shinobi world. When the huge chakra signatures of the biju reached him, he focused there and found the exact same lineup Tobirama had just dictated. But something was wrong. It made every survival instinct in his brain _scream_ at him that there was _danger_. Yes, shinobi are always surrounded by danger and death and rarely do their survival instincts shut up about it. But this was different. He hadn't felt this urge to _flee_ or _slaughter_ in self preservation even when facing the other four Kage nor when he had last battled Jinchuriki. Not even the Blessed Weapons of the Sage of Six Paths had blared this many warnings from his hindbrain, alerting him to something that is both generally dangerous and also dangerous _to him_.

"It's Onoki," Tobirama explained, the frown on his face also audible in his voice. "His chakra ... It feels different. There's something there now that hadn't been there a few months ago."

"A body modification? Those usually result in subtle alterations to a person's signature, right?" Toka offered, not really sounding all that worried.

Madara, though, didn't agree with that sentiment and neither did Kurama or Tobirama judging by their unease. "There is nothing subtle about it, Toka. I'm not even sure if this could make him stronger. It just feels ... _different_ and I can't explain how. I can't detect a change in chakra nature or levels and there is no suggestion that it's some sort of sage mode like Anija uses. This feels ... _unnatural_ , Anija. I don't like it. And that's not even mentioning the chakra in the air all around them. We'll need to watch out for traps."

Madara had felt it, too, but something about that chakra seemed ... oddly familiar to him. He couldn't put a finger on it but he definitely knew whatever it was, it was dangerous. But they weren't far, now. They'll be there in no time with the speed they'd been keeping up steadily so far. He'd prefer if they had a proper plan in place before just charging ahead to face whatever is making him so damn uneasy.

"But it still doesn't make any _sense_ ," the Hokage insisted after a few minutes of silence as they got almost within reaching distance of their enemies. "The numbers they've sent, even with Onoki's Particle Release and three biju, just doesn't suggest a war declaration! Any of us alone could stop them if we are well rested. Madara and I especially." The Uchiha nearly stumbled upon hearing his name and he exchanged a startled glance with the Kyuubi, a disturbing thought seeming to hit them both at the same time. "There's just something _not right_ here."

"Kurama," the teen said almost breathlessly and the fox nodded.

"I agree."

"What? What did we miss?" The elder Senju brother all but demanded, gaze swiveling from biju to Uchiha. Kurama kept his gaze trained on Madara as he answered.

"The forces we are about to meet usually wouldn't be enough to defeat any of you, but they'd be one hell of a distraction, don't you think? Long enough to, let's say, sneak up on a fighting enemy and put a puppet seal on them." Realization was swift to dawn on everyone and Madara grimly set his mouth in a mockery of a smile.

"It's a trap. Meant for _Madara_ ," hissed Tobirama and the teen could already tell that he was getting ready to grab him and Hiraishin them back to Konoha, where Madara was 'safe'. As if he could stay within those walls for the rest of his life. As if _Uchiha Madara_ would ever run from a _parasite_ , no matter how high the chances are that Madara will end up under another's control again. Just the thought of it caused a dull pain in his chest, over his heart. Madara wasn't sure he wanted to remember how he'd been put under control the first time. He knew it had to be painful. It was _meant_ to be painful. Pain dissuaded the mind from causing the body more pain on self-preservation instinct alone. The body can endure much more abuse than the mind, no matter what some T&I experts might believe. The Morino and the Yamanaka knew this. The _Uchiha_ knew this.

Madara did not want to find out how painful placing the puppet seal had been that his mind had not immediately tried to rebel against it.

"We can't turn back," he found himself saying before anyone could suggest just that. Toka, Hashirama and especially Tobirama looked ready to protest. "We _can't_. They have three biju ready to stomp all over Konoha. It's our duty to our village and our people to stop them. At least this time, I have assurance that I won't be used against the village again." He turned to look at Tobirama, neither of them breaking pace. The younger Senju looked murderous at the mere thought.

"Don't you dare-"

"You're the only one who will be fast enough. You're the only one I would trust with my back." Hashirama blanched at this and Toka grit her teeth, but Tobirama looked _devastated_ by the admission. Madara smiled, though he knew it was ironic and bitter. The two very different people in two very different lives that he'd called best friend would be the only ones to have a chance at killing him. And Tobirama, who had sworn to do right by him this time around, didn't want to do it. But he could. He _can_. Because he is a shinobi and Konoha was more important than just one life so very few will mourn.

"It won't come to it," the albino sternly said and Madara knew it was the acceptance that the man could never make out loud for the situation they have found themselves in.

"I trust you." That only seemed to pain him even more but it was the truth. Come what may, he trusted Tobirama. No matter what, he _won't_ be set upon Konoha again. And without him, Kurama stood a chance to escape and also remain uncaptured and free. That's all Madara wants right now.

They didn't have any more time to chat or argue, as they finally reached the thinning, almost dying borders of the north, nothing in sight but too thin trees that didn't look particularly healthy and a rocky desert-like landscape. The biju were in clear sight like this. Not that it would have been particularly hard to see them even if there was more foliage around, since they were as towering as mountains. The blue and black fiery Nibi, the seemingly armored Nanabi and the octopus Hachibi were all looming in the middle distance, about half a mile away. They weren't roaring, they weren't trashing and they weren't snarling or destroying anything for the hell of it. Not that there was much to destroy but it's the principle of things. They were standing still like statues and Madara knew that there was something wrong just from seeing them like this. He remembered Kurama under his control, fighting against it as much as he himself was fighting against the thing's control over his body. This was unnatural.

Something prickled against his senses, drew his eyes downwards instead of looking at the biju-

He made the horse hand sign and breathed fire before anyone else could register what was going on. The platoon behind him and his friends flinched further back and reached for their weapons when the first dying screeches reached their ears and they all watched in horror as something white and human shaped burned in his flames. There was no mistake about it, though. Those things had not been human.

More came out of the ground, out of the trees and just about anything connected to the earth, growing like plants but ambling about like zombies and attacking like savage wild animals. Two Konoha shinobi fell against a horde of them before Madara managed to turn around and burn them. The things kept on coming and Madara saw out of the corner of his eye that Kurama had upgraded his size to that of a huge horse and was tearing them down as efficiently as Tobirama's paper bombs were blowing them up. Hashirama staggered here and there, obviously not used to fighting against things that benefited from his Mokuton, but Madara was glad to see that his once best friend had not forgotten his other skills and quickly adjusted to the weird situation at hand. He'd even entered sage mode to utilize the natural chakra around them to make the fight easier for him. Toka seemed more occupied with keeping the rest of their platoon alive than fighting the white things in general.

"What _are_ these things!?" Hashirama demanded after the nth white humanoid he'd stabbed through with a really big sword Madara had seen him use only once or twice instead of a katana. He didn't like how much it reminded him of _their_ last fight. Fuck, now was not the time to think about that!

The older man's yelp was more than enough to draw his attention back to the fight at hand. The yelp was more than warranted as _one of those things was using Mokuton_. Against Hashirama. The irony escaped no one. Madara fell in place beside him and breathed a huge fireball at the offender, being the only one in the world who'd fought this technique half of his previous life and the only one who knew how to stand up to it.

Another prickling at his senses had his head snapping up and he, Tobirama and Kurama called out together "Incoming!" just as a huge Bijudama hurtled straight at them. Hashirama grew a huge dome straight from the earth to shield them, but the attack devastated their surroundings even more. The end result was not pretty but the attack made no difference between enemy and ally, so at least the white fuckers were taken care of, too. Still, the wooden dome was no protection from more of the white ones coming through the ground to attack them, but they were all on high alert now and knew they were coming, so they cut them down as soon as they started growing from the earth. It was tiring and time consuming and it left the platoon and Toka panting with exertion by the time Hashirama let the dome down at his brother's all clear signal. The sight that met them beyond the wood wasn't exactly comforting, though. All the white menaces that had been destroyed before had been replaced with new ones, these ones looking even less human. One of them even looked like a fly trap!

For some reason, Madara found his gaze fixated on that one, his instincts screaming at him.

The fly trap stared back. Then, in the most chilling and creepy way imaginable even to a shinobi who had once practically grown up on the battlefield and could kill as soon as he could walk, it smiled, exposing sharp teeth.

" **Found you, Ma-da-ra~**."


	29. Chapter 29

Of all the things that were creepy as fuck, Senju Tobirama had to admit that that one was one of the fucking creepiest things he had ever seen and he'd once had to fight a fucking Kaguya and their screwed up bone Kekkei Genkai when he was only eight. It unsettled him more than anything else had ever managed. Not even the feeling he got from Kinkaku and Ginkaku could compare and those two were freaks, monsters, more so than the biju themselves could ever manage. And yet somehow, this fly trap plant had managed to trump them all with just that one grin directed at Madara.

It was sharp, it was excited, it was menacing and it was _hungry_ in a way Tobirama could not explain.

And then the thing got even creepier in the blink of an eye. One second, it looked almost exactly like all the others and then in the next, a freaky, _disgusting_ black substance crawled across half of its face and body and the thing was now white and black. Even the eyes were different, one looking human if not for the unnatural color, the other just a round, yellowish glowing dot. That eye alone managed to top the freakishness of the entire being, somehow. And don't even get him _started_ on the mouth. It was something he'd only seen in the few horror movies he'd watched with Madara.

Overall, the creature was disgusting, ugly and freaky as fuck as well as emitting some seriously messed up vibes that had Tobirama's Hatake ancestry demanding he flee for his life. And to make it all worse, it had zeroed in on Madara immediately.

The teen in question stiffened at the greeting, but there was confusion still in his gaze. Whether he had any proper recollections of the thing - which had no doubt been the one to control him; not with the way it didn't so much as look away from the only Uchiha present - or if it was simply logical suspicion that had him reacting this way remains to be seen. Kurama, though, was moving to stand in between the two, his fur and tails bristling aggressively and that was all the clue any of them needed, really, to know that their worst fears have just come true. The creature knew Madara was alive and had created a trap they could not ignore. Not if they wanted Madara to be able to stay in the village. The suspicion for the attack on their borders would fall to him if he hadn't gone with them to fight for the village.

Tobirama grit his teeth. "Who are you? What do you want? Why did you attack us?" Better for them all to pretend that none of them have any knowledge of the thing's existence. He's not sure if they can properly surprise it but they sure as hell can _try_. They need to kill it and whatever source of this white humanoid army before they can be sure Madara and everyone else was safe from its wicked plans. Because if it wanted _Madara_ , it was with no doubt the intention of taking down everyone else.

"Oh? **Don't you know already?** Madara looks different, though. So young. **Whatever have you been up to, Madara?** " Well, the thing just managed to get even creeper, what with talking with two different voices. Their eyes had never left Madara. The Kyuubi bristled more and even snarled like a caged animal, but the gaze didn't shift. Then, the grin widened, seemingly in pleased realization. "Oh? **Could it be that you've bent time and space, the very reality of our world, to get away from me?** You've even staged your own death! That had been a surprise. **I thought I'd have to start all over again, but I'm glad that's not the case. Mother has waited long enough.** "

"What do you mean, staged his own death?" Toka demanded, latching onto that from that almost nonsense speech.

" **Didn't you know? Madara here was too weak to resist me so he had decided to take his own life. Such a loyal Konoha shinobi, willing to die for you people who've never appreciated him.** He didn't want to be appreciated by us, though. So rude. **So he let us think we had him but he kept me distracted enough that I couldn't properly control his body. It's what ultimately caused his death.** But he's back now! How, though? **Must have something to do with the Sharingan.** "

"Would you _please_ decide which one of you will be doing the talking? You're giving me a headache here," Tobirama grunted even as he both absorbed the information this being - these beings? - was giving them and at the same time trying to figure out a plan. It was confirmed, at least, that this was definitely the thing that had controlled Madara. The staged death part was concerning but he'll worry about it after the thing is finally dealt with and Madara is safe, preferably with his old memories so he can explain this mess.

" **As you wish, Senju,** " conceded the dark side of the fly trap plant, though it's tone was distinctly mocking. " **However, there is no need for any more talk. I am here for Uchiha Madara. The rest of you are inconsequential.** "

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Madara replied immediately, body lax in a way that suggested he was seconds away from entering a fight. Tobirama could recognize it after weeks upon weeks of sparring with the teen. Madara was about to dance and he was serious, judging by the gunbai now gripped expertly in his hand. "Not today, when we are having such _fine weather_."

Despite himself, the white haired man couldn't help but smirk. Of all the things, Madara had to go and do that. After they'd just watched Pink Panther 2 just last night and the teen had cackled every time that code was used to checking for spies and bugs. He was probably the only one who knew Madara was planning something. Well, besides Kurama. And Tobirama had a good idea what it might be. He didn't appreciate the idea of Madara getting that close and personal with the thing that wanted to take him back as a puppet, but he would be ready to make sure he keeps Madara out of that thing's reach.

"Yes, you're right. The weather is rather lovely."

"Tobirama, what the _fuck_?" Toka asked, looking as incredulous as everyone else was being, including the fly trap plant creature. It was frowning rather heavily at them.

" **The weather does not matter and you do not have a choice. You will come with me either way. Mother waits.** "

The Uchiha shrugs. "Yeah, okay." And then he lunges at the black and white creature without hesitation, using his gunbai to blow away most of its support. He then, unfortunately, had to avoid a blast from particle release. The string of curses he released before whirling around on them were not comforting. "The Tsuchikage is being controlled. Get that thing the fuck out of him, now!"

"I'll deal with that," Hashirama immediately offers, understanding that Madara had a plan that needed Tobirama to succeed, therefore leaving the younger Senju open for backup. "Toka, you and everyone else deal with the Iwa nin!"

"We need to do something about the biju, though!" The naginata wielding kunoichi pointed out even as she signaled for what was left of their platoon to go with her.

There was a loud popping noise and a huge cloud of smoke that quickly cleared before a much louder voice answered. "Leave that to me." The Kyuubi was not the same size as its fellow biju and it looked ready to fight. One red, slit-pupil eye dated down to Tobirama for a short moment. "Keep him safe." Then, with a roar, the fox lunged straight for its siblings, knocking the Hachibi and Nanabi down to the ground with ease while the feline Nibi managed to escape and throw some sort of fiery attack at him. The bijus' fight might have been a thing to behold and tremble in fear of but Tobirama had no time for that.

Madara was fighting the white clone army as well as dodging the black and white thing's botched attacks as it tried to sneak up to him from behind. Tobirama focused in on his friend at just the right moment to see it attempt to take advantage of Madara's leap backwards while he had no ground under his feet to propel his movements and acted accordingly. He made a series of three hand signs and reverse summoned Madara through the marked kunai in the teen's arsenal, bringing the Uchiha to his side. Madara shot him a wild, delighted grin that their plan had worked, that the contingency could be used like this, before darting off into the fight once again. Tobirama wasted no time in following after him, glad he had had the foresight to pack his Raijin no Ken for the fight.

The less Madara had to focus on the Mokuton mutant bleached clones, the better were their chances of getting rid of their ultimate enemy once and for all. Madara was obviously the most motivated in this out of them all.

Tobirama found himself rather distracted throughout the fight. It was easy enough to fight most of the white creatures but some of them had some strange abilities that threw him off guard every once in a while. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't so focused on Madara's fights, as though he feared the teen will disappear if he doesn't keep an eye on him. Given that these things can phase through the ground, it's wasn't exactly _impossible_ , either, but the Uchiha seemed fine and always ready to slash at any fool that tried to sneak up on him from bellow. He must have focused his senses to the maximum of his abilities as well as using the Sharingan to keep track of everything. Once, that ability of his had been unnerving and annoying as no Senju had ever been able to approach him in a surprise attack. Now, it was a relief.

Madara's opponent wasn't weak, either. It was fast, it was strong, it could use some jutsus Tobirama had never seen in that form before and it was intelligent enough to always keep Madara in sight, especially when the teen was casting jutsus. It had some form of Mokuton at its disposal but Madara got through it far too easily for it to be anywhere near as strong as Hashirama's, the Mokuton Madara had learned and trained to fight until it was an art form. Still, the best word to describe the bastard was _slippery_. It kept out of Madara's reach even easier than Madara did from its own and he sometimes still needed Tobirama's help for that. It couldn't predict Madara's movements before he could make them like the teen could, but as soon as it realized what was happening, it was slip away and try a different angle for attack.

And when Madara finally managed to hit it, the white side writhed and died while the black side just slithered away and found itself what was now apparently a new host. That didn't bode well, all things considered. Not for them, not for _Madara_. Tobirama could tell that the teen was trying to come up with a strategy to finish it off, but the thing kept getting away and it _kept taunting_.

" **So much for the great Uchiha Madara** ," it said rather loudly after it managed to dodge a kunai. But Tobirama didn't need to look at Madara to know what it was and he abandoned the group of white clones he had been fighting to instead Hiraishin mere five feet away from the black thing's new host. It whirled around but wasn't fast enough to match Tobirama's speed and his thrust with the Raijin no Ken struck true, killing the white half and immediately making the black half detach itself from the electrified white clone. Tobirama had to use Hiraishin again, the target being the marker he had given Madara, when the black mass tried to lunge for him, tendrils extended in a manner that promised nothing good should it connect. Seeing as its new intended host - puppet - was unavailable, it quickly searched for a new one but Madara had been waiting for the opportune moment to gamble with this strategy that would work only once, had waited until all the white clones in their closest circle were eliminated and the others were busy enough to not be able to approach them. The black mass had no immediate clones to merge with and that left it open for Madara's attack.

Madara had rarely used his most fearsome katon jutsu against the Senju back during the clan wars. As Tobirama had observed and explained as he and the rest of Konoha watched Madara decimate the allied armies of their enemies, Madara had never been able to go full on out because he had always had _someone_ to protect. The sea of flames he now released would have swallowed up anyone on the battlefield should he have ever used it. Seeing as back then, his goal had been to return as many of his clansmen back alive to their home, using jutsus like these would be counterproductive, therefore, Katon: Goka Mekkyaku was a rare sight and as terrifying every time as it was the first time he had seen it spread across an active battlefield and swallow everything and everyone in its wake. When Madara stopped breathing out fire, it still lingered on the hot rock and hard earth before it finally let up, leaving the place even more barren than before. Had this been Suna, this whole field would have melted into grass. As it was, there were various metals shinning on the surface that Tobirama swore he was going to collect samples of. This was a good way to acquire materials for weapon smiths.

The black thing, however, wasn't dead, much to their disappointment. It was, instead, emerging from the ground, looking about the size of a child and very human-like. Except for its creepy eyes - yes, it now somehow had two - and freaky mouth. Tobirama would rather not think about it as a child-look-alike because he didn't want to traumatize himself. " **Well, perhaps there _is_ some of the old Madara in you yet. However, that hasn't been enough to save you the last time. This time, you will bring Mother back.**" And, as if on cue, the Hachibi extracted itself from where Kurama was keeping the biju in line and launched itself at the two of them. Madara didn't hesitate, forming the perfect Susanoo in seconds and meeting the biju head on, the two chakra behemoths meeting head on. Tobirama found himself blown away by the resounding shock-wave from the force with which they met, only just barely saving his spine and skull and all other body parts by coating himself in a thick layer of chakra as he flew through rows upon rows of trees. He grit his teeth all the same, as the move may have been inspired by the Susanoo but the volume of chakra he or anyone else could put into this could never match the defense that the Uchiha's strongest doujutsu provided.

By the time he came back to the battlefield, Kurama had went after the octopus like biju and dragged it back into their earlier skirmish, though Madara was now facing a vastly smaller form of one of Hashirama's wooden golems in a regular stage two Susanoo. Tobirama made a note to once ask Madara just how much chakra the Susanoo required in each of its forms because that thing was one fucking perfect technique. The things Madara could do with it seem limitless if only Madara were to have just as much chakra. He could guess why Izuna had never managed to preform this technique, especially if chakra levels had anything to do with it. Madara was second only to Hashirama and that was not by all that much. At least where those two were concerned. The difference was actually almost half of Tobirama's own chakra reserves, which was like four other jonin level shinobi.

He noted the exact moment that he lost track of the black thing as Madara focused on fight _two_ golems now. Somewhere off in the distance, Hashirama was trying to subdue Onoki. Off to the other side, Toka led their shinobi to defeat the Iwa shinobi. Tobirama did a quick scan of the battlefield, trying to find that damnable sneak but it was to no avail. Especially not when he was rushed by two dozen of the clones. Deciding to answer clones for clones, he put his fingers in the appropriate hand sign and created half a dozen Kage Bunshin and they all engaged the other clones head on, Tobirama still keeping a lookout for the black thing.

But then it all happened so _fast_ , as though in a single short flash.

One moment, everything was going okay and Madara was standing strong and solid on hard, undisturbed - relatively speaking, of course, given how the fight had progressed so far - ground, his Susanoo - now with six arms altogether - doing fine in fighting the wooden golems and keeping the white clones away from the base, and then the next, there was a vine surging from underneath the ground, grabbing Madara by the wrist and _flinging him_ outside of Susanoo's protective shell. It kept dragging him further away until the teen was fairly flying over the ground. Tobirama, as soon as he realized what was going on, started forming the hand seals to reverse summon the Hiraishin marked kunai he had given Madara, only for it to appear in his hand without the Uchiha it had been attached to, reminding him of the strategy they had tried barely twenty minutes ago. He had never given Madara a second marker, something he highly regretted now.

What made the whole situation worse was that not only was there a stray Jiton attack headed Madara's way, wide enough that the speed at which he was being dragged probably won't been fast enough to get him out of the way, but Tobirama also saw the black being that had started this whole mess emerge from the ground and lunge for the boy.

" **You are mine now, Uchiha Madara!** "

And Madara wasn't moving, apparently too stunned by the whole chain of events happening so fast around him, just letting himself be dragged by the vine with his eyes wide, staring at the thing approaching him at high speeds with a hand aimed for his heart. Heedless of the danger, Tobirama felt his body move, using his speed for which he is so famed for, a hand of his own reaching out helplessly to his friend-

"Madara!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger! *gasp*🙀


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and an introduction into badassery!

It was too much. He was experiencing multiple sensory overloads, the brightness of the Particle Release jutsu and the power behind it, the rush of wind and the vertigo of watching the ground run past him, the sound of a live battlefield, the feeling of the immense jutsu Hashirama or even Tobirama threw in here and there. His eyes, his ears, his sense of orientation, his senses were all overwhelmed, but he was not blind to the black being's fast approach.

He couldn't close his eyes. Panic and fear gripped him and his instincts just screamed at him to _push the approaching enemy away_ and to _repel the danger at his back as well_ and his arms shot out in two different directions-

_"Nii-san! Nii-san, look! I made a big fireball like Nii-san does! Look, look! Did you see, Nii-san? Did you? Did you?"_

_Madara found himself chuckling and ruffling the younger boy's hair. He only reached a bit higher than Madara's waist. "I saw, otouto. I saw. You've done so well. I'm proud of you."_

_Izuna, age four, beamed at his older brother with a missing upper front tooth. Madara's heart warmed at the sight. He swore to himself that he will never let anything happen to Izuna. He had already lost their youngest brother to child hunters. He'll make sure the same fate doesn't befall Izuna._

_His eyes stung as the world became red to his vision._

'Never again.'

_Madara grit his teeth as two too small coffins were lowered into the ground with several bigger ones, one of which was as elaborate and ironically beautiful as those two smaller ones. Izuna was weeping in his arms, clinging to him desperately. Madara didn't mind the snot and tears that were ruining his costly formal black robes, holding him close, protective in the way he didn't allow his eyes to stop spinning their tomoe as he scanned the surroundings. Tajima looked broken on the inside, two more sons buried along with his beloved wife next to the already years deceased son that had once been his youngest, before the twins were born. Born together and killed together. Uchiha Ryukyu had done her best to protect them, but she had been too late._

_Madara tensed as his father's chakra signature changed to his senses. The man was looking at him with a desperation he needed a considerate amount of time to mask. He was looking at him like he was Tajima's most precious treasure. It had a lot to do with Madara's great resemblance to his mother but it also had plenty to do with Madara's growing strength. Tajima was hoping his eldest would grow strong enough to protect both himself and Izuna._

_Madara started training even harder the very next day._

_Madara looked at his best friend as Hashirama spoke of a great village they had both somehow dreamed of together. Hashirama spoke of some sort of general peace for all, but Madara's dream was much simpler. All he wanted was for a way to keep Izuna safe. Nothing else mattered more. If Izuna and their cousin Hikaku could live long, happy, healthy lives, Madara would consider his life an accomplishment._

_He wasn't sure Hashirama would understand such selfish wishes. He was typical Senju-blind like that._

_Madara was a sensor, not the best but better than a lot of adults already and he was only twelve. He had known Hashirama was a Senju since their first meeting, the second the bowl cut haired boy had used his chakra to cross the river that day. It wasn't until Hashirama started speaking of their dream village that Madara had realized he had to be Butsuma's eldest son. The age, thirteen, fit, as did the obvious genius level skill. The Uchiha had better spies than the Senju did. Sora-Ku was their ally and cats tended to gossip with each other._

_Madara thus knew, sooner or later, one day, Hashirama will be his rival and opponent on the battlefield._

_He should cut their friendship short, shatter this bond between them, stop committing treason with every meeting they had at the riverside, but he couldn't. He loved Hashirama already like a brother and love was extremely dangerous for an Uchiha. He didn't want to let go._

_He knew their friendship would have to end the second he sensed both Izuna and another Senju child run off in opposite directions, towards their respective Clan Compounds, no doubt to tell their respective Clan Heads._

_Tajima would never raise a hand against one of his sons._

_He hoped the same would be true for Senju Butsuma. For Hashirama's sake._

_Madara felt the familiar prickling of his eyes that he could usually control, but his emotions were running rampant. He couldn't suppress it. His Sharingan activated in his grief at losing Hashirama as his friend, even if he had always known this was how it was going to be._

_Hashirama might be able to defy his family, his clan for his dream of peace and the village they longed to built to ensure it, but Madara never could. Uchiha can never turn their backs on family._

_"Tou-san, look! Nii-san's eyes!" Izuna cried excitedly when he caught a glimpse of Madara's blood red eyes. Madara so rarely used his Sharingan that most didn't even realize he had had it for years now. And those who knew, often forgot since Madara didn't need it eating up his chakra in battle. He had enormous chakra reserves, but he was young and his body couldn't take yet the usage of chakra the Sharingan would strain on him while he actively fought for every clansmen returned home from the battlefield. So he rarely used his Sharingsn unless it is utterly necessary - rarely so, but it happens._

_"Oh? It looks like something good did come out of this mess," his father commented, though he might be referring to the fully matured three tomoe spinning in Madara's irises. That_ was _new. The clarity it brought was a curse. Madara knew he would forever remember the devastated look on Hashirama's face before he turned around and left with his family._

_That night, Izuna had a nightmare about his near death experience at Senju Butsuma's knife while he had been locked in his own fight against Hashirama's little brother. Madara hardened his heart against his loss of Hashirama when Izuna hesitated to come to him to soothe his nightmares away because he thought Madara was angry at him._

_Madara hardened his heart so only his clan had a place in it._

_Burying Tajima was surreal. Neither he nor Izuna cried, even as their Mangekyo patterns spun viciously in grief. Izuna's was new and it kept making his eyes bleed and leaving him faint from how little he was used to the new power drain. Madara has had his since the first time Izuna received a near fatal blow and had been knocked out by his rival, Senju Tobirama. Had Hikaku been a second later, a second slower, a meter further away, his last baby brother would be dead. That battle had been interesting. He had actually pulled ahead of Hashirama for once in terms of power. Izuna had been knocked out when his Mangekyo manifested. Madara had fainted only after he had been reassured that his brother would live._

_Tajima's death had not been something to write stories about. He had not fell to Butsuma's sword, as many had speculated would happen. He had come down with sickness in a nasty winter and simply didn't make it to spring. He had been a fool to insist on going out to the battlefield in his sickly state. A stray kunai had done the job._

_Senju Butsuma hadn't exactly had the honor of falling on Tajima's sword, either. Not that he cared._

_He dreaded what the next battle against the Senju will bring._

_He will have to lead his clansmen against his former best friend._

_Madara's life will only fill with more grief._

_Every clash with Hashirama made him doubt the man's words that he continued shouting at Madara across the battlefield. How could anyone mean what they are saying if they continue fighting with the same intent to kill as Senju Tobirama's as he fought Izuna and those two fairly_ hated _each other?_

_Madara met him blow for blow because he never promised anything other than to protect Izuna and his clan._

_The fighting continued for years, no matter how many times Madara had tried to convince his clan that at least an armistice would be good for them. A rest from the fighting would let them recover, get more missions so they'd get better equipment and medicine, more food. It would let them heal._

_They never let up and Madara would never be the type of leader to let his clan go into battle without himself at the head of the army to take the brunt of the opposition. So he fought. He trained and got stronger and taught up new strategies to counter the never faltering Senju and he_ fought _. He himself never faltered, being their strong Clan Head and facing everything head on. He fought and he hurt and he killed and he bled for his clan, bending and bending and bending but never breaking._

_Not until the day he caught sight of Izuna's and Tobirama's battle from the corner of his eye. Not until he saw Tobirama through the fog, appearing suddenly in front of Izuna and running a sword through his chest. Not until Izuna crumbled to the ground and Madara had to hold him up._

_"Madara, please! We can end this." The pleading and Izuna's wound was making his resolve falter. He_ wanted _peace. He_ wanted _the medical treatments Hashirama and the Senju could provide Izuna with. He_ wanted _for his_ last brother to live _._

 _"Don't, Nii-san," Izuna's voice brought his full attention back to his heavily panting brother. Every wet breath both caused relief and panic. "Don't trust their false peace treaties. Have you forgotten that these beasts are the ones who killed everyone, who killed the_ Uchiha _? Don't be fooled. They are the enemy."_

_Madara took one last look at Hashirama, who was arguing with a desperate look alone, but even if he had been shouting at the top of his lungs, Madara always valued Izuna's words over anyone else's. He trusted his brother._

_Besides, Izuna needed a healer._

_He called for a retreat and left._

_The new eyes stung._

_Izuna's absence as his chakra signature finally faded, hurt far more._

_Konoha looked beautiful in the fading sunlight._

_He wondered if he'd ever return to see it again._

_"Who is there?" Madara demanded one night, weeks after he'd left the Kyuubi's ancient temple and continued his travels. "I know there's someone there! I can sense you." Which was mostly a lie. He_ could _sense a presence there, somewhere, rather close to him, but he could neither determine an identity or even a general direction the person could be in. That didn't change the fact that someone_ was _there and Madara wanted them_ gone _. He didn't feel up to dealing with people. "Just come out and face me, or are you a coward?"_

_" **Oh? So you sensed me? That is rather impressive.** " A strange voice said seconds before an even stranger black person in some weird getup sprung out of a tree like one of Hashirama's damned Mouton Bunshin. The Uchiha scowled._

_"What do you want?" He asked, keeping a threatening, dangerous edge to his words. He didn't trust this ... thing. Something about it felt_ wrong _to his senses, never mind that he could just barely feel it despite_ knowing _it was there._

_"_ **Are you Uchiha Madara?** _" He met that question with a condescendingly arched eyebrow, because he was unmistakable. Not with his wild, black hair out of the bun he often wore in this rainy season and with his gunbai held firmly in hand. Only a blind man would not recognize him._

_"And if I am?"_

_The thing had a terrifying grin, no matter how friendly it was trying to appear. " **My name is Zetsu and I have a way to give you back your brothers, if only you'll help me with the plan required to do it.** "_

_Usually, Madara would jump at the chance to see any of his brothers again, any of his fallen family and comrades, but spending so much time getting over the grief and getting used to living as he had without them, he could see and think with clarity. And he knew,_ no one _, not even Hashirama, would do something like this for another person without a hidden ulterior motive of their own, would do it without gain for themselves._

_Suspicion and paranoia have been his best friends since childhood. He wan't about to discard them now._

_"No."_

_The black thing's - Zetsu's - grin vanished, obviously not having expected such a firm refusal. " **I beg your pardon?** "_

_"No," Madara repeated just as firmly s the first time he'd said it. "That's my answer. What you're suggesting is impossible or at best immoral and would only cause a war to break out again. It took years, but peace is here and my clan is safe. I will not do anything to endanger this, not for something that I know will cost me everything else." Not even for his brothers. No matter how much it pained him._

_"_ **_I don't think I've made myself clear. This plan_ is _for creating long lasting peace, I assure you._** _"_

_"Then why don't I believe you," Madara shot back, grip tightening on his gunbai in preparation for a fight. "Now leave me be. I'm in no mood to deal with anyone right now. Go sell your bullshit plan to someone else."_

_That night, just as dawn was creeping in, a hand buried itself in his chest and bound his heart._

_He couldn't control his body. He couldn't save Kurama from the same fate of being another's puppet._

_He hated that he was supposed to be his puppet master._

_The seal on his heart burned._

_Death came as a relief even if grief at the betrayal choked him. But no matter. Hashirama in this situation was no more than a pawn, just like everything and everyone else._

_His plan_ had _to work._

_Izanagi was one of the secret techniques of his clan, taught to only those who awoke and mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara had been the first one to actually learn it, as Izuna had still had some trouble here and there and he had never quite managed to master it before his death._

_So Madara was the first and only Uchiha who knew about Izanagi and its reality-warping properties. To make reality and illusion and illusion a reality ... The ultimate genjutsu, some might say. Only it was so much more. It cost the user the light of their eye and Madara hated sacrificing Izuna's eye like this, but Zetsu was still out there and Madara had to get on with his plan before anyone tried to do anything with his body, be it Zetsu in an attempt to control him again, Tobirama in an attempt to study the Sharingan and everything the Uchiha was or his clan to give him a proper pyre, though he kind of doubted that last one._

_He had placed a delayed Izanagi on himself and on the Kyuubi. It was only fair that Madara saved him from being sealed away and used as a weapon. He owed Kurama that much, at least. When the timer hit zero, Madara found himself waking up just as he and the biju in question were sucked through some sort of portal through space and time, the very fabric of reality shifting to accommodate them as they slipped through._

_The last thing he remembered before the Izanagi locked his memories away - he needed more time, he needed to heal, to recover; grief was for when he remembered - was his body appearing in a tiny apartment and everything going out in a blaze._

_00000_

_"Finally awake, then?" Madara's head snapped to the source of the voice in the too bright void that he had indeed just woken up in. His head was buzzing as all his memories returned, filling his mind with all that missing knowledge and every piece of the puzzle that had been lost to him deliberately so that he can be who he truly is and not a man bogged down with grief to the point it was suffocating._

_What - or whom - he found as the source of the voice was both surprising and not at all._

_An almost two decades older Madara was looking down at him with amusement. The younger Madara scrambled to his feet, his eyes never straying from his older self. Who only laughed at his wariness._

_"Relax. I am not a trick by Zetsu. This is our mind. Only we have access here. Not even the strongest Yamanaka could penetrate this far into our consciousness."_

_Madara still eyed the older Uchiha warily. "I take it you're my past self?"_

_"I am_ you _. I am all that you have been, all that you are and all that you'll ever be," the man replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "To put it simply, there is no 'me' and 'you', there is only 'us'. And after this is over and we return to the real world, there will only be '_ I' left. _"_ _Madara felt himself stiffen at that. The other him noticed. "Not to worry. The memories of your life will remain. They will just be joined with my own. It will be a complete set. You will not be erased by me. As I've said, the_ we _will turn into_ I _. The purpose of erasing my memories has ceased to exist. Zetsu is here. It is time to break down all limitations and restraining factors. It is time for Uchiha Madara to return in whole."_

_"Well, that's good. I'm not sure Tobirama would have been happy with either of us being gone forever." Then Madara blushed as he realized what his first reaction was. He sort of anticipated for the other Madara to rage at the mere mention of the younger Senju brother. Instead, he grunted in something that may be agreement. When the younger shot him a look, the adult rolled his eyes._

_"What? You think I'll spend my entire existence hating the man? I have better things to do and to spend my energy on. Like getting rid of that parasitic leech Zetsu. Besides, after the overwhelming grief subsided a little, I came to the realization that the Senju bastard had done it in war while fighting for his own life. Izuna, had my little brother been given a chance, would have done the same and probably with a lot less regret later. It took me years but I've moved on past that. I just wish that idiot Senju had realized that instead of always antagonizing me. We would have been great friends, as you no doubt know. Perhaps even something more."_

_They both blushed at the implication of that, hiding it behind their manes of hair. "He doesn't even notice," the teen Madara grumbled._

_The older one rolled his eyes. "He's typical Senju-blind like that. Don't worry, we'll make him notice." He stayed quiet for a while before speaking again. "Are you ready for this? Because you are still getting all of my memories back, you don't understand the implications and meanings behind some of them. You've done things that will have rather noticeable repercussions and results. Nothing_ bad _, but noticeable."_

_"I'm not sure anyone is quite ready to merge their two very different yet very similar lives and sets of memories," Madara the younger groused more to himself than his older self. "But I guess like in all things Uchiha, I'll have to be the pioneer."_

_"Yes, our ancestors and fellow clansmen_ have _indeed been rather lazy, given we were the first to learn all those things about the Mangekyo and especially the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Honestly, Izuna and I were the only brothers in the history of the Uchiha to be compatible enough to do it, though Izuna was too far gone to receive my eyes." Well, that was something that will need further thought put into it, thought the current Madara wryly. He can live with that._

_He held out a hand towards his older self. "I'm ready. Let's get rid of that sun of a bitch."_

_The older Madara huffed in amusement. "You have no idea how spot on you are with that comment."_

_00000_

Madara felt his eyes sting, his perception sharpen just the tiniest bit and a whole different surge in his chakra pathways.

It was instinct to push with one hand away and to absorb with the other.

His chakra sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real ;)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's baaack~!

Just when they all thought Madara was a goner one way or another - Tobirama was disgusted with himself for being eternally grateful that he won't have to be the one to take Madara's life if the black creature caught him and put him under its control again - the most unexpected thing happened.

First, the black being was _repulsed_ as though an invisible force had been slammed into it.

Then, perhaps even more unbelievable, the Particle Release attack seemed to be _absorbed_ until its light and destructive power was no more.

It took a while for the dust and the smoke to settle, while in the meantime all of the other fights stopped so they can all stare at where Madara had been. The first thing that any of them could see was the vine that had been dragging Madara around fall to the ground, a withered, drained, pathetic looking thing, as lifeless as the trees that had been in this rocky terrain before the fight had started and all but obliterated what was left of them.

Then, when the air cleared, their eyes _bogged_ when they saw Madara standing casually as though nothing of note had happened, one hand still pointed in the direction that the black creep had been flung and the other still pointing at where the Particle Release jutsu had been and should have _disintegrated him_. But it hadn't. The only sign that there had been an attack at all was the small wisps of smoke coming from Madara's gloved hand.

"Too much energy," the Uchiha murmured to himself, looking distinctly nonplussed.

"Madara? Are you alright?" Tobirama came to a stop from his mad dash mere ten meters away, his eyes going even bigger, if that is at all possible, when Madara met his gaze. Not black, not red with three tomoe or the pattern of his Mangekyo Sharingan, but his eyes were instead _purple_ with concentric rings like a bulls eye, from pupil to where the sclera should have been. The eyes caused some instinctive reaction in Tobirama that he didn't really understand; awe and fear and something like disbelief, even if he had no idea what any of this meant. All he knew was that Madara's chakra signature had shifted, had _changed_ oh so subtly and he had a new doujutsu pf some sort.

The grin that spread over the teen's face was as sensual as it was _dangerous_. "Never better." The words were also all but purred out as the teen lowered his arm. Purple eyes studied him for a moment before Madara turned to face the black being that had just recovered from whatever Madara had done and was dragging itself back to its feet and into the confrontation. "Hello, Zetsu."

The being, apparently called Zetsu, stiffened before raising upright fully to look at Madara. It's strange yellowish eyes somehow widened in surprise when it met the Uchiha's purple gaze. " **I knew it. I _knew_ that you could do it. Madara, this is _marvelous_. We can go through with the plan-**" It was blown back before it could finish its sentence when Madara raised his hand again. Tobirama felt the air stir under the force of the invisible blast. Zetsu flew even further away this time than before, but it managed to get its beatings before it could collide with one of the rocks.

"I have no interest in your nefarious plans nor am I _stupid_ to fall for your _lies_ , jubokko," Madara snarled, sounding enraged at the mere suggestion. "You've made a grave mistake about bragging as much as you did. I have a thousand years worth of a grudge against you and I plan to have vengeance for all of my fallen clansmen on their behalf, you disgusting waste of chakra. You never should have targeted the Uchiha." He started stalking towards the now scrambling black being. When Zetsu tried to melt into the ground to escape, Madara's outstretched hand this time _pulled him in_ towards the teen, only for Zetsu's throat neatly to fall into Madara's palm and for his fingers to wrap firmly around it.

" **B-but how? How is this possible!? The Rinnegan-** "

"What's the matter, Zetsu?" Madara's voice was a dangerous purr as he held Zetsu above the ground, his arm fully stretched out in front of himself so that the thing couldn't reach him. "Didn't you _want_ me to awaken the Rinnegan? You sure did make me bite Hashirama - which was _disgusting_ \- in an attempt to combine Uchiha and Senju chakra. But you failed to take into account that you can't _force_ chakra change onto someone."

" **So how?** " The damned thing demanded, trying to wriggle free of Madara's grip.

"Simple," the Uchiha grinned in that dangerous way he used to when he was enjoying a fight. Tobirama wanted to devote a part of his brain power to the fact that _obviously_ Madara had regained all of his memories but he was too focused on what the Uchiha was saying to worry about the repercussions of _that_ just yet. "I've had a Senju more than willing to share their chakra with me. You see, Zetsu, your little manipulation with the Uchiha Stone Tablet didn't work on me. Simply because I don't give a fuck for the deeper meaning you tried to put into it in order to get the Uchiha to steal Senju chakra or whatever. You should have thought better than to target _me_ , who _knows_ what Tsukuyomi is, for your little Tsuki no Me plan. You should have gotten someone a bit more oblivious or unwilling to read dusty old books. Izuna would have fallen pray to your tricks if our roles had been reversed. I _knew_ that you were up to something, I knew something was seriously wrong with the Stone Tablet and I never put much faith into it. I don't like people telling me what to do. But the most basic levels shared by the Tablet pleased me in its simplicity. Only the union of Uchiha and Senju can bring about true peace. How true it is! Look at Konoha. But you wanted your little plan and you wanted _me_. That's the biggest mistake you've made in your miserable _life_. For you see, Zetsu, you made me _desperate_ and when _I_ am desperate, the world tends to quake under my feet. I changed my fate. And then, by some strange stroke of luck, I got some Senju backup. I had a shitty second family where my own cousin tried to drug me. Guess who kept channeling healing chakra all night long through my body, my _head_?"

" **Senju Tobirama is _not_ the required Senju!**" Hissed Zetsu, as though disgusted and Tobirama would have been offended if he wasn't so damn confused.

Madara only grinned wider. " _But_ he _is_ a _Senju_ and a damn powerful one at that. Him, I trusted enough to let his chakra into my system. You've fucked up, Zetsu. You can't take me anymore."

" **That is what you think!** " Zetsu then tried to liquefy itself and melt into Madara's hand but the Uchiha simply once again sent him flying with that repulsive force. Zetsu landed on its feet this time, apparently having grown used to being thrown about by Madara at this point. It hissed and the teen just tsked at it. Then, Madara blinked and Zetsu started being kicked about as though by several invisible forces, far too precise to be the technique Madara had been using prior to this.

"Well, it seems that Limbo works quite well," the teen commented to himself and Tobirama just barely heard it. He wanted to run over to Madara and ask him what the hell was going on, but the teen turned to smile at him over his shoulder in what may have been a reassuring manner. "I'll deal with this dick. Go help your idiot of a brother to capture that Fence Sitter Brat and gather Iwa's forces. Round everyone up and have Hashirama grow several domes one over the other around you. I'about to do something _dramatic_."

"Madara, can you at _least_ tell me what is going on?" Tobirama finally demanded, unable to keep quiet any longer. "What's with your _eyes_? What did you do back there to that Jiton jutsu? _How_ did you get your memories back?"

"Perhaps I'll answer when we have more time. Get Hashirama. Leave the biju to me." With that, the invisible attacks on Zetsu stopped but Kurama made a rather startled and confused noise when the other three biju suddenly started getting attacked. The attacks were well directed and were slowly but surely guiding the biju towards where most of the shinobi were. Madara himself engaged Zetsu again, leaving Tobirama to gawk after him before he got moving as well.

"Toni, what's going on!?" Hashirama demanded as soon as he was within shouting distance of his brother, Onoki having gone back to trying to decimate the older Senju. They both paused in their fighting when several wooden golems were once again summoned to fight against Madara in the distance only to see them methodologically _sucked away_ one by one.

"That's it! Give me more Mokuton!" The teen could be heard taunting gleefully. Then, as if to spite Zetsu, with a surge of familiar fiery chakra, Madara responded in kind. At least the field now had _some_ healthy vegetation.

"Is that ... Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence?" Hashirama asked numbly even as they evaded yet another attack from Onoki. Kurama could be heard c _ackling_ as he tripped up the other biju and followed the invisible attacks in their herding to help out. The Konoha and Iwa ninja had stopped fighting each other at this point but were instead dispatching the white clones like allies. It made Tobirama wonder what Toka might have told them about Madara's unique situation and what some of them could have overheard from the teen's conversation with Zetsu earlier. "I thought the Sharingan can't copy Kekkei Genkai?"

And it _was_ the above mentioned jutsu, if on a largely smaller scale than anything Hashirama could make, but it served its purpose splendidly in preventing Zetsu from using the white clone things to create more golems. And some of the roots had even been kind enough to pierce the white clones around so that was even less enemies for them to fight.

And then Madara lit it all up like a huge bonfire. A huge _black_ bonfire. There was quite a lot of screeching in the newly made forest as everything that was caught within it very quickly burned.

"Remind me again what you said about who could come out the victor if I were to fight this Madara, Tobirama," Hashirama said faintly even as he finally just used his Mokuton to grab Onoki and bind him tight before dragging him down to their level. Tobirama was quick to slap a chakra restraining seal on him which, for some reason, knocked him right out. Like a puppet whose strings got cut. Well, it would seem that their fears were correct and Onoki had been controlled. At least _that_ is much easier to fix than if it was a true grudge that the man held against them.

"Remind _me_ to never spend a whole night healing an Uchiha. Though I'm not sure if any of them could get those eyes. That Zetsu thing had said he had known _Madara_ could do it but Madara is a vastly different shinobi than even the Uchiha."

" _What_ eyes? Who the _fuck_ is Zetsu?" You knew a situation was bad if _Hasgirama_ cussed.

"No time. Madara said we needed to gather everyone and hide within several Mokuton domes because he's about to do something _dramatic_ , quote and unquote. And I have absolutely _no idea_ what is going on but Madara implied Zetsu, the black thing, monologued at him like those cliche villains from your dreadful books, Anija, so we can ask _later_. For now, let's do as he says and see how this ends for us." His brother looked ready to argue but decided against it and they simply made their way with Onoki thrown over Hashirama's shoulder over to where everyone else was, including the biju. From what he could see, the binu were still getting wrestled by Kurama and that invisible force. Hadn't Madara called it Limbo or something? He'll have to ask about that, too.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Madara Shunshined to his side silently and Tobirama wanted to curse at him. The Uchiha didn't seem all that apologetic for making him jump. Instead, the invisible attacks stopped again, only to be once again directed to where Zetsu and the white clones were still fighting to get out alive from the black flames - _another_ thing that Tobirama will have to ask about. Fuck, he had a lot of questions. (He wondered if Madara would even want to talk to him, when it was all done, let alone _answer_.) The Uchiha looked rather pleased with himself. "Now, let's deal with you three." He literally just looked at them and they fell asleep one by one.

"Damn, that's one hell of a genjutsu," Toka, the Senju expert in the area, commented with a low whistle. The biju decreased in size rather rapidly until finally only the Jinchuriki were left in their place. The other shinobi were _gaping_ at the purple eyed Uchiha.

Madara shrugged. "It's temporary. I have to make sure I fully remove the puppet seals on them after I deal with Zetsu. Speaking of which ... _Kurama_!"

"No need to yell, I can hear you," the last biju standing grumbled but there was no true grumpiness behind it. In fact, he seemed pleased, awed and shocked all at once. "The Rinnegan, huh? Rather interesting, I must say. I haven't seen eyes like those in one thousand years and the last person to have them was the Old Man. Anyway, what do you need, Madara?"

"I need you to protect these fools and make sure they don't actually try to 'help' me and end up being obliterated instead."

"Very well. I'll keep the idiots safe." The two nodded at each other and Madara moved as if to leave but Tobirama stopped him with a hand on his arm and a glare on his face.

"Not so fast, Madara. What do you intend to do that could possibly _obliterate_ us and do you honestly think we'd let you kill yourself when we just got you back? Think again!" Like _hell_ was Tobirama letting his friend - if Madara would even allow him to call him that still - go on a suicide stunt! He hadn't kept the teen alive so far just for him to off himself!

"Susanoo will be sufficient to protect me, but if you insist," Madara said as he plucked one of Tobirama's kunai from his weapons pouch, ignoring Tobirama's indignant glare. "There. Now I have this. You can just reverse Hiraishin me inside the dome if it makes you feel better. Ta."

"Madara! Damn him," Tobirama grunted, _not_ pouting at the place Madara had been just a second before. At least the teen didn't go all that far, since Zetsu had apparently managed to climb out of the forest and the black flames and was now glaring at the nonchalant Madara in rage.

" **You will pay for that!** "

The Uchiha huffed. "As if." Then, disregarding how angry his opponent was, Madara casually declared, "It's time to end this." Zetsu lunged for him in rage but Madara just let him get close enough only for a weird black rod to grow out of his arm. Madara used it to impale the black thing and it shrieking before going utterly still. Tobirama, what little of its presence he could detect by that point, practically completely lost him. It felt as though its chakra had went completely still, sealed away better than multiple repression and suppression seals together could have managed. Madara let him fall to the ground and produced more black rods, stabbing them through Zetsu's body both methodically and seemingly completely at random. The thing could do nothing more but shriek its rage, but it was no use. Madara finished his circling and stabbing of the body by crouching down in front of Zetsu's face. "You brought this on yourself. If not for that accursed war with the Senju, my brothers would still be here. This is your sentence, Zetsu. You should have _never_ messed with the Uchiha."

" **The Sage of Six Paths could not destroy me!** " Zetsu yelled and Tobirama and Hashirama exchanged looks because, honestly, they had thought that to be nothing but legend. " **A weak imprint-bearer of his weakling elder son won't manage either! You are _nothing_ without me, Madara! If not for my influence on this world, you would have never been born! You are only as strong as you are because of _me_! I _made_ you!**"

Madara's face went cold and his chakra signature flooded with killing intent dense enough that Tobirama got a headache. It was worse than after Izuna's death. Then, grief had been the dominant emotion. Now, it was rage and the wish to bathe in his enemies' blood. Tobirama had heard rumors and half-hysterical retellings when he was a child of a woman who could bring a live battlefield to its _knees_ with nothing but her killing intent. That woman's name had been Uchiha Ryukyu. It would seem Madara took after his mother about as much as Tobirama did.

The legendary Uchiha stood back up to his full height and looked down at Zetsu as though it was nothing more than a worthless piece of trash that had dared find itself beneath Madara's sandals. "Do not be mistaken. This is not a power of your creation." Then, without further ado, Madara called up his Susanoo and formed a hand seal. His Susanoo, two-faced and four-armed, too made two more sets of hand seals and power surged so much that a civilian could no doubt feel it several miles away. Tobirama watched as Madara's hair whipped around in the currents of his chakra before he noticed, at the same time as pretty much everyone else, that the world had darkened, as though the late afternoon sun was blocked out. They looked up and felt their knees weaken and their jaws drop, for there was a _huge_ fucking _meteorite_ hovering overhead, just breaking the line of clouds. _That_ could _definitely_ be seen for miles and miles.

"What is that?"

"Is that really ninjutsu?"

"Is this the power of a _god_?" Murmurs arose from behind him as they all watched the thing seemingly slowly descend, headed straight for where Zetsu was pinned down. Tobirama could agree with the sentiment wholeheartedly. _Was_ this the power of a god?

"Alright, idiot Senjus, here you come," Kurama's voice snapped him out of his stunned state but Hashirama needed to be nudged into Kurama's protective 'embrace' by a big orange finger for him to focus back on the world. "Now's the time to get those domes up. It won't take long before that thing hits and the shock-wave will kill us."

"What _is_ that?" Hashirama asked even as he put his hands together and used Mokuton to create five domes inside of each other, the smallest just big enough for the Kyuubi to be able to curl up around them all and shield them with its body.

"Madara can explain. Brace yourselves. It's a matter of seconds."

Tobirama took that as his cue to make the hand seals necessary to reverse summon Madara with Hiraishin, sighing in relief when the teen appeared steps away from him. Madara didn't seem surprised by this, instead only creating the Susanoo and having it seep through the domes until it protected the first from the outside as a first line of defense. "Don't let up. A second one's going to come moments after the first one."

"Isn't that a bit overkill?" An Iwa shinobi asked faintly, looking ill to be in such close quarters with the teenager.

Madara shrugged. "I pinned him with receivers, put him in Tsukuyomi, will drop two meteorites on him and have set him on Amaterasu. I once had four brothers. He is the reason none of them live today. Pinning him with the receivers alone is deadly for a chakra construct like Zetsu, but I want _revenge_. I have yet to avenge myself. For that, I'll be using _this_ ," Madara took out a scroll Tobirama was sure the teen hadn't even touched since he settled in Konoha, opened it and unsealed the orange pithos from within. "Kohaku no Johei ought to be able to hold whatever ashes are left of Zetsu when I'm through with him. No more manipulating the Uchiha and the bastard can make friendly with Kinaku and Ginkaku."

"Can you even _use_ that thing?" Toka asked and Madara snorted.

"How do you think I got Kinaku and Ginkaku in here in the first place?"

"I see your point."

Madara's head jerked around to stare at the direction in which Zetsu had been pinned down, looking as though he could actually see through the layers of protection that had been set up. "Brace yourselves. We're about to make touchdown."

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, the ground shook with residue force of impact. A notable few fell to the ground despite the previous warnings and knowing what was coming.

"I think I know how the dinosaurs felt," Tobirama couldn't help but comment even as he struggled to remain on his feet with all the shaking and quaking and the somehow whipping wind that had made its way inside despite them being completely enclosed inside of five Mokuton domes, a perfect Susanoo and covered by the strongest biju.

Madara just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama should not be enabaled and neither should Madara.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more badass Madara!

The impact of the first meteorite seemed to be frightening enough for the people behind him, but Madara could only laugh in its wake, especially at Tobirama's pissy comments about dinosaurs. The man will never let it go that he had not had a chance to go to a museum or get a proper reading material on them during his time in the future, which only amused the Uchiha even more. The Senju needed to get his priorities straight, all things considered.

Madara was just glad that his friend - if Tobirama would even be willing to call himself that now that Madara's memories were all back and intact - didn't seem to outright fear him the second he showed his full new powers.

The Rinnegan hadn't exactly been a part of the plan, just like Senju Tobirama arriving on his doorstep hadn't been. Well, not his doorstep, but close enough, and especially not in the beat up state he'd been even after some healing time. It had kicked things into motion a bit faster than Madara had anticipated, since he had left a transcription seal on his Izanagi to return to him his memories by the time he reached his proper age. Tobirama's presence had moved his schedule up quite a bit, but the once again teenager wasn't exactly complaining. With the famed Senju and Uzumaki longevity, he would have kicked the bucket long before any of his Senju companions or would have at least looked truly hideous as a crazy old bat. At least they'll age at the same rate, appearance-wise, as he was now.

Stupid Senju.

Still, he stopped the laugh that sounded more like a cackle when he felt the fear behind him rise exponentially, if only for their peace of mind and to prevent anyone from doing something stupid like trying to stab him in the back. Madara found it funny that they feared him and yet didn't even know fully _why_. They had every reason to but only the Uchiha would realize that. Perhaps it is for the best that they not have even a hint of how much power Madara currently had or how much it could potentially grow. People already didn't trust him and feared him enough that they didn't dare look in his direction, not just his eyes.

Better not fan those flames just yet, since there was no need to.

The ground just stopped shaking when the second meteor struck. Madara was the only one able to see it - since there were no Hyuuga in their party - the Rinnegan giving him an even better vision than the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but one didn't need to see it to guess at the damage it had caused. The first one had no doubt been bad enough.

Too bad Madara operated on an overkill principle and this had been done mostly out of sheer spite.

 _No_ , Tengai Shinsei was _not_ overdoing it.

Madara would do far worse if he had the time and didn't have the audience. No need to publicly showcase his cruelty, even if it was against an enemy like Zetsu.

"That should be it," he said casually as he let the remnant of his Susanoo fall. Anything in miles upon miles should be completely obliterated, well, outside of their dome, anyway. "Kurama, you can let up, now. I have to end this. The puppet show's been going on long enough."

"Just be careful. I don't know what to expect from Zetsu and neither do you," the great fox warned before letting himself unfurl from around the group of shinobi. Madara arched an eyebrow at the few holes here and there that had made their way through his perfect Susanoo armor and Hashirama's Mokuton. That would at least explain some of the wind. The shock-wave seems to have been stronger than Madara had expected. He looked up at his furry friend and tried to find injuries, but if there had been any, they were already healed or out of his sight. "I'm fine. A scratch here and there. Won't even be there in a few minutes."

Madara nodded to that, knowing to accept it and not bother the biju more. He and Kurama had too similar personalities for the fox to take any fussing without biting him. Madara wouldn't put it past him. So he let it go, didn't even check if the Senju were following him as he casually picked up the orange pithos and marched on right out of one of the lower holes in the domes. Hashirama was reluctant to let them up for a while, but did when Madara walked out because there was no point in holding them up, anyway.

Perhaps he regretted it when the aftermath of the jutsu was presented to them.

"Ah," the Uchiha breathed a bit happily, taking in the _gigantic_ crater the Tengai Shinsei had created, the destruction of land around it and the dust clogging the air. No light was making through the dust cloud. It is as though night has fallen even if there was still quite a few more hours of sunlight left to the day. The roots of his small Mokuton jutsu have somewhat made it and there were random lumps of rock and earth standing up here and there. If there had ever been any healthy trees left, they were eradicated now. The dying waste of a forest this had been when they arrived had spread some, too, but Madara had no doubt Hashirama could fix that. And in the middle of it all were the two meteorites, one splitting the other open like a master marksman's arrows. You know, Robin Hood Style. It was a dramatic sight. Definitely worthy of Uchiha-levels of dramatic. "This brings back memories." It kind of looked like the now aptly named Valley of the End, that night he and Hashirama fought for the last time.

"Holy _fuck_ ," Toka breathed behind him and Madara couldn't help but smile serenely, utterly pleased with himself.

Still, there were things to do, leeches to eradicate - if there was anything left of Zetsu, but Madara wouldn't put it past the motherfucker. The thing had been around since the Sage of Six Paths a thousand years ago. There's no way he's underestimating that thing and risking all of this effort to be for naught. Still, he felt awfully cheery for someone who had just decimated a good portion of land and no doubt wiped all those white clones out in one jutsu. One _enormous_ and _overpowered_ jutsu, mind you, but Madara had never been known for doing things halfway. His blood was surging, his chakra was singing and he felt at peace at last, knowing his clan will finally be _safe_ once he seals Zetsu away and then throws the fucking ugly orange pot into fucking space. He has hopes it will reach the sun and be burned there, but he's not patient enough for that. Amaterasu ought to do the trick.

So, cheery as he was, he made his way through, around and over the massive landscape damage he'd caused while singing to himself. The verse of War of Change seemed awfully fitting. " _Wait. It's just about to break_

_It's more than I can take_

_Everything's about to change_

_I feel it in my veins_

_It's not going away_

_Everything's about to change_."

Zetsu, somehow still half alive, still pinned by the receivers and _still_ burning with Amaterasu's blessed eternal flames, didn't appreciate how appropriate it was. The chakra creature, already lethally pinned and set on the one fire that should have killed it in an instant, was in pieces from the force of the two meteor strikes. It would no doubt have been able to put itself back together had it been able to move, but Madara had been careful in the way he'd placed the receivers, blocking out tenketsu points and literally making sure Zetsu was properly pinned down with just this scenario in mind. Like he'd thought earlier already, it would be a pity if Madara had went through all that trouble only for Zetsu to escape. It was interesting that the parasite was _still_ trying to wriggle free. Not that he'll be able to. Even if he'd managed to completely liquefy himself, the rods held true. Zetsu couldn't even shimmy properly, let alone escape.

"I'm impressed that you're still alive, Zetsu," Madara commented casually, looking down at his captive like he was a bug. Actually, he was worse than that. Zetsu was a disease, a curse on this world, and especially a curse on the Uchiha. Madara didn't know _how_ , exactly, Zetsu started the war between the Uchiha and the Senju, nor did he care. All he knew too many of his clansmen had lost lives for this pathetic creature's goals and Madara was putting a stop to it, pronto.

The black being, little more than mush at this point, glared in loathing up at him. " **It will take a lot more than you have to destroy me, Uchiha Madara. Mark my words, you will p-** " He was, predictably, cut off when the Kohaku no Johei activated at his response to his own name and the big orange pithos sucked the black chakra being in, sealing him for all of eternity in a matter of seconds.

"Oops," Madara said sarcastically, even as he watched in satisfaction the big lid seal itself into place for its next use. Madara was quick to put it back into the storage seal containing the other Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths before anyone could accidentally activate the thing. As long as it had a chakra power source, it was dangerous and the Uchiha would rather not risk it. When it was done, he tossed the scroll once over his head, caught it and did a flourish, fancy little bow. "Let this day be remembered, forever and always, as the day you _almost_ caught Uchiha _fucking_ Madara."

"Are you seriously channeling your inner Jack Sparrow right now?" An incredulous Tobirama asked as he cane to stand next to the black haired teen.

"You gotta admit that the moment was opportune," Kurama, who was surprisingly content to drape himself over Tobirama's shoulders despite their usual relationship, commented with a vicious chuckle, which caused Tobirama to scowl at him for that reference. Well, at least these two were still trolling each other. Good to know some things will never change.

"What do you plan to do with it?" The Senju asked after he had glared a sufficient amount of time at the fox, pointedly looking at the scroll in Madara's hands. "That's one dangerous scroll you've got there."

"Hn," Madara agreed in typical Uchiha fashion, eyeing the storage scroll himself. Even without one of the Treasured Tools holding Zetsu, the scroll was indeed a very dangerous one. Tobirama, Madara and Hashirama will hardly be the last insanely strong people in the world, which created risk to the Tools being used and accidentally releasing Zetsu from his prison, if it were at all possible in the first place. Knowing Murphy's law, Madara knew better than to leave it with a 'what could _possibly_ go wrong in the future?' mentality. It wouldn't even have to be a too far off future. Kumo had once been in possession of these tools and they knew Madara had them in a single scroll. A Jinchuriki would be more than strong enough to deal with these weapons. So leaving them be as they are was not an option.

There was really only one option.

"Amaterasu," he whispered even as he threw the scroll upwards, speared it with a receiver and watched it catch fire. Then, because he didn't want that thing anywhere _near_ Earth in general, he let his chakra surge higher and watched as a - much smaller but still pretty big - meteorite started developing around the ablaze scroll, the destroyed earth and rocks at their feet rising to form the meteorite. With the receiver still inside, Madara made the thing, when finished, hurtle straight for the atmosphere and sent it into far space. He's not sure if he can actually direct it to go to other galaxies as far away from the Milky Way as possible, but if it would fall into the gravitational pull of Jupiter or Saturn, he'd be satisfied. Didn't Saturn actually have a satellite called Titan about that size? "Oh, shit. I think I just created a celestial body."

" _That's_ your biggest concern?" An incredulous Toka asked when she walked up to them.

"Well, it _is_ a rather _big_ concern," Madara pointed out, making the kunoichi shake her head. She looked So Done with the two time travelers.

"Whatever. So, do you remember everything now?" The question nearly threw him off, but Madara had known it would come eventually. He hadn't exactly been subtle about his regained memories. "Because if you remembered because of this shit happening, I owe Mito a load of money. Please don't tell me a near death experience was the cause and was actually somehow Tobirama's fault."

"Excuse me," the youngest Senju present sniffed at the insinuation of those words. Madara just smiled serenely at her, like an utter troll.

"No, it wasn't a near death experience. And no," he continued before the kunoichi could celebrate. "It wasn't because of Tobirama, either. It was because of myself. I've arranged quite a few contingencies regarding my memories."

"Ha!" They all nearly jumped at the white haired shinobi's exclamation. "I won all the bets! Take that, Mito! So much for Uzumaki luck against Hatake logic!"

Madara could only shake his head at the ridiculousness of his precious people. "Did you say in your bet that my memories would manifest in the form of my past self that critiqued typical Senju-blindness to common sense? Or that it was my Sharingan that had revived me and rewrote reality so I would exist in a different time and place? Or how about that _you_ were a _dumb accident_ that shouldn't have even been there and had accelerated the process, which ended up with an adult in a teenager's body? I had contingencies set in place for _everything_ but of course the Senju just have to be _extra_ that way. I should have known to put in a few contingencies for _you_ since you so love messing with laws of nature." The Senju at least seemed a bit flabbergasted at the things Madara just said, so that was pleasing. Satisfied, Madara turned fully to the Senju he had just berated, crossed his arms and arched a pointed, expectant eyebrow at the scientist. " _Well_?"

To his credit, the now older - and that was a bit disorienting and confusing and something that will need getting used to now that he knows his own true age - man didn't need long to understand what Madara was asking for with that one question. They had, after all, talked about it relatively recently.

So Tobirama took only about twenty to thirty seconds to straighten up, his arms flush besides his body and bow respectfully and formally. "Uchiha Madara-sama, I, Senju Tobirama, extend my greatest apologies for all the wrongs and hurt I've done upon you. I cannot apologize for striking down an enemy, a rival, a skilled shinobi who had endeavored to do much the same to me, but I _am_ apologizing for being the reason behind your grief and loss. I am sorry my enemy had been your brother, may he rest in peace."

"Tobirama," Hashirama whispered, whether to interrupt or burst into tears, the two did not care. Madara's purple eyes were focused on Tobirama and Tobirama straightened, meeting his gaze without flinching. The way his head was just slightly tipped forwards was still respectful but it would seem Tobirama had finally realized the significance of eye contact for an Uchiha.

"And I apologize for my ill treatment of you since Konoha's founding and fir the way that may have spread to others. I am sorry for the trouble I've caused you and I know no amount of apologizing will ever make up for it, but an apology is all I can rightfully offer. I put myself at your judgement and in your mercy."

Madara stayed quiet for a while, just staring down the murderer of his brother, the man who had more often than not spurned him before he even opened his mouth and had, yet still, offered him respect despite a lack of trust. In the last weeks before he had left, their interactions had been one of the two extremes (for them, at least): either they were literally seconds away from tearing each other's throats out with their bare teeth or they were almost polite to each other. The last two days were literal chaos, as Madara had been preparing to leave and Tobirama had been grumpy after several sleepless nights of science and experimentation that had not gone so well, so they were almost toxic towards each other. And yet, Madara had left the village with a few fond memories of this bleached bastard to accompany him in his long nights of travels under the full moon.

People would have never thought that the two of them would be capable of having such moments as for them to be fond memories, but people also tend to forget that Madara had signed the forms that transferred _Kagami_ , his _only apprentice and pupil_ , to not only Tobirama's team but his _care_. If there had been no redeeming moments between them, Madara would have never done that.

Besides, another thing people usually forgot was that the Uchiha were naturally extremely perceptive, with or without the Sharingan. Even while grief clawed at his sanity and the oppression in the village nearly choked him, Madara had seen enough of Tobirama to know that the Senju was not a heartless killer and was more than just the White Demon of war. Just like there was more to Madara than just the devil spawn of the Uchiha, there was more to Tobirama as well. Living with him for almost a year, both in the twenty first century and in Konoha, bickering and debating and badgering with each other, teasing and playing, getting to properly know each other had opened both of their eyes to each other _properly_. They both had a clean slate, a fresh start: Madara, without any memory of the man, and Tobirama, forced to reestablish everything he'd known and find new context to each word once spat in his face. It had been healing for them both.

And it had lodged the younger idiot Senju into Madara's heart rather irreversibly.

Perhaps now, they might have a chance.


	33. Chapter 33

Apologizing had never been so easy, had never felt so _right_ as when he spoke the words, sincere and from the heart, to Madara and left himself open and vulnerable in the man's - teen's? That's going to need some discussing, given the difference in Madara's actual age and biological age (that's apparently Tobirama's fault, but whatever) - judgement. He knew he'd accept whatever Madara decided but his traitorous heart hoped for forgiveness. Madara had become such a vital part of his day to day life that Tobirama would feel his absence worse than a missing limb.

But he did not say anything else to try and sway the decision one way or another. It was Madara's to make and his to live with.

He still nearly collapsed in relief with the Uchiha's response.

"That's all I wanted to hear, idiot Senju. Now, complete that apology with inarizushi so we can be even and go on with our lives." Madara smirked at the Senju, obviously glad they could still call each other such because if Tobirama had _not_ apologized, there was no doubt Madara would have kicked his ass six ways to Sunday. Tobirama was equally glad that the status quo between them had not changed.

It allowed him to take the few steps still separating them and hug the shorter male tightly, finally letting all of the tension leave his body when Madara didn't even stiffen at the contact but just melted into him and returned the embrace. This was the physical proof he had needed to know that his friend had, despite finishing what he had returned to life for in the first place, Madara won't be dropping dead any second now, though he _did_ have alarmingly low chakra reserves left right now. Whatever he had been doing just moments ago had obviously drained him considerably. Tobirama would have to make sure the fool got some actual rest.

"Madara~!" The yell really shouldn't have surprised them, nor should have the strangling hug that enveloped them both, but somehow they did and Tobirama found himself cursing his brother as the breath was knocked out of him and the moment was utterly ruined. "You remember! You finally _remember_! I am _so glad_ you came back to us, my friend! We have so much catching up to do now that you remember everything and- _urgh_!"

"Let me go you incompetent tree lump!" Madara, who had grabbed Hashirama by the hair and was pulling like his life depended on it - and knowing Hashirama's lack of impulse control, that may not be wrong - a rather enraged expression on his face. It fairly reminded Tobirama of how angry Madara had been with the whole orphanage situation and their fight about it- Oh. _Oh_ , he owed Madara an apology for _that_ as well, didn't he? For rubbing it in Madara's face that Kagami had become his student and spent barely any time with his Shishou, something Tobirama knew Kagami had often beaten himself up about after Madara left and _especially_ after his death. He'll have to make it up to Madara and some Kagami cuddle time ought to do it. "You have _no right_! You _stabbed me in the back_! Literally! I _trusted_ you and you _stabbed me from behind_! Get away from me before I set you _on fire_!"

Hashirama, surprisingly, didn't fall into a sulk but instead flinched away in genuine sorrow. Tobirama was grateful for the ability to breathe again but he still didn't like how depressed Hashirama looked right then. "I am _so_ sorry, Madara. I wish I could say I had no choice, but I did and I chose and I betrayed your trust. I regret that more than you can ever guess. If you have it in your heart to forgive me, I would be eternally grateful and I swear I will never betray your trust again."

"That implies I would ever trust you again," Madara pointed out in a rather cold voice and both Senju brothers flinched upon hearing it. "Luckily for you, I am in an extremely good mood today so I will forgive you and grant you some of my old trust back. _But_ ," the Uchiha warned when Hashirama suddenly looked overjoyed and ready to hug him again and possibly praise him for his mercy or something. "I don't know if I will ever trust you with my back ever again. _That_ you will have to earn."

Hashirama grew somber and nodded seriously, a determined glint in his eyes. "I will spend the rest of my life doing my best to earn it, my friend." Madara eyed him suspiciously before he nodded and the tension evaporated when he opened his arms and allowed Hashirama him to grab him into another hug. Tobirama saw Madara's face soften at the same time he realized Hashirama was crying and whispering almost reverent gratitude for the chance given. Madara may not turn his back to Hashirama for a long while, but it would seem that their relationship won't suffer from that. It was heartwarming, even if a part of Tobirama was a little jealous. Whether it was of Hashirama or Madara remains to be seen, honestly. He'd never doubted his brother's love but he now understood on a very deep level why it had also been oh so easy for Hashirama to latch onto the Uchiha and refuse to let go, despite everything.

 _'Konoha will grow stronger for this,'_ he realized with a happy, content flutter through his whole being. Perhaps the dream of peace was beginning only now.

"Hate to break this up, boys," Toka's voice cut through a long time later. The three men only realized how much time had passed when they saw that the sun was already well on its way to the western horizon. When they looked over to the pleasantly amused kunoichi, it was to find her with a huffy Kurama on her shoulders and Tobirama realized that none of them had even noticed when the biju had jumped from his own shoulders and wandered off. Some sensor _he_ was turning out to be. "But we need to figure out what to do with them." She pointed a finger to where the Konoha nin were guarding the Iwa and those few Taki shinobi that had accompanied the Tsuchikage on this mind controlled quest. They were quiet and placid, not trying to fight or escape their fate. The Iwa nin were simply sitting around their still knocked out Tsuchikage and waiting to find out how all of this would progress. Then again, there was no reason nor logic for them to try either right now. Not with the fastest man alive alert to chase them and the two strongest ninja of their generation - and possibly all before - ready to fight them. No one in their right mind would dare try to fight after the stunt Madara had pulled. "Also, aren't the Hachibi and Nibi Kumo's biju?"

" ... Damn it," Tobirama cursed fervently as he realized that in the heat of things and focusing on Zetsu and how it might have been controlling Onoki, none of them had paid attention to the fact that Iwa had _different_ biju.

"In my defense, I was not there for _that_ bullshit political move, so I don't actually _know_ which nation has which biju. I just know it was a stupid ass decision," Madara cut in, channeling Director Fury to a T with an arched eyebrow at Hashirama because he, apparently, had quite an opinion on the whole Jinchuriki thing. Not unexpected, given how close he and the Kyuubi were. "As for them, we need to bring them to Mito. The Fence Sitter Brat and the Jinchuriki seem to have been put under some type of controlling seal. If I'm not mistaken, that thing's meant to just stop any suicide attempts, but I'm no Uzumaki seal expert. Mito should take a look before we try to get those off. Especially given they're _literally_ put on the fucking heart. Zetsu needs a new hobby."

"Speaking of, you have _a lot_ to explain. Do you have any idea how many _questions_ I have!?" To the youngest Senju's great annoyance, Madara just laughed, mighty amused by the fact that he was frustrating Tobirama with all the new bits of information he gathered during the fight but having no concrete explanation behind _any_ of it.

"Sorry to say your questions will have to wait-"

"You're not sorry at all, bastard."

"But I have some ... _things_ to _deal_ with." Tobirama paused at that, their banter dying as he realized Madara was dead serious. "As soon as we get back to Konoha, though. So we should just finish up here and get going."

"You don't have all that much chakra left," the other sensor felt the need to point out but Madara just arched an eyebrow and held out a hand for Kurama. The Kyuubi gave him one of his paws and Madara's hand glowed with chakra at the same time the paw started emanating red energy. It was easy enough to tell that Madara was somehow _absorbing_ the Kyuubi's chakra and Tobirama stared with a deadpan expression as he felt Madara's reserves fill up with more than enough chakra for a return trip to Konoha. "You did that on purpose." Because _damn him_ , of _course_ he would do something to make Tobirama even _more_ curious.

"I can neither confirm nor deny," the teen singsonged even as he stopped absorbing chakra and just took the cat-sized Kurama into his arms, the two _cuddling_ just to piss him off. Tobirama swore vengeance. It will be petty and it will be _glorious_. "And now that that's settled, let us return to the village. Like I said, I have some _things_ to deal with."

Of course, those things, after a long, Madara-silence filled run back to Konoha with Kurama carrying the three Jinchuriki on his back and all of Tobirama's questions left unanswered, turned out to be _the Uchiha Clan_. Not that they had any clue of that until they arrived at the gates and Madara, in true Madara fashion, took a deep breath and hollered "UCHIHA!" at the top of his lungs, so reminiscent of his old war cries when he used to command them that none of them even thought before reacting. Every Uchiha, even the youngest babe in arms or the rare few graying and wrinkled elders, stood before their rightful Clan Head in seconds, looking grimly ready for before they realized what was going on. It was impressive and spoke of the respect and authority Madara had once held among his clansmen.

Of course, they then realized what they had done and quite a few grew prickly about it real quick. A particularly annoying elder, Elder Miyako if Tobirama remembered well, an old woman who just _loved_ making each meeting miserable, was quick to scowl at the teen. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you be so insolent as to summon us like this-" She cut off, gasping in half awe and half fright, she and almost every other Uchiha taking a step back when Madara finally clearly looked at them and they saw his new eyes. Some of them looked almost reverent.

Clearly, the Uchiha know what's so special about Madara's new doujutsu.

"How dare you speak with your betters in such a manner, Elder Miyako?" Madara, as though he had never been gone at all, never mind for years, sneered back as the woman, head held high and shoulders proud. The man he had been in his last months in the village was gone, instead now replaced once more with the Uchiha's greatest war general and strongest shinobi and you could see the exact moment that the Uchiha realized this, as they grew tense and something like fear filled their chakra signatures.

Madara, a sensor the likes of which was only second to Tobirama, noticed, of course.

"Uchiha," when he spoke this time, his voice was authoritative but there was no trace of a threat in his words and that drew the clan's attention. As well as the attention of every other noisy person in Konoha who had followed after the horde of retreating Uchiha to see what was going on. Tobirama was pretty sure the entire village was here. "Tell me, what do we as a clan, as people, stand for."

Confused and unsure silence met his demand.

Madara continued, undeterred, as though not having even expected an answer. "Those who know nothing of the Uchiha say that it is hatred and pride." There were quite a few who looked away from the clan in question who had obviously believed those rumors. "Those who know something about us say it is love and pride. Tell me, my clan, my family, when has it transformed into _that_? When has our sacred love and honor transformed into ugly, petty things like hatred and pride? Do we not _pride_ ourselves with how strong our love is? How strong _we_ are for our love? Tell me when, exactly, has it become acceptable to spurn the blood of our blood, one of our own flames from the great Uchiha fire? And I speak not only of myself. I know you know this. This has been going on for far longer than I should have allowed. The 'outside born', the 'bastards', the 'defective ones' who have yet to awaken our Sharingan. But do you truly wish upon your children the pain that is necessary to awaken out doujutsu? I have reached the highest evolution of every doujutsu ever and I would not wish it upon my worst enemy. Tell me, Uchiha, you still reject integrating fully into Konoha - why? Because you fear all that makes us unique will be washed away? Because you fear our values will change? You've already changed them, Uchiha! Do you no longer _love_?"

"Of course we do, Madara-sama!" A younger kunoichi shouted in answer. Tobirama recognized her as one of the braver kids who hung around Madara when he was training and watched him decimate the training grounds.

"Have you lost _honor_ , then?"

"Never!" A large number of the Uchiha exclaimed, obviously offended by the two questions. Madara seemed pleased. He had been expecting this. Tobirama wondered if he had been _planning_ this. And since when.

"But you do not protect the blood of your blood. Tell me, has your fire finally sputtered out in my absence?" The taunt was mocking and disgusted and disappointed and it definitely drew on the Uchiha passion and the Uchiha dramatics, because the Clan as a whole made quite a big fire hazard by breathing out tons of fireballs into the sky. Many of the civilians ran for their lives, fearful. Madara looked pleased.

Hikaku stepped forward, out of the line of Uchiha, and bowed to his older and only remaining cousin. "Perhaps it can still use a little stoking, Madara-sama." He straightened up and smiled, conveying silently all the things that the cousins will no doubt have to talk about later now that Madara's memories were back. "Or perhaps a little _fanning_."

And Madara grinned, wild and pleased and proud before not making a single hand seal and breathing the by far biggest fireball of all of the Uchiha, causing them to cheer. Somehow, years of tension seemed to have seeped right out of the clan as a whole and Tobirama had no idea how Madara had done it or why he had waited so long to do it. Obviously he had known that he could do this, but perhaps his own unstable emotional state had hindered him in his confidence to reach out to his clan like this.

There was wariness in some of the oldest members of the Uchiha Clan, yes, but Madara had always been his own version of charismatic. Trying to be like Hashirama would never work for him and Tobirama only now realized that the reason Madara never fit in was because they were trying to force him into a mold that was simply not made for him. Mafara was charismatic in that way that made you want to give your life for him, that made you protective and defensive of him, proud to call him your commander. It was actually glaringly obvious that Madara will _always_ be the rallying war general type, that no number of years will dull his blade, will slow his reflexes. On the battlefield, while Hashirama may be the holder of the lofty title of God of Shinobi, Madara was, perhaps, the embodiment of the god of war. And on a battlefield, it is the war god people look to. Hashirama had power, charisma and skill but Madara had always managed to fight him to a standstill and he was the better general. Tobirama remembered well the hours upon hours each war and strategy meeting ever held since a fifteen year old Uchiha Madara became an official battlefield general. Hashirama had needed time to adjust. With Madara, it had been like duck to water and the Uchiha had never hesitated. Why should they, when Madara would burn the path for them? Hours upon hours had been dedicated into figuring out how to counter the Uchiha 'battlefield demon' and rarely did they succeed.

The Uchiha had survived as long in war when food stores were low after a particularly bad winter not by having an outside ally to send them food or a Mokuton user to simply grow it. Madara would simply take less men into battle and with strategy keep the Senju back. In hindsight, it had been rather impressive, even if back then all Tobirama had wanted to do was slit that pretty throat for the headaches and strategy meetings torture.

So, no, Madara will never be as charismatic as Hashirama. People will always fear him - it was a guarantee after what he had done, the power he now possessed; especially as soon as the shinobi that had been there with them to witness it spread the word around - especially civilians or smaller clans. (But so will their enemies.) And yet, Tobirama has a good feeling that people will start seeing, one day, that Madara uses all that immense power _for them_ , for _Konoha_ , and they will understand. Not fully, never that. Not even Tobirama or Hashirama and not even Hikaku, who grew up with him every step of the way, fully understood the reinstated Uchiha Clan Head and he was actually close to them. But they will realize that, while scary and a bit temperamental, Madara was no threat to them.

Watching the incredulous joy on Madara's face as he was accepted once again by his own people, Tobirama couldn't help but smile. A tension and a sorrow he had not even realized clung to his friend seemed to be evaporating with every person that approached him, apologized sincerely for their behavior and equally genuinely welcomed him back. The white haired Senju realized that this was exactly what Madara had needed. After two lifetimes of never being (fully or at all) accepted, Madara had needed to be welcomed back by his people. Even if no one else in Konoha ever gave a crap about him, Madara will be _happy_. And perhaps that will be enough. It had to be. Happiness should be the measure of a good life and Madara _deserved_ some of both.

(He tried not to think about how empty his home will be when Madara moves out to finally go to his own home, where he belonged.)

(He failed to conceal how incredulously happy he was when he found Madara preparing him breakfast the next morning.)

(Madara at least said nothing about it, just smiled.)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for!
> 
> The resolvement of obliviousness!
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Madara?"

"Hm?" He answered back even as he didn't look up or turn away from his small family shrine that Hikaku had up-kept since Madara had left Konoha all those years ago. He put away the incense stick he'd just lit into its proper place and picked up a rag to wipe the frame of one of the six pictures in his small shrine. Izuna's image, twenty four when he'd allowed Madara to pin him down for hours to paint it with the skill only a Sharingan user can manage, to capture every last detail of his beloved brother's face, smiled almost adoringly up at him. Izuna may have outgrown his old older-brother-worship many years before his death, but there had always remained a bit of that childish wonder in his smiles whenever Madara expressed just how precious the younger had been to him. Madara knew it was partially because Izuna had spied on him and had robbed him of his first friendship, of his best friend and of his dream, so he had never hesitated to show Izuna how much he was loved. This picture had been painstakingly painted just three and a half months before that fateful day.

The Uchiha was just grateful the sorrow and pain of losing him wasn't crippling anymore. He knew he was moving on. Has been for years, now, if he was to be honest. He will never fully get over it and he didn't mind that. He was actually _grateful_ for that. It made him Uchiha. Izuna had always been what made him _Madara_.

His housemate sat down next to him and looked at the pictures with curious eyes. Tobirama had never met any of these people but Tajima. It was no wonder he'd be curious. "Tell me about them?"

Madara smiled, more than happy to. "You already know Izuna. He was nothing at home like he was on the battlefield, all poised and graceful and serious. At home, he'd founder around and was a happy brat. He never fell into drink or gambling, but he was a flirt. I think he would have liked Toka. He had a thing for strong women." He ignored how regretful Tobirama looked at that. This was not about regret or sorrow. "Jiro, my second younger brother," he continued, picking up the right picture of a shyly smiling boy. "He would have been a _marvelous_ writer. Despite being so young, he was one of the best storytellers I've ever met. He used to put Ryouta and Takumi to sleep if our parents or I couldn't because of duties or missions, and he once managed to convince Izuna that there was a big moon rabbit colony on the moon and that they were spying on him to determine whether he was a good brother or not so they'll know whether to stuff vegetables down his mouth - at that age, Izuna _hated_ everything and anything that wasn't coated in enough sugar to give him diabetes. Jiro would have been a fierce genjutsu master. Ryouta would have probably taken after me and my mother. He had been young when he died," he pointed to the picture of the toddler as he finished cleaning Jiro's picture. He'd waited until he had mastered the art before he dared draw the pictures of his family. "But he had already started showing our forceful personality. It was interesting to see him command tou-san around. And his twin, Takumi, could have been an artist. He knew how to draw before he died, probably better than I ever could without the Sharingan." It hurt looking at the two near identical three year olds. They had been ... _far too young_ to have been dragged into the clan wars nonsense. Madara had never forgiven Tajima for his stubbornness.

Had he stopped thinking about his pride fir even just moment, Madara would have had all four of his brothers with him. Maybe not in Konoha, but he would have been happy regardless. Now, all he had left of his family was pictures and Hikaku.

"They sound like good kids," Tobirama whispered, breaking him out of his thoughts and memories. His voice sounded distant and he had a sorrowful, far away look in his eyes, staring into the far distance despite there literally being a wall right in front of him. "Kawarama was seven when he died. An Uchiha child hunting squad killed him. Or that's what Butsuma always said. Never mind that Kawarama should have never been out alone at that age. Not even Hashirama or I, Butsuma's perfect little soldier, were sent out at that age. Since the founding of Konoha, I've suspected foul play. I have no proof, but ... "

"Hm, it would seem only I've entered the active battlefield at such an age," Madara hummed to himself, putting back the dust-cleared picture before picking up another and cleaning that one, too. He remembered his first time facing off against the Senju. He had the element of surprise on his side since no one actually knew how brutally strong he was despite his age and size. And with the Sharingan ... "I was battle ready, according to our old clan laws, as soon as I awoke my Sharingan. Given I've already had it at that time but simply didn't use it-"

"You got your Sharingan that day at the river. You were _not_ that young back then," Tobirama interjected and Madara chuckled a bit bitterly, even if amusement won over.

"Do you _honestly_ think losing _three brothers and my mother_ would cause less of a reaction than a broken bond of friendship? Come now, Tobirama. I am not Hashirama. To an Uchiha, family is everything." Losing Hashirama had hurt and had made him cold towards his father for weeks, but not even his best friend was above his family.

"But Tajima said- And Izuna!"

"Izuna never saw it. I rarely used it before my chakra coils developed properly. It would be no use for me to hurt myself from forcing myself too hard." Madara, despite what many liked to think, knew how to take care of himself. He had been an older brother. He needed to be healthy in order to take care of his siblings. "Tajima, well ... If such things exist, my mother had been his soulmate. Her death left him rather distraught for a long while and he developed this obsessive need to watch me all the time. Izuna, as you probably noticed, takes after Tajima in looks. I may as well be a male carbon copy of my mother. Down to the hair, once I let it grow out." A silent tribute to his mother and a reminder to all those who had had a hand in her death that her legacy lives on, a reminder to the Uchiha themselves that Ryukyu's strength and fierce character lived on in him. "But for all that Tajima constantly watched me, he rarely ever actually _saw_ me. He apparently forgot despite me glaring at the clan as a whole at the funeral. That day, Tajima was more focused on hurting and killing Butsuma than his own children, as you no doubt noticed, given the knife thrown your way."

"Fucking damn it," Tobirama cursed emphatically and Madara had to fight to keep a straight face when he said "Language!" The glare he got was glorious. "You really never get a break, do you?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Some people are born great, others have greatness thrust upon them and then there are the unlucky bastards like me who fight and suffer for it every step of the way. I think my life was the only reason why I got the Rinnegan." The Sharingan sure as hell evolved only through the pain and sorrow of losing those you love. Izuna had been his breaking point but he had made a promise that he had had every intention to keep. He had preserved and kept going for his clan. Had he not pulled the stunt he had - leaving the village to recover from his grief, giving himself an entire new lifetime to get used to being shunned and mocked and spurned for being himself, as he had always been - he would have probably let himself waste away after the defeat of Zetsu, with whom the greatest threat to the Uchiha Clan in general went away. But he felt fine now. He felt no need to run or to just let it all go and end it.

For the first time in a very long time, he was both happy and content with his life.

Besides, he still had two idiot Senju to coral and one oblivious Senju to enlighten regarding the shift in their interactions that the albino either didn't notice or ignored, which just wouldn't do. Honestly! As Clan Head, Madara had to live in the Uchiha district, which was fine with him since Hikaku and Kagami had lived there with him before he left the village and they never moved out. Kursma appreciated the more space he got in the bigger house and Tobirama, too used to their living arrangement to let it change, had casually followed after Madara in the move, keeping his old house like a storage unit of sorts, much to Hashirama's dramatic wails about Tobirama and Madara stealing each other away from him. Madara found it amusing that not even _that_ triggered a realization in the albino but didn't complain. He didn't want their arrangement to change, either, also quite used to their status quo.

The oblivious genius had settled in quite easily. Hikaku almost became overprotective after seeing a few of their interactions around the house but a flat look from Madara reminded him that, despite his physical age, he was _still_ the older cousin of the two and now by an extra seventeen or so years, given he'd lived a whole new life. Kagami was overjoyed to have both his shishou and his sensei in the same house and Kurama _still_ fascinated him. The kid also begged Madara every other five minutes to show him the Rinnegan, the typical Uchiha eye fascination shinning in his own curious eyes. Madara had taken up training him in the proper use of the Sharingan again - _properly_ and _officially_ \- early in the mornings or late in the evenings when he didn't have training with the rest of Team Tobirama. The said sensei himself often stole Madara for the better part of the day, seemingly slowly - and not so subtly - integrating him back into the administrative works of running Konoha with his fellow founders. In the few months since he got his memories back, he found himself spending more and more time in his old office, often terrorizing everyone in the Hokage Tower into working more efficiently and with more competence. He apparently intimidated them enough that they feared not meeting paperwork deadlines, even of the paperwork that will never make its way across his desk.

Tobirama had sworn he'll find him a inarizushi cake one of these days, as apparently the workload had never run so smoothly.

People were still wary of him but the village brats flocked to him no less now than they had before, no matter what their parents might try to change that. In fact, they often insisted on bringing him to the Naka riverside or all the way to the Valley of the End, where the banks were full of rocks and then insisting he make Chibaku Tensei mini meteors as he told them about how he literally crushed Zetsu with them without actually making impact with anything, or he would sometimes use Susanoo to juggle six. Depending on the size of Susanoo, that was how big the spheres he made were. It was always a delight to see how awed they were each time he did this, despite it now practically being a weekly tradition with more and more kids there each time. It was also a delight to see nearly every adult that passes by all but faint when they see him playing around with two such powerful jutsus as if it were nothing.

Though, Kagami's Shimura teammate and Tsunade's little snake brat of a friend kind of creeped the fuck out of him with how fascinated they were with the Rinnegan. Madara always made sure never to mention just how _powerful_ the his eyes were and always kept a wary eye on the two. Orochimaru was, at least, doing it because of scientific curiosity, that much was evident. Madara knew that spark in his eyes. He saw it often enough in Tobirama's to be used to it by now. Danzo just unnerved him. It got to the point Madara never activated the Rinnegan or even the Mangekyo Sharingan around the kid. There was just something _off_ with that brat. Not that either Tobirama or Kagami noticed.

Summer was approaching again and it will soon enough be a year since his return. Time sure does fly when life is for once going smoothly. The civilians may fear him and the shinobi might be wary of him, but he had his clan, he had Kurama, he had Hikaku and Kagami, he had Hashirama, Mito and Toka and he had Tobirama. He didn't really need all that much more. The others can either get used to him or at least act civil. He really wouldn't care either way.

"Now stop changing the subject and tell me about your other brother." When he got a confused frown, Madara rolled his eyes. "Hashirama and _you_ both mentioned you had two brothers, Tobirama. Tell me about the other one, about your mother. Preferably don't tell me about Butsuma, since he strikes me as a harsh father and I don't need the temptation to learn your Edo Tensei just to kill him over and over again."

Tobirama, thankfully, just snorted at his rather insensitive words. "Itama would have probably been a medic had our father ever allowed it. Until Anija came into his powers, the Senju were often of the opinion that healing and medicine was a woman's job, never mind that the Uzumaki had both men and women iryo-nin. A Hagoromo squad killed him when he was ten. I was eleven. You and Hashirama were thirteen, I think. I felt his chakra signature sputter out. Anija found him."

"Fuck, that's gotta be traumatizing," Madara said with a wince. He actually _knew_ how traumatizing it could be. He'd been both: he'd felt Jiro's chakra signature dim in death and he'd been the one to find his mother, Ryouta and Takumi dead with a bunch of enemy shinobi littering his childhood home back in the old Uchiha Compound. There _was_ a reason his Sharingan had activated while he had been so young. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about our dead family."

"My mother was Hatake Kira," Tobirama continued, as though Madara hadn't just given them a reasonable out of the uncomfortable and painful conversation. But, then again, have they not been confiding in each other, been each other's rock since their second first meeting? Why stop now? "I take after her more than I ever did after Butsuma, something I'm glad and proud of. She tolerated no bullshit and she was feared by the Senju, the elders mostly ruing the day they'd arranged the marriage and alliance between Senju and Hatake. My parents never really loved each other like yours did, but we're not Uchiha. Hatake are about devotion and Senju ... Well, honestly, I've never really quite figured out what the Senju were about. It was easier being a Hatake with my mother than trying to understand the Senjus I shared blood with."

"I think she and my Kaa-chan would have gotten along _splendidly_. Kaa-chan was not to be trifled with. She was actually stronger than father and Tajima took great delight in that. I think Izuna got his masochistic lady preferences from him." They both snorted before falling into silence, quietly missing and mourning their fallen family before it got stifling and Madara, who wished to never again be choked by that emotion, returned all the pictures to their proper places, bowed before getting up, grabbing his companion along the way and turning to drag Tobirama away from his little shrine. "I think there are other things we need to discus, Tobirama, of an equally personal nature."

A white eyebrow arched at that, but Madara was focused more on discerning where their family and friends were to judge how likely it was that their conversation will be interrupted and after how much time. He found that he was lucky, as Hashirama seemed busy in the office, Kagami was at the Akimichi dinner with his teammates and Tsunade seemed to be sleeping at her house with her mother and aunt sitting calmly a few rooms away, probably drinking tea. No one else seemed to be heading in the direction of the main house and while not the best sensor out there - that title fell to the oblivious man he was dragging along - he could still tell that no one was upset, panicking, angry or getting ready to fight. Kurama was even off entertaining some children at their usual spot, the little rugrats probably having found the biju when he had been enjoying some sunlight and demanding his attention, the tiny adorable tykes. "And what might we have to discus?"

Madara wanted to roll his eyes. Instead, he waited until they were in the living room - a neutral enough space for a discussion like this - before turning around, studying his companion for a moment before deciding that his friend was as much of an idiot as Hashirama was and just grabbing the taller man - he had to stand on the _tips of his toes_ ; damn the Senju Clan and their superior height and tree-like bodies - with both hands on either side of his face and hauling him down enough that he can comfortably slot their lips together. Tobirama went stiff in his grip, clearly not expecting that, and he remained stiff even after Madara pulled away after a moment, but he hadn't attempted to push him off not was he stepping away.

Instead, the Senju's face went dazed before a light of recognition finally lit in red eyes. "Oh. _Oh_." The Uchiha Clan Head couldn't help but feel a bit smug for managing to get the ever eloquent Senju Tobirama flounder for words in general, let alone some that may be appropriate in their situation.

"Yes, _oh_ , you insufferable Senju. About time you caught up with the flow. Even your idiot of a brother caught on _months_ ago. Hell, his _five year old_ daughter knows."

Tobirama's face only got even more dazed. "How am I even still _alive_? Kurama alone would have killed me at this point and I'm pretty sure that this would be the only time Toka took someone else's side over my own." Madara couldn't deny that and stay an honest man. The Senju kunoichi had been the most exasperated by her little cousin's lack of social awareness to realize that his and Madara's relationship had crossed casual platonic touch and dived right into old-married-couple-levels-of-causal-physical-affection-and-comfort and had been teasing the white haired man relentlessly, even if Tobirama continued to be oblivious to the end goal of the teasing and that had only frustrated her further. As for Kurama, he was getting his kicks out of watching how oblivious a supposed certified genius could be.

And everyone else? Those traitors had a betting pool going. They thought Madara knew nothing about it, but they forgot one very important thing: Madara was Tsunade's _favorite_. They should know better than to gamble in front of a child, especially one whom Madara was going to teach to be the best manipulator and long-term planner in the fucking _world_.

So what if Madara had _oh so accidentally_ decided to choose a time when the ever unlucky in gambling Hashirama had placed his bets? No one has to know about it. Madara will just badger a few inarizushi treats out of his best friend. Hashirama will probably be more than happy to provide, anyways.

Madara just grinned at the Senju even as he settled his hands now around the broad shoulders. His own muscle mass was still going to need some work, but he'll have to wait until his body got older lest he stunt his growth or something. "I guess you're lucky that I like you so much and that they were willing to wait it out." Though Mito had threatened to lock them in a small room once, just to spare herself the idiocy. Or to win one of her bets.

Strong arms wrapped around him with an amount of confidence he wouldn't have thought the clueless man to have, but they never have really been shy about physical affection even when they were just beginning this strange relationship of theirs that had started off as the weirdest friendship since the Uchiha Heir met the Senju Heir at a riverbank. With anyone else, they wouldn't be half as comfortable as they were with each other, not even their remaining family. "Maa, I think I am lucky for far grander things, but thank you for waiting for me."

"You're surprisingly okay with this," Madara commented even as he canted his head up so their lips were centimeters away from brushing.

His companion snorted. "I've realized sometime after you left the village that there was a lot more to you than I'd wanted to give you credit for. After your death, I came to appreciate and miss you in a way I never would have thought would happen between us. When I met you again, live and well, all I could think about was how, this time, I will treat you better, the way you deserve. By the time Kinkaku and Giknaku crashed into our lives, I had already accepted that you've become important, precious to me. Before Asama's dickish move, I realized I was highly attracted to you and by your birthday, I realized I only wanted to cherish you. You should have realized that from how often I complimented you. It seems I've been flirting before I even realized I was doing it. And that's not even mentioning how I felt when we returned to Konoha. The fear that you might want to leave again had been crippling and watching you fight that _thing_ had been the hardest, most terrifying experience of my life. We've already been living together for so long, Madara. Why wouldn't I be okay? Not much will _change_ in our overall relationship, after all."

He then dipped down enough to capture Madara's lips in another clumsy kiss, given neither of them was much experienced in such matters, but it felt perfect to them. Madara wasn't sure which one of them groaned into the kiss, all he knew was that he wanted more, _much_ more kisses in the future.

Just a few years ago, he had been plagued by madness of grief, had had to force himself to leave the village he had dreamed of with his best friend in order to save his own sanity and had ended up nearly a slave and the destruction of Konoha in the process. He had then sent himself to live through a similar, if much worse life in a different time and a new place just so he can prepare himself for his own return to save his world from a wicked, ancient evil. He still had wounds from both of those lives and he knows they will never fade. But time heals all wounds, eventually, even wounds of the mind and of the heart, and bearing some ugly scars will only be proof of his own will to survive, his own strength and endurance. Besides, it's not like scars have ever repelled shinobi before and he rather doubts Tobirama will ever mind.

Somehow, Madara thinks this is the perfect ending for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fucking FINALLY!)
> 
> And yet, it is only the beginning.😉
> 
> Also, as of now, I am opening it up for vote whether you want a oneshot sequel of this story or not. I've been hinting that I have something in mnd but I am interested to see if and how many of you would want to read it. Feel free to leave your opinion in a comment and thanks for reading so far!
> 
> One more chapter to go!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time heals all wounds, of the body, of the mind and even of the heart.  
> Maybe not fully, maybe scars will remain, but it heals.  
> It heals them enough that it lets us continue living our lives regardless of our losses.  
> It heals us enough to move on, to live and enjoy doing it.  
> Even the most devastating wounds need time, perhaps more than we give ourselves, to heal.  
> With support and stability, with people to catch us when we falter and prevent us from falling, all we need is time.
> 
> Perhaps, sometimes, that is enough.

_2 years later ..._

"Hashirama? You summoned me?" A twenty year old Madara knocked on the door and warily poked his head inside of the Hokage's office, much to his and his brother's amusement. Madara had obviously sensed them both in the office and the officially adult Uchiha Clan Head had long since decided that it was never a good thing when the Senju brothers are plotting together. Tobirama couldn't help but marvel at how _adorable_ his partner was in that sense.

As if either he or Hashirama needed to plot _together_ for it to not be a good thing.

"Ah! Thank you for coming on such short notice, my friend!" Hashirama immediately exclaimed with one of his sunny grins that only seemed to make Madara more wary. Tobirama could just tell that he was debating whether to make a run for it, consequences be damned. Still, his pride would be his undoing in this situation, for Uchiha Madara never ran from anything, even the obvious feeling of foreboding he could no doubt detect in his own stomach.

The younger Senju did his best not to give anything away when those cautious and suspicious black eyes settled on him, asking for an explanation.

"Did you have need of me, Hashirama, or are you just wasting my time on my rare day off?"

Usually, the Mokuton user would no doubt slump over in depression at the callous and snappish way Madara was talking to him, but Hashirama was only all smiles and cheer today, in far too good of a mood to be bothered by Madara's usual blunt attitude. "I have good news! Mito is pregnant again! I'm going to be a father! Again! Tsuna-chan's gonna have a little brother or sister! Toka and Tobi will be aunt and uncle again!"

"Oh! Well, I guess congratulations are in order," Madara said with a growing smile, tensions seeping out of his body and relaxing in the way he only did around those that he trusted. It hadn't taken more than a year for Madara to show his back again to Hashirama after regaining all of his memories. He'd just turned around one day, casually as he paid attention to a Hyuuga kunoichi giving her report after a mission which had nearly ended in disaster, and Hashirama had fallen into hysterical, relieved sobs as soon as it happened. It hadn't happened since Madara regained his memories before that point and it had been noticeable. The fact that the gesture had been unconscious had only deepened its meaning.

Their friendship had been stronger than ever since then.

Hashirama beamed at the - physically - younger man and while the news were indeed good and cause for celebration, they were not the ones that Madara had been called here for to receive. Tobirama almost smirked at the fact that Hashirama had picked up some of Madara's troll tendencies. Really, getting his target to relax and lower its guard was brilliant. At least his brother was finally thinking with his head and not just winging it. "Thanks! But, you see, this wonderful news brought with itself a rather large problem."

"Oh?"

The brunet nodded, sounding a bit more somber this time around. "The last time Mito was pregnant, I nearly missed Tsuna's birth since I was so busy with my duties as the Hokage. The village has been at peace and stable for years now and since I am about to get a second child that I actually wish to be around for when they grow up and be a better emotional support for Tsuna as she starts entering the most important formative period of her life, I've decided that it is time I step down as Hokage and pass down the hat to a successor who will continue leading with the Will of Fire."

"Oh," the Sharingan master sounded a bit incredulous but also understanding at this. "Of course. But what do you need me for?"

"As my fellow co-founder of Konoha, you have to be made aware of this decision and be present when I officially declare the next Hokage. Of course, we'll make a big handing over the hat ceremony for the entire village, but this is just to get the formalities out of the way."

Madara eyed them both a bit suspiciously at this. "Weren't we supposed to decide village leaders by cast of popular vote?"

"The entire village voted when you were on the diplomatic mission to the capital," Tobirama answered, speaking for the first time since the wild haired man had entered the room. He could see the exact moment Madara closed off, no doubt thinking how much this resembled the last time a village leader was voted for. Tobirama had to resist the urge to comfort him. It would ruin the good news. "Only your vote and approval remains."

"You know I think you'd be a good Hokage, Tobirama. You shouldn't have wasted time around waiting for me to get back from that snooze fest," Madara replied with a roll of his eyes, seemingly somewhat mollified that they weren't excluding his opinion in the matter after all.

Tobitama nodded. "Thank you for the kind words, Madara." He exchanged a look with his brother and stepped closer to Hashirama. The brunet man immediately took off his white and red hat and with a formal air more befitting an official ceremony, handed over the hat to Tobirama with a somber but proud expression. Then, Tobirama turned to Madara and walked over to his lover, moving so swiftly that the Uchiha had no time to react before the deed was done. "However, I am not the victorious candidate. Congratulations, Nidaime Hokage-sama."

Madara had to push the hat back up a bit in order to gape at Tobirama's gentle, proud, loving smile. "But ... I ... Hokage ... ?" The disbelief and uncertainty were painful to see but Tobirama knew where their roots lay and he was still working on clearing them up and burning them for good so they may no longer poison the ground and prevent hope from growing and blossoming.

It was well founded, the doubt that anyone would choose Madara as their village leader, only Madara had been sort of ... _oblivious_ to how the villagers changed their original view of him. It had been subtle and had taken quite a lot of time until any significant change could be noticed, but one day, people stopped whispering behind his back, started meeting his eyes, smiled and waved at him in greeting or stopped fretting about their children hanging around a man who juggled small planetoids for fun. After all, one could only be suspicious and wary of someone who constantly protected them so long before they saw the truth and saw just how wrong and cruel they had been. It had not been an unanimous vote by any stretch, but Madara had a good ten percent more votes than Tobirama or any other candidate. Tobirama had come in second place but the second leader of their village would be Madara. Fitting, as he was one of its founders.

And he was by far the best choice, all things considered. After the mess with Zetsu, it had been Madara that had freed the Tsuchikage, the two Jinchuriki from Kumo and one from Taki of the Kinkoju no Fuda and returned to them the control of their bodies, right in front of the shinobi of Iwa and Taki under the careful instructions and watchful eye of Mito as they, together, destroyed the seals. He had then been the one to negotiate a peace with Iwa and had been the one to return the Hachibi and Nibi Jinchurikis to Kumo with an explanation as to what had happened with the Tsuchikage behind him as support. Madara was feared, but he was also respected. He had a sharp mind, a sharper tongue and a temperament not many would dare test. But he was also, quite possibly, the most educated individual on the continent. Economy, law, politics ... Madara had studied that in the twenty first century and the knowledge of how to run a clan had been imparted to him at a very young age.

He will be a strict Hokage, but a fair one, for his most telling characteristic was that he was overprotective and he loved his village.

Second - and perhaps equal, now, with the Rinnegan - only to Hashirama in power and skill, a veteran war general, a skilled politician and the terror of the shinobi world, Madara will be the perfect Nidaime Hokage.

Explaining as much only earned Tobirama a swift shift from black to red to purple. Apparently, Madara was not pleased. "The fuck, Senju! I can't be Nidaime! I'd be shit at it!"

"I believe I've just listed every reason why you'd be perfect for the position," Tobirama calmly answered back, knowing Madara was only lashing out of utter disbelief that someone would put such trust in him as to lead Konoha. Especially after such a long time of no one wanting him there in the first place, let alone in a position of power. "The people trust you and believe in you. They will fight for you to their last dying breath, just like you fight for them. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because barely a year ago, people wanted my head on a stake if only they could manage it!"

"People change. Things change. Opinions change," Tobirama replied calmly with a casual shrug. "Everyone by now knows that you'd do as much, if not more, for Konoha as Anija and I would. I mean, everyone in Kumo annoys the hell out of you but you still go on diplomatic missions-" No matter where in the world Madara goes these days on diplomatic missions, actually, people don't make a fuss because, apparently, they fear his temper snapping and him throwing a couple of huge ass meteorites on their home villages. Tobirama uses this shamelessly and he had been very persistent when convincing Hashirama to make Madara their default negotiator or at least part of the envoy. That Kurama always trailed after him was nothing but a bonus. Every negotiation was usually finished within two weeks at most. "You've been practically a daycare for the younger children since you've arrived. Last winter, you'd spend two hours at dusk and dawn each day infusing your chakra into the protective barrier-" Which had only been set up last summer and still needed some tweaking, as well as figuring out what else it could be used for. "So the village would be warmer than the rest of the world. You've been going on missions by yourself that would usually require a dozen shinobi, thus lessening the risk to their lives. I saw you teaching some of the Sarutobi children how to use their clan's signature katon jutsu and some Kurama and Yuhiko kids genjutsu. You've been training our messenger hawks since you've regained your memories. You take up on almost as much work as I do at the Tower, stand in for either me or Hashirama when we can't come in and you've been interim Hokage for five weeks six months ago when Hashirama went with Mito to her brother's wedding and the village hadn't burned down. The Daimyo seems to like you, for whatever crazy reason, and you've been spreading your technological and basic medical knowledge from the future around to make living better and easier. Hell, Tsunade wants to be an iryo-nin because of you as an inspiration. You've helped me establish the Military Police Force and ANBU and you've been actively monitoring and managing the inter-politics between the clans of Konoha so they'd not turn what's supposed to be administrative meetings into power games. You even founded the civilian schooling system which many of our villagers are grateful for, as all children, shinobi and civilian alike, can attend. _Madara_ , people have changed their opinion of you _ages_ ago. You just never noticed."

It shouldn't be cute, really, but Madara was so adorably flabbergasted that Tobirama almost cooed. Or went on a killing rampage. Because he knew the cause behind such disbelief that he could ever be likable but to a select few people. Madara may be hot tempered and often resolved to violence and he was loud and foulmouthed when pissed, but he was kind and caring and just and he cared deeply for those he considered his. Ever since he regained his memory, things have been running so much more smoothly in the village than ever before. The Uchiha Clan was the leading force in this, as they feel they have disappointed their Clan Head enough times as it was and they never wanted a repeat of the public scolding Madara had given them upon his return. The elders of his clan were petrified by the god eyes - as they have been dubbed - he possessed and the power that granted him, so they no longer put up a fuss, not even when he took away all of their sway and power and instead made a council of young, reasonable people who will set a new tradition. The Uchiha Clan was the driving force behind the Military Police, but they were far from the only people who worked there, like Tobirama had first suggested, which was probably for the best. Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, Hatake, Hyuuga, Aburame and many others had qualities that Madara had listed would be perfect for the Konoha Military Police Force and had insisted that everyone should have at least five willing members in the force so there was balance between the clans.

Madara's radical changes based on his experiences in the future have led to Konoha becoming the by far most stable hidden village in the world. Between a proper schooling system, the ninja Academy, the Military Police, ANBU, several different councils of advisers, public voting on most decisions, a hospital and life and health insurance, Madara's suggestions on how to deal with outside trade and political deals, they were prospering and Konoha was by far the most famous and strongest of the hidden villages. And with set allies like Uzushiogakure and Sora-Ku, they were set to stay that way for a long while.

The people were more than okay to have Madara as their Hokage.

Tobirama approved of this decision, the end results of the vote. Once, he'd thought it to be a terrible idea, when he had not known anything other than Madara's war persona and his grief over Izuna's death, his unstable emotions and the rage that always seemed to be dancing just underneath his skin. Now, when he had realized how blind and biased he had been, he couldn't be happier for his partner. Madara deserved the recognition and the acceptance, the _love_ he now received.

Besides, Toirama was perfectly happy as he was. He loved creating new jutsu - something he wouldn't have the time to do if he was leading Konoha, not if he wanted to do either safely and properly - he would never give up his position as Team Tobirama's sensei - another thing that he couldn't properly devote his attention to as Hokage - and he had never been as charismatic as either Hashirama - outgoing, exuberant, happy, charming, a friend to everyone - or Madara - the war general you trusted with your life and who you'd give your life for, stern but rightful, trustworthy - something he would need as Hokage for people to be willing to follow him or trust him. No leader is perfect, but some basics were needed. Not to mention that Tobirama was perfectly content to just be Madara's support and to be his right hand. He's better at making things for the village than leading it. He'll make sure Madara is never overwhelmed and that he is never alone in making the tougher decisions.

(And if one of his reasons for being more than okay with the results was because he knew becoming Hokage would fill up his schedule so much that he'd never actually have time for his partner, something he definitely didn't want to give up, that was his business.)

(If one of his most private reasons was because Madara somehow managed to look damn good in that ridiculous hat, he'll be taking that to his grave.)

( _'That desk sure does look sturdy.'_ )

In a way, he will be his personal guard, not that he'd ever tell the younger (in body) man that because he knew the reaction it would get him if he did. He will be Madara's shadow to ensure his Hokage is always capable of doing his job properly. (And if the reason behind his need to always watch Madara came from the fear that Zetsu might return when they least expect it, then no one needs to know about that nightmare of his. Least of all Madara.)

"In short, my dearest friend, brother from another mother," Hashirama said softly, voice full off affection the Uchiha rarely allows him to display because he gets embarrassed (overwhelmed) by it. "We all _trust_ _you_ to be a good leader of us all." And that, perhaps, was the most important thing for Madara to hear, to realize. He was not only accepted and loved but _trusted_ and _believed in_. Yes, some fear lingered here or there, never will it completely dissipate - it never quite did with Hashirama, either, only people didn't even realize it; Tobirama did, he felt it in people's chakra signatures as they spike whenever Hashirama frowns in displeasure or looks to be in a particularly bad mood, as rare as that is: they were shinobi and he was hailed as the god of them all, as stupid and presumptions as the moniker was; there was plenty to fear from the man who could probably kill you without weaving hand signs - but it was no longer the dominant force behind each interaction. "So please accept the position, Uchiha Madara, because we know you will honor it well."

Madara remained quiet for a long moment, gaze fixed downwards and the hat hiding his face from view even better than his hair ever had before. Hashirama looked towards Tobirama and met his eyes in worry, concerned he had upset the legendary Uchiha that was still trapped in far too young a body. Then, their attention returned to the young man when he reached with a gloved hand under his long collar and pulled out the necklace Tobirama had gifted to him on his last birthday in the twenty first century, staring at it for a long moment before, for the first time, letting it fall over his mantle. That same hand grabbed a hold of the edge of his hat and tilted it into its proper place as he looked up, a serious look in his eyes but a teasing smirk on his face, meaning he was dead serious about whatever he was about to say but he knew his words will get quite the reaction and was already looking forward to enjoying it.

"Well then, if I am to be Hokage, I have a few decrees I've been meaning to petition for, for a long while now." Before Hashirama could cheer about the acceptance of the position, Madara was already rattling on. "First, privacy seals need to be put up at the onsen. When doujutsu clans get angry or want to intimidate someone, their Kekkei Genkai activate and no one wants a Hyuuga accidentally seeing their private bits. Second, the Yamanaka's use of mind-related jutsus needs to be restricted to training grounds, their clan's or public, interrogation and only to be done with free consent within village walls." His Anija looked ready to protest this, as Madara had no doubt been anticipating, as the twenty year old was ready and swift to intercept him. "The Uchiha don't walk around using their Sharingan to mind-fuck people and the Kurama don't employ their genjutsu to mess with people's minds, either. If we can go without using our tricks to play pranks and instead go about it the usual way, then so can they. Many people have been at war with the Yamanaka. No one needs old memories haunting their nights again. Next, I want the Aburame to stop letting their bugs inhabit ever crook and cranny of Konoha; it's basically the same as spying or declaring the village _their_ territory and not Konoha's, every clans' and villagers'. They need to know there are boundaries. Just like Inuzuka dogs can't go peeing everywhere, their bugs can't go burrowing wherever they want. The same goes for summons, no matter what they might be. We have civilians in the village, Hashirama. We can't have them getting heart attacks whenever one of the Hatake's wolves or other hunters walk by their stores. Another thing, we should probably invite some weapon smiths from Takumi no Sato, seeing as they're the best at what they do. We should probably consider the alliance Suna offered. They need our wood and we could use their resources of glass and certain desert minerals. Definitely reject Kiri - I heard rumors their test for graduating from the Academy turned into children killing each other so only the strongest ones can become genin and so on. I don't want that poisoning Konoha."

"Madara, you can't just-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" The wild haired man shook a finger in Hashirama's nose as he pushed him out of the way to sit in the Hokage's chair like he owned it. Which, now that he had accepted the position, he did. "I'm Hokage now. I can and I _will_ cut off the infected limb before the disease can spread. We've built this village to protect children, Hashirama. Only a log-brained idiot like you would want to make allies with the first village to go directly against that dream to make up for the loss of competent high ranking shinobi. Honestly, you and I could have defeated the Mizukage when we were _twelve_ , Hashirama. He shouldn't expect his people to be any less incompetent than himself. So, no, not making an alliance with Kirigakure. Or Takigakure - didn't you say they sent some big guy to try and assassinate you some years after I died? We should probably look into that. Anyway, we should keep an eye on Ame no Kuni as well, since I heard rumors about people wanting to found another village. Potential allies but also potential enemies. Tobirama, who do you think would be a good suggestion to send out as a spy? Speaking of spies, a spy network would also be a good project to invest in. Orphans, merchants, weapon smiths, hostels, prostitutes, just about anyone we can offer protection to is a good candidate. Also, we should send an invitation out to the Namikaze. They're a small clan but I've heard nothing but praise of their skill."

"Madara, you're not Hokage yet. You need to go through the ceremony first," Tobirama felt the need to point out, not hiding his amusement in the least as Hashirama wailed at the changed Madara was suggesting. It all probably sounded far too underhanded for someone as pure-hearted and optimistic as his Anija.

Madara waved him off, eyes already back to the crimson of the Sharingan and scanning the paperwork strewn across what is soon to be officially his desk. "I'm just setting up the groundwork. The real changes are yet to come. I've got fifteen- no, seventeen things I want to change in the political infrastructure of Konoha, starting with the position of the Hokage's right hand. I'm thinking of calling it Sasaukage, an almost equal standing with the Hokage. Like a vice president or something. And I'll need your help for it. Bring in a few Nara and Hatake as well. Also, set up most of the Senju at the hospital as teachers of iryo-jutsu. Get the Yamanaka and Nara involved in the medicine production. Tell me if we need any rare supplies - Sora-Ku is bound to have something delivered by the end of the week. And _yes_ , I _do_ expect the Nara to work, be on time and turn in fully written, comprehensive reports that even an utter idiot would understand. We're about to create a proper bureaucratic system and I want everyone in on it, including the lazy geniuses. Also, find good doton users. I want to create a shelter in the Hokage Mountain heads. Might as well use the ugly things for something, I guess."

"Shelter?"

The Uchiha shrugged, not looking up from a proposal from the merchant Haruno clan. "Yeah. You know, in case we ever have a break-in or an attempted invasion? All cities and most villages had shelters during WWI and WWII."

"We're not at war, Madara," the elder Senju pointed out and Madara rolled his eyes.

"Not _now_ , but I know for a fact that peace is never eternal. If nothing else, some rogue ninjas might try to do something stupid, like come collect Kurama or something, and start causing destruction left and right. Better have a place where to put the non-combatants than regret it when we can't evacuate them to a safe place. Now, do you think we can make some windmills up on the plateau of the cliff? And a dam on the Naka? We need renewable energy sources. And a prison - don't even _argue_ with me about a fucking prison, tree-man, it's a necessity!" Hashirama deflated more and more with each suggestion out of Madara's mouth. "Now, speaking of prisons and Kurama, I'll be making a decree against anyone ever trying to seal him away. No fucking Jinchurikis in Konoha, no way, no how. If I have to come back from the dead one day just to choke whoever attempts it to death, I _will_."

"But all the other villages have Jinchuriki," Hashirama sulkily pointed out. The Uchiha snorted and crossed his arms, finally looking up from the papers.

"And whose fault is _that_?" Hashirama fell into a full on depression at that. Madara didn't look bothered by the show. "Honestly, if the other villages decided to jump off a bridge, would you follow? No Jinchuriki. I'll make it law. As for protection against the other biju, Kurama likes Konoha well enough now that he won't mind living here and protecting it. So no Jinchuriki. Now, where's that Hagoromo proposal to join the village? I want to rip it up and _set it on fire_. Konoha will have no connection with a clan that made child killing and hunting a sport."

Tobirama smirked in satisfaction as Hashirama got gloomier and gloomier and Madara got dangerously close to cackling as he started changing Konoha for the better.

He knew Madara would be a fucking great Nidaime Hokage.

**OWARI**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I agree with Tobirama.)  
> (Madara for Hokage!)
> 
> Well, that's it for this story. I hope you liked it and thank all of you wonderful readers for sticking through to the end. 🤗❤❤❤🙇♀️
> 
> I'm off to write and post other stories and hope to hear from at least some of you again!
> 
> I wish you all a good day! stay safe, y'all!
> 
> p.s. I already said this in the last chapter but I figure I can't lose anything by repeating myself, right? Though I might give you some details now as to what I've been thinking about!
> 
> So, I may or may not have a sequel in mind including time travel (again) to the future (AGAIN) and Tobirama MAYBE accidentally proving a common modern day theory about the multiverse. Hiraishin IS a SPACE-time ninjutsu, after all. 😉 The question is, SHOULD I? Tell me what you think.


End file.
